


Fairytale kingdom, nightmare castle

by losing_sanity_fast



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canary is the third protagonist here, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, I don't know what this AU is, M/M, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Story Driven, Torture, Various ships, Violence, Zoldyck Family - Freeform, because I love her, how do i tag a romance with a non-binary person, i invent a lot of stuff as go, politics and intrigue, regency inspired setting, story oriented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 136,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losing_sanity_fast/pseuds/losing_sanity_fast
Summary: It's a romance with a political intrigue in the background? I guess?He put on his inconspicuous clothes and snuck out of the palace. Well, calling it sneaking out was a slight overstatement, since almost everyone who lived there knew that he regularly ran off to hang out around the island incognito. They gave him his space. Probably on Mito’s orders. Pretend freedom was all it was.He sprinted to the port. It was already evening. The city restaurants, clubs and bars were bustling with tourists. Finding the crew of the Kukurooean ship took him a good half hour. They took over the whole garden of one tavern, tightly squeezing around long tables. There seemed to be no way in with them. Gon’s heart sunk. He was almost ready to turn back to the palace when he saw one guy in their uniform away from the group. He was one of the few still wearing his uniform cap and jacket, even though the evening was rather hot. He was picking cherries straight from the tree and dipping them in what looked like cream, before eating them and spitting out the pits. The young duke came closer. The sailor did not seem older than him. Twenty tops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's more of a disclaimer. Tagged explicit because there is one short sex scene in chapter one but other than that the text is very story-focused (so if you came here looking for quality smut I'm sorry). There may be more sex in the future but I'm not promising because I hated writing it. [edit: I did write more of it :-/ It's cringy as hell.] There'll be violence after chapter one, I'll adjust tags then. So basically I gave it the highest rating to be safe, I'm often very confused with how stuff is rated on this site and everywhere else, including film ratings and the such. Also each chapter comes with specific warnings in the notes. The general tags on this thing are already a huge mess so I decided it'll be clearer this way if I just treat each chapter separately in terms of potential disturbing/problematic themes. 
> 
> I'm not sure how to call this AU ... the aesthetic of it and general technology level is inspired by the empire/regency style and period, you can think of Vanity Fair (novel and movie) to see what my brain was going for. But I'm in no way trying to do a regency style romance. This is not a Jane Austen inspired AU.
> 
> Plus real life exists so I did about 30 min research while writing this instead of a few months which would probably be necessary to get something borderline period-accurate. So anyway, it's about 200 years in the past but with nen powers? I guess.  
> The dialogue is not stylised because, again, no research.
> 
> Title is trash. Why do things need titles, anyway?
> 
> A few warnings: it's self-indulgent as hell, it's also my first fic ever (its sheer length indicates I have no self-control), and I'm not a native speaker of English. Also what is a comma and how do you use it? The answer to that's been a mystery to me even in my native tongue. XD
> 
> [edit 21.10.2017] So I actually published this way too fast, it was in a bout of anxiety after finishing writing chapter 1, me thinking "if I don't publish it now I won't ever do it" - I'm extremely self-conscious about my writing and well, most of it remains hidden forever. I've actually revised it a lot and my friend will revise it further when life is kinder to her. It's something I always do with my writing i.e. revise and correct multiple times. But also after writing chapter 2, which is almost finished and will get published shortly, I noticed that I needed to rewrite some parts for them to make more sense in context of the rest of the story. So to anyone who actually soldiered through the rough first draft: YOU ARE SUCH GEMS, thank you for your patience. [edit]

* * *

The short dark-skinned woman in a pristine Kukuroo Imperial Navy uniform disembarked proudly. Her large fancy hat with ostrich feathers indicated her rank as captain. She stopped and bowed perfectly according to protocol in front of the tall man in glasses.

 

“I am Canary Paitin, captain of His Imperial Majesty's Mariya, second class frigate,” she introduced herself.

“Welcome, I’m Leorio Paradinight, the secretary of her illustrious majesty Queen Mito of the Kujira Archipelago. What brings a Kukuroo military vessel to our capital?”

“Need of repair. I would not be safe for us to travel further in this condition. My ship suffered in a storm. The damage is not critical but worrying nevertheless. Upon the treaties between the Kukuroo Empire and the Kujira Kingdom, I therefore request the right to dock for two weeks, for the necessary overhaul to be performed.”

The man nodded and took some notes.

“My rank allows me to issue... a promise note in the name of the Imperial Navy for her Majesty’s office to reclaim the costs of the repairs, either in cash or goods.”

“So you’re not carrying any valuable cargo you could trade here or pledge as security?” The secretary looked at her dubiously.

“We’re coming back from a diplomatic mission, I’m afraid. We dropped off the ambassador in Ryodan and now we’re going back.” She smiled. “We have only provisions as cargo, I am running just a skeleton crew plus sixteen soldiers as escort.”

“I see.” He scribbled something. “Either way I demand you submit a full manifest.”

“Of course.” She handed him the document which she had prepared before they docked.

“And open the ship up to inspection.”

“Immediately,” Canary said without hesitation and secretary Paradinight looked somewhat shocked at her eagerness.

She went back on board and called upon her crew. “Attention.” She shouted and the men and women formed three neat lines.

The bespectacled man entered with a few local soldiers, who began poking around as her crew stood perfectly at attention. All dressed in full uniform. She was proud of them. Then she looked at the one person who actually was not her subordinate. Her favourite prince acknowledged her with a mischievous glance.

Her precious cargo was emperor Silva’s third son, prince Killua, but he definitely was not to be traded for favours. She would not let anything happen to him because she was his confidant and protector. It went deeper than that. They had become best friends when he was seven. Since then hey had been together getting through the tough lifestyle of the Zoldyck royal household. As well as getting into all sorts of mischief. She knew all his embarrassing secrets and he knew hers. That was why she was fully aware how glad he was for this diversion.

The storm surprised them. The weather reports she had received before and during the journey warned her of no such devastating danger. It appeared before them, however, and no skilful navigation tricks let them avoid it. They owed their life to the sturdiness of the frigate and Killua’s nen powers. Canary suspected that she had received forged reports, but needed time to investigate that before she brought it up. It could have been the work of agents of the Ryodan Federation. The trade war between them and the Empire was getting progressively worse. The all-powerful Hunter Trading Corporation was not beyond suspicion either. Despite technically being a business entity, they exerted a lot of political power, especially on smaller countries, and were known to use methods from the espionage textbook. There were also other, smaller but aspiring, players on the world seas. At the moment she was willing to think they were all implicated.

Still, as a result of whoever’s foul play, they ended up on two week vacations in the perfect holiday destination. In recent decades the Kujira Archipelago had built up its reputation as a summer resort with spas and other attractions on almost all of its many islands. While journeys to the archipelago were a novel craze of bored continental elites, who came here to breathe the supposedly healing local air, the small kingdom had been doing pretty well for centuries exporting rare luxuries such as coral, pearls and the almost priceless byssus cloth. They needed to import almost everything else, though. Farm land was scarce with the limited fresh water supplies. The existence of the kingdom must have always been about carefully manoeuvring between the world’s high and mighty. As far as Canary knew, Queen Mito struggled to retain full neutrality by buying protection from all seafaring superpowers.

The moderate affluence could be seen everywhere. The capital was simply picturesque with its low houses, narrow streets and many gardens and parks. On the hill above it there was a fairytale-like royal palace. It was probably one-third of the Zoldyk summer residence but fully made up for its small size with unquestionable charm. Further away there were forests and beaches as far as the eye could see. A truly idyllic spot to let her favourite prince recharge before coming home and jumping into typical Imperial plots and affairs.

She would just need to manage the prince’s attendant and emperor’s spy, Amane. The girl was not evil, but took her duties way too seriously. Having committed many a mischief with Killua, the captain felt that the woman stood no chance against them.

“Well, the inspection indicates that everything is as you said.” Secretary Paradinight looked at Canary suspiciously. She almost felt like laughing. He knows something is up, we’re too squeaky clean. She just acknowledged him with a nod, though.

“Will you request an audience with the queen?”

“I would not dare impose, unless of course it is her wish to summon me. But, as you have seen, I carry no appropriate gifts.”

“Indeed.” He nodded. “Very well. Her Majesty’s office grants you the right to commence repairs. I shall open the credit line in our shipyard. Please come to my office tomorrow afternoon to draw up all the necessary paperwork.”

“Certainly.” She bowed.

“Until then.” The tall man left with all his soldiers.

“At ease.” Canary shouted finally.

 

*

 

Gon was squirming in his armchair and fidgeting with the buttons of his vest. Leorio was reporting the results of his inspection, which were insufferably boring because he found literally nothing interesting. The queen’s nephew and adoptive son felt like he was slowly dying.

“It’s too...” Gon’s aunt’s secretary and personal physician started.

“...perfect.” Three people said it almost at once. The queen, Leorio and Kurapika, the royal top advisor and security chief. They were on the same page, as usual. Gon wondered why he even had to be there. They did not need him. His grasp on politics was rather weak, much to his aunt’s despair.

“She never lied, though.” The last person in the room said quietly. Melody, the queen’s second advisor.

“This probably means Leorio didn’t ask the right questions,” Kurapika said coldly.

“Maybe someone should have gone themself if they’re so keen to second guess my competence.” Leorio had a rather short fuse. Gon snickered as the conversation heated up.

“I will be in your office tomorrow when she comes to sign the documents. And ask my questions.”

“Do as you please.” The secretary was clearly deeply offended.

“It may tip her off,” The queen said calmly, looking through the window. She could see the huge Kukurooean war vessel rising menacingly over her beautiful peaceful port. It was very disturbing.

“We cannot seem too eager to find out what their agenda is. If we anger the Empire, who will come to our aid? The Ryodan?” She turned to everyone with a frown on her face.

“The Hunter Trading Corporation might.” Gon whispered.

Mito sighed and went to him. She placed her warm hand on his tanned cheek. “I know that my cousin is supposedly a big deal within the Corporation. But that is the theory. In practice they do not grant us any favours, they never have. You still believe that your father concerns himself with our fate... I would not bet our future on that, honey.” Her voice was kind and sympathetic.

The young duke sighed and looked at his own feet. She was right and he knew that deep in his heart. Many times he had thought he got over that but then, completely unexpectedly, the thought of Ging came back to haunt him.

The queen stroked his cheek, and affectionately tousled his slightly too long dark hair.

“We shall conclude for today.” She decided. “Kurapika, Melody. I need solid intelligence from you both. We need to monitor their activities closely.”

 

*

 

Gon was planning to do just that. Well, maybe not exactly. He was sure his aunt was exaggerating because Melody seemed calm. The short woman was perfect at reading people. The young duke wanted to go and hang out with the foreign sailors. He had never been outside the borders of the kingdom and he yearned for the tales of exotic adventure. Mito did not want him to travel and he understood why. She feared he would drop everything and disappear like Ging. Gon had long ago promised himself that he would be a better man than his father was. He knew it was bound to be a sacrifice because he was already regretting making that promise. Living the rest of his days on the island seemed like such a bleak future... He pushed the dark thought away.

He put on his inconspicuous clothes and snuck out of the palace. Well, calling it sneaking out was a slight overstatement, since almost everyone who lived there knew that he regularly ran off to hang out around the island incognito. They gave him his space. Probably on Mito’s orders. Pretend freedom was all it was.

He sprinted to the port. It was already evening. The city restaurants, clubs and bars were bustling with tourists. Finding the crew of the Kukurooean ship took him a good half hour. They took over the whole garden of one tavern, tightly squeezing around long tables. There seemed to be no way in with them. Gon’s heart sunk. He was almost ready to turn back to the palace when he saw one guy in their uniform away from the group. He was one of the few still wearing his uniform cap and jacket, even though the evening was rather hot. He was picking cherries straight from the tree and dipping them in what looked like cream, before eating them and spitting out the pits. The young duke came closer. The sailor did not seem older than him. Twenty tops.

“Hi. I’m Gon.” He approached the man immediately, before he could go back to his crew.

“Killua.” The other said turning to Gon and beholding him carefully. “What’s up?”

“You’re a sailor right? Could you tell me about the places you’ve visited?”

“I guess.” The man picked another cherry and repeated his ritual. “You know what, Gon? We could do a trade.”

“Oh.” Gon was slightly distracted by the way cherry juice and cream looked on the sailor’s lips before he licked them off. Why am I acting like that, Gon scolded himself, afraid of scaring the handsome man away. Stop staring at him like that. With strain he refocused on the man’s eyes.

“I will tell you about my travels if you show me around. I can even pay you for the effort. How about that?”

“Oh no, I don’t need any money.” Gon put his hand behind his head, a little embarrassed. Concentrating on the eyes did not help that much, they seemed to be just as pretty as the lips. “But I’ll gladly show you around.”

“It’s a deal then. We’ll meet tomorrow at dawn. On the beach, about a mile north from the port.”

Gon nodded slightly confused. What an oddly specific request.

“Hold this” Killua gave him the almost empty bowl and padded his uniform. “Even if you don’t want to make money off this, I feel you shouldn’t lose any either. I will need local clothes. You know, trousers, good boots, a shirt and a long scarf. That last one is important. Okay? This should cover everything.” He handed Gon a gold coin and took away the bowl. “I need to go now. See you tomorrow, Gon.”

“Yes. See you!” The young duke said. He looked at the coin in his hand. Was this the way it was supposed to go? The name Killua, it sounded weirdly familiar. He was not sure why.

 

*

 

Killua went back to his crew.

“Who was that?” Amane asked, immediately getting up from the table.

“Just some local vagrant, I imagine. He was asking if we were looking for mates for the ship.” He lied. “I dismissed him and gave him some money for food. He looked pitiful.”

Amane made a face which clearly indicated her disgust at the thought of the plebs approaching her prince.

“There is no need to get worked up about that.” He shrugged and went past her.

Canary was sitting alone at a table to the left. She had a large comfortable-looking chair. Clearly the tavern owner brought it out specially for her. He sat on the table half-facing her.

“I’ve organised a guide for myself. It went a little awkward. I hope he didn’t get suspicious. I had to get away before he had time to reconsider, I might have sounded too ready.” He said pondering.

“He didn’t seem too alert, it should be fine. Though Amane has probably already memorised his face. She’ll skin him alive if she finds out he’s helping you ditch her.”

“It’s dark and we were away from her and any decent source of light. I wouldn’t worry too much about that. Besides, she is not skinning anyone unless I directly instruct her to. If she tries to cross a line, I’ll remind her that I’m here and my father isn’t. ”

“Then why don’t you just tell her you’re leaving for a few days?”

“If I inform her she will instantly report that to my father and try to tail me, which will draw the interest of the local spies. If I run off, she won’t message anyone because it would reflect badly on her. And finding me without a large search party will be impossible. She’d never dare draw that much attention to us.”

“Fair point. I’ll miss you, storm boy.”

“No you won’t. I’m sure you also want a vacation from me, shadow girl.” He smiled.

“Are you implying you wish a break from me?”

“What? I haven’t said that. I had pretty long breaks from you when you were in the navy academy. And I hated that.”

“You got me worried there for a moment.” She smiled. He knew that she would have hugged him if they were alone. Their current cover did not allow for intimacy in public. She was the captain and he was her secretary, so for most people on the ship not a real sailor or soldier, just a military bureaucrat. It was safer if people thought that, he did not draw any attention, just a boring figure behind his captain. He was also not expected to fight in the front line if anything happened, and that meant his powers could remain hidden.

He blushed at her comment. She clearly saw through his need of affirmation and granted it. He felt a little pathetic.

“Go, hit the hay for now. You’ll have an early start tomorrow. And I need to stop Amane from making a joke of secrecy. She’s chastising everyone in such an over the top manner and they are drunk now. They are bound to make light of her preaching. Especially that she’s a court official, not an officer.”

“Yeah, she completely misunderstands the dynamics of the crew. And doesn’t hide her interest in me all that well.”

“I’ll talk to her about that too. Good night.”

“You too.”

 

*

 

The sun was almost over the horizon. It was the only cool time of the day in the early summer. Dew splattered around as Gon ran through the tall grass. He was still a little confused by the whole setup. Why were they meeting so early and why in such a strange spot? And the clothes? He actually had no opportunity to buy anything, it was too late the day before to go to a shop. He took some of his own things, instead. Killua was taller than him, but his shoulders were slimmer, so seemed his waist. The young duke hoped the clothes would fit.

The sailor was already waiting for him on the beach when he got there. He was not wearing his cap which revealed his unusually fair hair. It became clear that the scarf was meant to protect him from a heat stroke.

As Gon got closer he noticed Killua was soaking wet, but did not seem bothered by the cold. He smelt of sea water, but also port water. It meant he had jumped from the ship into the harbour and swam all the way here. It was rather impressive. Morning tides were not at all forgiving.

The sailor turned his head to face Gon and smiled. It made the young duke stop in his tracks for a moment. Not only was the smile very charming, Killua had the most intense blue eyes Gon had ever seen. He had already found them beautiful in the evening darkness. In daylight they were mesmerising.

“Hi. What do you have for me?” The man said casually.

“Hi.” Gon said handing him the clothes.

“Thanks.” He moved away and quickly began to change. Gon fought his desire to take peek at him as he undressed. The duke reprimanded himself in his thoughts for the unsavoury idea and just fixed his eyes on the rolling waves.

The sailor seemed unbothered that the outfit was not his size. “I’ll need to hide these somewhere.” He talked about his soaked clothes. They were not his uniform, at least not all of it. “And I’d like some breakfast, preferably not in town.”

“Sure. I know where good orchards are and wild fruit. We could also hunt for something. Or catch some fish.” He started walking towards the forest and Killua followed without a prompt. “I didn’t take any rods though. But we could sharpen a stick, I have a knife. I haven’t been spear fishing for ages. I mean, I prefer angling to be honest, but spear fishing is also fun.”

“Sounds good.”

Gon started automatically running, like he always did when he was alone in the woods. Killua had no problem keeping up with him. Gon realised how much he had always desired a companion like that. Approaching people from the island never seemed the right thing to do, being who he was. Tourists were only interested in spas and boat rides, while ship crews always hovered in the vicinity of the harbour. Nobody was ever interested in leaving civilisation for even a short while.

They got to the creek and Gon looked around for some good sticks. In the meantime the sailor dug up a deep hole and buried his old clothing there. He did not cover the hole completely.

“We will throw the fish guts here.”

“Yeah. It’ll mask the smell.” Gon said without thinking and regretted it instantly. Maybe Killua did not want the him to know he had just run away from his ship. “I mean. I’m not implying anything.”

“Yes, you are. You’ve already blurted it out so there is no point in taking it back now.”

“Well, it seems like you’re deserting your post.” Gon said sharpening a stick.

“I guess it does. And it’s sort of true.”

“Won’t you get in trouble? Won’t they make you walk the plank?”

Killua laughed. “What do you think we are? Pirates from the novels?”

“No, but desertion seems like a serious charge.” To be fair he did look like a pirate with the scarf tied around his head.

“It is, under normal circumstances. But I will go back. And I’m tight with the captain. She will cover for me, say she’d sent me on some errand or something. No one will be the wiser. In the navy there is no such punishment as walking the plank, you can be keelhauled, I guess. Though in most cases flogging is applied proportionally to the crime.” Gon found it a little odd that Killua was talking about such things so casually. “Either way, you needn’t worry. I wouldn’t do this if I thought they’d execute me for it.”

“Fine, let’s try to catch some breakfast.”

 

*

 

Canary spent the better half of the afternoon in the secretary’s office. They negotiated the promise note and other documents. They went back and forth on some points. She had to control the phrasing he used in the contracts very closely. This was a part of her post she did not enjoy. Being able to speak in the name of the imperial navy meant she had to deal with legalese. Sneaky bureaucrats like Paradinight always tried to cheat. How tedious. They thought she, as a soldier, was not versed in the law. They were always in for a rude awakening. Her education was far from what anyone would expect.

The queen’s top spy was sitting in the corner, silently observing the haggling. Why was the Kurta there, she wondered. The secretary seemed capable enough and Kurapika offered no advice. Just a stern look. Intimidation? Well, it did not work, if that was what it was meant to be. Maybe if the look was more flirtatious, she would have considered some concessions. He was rather cute. He? She? Canary wondered, maybe the ambiguous appearance meant neither of the above applied. The captain felt she would be eager to explore that topic if indulged.

“I think it’s settled then. My office will prepare two copies for tomorrow, you can come and sign them then.” The secretary said finally.

“Thank you.” Canary managed not to roll her eyes and sigh loudly. She knew she was going to spend a few more hours in his office the following day. She would need to double check both copies in case the bureaucrat tried to sneak something in. She was not looking forward to that.

After exiting the office she stopped and waited by the wall.

“Are you waiting for me?” Kurapika said as soon as they closed the door behind them.

“Indeed. I thought we could go for tea. I saw a nice place on the way here. I wanted to check it out.” Canary smiled.

The Kurta considered it for a moment. “Fine.” They said coldly.

“Great.” The captain rolled her eyes a little. All business, no fun, I see, she thought playfully. Her hopes were not too high but she thought that maybe an open conversation could get the spy off her back.

They walked to town silently until they reached a cosy tea shop and settled in the secluded back garden. One glance at Kurapika prompted the owner to shoo out all the other guests, despite their protests. They were alone between the greenery. It may be a fairytale kingdom but everyone knows who the big bad wolf is, Canary thought amused, feels almost like home, how nostalgic.

She looked through the menu and chose a pot of exotic-sounding tea and a mini cake platter, because she could not settle on one dessert she wanted. The Kurta also asked for tea.

“Could you tell your spies to lay off a little?” She started because they did not. “My sailors are getting constipated since they’re shy to take a dump, afraid someone may be watching from the bushes.”

“Crass.”

“It’s mostly a joke.”

“A tasteless one.”

“Aren’t you wound up tight, such a stark contrast with the idyllic setting we find ourselves in.”

They shrugged. “It’s been marred recently, by a huge ugly blemish protruding from the harbour. That may be influencing my mood.”

“Isn’t that a crass thing to say, though? And overly dramatic. No later than today morning I saw a Kukurooean vessel dock in your port. It didn’t seem to bother anyone.” Gods this is delightful, she thought sampling the cakes. I’ll take Killua here if he comes back early enough. I could also order some to the ship, we’ll see how generous I feel in two weeks. On the other hand it seemed maliciously delightful, the thought of describing the pastries in painful detail to her sweet prince, once they would be in open sea miles away from the sugary goodness. What a perfect little torment that would be, she almost grinned.

“That is a trade barque. It comes here every month. Nothing out of the ordinary about it.”

“And we’re a menace just because we don’t fit your finely tuned schedule?”

“Exactly. Your story checks out too well.”

“There is nothing anyone could possibly say to that.” She snorted. “Do you think we’re planning to invade you? If that were the case the armada would have levelled this place within hours. Your defences against a sea attack are laughable.”

“The Zoldyck imperial family is too cunning for something so unsophisticated. They don’t like to lose valuable assets. The armada is to impose fear in the foolish. Kukurooean conquest is a different beast altogether. Everyone has heard how the Nostrade Kingdom was annexed within one night.”

So the Illumi-Hisoka co-produced horror story has been making its rounds at the kids’ table, Canary thought. Nostrade was bigger but poorer than Kujira, and its king was much less skilled at dancing between the world super powers than the local queen. Unlike the island kingdom, however, it had a proper army. Still it “mysteriously” fell within a few hours. Canary knew very well how Illumi operated and could imagine how it went down even without knowing the details. There was nothing else to say to the Kurta but: “ Touché.” She continued her dessert thinking what a good choice it had been to keep Killua’s presence secret.

“Don’t get me wrong, I am entertaining the possibility that your presence here is just a freakish coincidence and you’ll leave peacefully never to come back. Still, I’m not paid for hoping for the best, but to prepare for the worst.”

“This conversation feels too much like home. You’re killing my vacation mood.” She pouted. “Maybe you’d like to rent a room with me and rectify this impression. Isn’t this the ‘magical island of endless fun’?” She parroted their advertising slogan.

“Maybe some other time.” For the first time she saw Kurapika’s mask soften and a light smile peaked out. “But I’ll keep your offer in mind.”

“Shame.” She sulked pro forma.

They finished their tea and got up. “I’m glad we talked.” They bowed and left.

The Kurta will not lay off, Canary thought sipping her tea. Hopefully their fishing expedition will not attract the ever watchful eyes of our rivals. It seemed paranoia was a primary requirement of becoming a spy. What an exhausting job that must be, she concluded.

 

*

 

Killua had fabulous reflexes and aim. Gon felt the sailor was a fellow nen user but he did not rely on his aura to do mundane things. Killua mostly kept it hidden and under strict control, and that implied rigid training. Gon was a little curious what his new friend could do. He knew only three strong nen users, Kurapika, who was rarely forthcoming with explaining or showing anything, his old teacher Bisky, who was long gone to train some other prodigy, and Melody, who did not even use her abilities for fighting. He often wondered what other people’s powers were.

“Killua, would you like to spar or something?” He popped the question casually as they were hanging out on the beach in the late afternoon.

“It could be fun.” The sailor sat up and looked at Gon. “But conventional combat only.”

“Oh.” Gon was very obviously disappointed.

“I know what you’re getting at. I assume there aren’t that many nen users here. But I can’t. Not yet. If I release too much aura it may pique somebody’s interest. And I want to have some more fun before that happens. If you can do it without all that raw... ” Killua vaguely gestured in Gon’s direction indicating his aura. “… power then I’m game. But I’m not going against it without proper defences, I’m not stupid.”

“You think I’m powerful?” Gon lit up with excitement.

“Of course, it’s rather obvious.”

“Okay, I can wait for a proper duel. Let’s just do traditional combat now.” Gon said enthusiastically and did his best to subdue his own aura. It was not at all easy for him. He could use zetsu very proficiently to hide it but it was when he was sneaking about concentrating on being unnoticed. It seemed the wrong thing to do in combat.

“This seems fair enough.” Killua said and without any warning moved with disturbing speed. He found himself on top of Gon and punched him hard. Gon tried to block and fight back but with mediocre effects. He had a problem shaking his attacker off and when he did, to his disappointment it looked like it was the sailor’s choice to retreat, as he gracefully increased the distance between them. Gon found it hard to concentrate on both tracking his opponent’s movements and keeping his own power level down. While both the former and the latter seemed to come extremely easy to Killua, whose attacks were precise and well planned. The Kukurooean put the least effort necessary for them to connect. Gon struggled to defend himself.

As suddenly as he attacked Killua stopped.

“It’s pointless.” He said. “We’ll do it in two weeks, properly. It’s clear my hand-to-hand combat is more advanced than yours.”

“Yeah.” He wasn’t even trying to hide his frustration. Being sheltered on the island, having one decent teacher for a year just so that his nen would not get the better of him. Mito did not think he needed these skills. She never said that, but he guessed as much. She did not want him to fight anyone or take risks. There was no one to fight in her kingdom anyway. He knew he had potential. Worthless stupid potential he could do nothing with.

Killua dropped onto the sand next to him. Gon heard the sailor offer to teach him a thing or two, but the kind words did nothing to hold back the frustration building up within him. It rose like a wave, washing dark thoughts to the surface of his mind.

“AAAA!” He yelled to let it out.

Killua looked concerned and taken aback by this outburst.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Thanks.” Gon got up and smiled with resignation. It was not his new friend’s fault. “Listen I need to go. Soon it’ll be dinner time and I always eat dinner with my aunt.”

“That’s fine. I’ll just sightsee on my own for some time. We can meet here tomorrow. Or somewhere else if you’d even like to meet again at all.”

What did he mean by “even” or “at all”? Gon had never had so much fun just spending time with somebody. He still did not have enough of Killua’s company, even after all these hours and the sparing fiasco. On the other hand, the sailor finding his own lodgings made sense and Gon knew it. The nights were not cold. Killua was an adult and clearly a very capable one at that. It felt all kinds of wrong, however, to leave a foreign guy alone in the woods. What if he got lost? In the swamp. In the dark. He could drown. Besides, he would probably need to look for some food. What if he could not find any or got poisoned by eating some of the inedible berries? The last thing they had was fruit around noon. The sailor must have been starving already.

“I think it’d be better if you came with me.”

“Won’t you aunt have an issue with that? Since I assume you live with her.”

“I’m not exactly planning on telling her. I think you could hang out in my room and I’d bring you dinner later.”

“I guess we could try that.” The answer was guarded and disappointingly not as enthusiastic as Gon had hoped.

 

*

 

Killua was not sure from the very start whether he wanted to go home with Gon. Somehow their casual arrangement to hike around the main island was becoming weirder by the minute. The Zoldyck prince did not even plan to spend the whole day with the islander. He suspected they would hang out for an hour or two, maybe have some slightly awkward sex in a meadow and then Gon would just go back to town to work. That’s what, in the prince’s experience, the so-called masses did daily. Contrary to his assumptions, they spent the whole day together talking and exploring. It was tons of fun, just when Killua thought about it, somewhat weird and unexpected. As if there was something he should have figured out a while ago.

They took a narrow path which ran up along a small cliff. It was steep and definitely not obviously visible from the bottom, but Gon seemed to know it well. It was not a normal approach route to a common home. Killua was certain of that. He had used plenty a secret passage in his life. Normal homes just did not use to have them. Killua tried to look around and figure out the geography of the island. Throughout the day he was not really paying much attention to which direction they were going or how many miles they have travelled. It seemed meaningless. He knew that as long as he got to the beach walking along the coast would eventually get him to the capital. The island was small enough that he could walk around it in three days tops. Whichever way he looked, he could not see the lights of the town. It meant it was on the other side of the hill they were currently climbing. Thus the peak was where the tiny fairytale palace stood. His new acquaintance was taking him there, because he lived there. With his aunt. All the pieces fell into place and Killua had to pause because his head was spinning. He cursed quietly. The island queen did not have children, he remembered that now. She had a nephew. The prince was desperately trying to recall what Amane droned on about before they docked. He had had no intention of announcing his presence or paying his regards to queen Mito, so he had not been listening to the boring details of the local lineage. That was a very clear tactical oversight. He scolded himself in his head. It seemed too late to turn back and run now. The ship could not depart and take him away from his intellectual embarrassment. Still, maybe Gon was just a servant, he thought. It was unlikely, but an option nevertheless. Another option was that Killua’s spatial orientation was shit and he was completely wrong in his assessment of their location, thus his panic was entirely unfounded. He continued his climb with a heavy heart.

As they were nearing the top Gon used zetsu to hide himself completely and Killua followed suit. They ran through the garden avoiding a few clearly bored guards. Killua could not imagine such a relaxed atmosphere around his parents’ numerous houses. Even with the foreign frigate, of which they were suspicious of as hell, docked in the harbour, they did not tighten their security. Maybe they did, though, the thought shocked the prince even more. Maybe this was how it looked like: alert and ready.

Killua climbed onto one of the first floor balconies after his host. The glass door was easy to open from the outside as long as one knew the trick to it.

They went into what indubitably was Gon’s room. It smelled like him and had a life-size painting of Gon sporting fashionable hunting clothes and holding typical hunting accessories. It looked like something Killua would have been posing to had he been at home now. The painting was good but the man was far more handsome in person.

“So...” Gon started.

“You’re the queen’s nephew.”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” Killua shrugged and looked around the room. It had mint green and white wallpaper and drapes. The furniture mostly looked like something from more than two decades prior, but very well-made and clearly expensive when it was bought. Luxury but not excess. “You have a good court painter.” He smiled at Gon.

“You’re not shocked.”

“I am a little but it’s cool. I hope your aunt won’t throw me in the dungeon for sneaking in here.”

“What?! No! She wouldn’t, she’s very kind. And I’ve invited you.”

“I was joking. Don’t worry about this. But won’t your servants report my presence to her immediately?” He looked at Gon playfully, casually poking holes in his silly plan.

“Oh right, I need to deal with that. Could you sit in the bedroom for a moment?”

Killua did as asked. Gon rang a bell and a maid came in. Not quickly enough in the prince’s opinion, he was used to far more disciplined service.

“Listen, Lily.” Gon said to the girl. “I’ve, you know, brought a friend home, a boy. If you could keep that from Kurapika or my aunt... They have enough on their plate with the Kukurooean navy frigate in the port.”

Sneaky little fuck, Killua thought impressed. These were shenanigans of the highest order and he was so in. In the other room while his host continued to talk about baths, meals and other trivialities, Killua was concentrating on a specific detail. ‘A boy.’ Did it mean what he thought it did? Even before he had the impression Gon was interested, was this confirmation? Was this Gon’s intention all along when he offered lodging for the night. Killua was not opposed to the idea. Mischief, exotic location to explore and a cute guy on top of that? Best vacations ever. He shivered as sudden rush of excitement ran down his spine.

“So I’ll take a bath and go to dinner. The maid’ll also prepare one for you later and get you some food. You can change into my clothes.” Gon showed him where the wardrobe was.

“Thanks.” Killua realised he still smelt a little like port water. Bathing was definitely called for, if he was not sleeping outside that night.

 

*

 

Gon cleaned up really nicely and looked stunning in formal dinner attire. Although it was obvious he was not used to putting it on just by himself.

“The maids usually help me.” He said blushing as Killua straightened his tailcoat, arranged the shirt’s high standing collar and tied the silk neckcloth.

“You could use a shave.”

“You’re right.” Gon rubbed his cheek clearly embarrassed. “I didn’t want to wake anyone before dawn today and now it’s a little late, I should go down in a minute or so.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll shave you in the morning.”

“Oh, great. Thanks.” Gon gave him a cheerful smile and ran off.

There was no protest. No “I can do it myself”. Did it mean he did not know how to do it? Just as his own wardrobe puzzled him? His skills are so all over the place, Killua thought amused. The queen pampers him because he is just a showpiece to display in front of important guests. Other than that he seems to be free to run wild as much as he pleases but within the borders of the island. What a baffling place.

The maid was already busy preparing a bath for Killua as he walked around the apartment wondering. There were many small valuable objects lying around. Was his host not worried that he would steal and sell them? Then again, where? The prince doubted that even the archipelago’s capital had a black market large enough to absorb any of these items. He would not be able to escape the island easily to liquidate the theoretical loot on the mainland. Was Gon aware of this? Or did he just not care?

“The bath is ready, sir.” the maid said quietly.

Killua acknowledged her with a nod.

“When should I bring your dinner, sir?”

“In half an hour.” He said undressing. “Oh, and make sure there is dessert.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

*

 

Gon could hardly concentrate and hold a polite conversation with Mito during dinner. She scolded him for his unshaven face but complimented his apparently very fashionably styled collar. Gon had no idea about current trends but his new friend was clearly well versed in them. After the comments about his appearance the conversation took an even more boring turn to local politics and economy. He felt it was the longest meal he had ever had. He almost raced upstairs after it was over.

Killua was sitting at a secretaire writing something. Gon approached him.

“What are you doing?”

“Writing to my sisters. I’ll finish this sentence and you’ll have my undivided attention.” He did not even raise his head.

Gon peeked over the sailor’s shoulder. He had very elegant handwriting. Gon did not expect that but in all honesty he had not asked Killua about his family’s position. The sisters were the first personal thing that the Kukurooean revealed about himself. It did not feel right to hover over the writing man, so Gon moved away. He took off his barely comfortable dress shoes.

Killua stood up. He was wearing one of Gon’s shortest shirts which meant it ended an inch or two below the sailor’s butt. His long, slender legs were almost fully exposed. Gon swallowed loudly, eyeing them up and down. This was by far the most beautiful man Gon had ever seen in this little clothing. There was no way Killua was wearing this attire not on purpose. Absolutely none.

“I guess you don’t need help undressing, right?” Killua smiled cheekily. “Or maybe you do?”

Of course as soon as his guest looked at him, Gon suddenly started to have problems with his tailcoat. His hands trembled and got all clammy. One of the buttons first got stuck and when he fidgeted at it he managed to rip the cursed thing off.

“That’s one way to do it.” The unhelpful comment was voiced in a mean tone.

“Stop teasing me! You could help!”

“No chance.” Killua laughed. There was nothing sexy about him any more. His face expressed pure taunt and ridicule.

Gon got all flustered. How did the mood turn this way? Suddenly he was struggling with the rest of his clothes as well. The sailor kept laughing.

“I’m going to sleep. Good luck with that.”

The man was out of sight and the Gon’s hands stopped shaking and sweating. Again he was capable of simple everyday activities like undressing without ripping his clothes to shreds and making himself look stupid.

What an epic disaster am I, he thought. When he got into his bedroom he saw Killua sleeping on an armchair wrapped in just the shirt. For a moment he wanted to move him to the bed but it felt wrong, presumptuous.

“I deserve this cold lonely bed for being a total oaf.” He whispered dropping face first into the sheets.

 

*

 

Killua was not sleeping. He never allowed himself that in a new location and he was perfectly capable of resting without falling asleep. He heard Gon’s pathetic whisper and suppressed the need to laugh. He was already planning how he will describe the evening to Alluka and Nanika in all embarrassing detail. The truth was he probably should not have written to them before the duke came back. Thinking about his sisters always brought out a mischievous mood in him. He loved teasing the girls and they always paid him back in kind. It was their little routine and all enjoyed it. After a few pages of a letter to them the only thing he wanted to do was mess with someone. Gon proved to be a really easy target, being so awkwardly eager. Killua had a contrarian streak to him and sometimes it just got the better of him.

Besides, he was not actually willing to indulge his host just yet. Since it was not going to be a spontaneous legover in the wilderness Killua felt his standards needed to be met. That meant the facial hair had to go. He abhorred the scratchy feeling on his skin.

He got up at dawn and prepared the room a little, put a stool and a side table in front of a large mirror. There he placed a box with grooming utensils he had the maid bring the previous evening. He inspected its contents. Then he actually shaved himself to check out how the razor’s grip felt in his hand. He cleaned and sharpened it after that.

Around seven the room illuminated with direct sunlight and that woke up Gon who started looking around with sleepy eyes. Killua was sitting in the armchair reading an adventure novel he found on a shelf. His host had very many of those, it was very clear where his interest lay.

“Good morning.” He said looking from above the cover.

“Ah, good morning.” Gon said enthusiastically looking at him. “You’re still here. For a moment I was afraid yesterday was just a dream.”

“You have interesting dreams.”

“I do.” Gon blushed a little when he realised what he just admitted. “I’ll call for some tea and breakfast.”

“Crumpets with lots of jam for me.”

“What are crumpets?”

“Fine, any warm pastries with butter and jam on the side will do. Oh and make the maid prepare some hot water and leave it the bedroom.”

“Okay.”

They did not have to wait long for the food. Despite that Gon seemed a little impatient all morning.

“What do you want to do today?” The young duke asked and there seemed to be a lustful plea in his eyes.

“Fix your face first. And then we’ll see. You wanted me to show you some martial arts techniques.”

“Yes.” Gon looked disappointed with Killua’s response.

“Come on, let’s start.” The prince lead him to the bedroom.

Gon followed and it was obvious he was thinking hard how to pop the question. He clearly was not very good with words or flirtation in the first place. Their situation put him in an awkward position. Killua was his guest of unknown but supposedly much lower class. Openly asking for sex, which the duke clearly desired, would seem like an order and that would make the dynamic between them all wrong and creepy. The prince delighted in how much power over the situation he was granted by Gon’s common decency.

He indicated that Gon should sit. Then he proceeded to wrap Gon's face in a hot towel and let it sit for a minute while he prepared the brush. Gon had thick sharp stubble on his cheeks and neck and it required slow precision. He took off the cloth and massaged some oil into the pretty freckled face and then applied the shaving cream. Killua dried his hands and opened the razor. Then he proceeded to carefully shave every inch of his host’s face twice. Their eyes met a few times and they both blushed at that, although Killua tried to keep a cheeky smirk on his lips. Just to tease him some more. The anticipation was palpable. It took nearly half an hour and Killua thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. He finally cooled Gon’s face and massaged some aftershave into it.

[ ](http://our-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/post/166649474022/joolitas-friend-is-deep-in-hunter-hell-mostly)

_Art by[Joolita](https://joolita.deviantart.com/), my dear super talented friend and enabler._

“Perfect.” He said pulling the dukes head back and placing a kiss on his lips. Gon hungrily replied, reaching up and sliding his hand along Killua’s neck.

The prince’s lips moved to the tanned cheek and then down the neck nibbling at it softly. His hands slid along the duke’s chest and stomach until they reached hem of his shirt. He tugged at it and pulled it up, Gon lifted himself and his arms helpfully. The garment landed on the floor. Killua continued to explore the finely defined muscles, wrapping himself around his host. Gon responded by stroking Killua’s forearms and leaning in for another kiss. A long passionate one.

“Take off your shirt.” Gon said meekly, pulling away a little.

“In a moment, there is one thing, I see, I need to finish.”

“Eh?”

“Stand up.”

Gon obliged and Killua took scissors out of the box and kneeled before him.

“Are you serious? You want to shave me there?”

“No, just trim, it would look ridiculous fully shaven with your hairy legs. But as it is, it’s a choking hazard, there’s nothing worse than trying to cough out a hair stuck to the back of your throat.” He smiled and licked his lips. Gon’s face turned delightfully crimson..

The prince worked quickly. Soon the cock seemed much more exposed than before but its owner appeared to be pleased with the result, or maybe just the situation in general. Killua quickly brushed the partial erection with a towel to get rid of any leftover hair and then wiped the floor a little.

“Now this is something I can put my lips on.”

“Then do it.” The duke’s voice was firmer this time.

Killua looked up and smiled. Finally, some assertiveness, he thought excited. He took Gon’s dick into both hands and started rubbing it slowly to make it fully hard. It did not take much. The prince suspected that the eye contact may have been enough to achieve that. He leaned in and kissed the head then traced the tip of his tongue down along the shaft. He heard a satisfying grunt from his lover. He kissed the balls and gently sucked on them, finally taking them into his mouth. The muscles on the duke’s stomach contracted as he let out a sigh. A strong large hand brushed through Killua’s hair and grabbed him by the back of his neck. A decisive hold grounding him in the moment. The prince purred delighted. His mind cleared, he was perfectly concentrated on what he was doing. On looking Gon straight in the eyes and smiling when he finally traced his tongue back up the duke’s dick and took as much of the length in his mouth as he could. On breathing and not gagging. On giving slow, careful pleasure. On coordinating his mouth and hands and paying attention to his lover’s reactions and synchronising with his movement. On listening to the sounds Gon made which all felt like praise. Only in this state of bliss he could even accept a compliment without blushing like an idiot and saying something mean. He was free from the constant background noise of his mind, from analysing the endless politics and intrigues, from fearing retribution from his enemies, from the feelings of inadequacy and failure as he constantly compared himself to the expectations of his family. All of these concerns pushed out. This was his moment of absolute abandon.

Gon’s climax came too soon but Killua always felt this way when he was giving head to someone. He waited until his partner was done then moved away swallowing. Then wiped his chin and licked his fingers. The duke took a few shaky steps back and leaned on the wall for balance. He looked at the prince delighted. They usually did. That look was his final prize, something he could jerk off to and feel good about himself. Job well done, he felt as an orgasm resonated throughout his whole body. After merely a second reality came back. His brain returned to overanalysing everything. Was it safe to play into Gon’s shenanigans? Would his father coldly judge him for the unnecessary risk? Would Illumi ridicule the lack of self-control? What if there were consequences to what they were doing? Will the duke get in trouble if this all comes crushing down? He quickly pushed the thoughts back to plan the rest of the day and holiday. He knew they would not go away. They would be haunting him until he sails away only to be replaced by other, yet similar thoughts.

Killua wiped his hand and stomach with the hem of his shirt and got up.

“It’s almost noon. I think we should get going if we want at least a few hours of proper training.”

He went to look for some trousers.

“Right.” Gon said behind his back. He seemed to be able to stand on his own again.

 

*

 

At thirteen Gon had his first crush on a boy. Nothing came of that. They had not even held hands once. The boy was one year older than him and was a son of his aunt’s guests. Gon tried to give him a flower and tell him that he liked him a lot. When he did that everyone laughed. “Your nephew is so cute, so innocent.” His parents said. They also never visited again.

Gon’s first relationship was at sixteen. It probably even qualified as his first love but he was a little ashamed of that. He hung out anonymously in one of the tourist spots. There he met Kian, a nineteen-year-old with lovely curly copper hair and green eyes. He was from one of the Ryodan Federation states and his parents where rich business people. Kian took Gon on dates and accepted the duke’s tokens of affection such as flowers in return. He flattered Gon and showed him affection, and eventually took his virginity. The duke cried for two weeks after the redhead went home. It was the first time he wished he had never made a promise to himself to stay with his aunt.

They exchanged letters and that cured the lovelorn Gon rather quickly. While their romance had unfolded the duke believed Kian to be a perfect being, beautiful and kind. It had been easy to overlook his truly nasty character, because Gon really wanted to be appreciated, wanted to feel special. Kian’s letters showed what a vapid prick the man really was. He was all about money and position. He even offered Gon to come to him and work at his mansion, of course with “perks”. It turned out that the woman he had been travelling with was not his sister, but fiancée. The duke burned all the mementos he had of that man, especially gifts which by then seemed like payment for sex. He felt utterly embarrassed that he fell for someone like that.

It soon turned out there were many men like Kian. They came to the island to look for a casual romance with a boy behind their wives’ backs. Gon really did not want to be involved in that but it was often hard to tell. He started avoiding rich men, as a result. Simple sailors or servants were less likely to be married in their late teens because they usually could not afford it. They were also more honest in general, less romancing and more hanging out in a pub, talking shit and open sexual advances. No playing on emotions. It felt cleaner. He had not grown completely cynical and did get attached from time to time, but he knew what he was getting into and did it consciously. The downside was they had less time to spend with him than bored rich men. They usually had just a few hours off and then had to go back to their duties.

He also sometimes “made friends” at aunt Mito’s parties. She liked to throw a ball once every few months, apparently feeling it was a queen’s duty to entertain a lot of people. During those events Gon tried to talk to all the guests and dance with many girls. That was about as much as he was willing to do with the fairer sex, and he liked dancing. Boys never wanted to do that with him. When the party got into the drunk phase, however, there were always some happy to go with him to his room and get undressed together. They all disappeared as soon as they sobered up. None of them wanted the scandal of being discovered in the duke’s bed. Sometimes he called them Cinderellas in his head.

Killua was the strangest creature Gon had ever encountered. He did not fit into any previous patterns. He was the first person who shared Gon’s idea of time well spent. Hiking, swimming, wrestling or teasing, the sailor was up for all of that. They met literally two days earlier and the duke did not even have to say anything, his guest just adjusted to his pace. Even though he was a sailor, he was keen to explore outside of the city. He also was not intimidated by Gon’s position and made no requests.

After the intense morning Gon took his new friend to the swamp and introduced him to some of the weirdest things that lived there. Even though he acted all disgusted, Killua actually seemed to love being shown all that. Fast to cringe, but too curious to stop looking. When the sun went down a little and the heat subsided, they started the training. A lot of it were simple exercises Gon already knew, typical strength, speed, stamina stuff. They were not as boring as usual because the sailor exercised with him. Having a companion who could keep up changed everything. Some of them were in pairs and it was when both of them blushed a little. After that Killua showed Gon completely new things. Traditional martial arts techniques. Ways to quiet oneself and focus. These were really hard. Especially that with these Killua’s the presence was a hindrance.

“Could you… um… go back to the palace?”

“Do you need something from there?”

“No... I just can’t … ugh … can’t concentrate well when you’re here.”

Killua laughed and got up. “Sure, I’m going.”

“Thanks… um… I’m sorry.”

“Nah, I get it. It’s better to master it alone at first. See you in the evening.”

Just like that he was gone. The duke was not sure if he was supposed to feel happy or sad. Again they were on the same page. There was doubt creeping in. What if Killua just did not care if he spent time with Gon or not? He seemed perfectly capable of entertaining himself whenever left alone.

Whatever, he thought, practice, concentrate on the task at hand. Why is this so hard for me? Killua is right, nen is a finite resource and I shouldn’t overly rely on it. I’m not weak.

He tried a few kicks and punches against an imaginary opponent. As soon as adrenaline kicked in his aura started overflowing. Zero self-control. The sailor said he was oozing unnecessary aura, wasting it in the process. When Bisquit trained him she spent a lot of time on theory and history, not on practical advice as this. Gon suspected it was not to teach him too much. At least now he met somebody who told him honestly what he needed to do. Apparently not being paid by Mito was the trick to being a good tutor.

 

*

 

When Gon got back from dinner he found Killua in the armchair, more than halfway through the adventure novel. He also noticed that the letter grew a few pages.

“You didn’t come to change.”

“I got back too late, I had a talking to about it already, thank you very much, don’t need another one. We had no guests today, so who cares.”

The sailor just nodded and did not comment.

Gon undressed to his shirt. “I’m exhausted, let’s go to bed.”

The sailor gave him a curious look from above the cover.

“Yes, you too.” He started but was too tired to discuss this, whatever his problem was he could shove it as much as Gon cared. He grabbed the man and threw him casually onto the bed. Killua was not light by normal standards, tall and made mostly of muscles, but Gon was not a typical person when it came to pure strength, at least for that his messy aura and useless potential were assets.

“I won’t have another night of you creepily lurking in the corner, whatever that is about.” He heard a laugh as he dropped onto the sheets next to Killua.

“You didn’t let me bookmark the page.” The sailor said, still laughing.

“You’ll find it.” Gon pushed the book off the bed and scrambled towards a pillow. Then he pulled his guest in for a kiss. It turned out a little too rushed and clumsy as Killua was trying to manoeuvre into a more comfortable position. It was still very satisfying, nevertheless.

“I thought you were too tired.”

“I am, I might fall asleep soon. Still, I want to ensure it’s next to you.” Gon leaned in for another kiss, and wrapped his arm and leg around Killua. Just in case he would think to flee to the armchair later. Killua did not protest and after a few minutes the duke dosed off.

 

*

 

The prince wanted to laugh when his host started to snore. Killua rested his head on Gon’s chest. He was not super comfortable there and a little too hot but he decided to give it a moment before moving away. After a quarter he carefully lifted Gon’s arm and scooted a little to his left. The night was almost as warm as the day and lying wrapped around one another was out of the question. Besides, Killua had only slept so closely with three, technically two, people, his sisters and Canary. With Gon it felt weird, too intimate. He was lying to him after all. About everything. The prince did not believe that withholding the truth was somehow better than lying. Most of his family life was built on secrets, misdirections and understatements. All felt as shitty to the person being deceived and he knew Gon would be hurt by the truth. Killua felt like a thief receiving affection from someone whom he was tricking.

He was also afraid he might actually fall asleep if he felt too cosy.

The prince lay on his side next to Gon and touched his hand. This should be enough not to offend him, he thought. And dear gods, this idiot’s sleeping face looks even more ridiculous than Alluka’s. Killua smirked to himself. Then blushed. It was irresistibly adorable. What exactly am I getting myself into here? He thought a little concerned. Badly planned shenanigans, nothing more than that, he decided dismissively.

 

*

 

When Gon woke up he could not feel Killua’s weight on himself and he thought the man slept in the armchair again. A little angry he turned rapidly to inspect the room. His guest was just next to him, their hands touching. His intense blue eyes were beholding him carefully. The most beautiful view to wake up to, Gon decided.

“Good morning.” He said kissing his guest on the nose. Then he affectionately brushed his cheek against Killua’s.

That was met with a quick reaction as Gon’s head was pushed away firmly.

“Take that grater away from my face.” Killua said sitting up.

“You really have an issue with facial hair.” Gon sat up as well, he was amused. He wrapped his hands around the sailor and rubbed his tanned stubby cheek against the pale skin at the nape of Killua’s neck. His guest hissed like a cat.

“So what if I do? I’m allowed to have standards.” He said in a sulking voice. “I’ll make you presentable shortly and you can go for it then.”

Gon was not that keen on waiting, he woke up with an erection and was planning to take advantage of that.

“Why do you need to control our proximity all the time?” He asked and it was clear the question threw Killua a little. “I don’t want to force you into anything and I’d never try to but I feel excluded from the decision-making process.”

“Fine, I can blow you right now. Just don’t rub your face against me, it’s gross.”

Gon giggled and moved his cheek away from his oversensitive lover. He was doing it again, taking over. Gon was not about to let him. “I’d love another fabulous blow job from you at some point but I have a different idea if you don’t mind.”

Not waiting for a reply he slipped his hands underneath Killua’s shirt and moved them affectionately up, along the man’s spine. The sailor froze and the duke started to feel uneasy. Unlike the smooth hands, face and neck Killua’s back seemed rough. There was a disturbing texture to it. As the shirt lifted with the movement it revealed a horrifying network of scars of all shapes and sizes. Gon stared mesmerised as he exposed more of the white and red marks on the shoulders and sides. He pushed the shirt over Killua’s head and it just hung there in front of him on his slightly trembling arms. The sailor was tightly squeezing his own thighs and breathing heavily.

Gon had noticed quite a few scars on Killua’s legs before but they seemed normal enough for someone who was a soldier and sailor. Both dangerous jobs, risk of injury seemed high. This was an altogether different thing. Gon felt a surge of morbid fascination imaging what kind of clearly intentional violence could have caused that. What did Killua do on the ship to be punished like that? Was flogging enough though? Some of them looked like nothing a whip could cause. Or so Gon suspected, he had mostly experience with his own injuries and those came from falling down and bumping into things.

There was a long moment of silence as Gon was trying to think of anything to say or do.

Killua moved suddenly and slid off the bed. It was not too graceful, the shirt constrained his movement. Gon scooted to edge of the bed.

“Killua, wait… what are you doing?”

“Leaving.” The man looked around a little distracted like he was not actually sure what to do with himself. Then he noticed the shirt awkwardly hanging around his wrists and put it back on. Before he did Gon noticed that his chest was equally mutilated.

“Please don’t.”

“Gon, give it break. I know this look. It’s shock. And that sickening feeling that is boiling at the bottom of your stomach right now? That’s repulsion. Gentlemen of quality like yourself don’t like nasty things like these.”

“What? I’ve never said anything like that!”

“Yes, you said nothing because there is nothing to say. I know you were brought up to keep up certain appearances but you don’t need to be polite. You live in a palace and brought home a boy from the port to have fun with. It’s a pretty clear cut situation. I have no illusions what’s been going on here because I made this decision together with you. But you didn’t bargain for any of this. You have the right not want to deal with it.” He finally noticed the trousers Gon dropped on a chair the previous evening. The duke grabbed him by the waist before he could go and take them.

“Stop.”

“Why?” The sailor turned to face him, there was a disturbing glow to his eyes.

“Because whatever this is… we can talk about it. Killua, I’m not repulsed, I’m concerned.” Gon did not get intimidated by the stare.

“They’re old, there is nothing to be concerned about.” Killua averted his gaze.

“What happened on the ship? What did you do?”

“On what ship?” Killua made a funny confused face.

“You know, the one you serve on.” Gon slowly lead him back onto the bed. His guest complied, he did not seem to be a flight risk any more. He kneeled next to Gon and seemed even a little amused.

“Oh. I didn’t… it has nothing to do with the navy or anything like that.”

“Who did this to you, then?”

“It’s a family thing. My family is very strict.”

“What?” Gon was beyond shocked. How could a family do something like that? “But why?”

“Because I was born one of them.”

“This answer makes absolutely no god damn sense!”

“But that’s how it is.”

“It’s just wrong.”

“Maybe, I think they think it helps me to be stronger.”

“That sounds very stupid.”

“If you say so. Anyway, I’m glad you’re not disgusted and not throwing me out.”

“Well, it was actually you who started to leave. And how could I be disgusted? You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Killua looked away and blushed all the way from his ears to his collar bone. “Choice of dates on this island must be really poor.” He replied snarkily.

“You’re an idiot.”

“What did you call me right now?!”

“A beautiful idiot.” Gon smiled cheekily.

“Oh no. There is punishment for that.” Killua was suddenly on top of Gon tickling him mercilessly. “Aha! Knew it, you’re ticklish. You shall pay.”

The duke tried to grab the sailor’s wrists to stop the onslaught but he was laughing too hard for his effort to have any chance of success. When he started coughing Killua stopped.

Gon sat up and smiled widely. His guest also looked happy. Gon was still worried but crisis seemed averted for now.

“So what did you want to do when you took off my shirt?”

“Touch every inch of you for starters.”

“We can do that now if you’re still up for it.” Killua moved closer for a quick kiss.

“So you’re suddenly fine with my facial hair?”

“I can live with that if you promise not to rub your face against me.” The sailor’s lips went to Gon’s ear and his tongue slid along the lobe. Gon sighed.

“I can’t promise that.”

“On the chair then.” Killua seemed to almost teleport to the shaving utensils.

“Should have lied.” Gon he felt it was in good form to whine a little. He did not actually mind that they would do something else. The wrong kind of emotional tension was still too high in him. He was a little afraid his guest was pushing for sex to somehow cover up what had happened. The explanations he offered were too quick, too vague and filled with nonsense. As if Killua had made a mistake exposing himself emotionally and now was trying to seem indifferent to his scars. Gon could not shake off his concern. Rushing pleasure without intimacy instinctively felt like it would break everything instead of fixing it.

“Indeed, you’re too decent for your own good.” The sailor seemed relieved. That just assured Gon his suspicions were correct.

Thus Gon spent the morning learning how to shave. Killua first demonstrated all the steps by shaving himself and then guided the duke. Rebellion was flickering in Gon’s heart. He wanted to master all the skills his aunt felt were of no use to him since he would always have the staff to do it for him. Which meant his face ended up with several cuts. The sailor offered some ridicule but far more affection when he helped to stop the bleeding. After breakfast they went hiking and training.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my [dear friend's*](http://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/) illustrations you can always click on them and be taken to tumblr where you can like and reblog them :D (hint hint please support her)  
>  
> 
> * ~~she's an enabler to my madness that's what she is~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canary's backstory with Killua's backstory peppered in for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even more ridiculously long then the first one ^^; And now I see it takes about a month to produce one of these. I did my best to edit it (I'm certified dyslexic so yeah my editing powers are weak) but eventually it'll get a proper edit from my friend. 
> 
> I hope this chapter won't be too confusing because there are several significant time jumps in it. I marked every significant time jump with three stars (***).
> 
> The chapter is completely Canary-centric. I love Canary's design and wanted to give her a chance to shine. This fic is a result of that desire, in some part at least. So here is her backstory intertwined with Killua's backstory. It's entirely from her perspective. And there is no Gon in it. He'll be back in the next chapter.
> 
>  **This one is also much darker then the previous one. There is abuse, violence and torture.** Nothing, I feel, more graphic or brutal than in the original manga but I feel I owe everyone a fair warning nevertheless. Read at your own discretion and don't push yourselves if such topics upset you. 
> 
> Also for the purpose of this story I made up Canary's nen powers. I felt she needed a proper power to become Killua's confidant. It has nothing to do with canon and if canon one day maybe reveals her powers to be something else then what can I do really? The powers I gave her are thematic to the story so, there you go. 
> 
> Also I can't get a good read on Alluka and I feel the scenes with her are trash. I'm sorry. I love Alluka but I somehow can't get her right. :(

* * *

Canary was exploring the beach with her shoes under her arm. She actually wore a dress, first time in weeks. She left the ship with the first officer in charge and took a long walk through town – where she bought some snacks while listening to the local gossip. Then she strolled down the coast for hours delighting in the wet sand and warm waves which were kissing her feet. There were some tourists on the beach but they mostly kept closer to the dunes with their umbrellas and picnic sets. They did not bother her and she ignored them. Some kids and dogs ran around her from time to time, splattering water everywhere. She smiled at them every time.

When she was approaching the town again she saw a tall slender figure on the beach. She was sporting a Kukurooean uniform. Amane. Canary walked past her, nodding only slightly.

“He’s not back yet.” No, greeting. Just a scolding whisper.

“Thank you for informing me.” The captain said dismissively. She felt the woman’s aura flicker with irritation.

“I’ve read a file on you. You’re supposed to be his servant and protector, but in fact you’re his enabler. You indulge him and cover up for him.”

“Whoever wrote that file should be fired promptly. Their grasp on reality is rather flimsy.”

Amane snorted.

“Our storm boy indulges himself, however he pleases and whenever he pleases. Sometimes I’m invited for the wild ride. That’s all. And I do serve him, however he orders me to, because I answer to him.”

“So you want me to believe you know nothing of his whereabouts? How irresponsible! What if he’s in danger?”

“Here? Mostly of sunburn, I’d imagine. I do hope he is wearing a hat.”

“You’re to tell me where he is right now! I need to ensure his safety.”

“You would do that best by keeping your voice down. The lovely Kurta’s (this part she said much louder than everything else) spies are certainly listening in. I’m sure local intelligence will spend hours deliberating what may we be arguing about right now.”

“Did you do that just now to flirt with the top spy?!”

“Realistically speaking I feel it’s futile and I’ll need to settle for same more pedestrian summer romance.”

“You’re both crazy.”

“You’re entitled to your opinion. Should I relay it to storm boy when he comes back?”

Amane chewed and swallowed the foul word she was about to say to the higher ranking woman. Canary smiled at her beautifully.

“So tense, how do you spies manage not to combust a few months into your job? That’s a mystery, isn’t it? You should get a massage. There is a highly recommended spa in the village nearby. I’m planning to visit it tomorrow. You could join me.”

“No, thank you. I’d rather be on the ship when he returns.”

“How commendable.” Canary said sarcastically.

They reached a gravel path. Canary wiped her feet from the sand and put on her elegant evening shoes. “Good evening. Dismissed.” She said without looking at Amane and went into town. At least this time the woman had the decency to shout behind her “Good evening, sir.” how a sailor should.

She has a long way to go to reach the skill of her famous grandmother, a superb spy and diplomatic weapon in the Zoldyck soft influence arsenal. There is still time, Canary mused.

The truth was that the imperial court did not understand her relationship with Killua, but that was mostly because they completely failed to grasp who her prince actually was.

 

***

 

Canary’s first memories were rather vague. She remembered a group of people, some were relatively kind to her others were not. Later she was told they were a group of bandits. They were all caught by police in the Kukurooean capital and hung. Thus, at the age of around six, Canary was placed in an orphanage. Her parents were not among the criminals and the law enforcement suspected she had been kidnapped. However an ad in the press yielded no results and she stayed in the government run home for abandoned children for a couple of years. At that place she actually got a name for the first time, apparently the bandits did not know her true name and did not bother to give her one. The authorities named her Ann.

The orphanage was underfunded and the building itself was in poor condition. There were about one hundred children there at any time but some came and some went. Almost no one was actually adopted, some, usually the older ones, just ran away to try life in the streets. Others died from malnutrition and diseases. From time to time rich people came to look at the children and donate old toys or clothes. This lead to fights among the residents. Canary stayed out of them. Not because she did not desire new clothing, but simply because she was completely ostracised due to her appearance. The children in the institution formed various groups based on age, gender and interest. None of these groups wanted her. Most of the time she hid from everyone and came out only for meals. She became very good at disappearing. Sometimes she thought the shadows of the badly lit rooms were embracing her. There were times when the kids would pass inches from her and not notice her. Solitude and sitting in the darkness did not make her happy, but made her safe. She often dreamed about people talking to her again. She even made up stories of herself making friends. She imagined that new, kind kids came to the orphanage. Those kids of her dreams ignored the mean children and did not join any of the stupid groups. No, they created a new group and let her be a part of it. However vividly she imagined them and invoked them, these friends never appeared.

Something else happened.

About two years into Canary’s stay at the orphanage the empress came to visit the institution. It was part of a display carefully crafted for the press. Showing off the benevolent power of the glorious rulers. She brought her four children, without prince Alluka who had always been said to be of very poor health – the nation was implored to pray for him. It was a grand holiday for the orphanage children who all got a bath, new clothes and an impressive meal for the occasion. How kind was empress Kikyo and her sons, patting the poor children on their little heads, giving out sweets and toys. The show was perfect. Then at one point the third prince disappeared. Kikyo, always sharp and perfectly composed, lied it was a game of hide-and-seek planned to entertain the children. The whole place came abuzz looking for prince Killua.

Canary had been observing him from the moment the imperial family entered. He looked a little out of place. While his brothers, even the youngest Kalluto, seemed perfectly detached, acting out the performance without batting an eye, Killau’s mask of indifference seemed thin and barely held to his face. He clearly wanted to disappear, she knew the feeling and could sense it on him. Canary saw the exact moment he bailed and followed him. The building was not structurally sound and she was worried a clueless and what she assumed fragile kid could get hurt. He looked very sad and she felt sorry for him. After all she could sympathise with his unhappiness if she had a choice she would have never come to that place.

The prince was surprisingly fast and stealthy in his escape. She had a hard time to keep up. Moreover he very skilfully chose a hiding spot. It was one of the best ones in her opinion. She had successfully used it many times to avoid the other children. She crawled into the space behind the wall after him.

“Why have you been following me?” He asked absolutely not surprised by her presence. He sounded curious, not angry or scared.

“I was worried, some parts of the building can fall apart at any moment. I wouldn’t want to see someone crushed by a brick.”

“Oh, I see.” He said and pulled out a sweet bun wrapped in a linen napkin. He looked at her briefly and offered her half. She took it gratefully and hid it. She had already stashed some food from that day. The next week was going to be good.

“Why won’t you eat it?” He asked with his mouth full.

“We’ll be back to our normal meals tomorrow. So it’ll be perfect as extra dinner.”

He swallowed. “I’ve never seen children this scrawny… ”

She could imagine that, even though the orphanage’s staff put on some blush on the children’s cheeks it really just made them look more pitiful.

“What is your normal meal?”

“A bowl of soup in the morning with a slice of bread. And another slice of bread in the evening.”

His huge eyes looked at her with horror but he composed himself quickly.

“That’s rough. I had to fast for a month. I hated it.” He paused shivering at the memory. “Why are you here anyway?”

“I have no family and nowhere to go to, nobody knows where I came from.”

“From beyond the ocean, obviously. Only the princes and princesses from there have beautiful skin like yours.”

She was deeply surprised by his comment.

“Kids usually say I’m ugly and my skin is dark because I’m a devil.”

Killua snorted. “Because they know nothing of the world. There are huge powerful kingdoms on the other side of the world where people who look like you live. Your skin looks like chocolate and your hair like a storm cloud. This signals that you’re sweet and powerful. My grandfather says that is the perfect combination in a woman. Something to look for in a wife.”

She felt heat run to her cheeks. Her previous encounters with aristocrats were very unpleasant. How come he was so kind? Was it because he was on such a high level himself that looking down at others was pointless? No one could reach him anyway. “Are you looking for a wife?”

“No, but my mother is. For all of us. But Illumi will get a wife first, because he’s the oldest.”

She nodded, that made sense.

“I wouldn’t mind a princess from a different continent though. I’d take Alluka and we’d move together to her castle.” He said and there was strange sadness to his voice.

“I hope you’ll find a princess like that.” She said offering a kind smile.

“Thanks. What’s your name by the way? I’m Killua.”

“I’m...” She hesitated. “I don’t really have a name. They call me Ann here, Ann Ten, because there are twelve Anns here.”

He frowned. “You need to think of a better name then. When you come up with one, tell me. I’ll use it. You don’t look like an Ann, that name is too ordinary.” He smiled.

“Sure.” She agreed a little confused. Was she supposed to come up with a name now? She had never thought of getting a name. It had never mattered before. She was a nobody. The bandits called her “brat”, here they called her “devil”. She changed the subject. “Shouldn’t you go back, Killua? Everyone seems to be looking for you.”

“Illumi will find me, he always does. It doesn’t matter how well I hide. He might give me a few more minutes. Would you like to play a game?”

“Sure.”

They did for a while, joking around, cheating and teasing. Canary had never felt this good. He was like a friend from her dreams.

Then a child found them, the orphanage boy who looked dazed as if he was sleep walking. Only much later did Canary learn what that must have meant. When Killua came out everyone cheered and there were extra toys and sweets for the best seekers. She actually got some because everyone assumed she had found him first.

That concluded the imperial visit. Everyone seemed in high spirits. When the empress directed her steps towards the exit Killua grabbed Canary’s hand and pulled her behind him until they were on the street by the carriages. The prince just indicated that she should get in.

“Mama, look! What is Kil doing?” Said one of the older princes. He was not very tall and clearly overweight. The empress turned towards them. Canary froze on the step mortified, but was pushed in decisively. She landed clumsily on the floor of the carriage. She could not see the people outside, just hear them.

“Darling, what is this? What are you doing with that child?”

“Nothing. I’m taking her home. She’s my new friend.”

“Honey, you can’t just take someone off the street. It’s … ehm… kidnapping.”

“Why? She has no family anyway. And she’d prefer not live to here any more.”

“Did you even ask her?”

“Yes.” He lied smoothly.

“Well, yes. We’ll sort it out at home.” The empress clearly felt they were too exposed in the street to argue.

“Sure, thanks, mother.” He got into the carriage and sat on the cushioned bench.

“Do you really want to take me home?” The girl curled up in the corner.

“Of course.”

“Won’t your family be mad?”

“Maybe. Who cares. Do you want to go back there?” He changed the subject and pointed at the dilapidated orphanage.

She thought about it for a moment.

“I guess, no.”

“Then it’s settled.” He said quietly. Suddenly his whole body tensed up.

A moment later his tallest and oldest brother got on. He sat next to Killua and put his arm around the boy. He paid no attention to the girl.

“Kil, why did you run off? You know how it upsets mother.”

“I hated it there. I had said I didn’t want to come.”

“It’s part of your duties. We all do what is expected of us. You’re seven already, time to start maturing at least a little. Don’t you think?”

“Yes, brother.”

“Good.” The teenager tousled Killua’s hair but did not move away after that. The younger prince seemed tiny and smothered next to his brother. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

 

*

 

On the driveway of the enormous palace the issue of Canary was addressed again.

“Maybe I’ll ask a butler to take her back.” The empress said sweetly as everyone stepped out onto the gravel.

“No, but thank you for the offer, mother.” Killua said dismissively.

“Well, yes.” She paused, clearly annoyed. She seemed to be searching for more arguments.

“Kil, if you want a living doll you should have asked Ilu. He’s made quite a few splendid ones for me.” The overweight prince smiled creepily as he said that.

Killua moved slightly to stand between Illumi and the girl.

“Milluki!” The empress’s voice was close to a shriek as she slapped the boy over the head with a fan. “That’s not a subject for Killua or Kalluto to hear about! They’re too young!”

“Sorry, mama.”

“And you should know better, Illumi.”

“My apologies.”

“Very well, Kil, darling. Your new friend just needs to be properly scrubbed. She’s bound to have lice. As a matter of fact we all should bathe after that place.”

“I’ll see to that, mother. Can I go now?”

“Yes. Oh, one last thing, darling.” She said in a suddenly venomous yet joyful tone, she clearly just came up with a good idea. “When you get bored of your new friend you’ll be personally responsible for helping her move on.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Killua responded already leading the girl into the building.

 

*

 

The scrubbing was no joke. She had never been so thoroughly washed in her entire life. Later her hair was cut very short. She received dresses and other garments from the maids. They seemed so luxurious to her just because they were unused and in pristine condition, even though they had no patterns and the materials were cheap. Killua decided she should stay with him in his apartment and sleep on a velvet chaise longue. She was short enough to fit on it. He had four connected rooms at his disposal, a day room where he entertained guests and was tutored, a play room with all kinds of marvellous toys then a bedroom and a training room. There was also a private bathroom with a huge marble pool.

During the first two weeks she found out that the prince had a very rigid schedule. He woke up at six and exercised. At eight he had breakfast which was followed by tuition until noon. Next he left to train with his brother somewhere else. He got back around five and then he usually had a few hours to play with her before going to dinner or some party organised by his mother. He usually got back after ten and was either in the mood to play more or just read.

She quickly adjusted to him and started to train with him to spend as much time as they could together. It was so hard to keep up with him at first, so she decided to spend the time he was out to train some more. Even though all her muscles hurt like crazy, she quickly started to get better. Killua was showing her more moves, not only simple exercises but martial arts techniques. He also complimented her on her stealth abilities. She had learned some of them from the bandits and she came up with others hiding in the orphanage. He knew those techniques as well, and many more. Back then she could not figure out why a prince would ever need such knowledge. She soon learned that the Zoldyck household was not what one would expect from fabulously rich and mighty rulers.

One day, when she was practising alone, she heard somebody come into the apartment. That would never happen at one in the afternoon, the maids came later. She peaked through the door to the bedroom hiding herself as well as she could. She saw Illumi bring Killua and drop him carelessly onto the bed. Then the teenager just left.

She slipped into the room and panicked. The prince seemed dead. She climbed onto the bed and tried to listen to his heart. It was still beating and she noticed a shallow breath.

“Help me turn on my back.” He asked weakly.

She did so carefully. He was clearly in great pain.

“He broke my ribs.”

“What? Your brother?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“He said my performance today was very lacking.”

“You need a doctor. I’ll call somebody.”

“No one will come. Don’t worry please. Just stay with me.”

She looked at him perplexed and terrified. Why would nobody come? How could that be?

“Okay.”

“Can you read?”

“No.”

“You must learn. You’ll start tomorrow. But now … tell me some stories. Whatever about.”

She did just that for a few hours while holding his hand. She knew some fairy tales and urban legends the kids in the orphanage shared with one another. She talked about what she remembered from living with the bandits. When she had no memories left she made up some fantastic tales. By that point Killua seemed to came to enough to take part. They bounced ideas off of one another. He even giggled very carefully. Her fear for his life subsided a little since it seemed he would get better.

Then Illumi returned. She instantly got up to stand between him and Killua. The tall teenager did not even spare her a glance.

“Get up Kil. Lying about is over. Mother would hate it if you were late to her party. There are a few princesses she’d like you to entertain.”

Killua got up slowly and with difficulty. Canary moved to help.

“Leave him alone, feral brat. He’s a big boy, he can manage on his own.”

The girl hissed and threw Illumi a murderous glance.

“You leave him alone, monster!” She shouted before she could think it through and bite her tongue.

This time the oldest prince actually looked at her, his cold dead eyes scrutinising her. She felt paralysed by fear. Back then she thought it was just her imagination but Illumi looked like a daemon emerging from a black void.

I won’t let you, she thought. I must move, she screamed at herself in her head. Move now stupid body! She repeated the command to herself a few times.

After several seconds it worked. Her muscles tensed and listened to her commands again. She jumped planning to topple him over and then hit him until he lost consciousness.

She did not even notice Illumi’s hand move. In the background she heard Killua’s weak voice.

“Illumi, please don’t.”

Pain suddenly exploded in her jaw. The impact violently threw her onto the wall behind the bed. Everything went dark. She did not even feel it when she dropped back down onto the sheets.

 

*

 

It was the first time she slept with Killua in his bed. She landed there unconscious and he did not have her moved when he got back. It would happen again, always when either of them ended up particularly bruised or battered, and that turned out not be uncommon.

A few days after Illumi massacred Killua and punched her, her prince took her to his grandfather.

“Please answer all his questions. And don’t be afraid, although he may seem intimidating he won’t harm you.” He said as he left her in front of a huge door. That last comment was clearly meant to set the retired emperor apart from the rest of the twisted imperial family. She was asked in shortly.

The office was huge and lavishly decorated, with dragons being the primary ornament. The old man stood up when she entered. He looked her up and down in silence. Then he came closer and circled around her without saying a word.

“Isn’t he clever our Killua? He always knows exactly what he’s doing, have no doubt about it. He’ll make a splendid emperor one day. You see, Kikyo hates you and Silva is too busy so he will defer to her opinion on something as insignificant. Or to mine if I have one.”

She did not say anything, there was no question after all. She instantly understood, however, what was going on. Her presence in the castle was irking the empress and it was time for it to be sorted. Killua wanted her to stay which made her happy, regardless of what the retired emperor would do in the end. She smiled to herself.

“A position you have now, of a pet of sorts, will not do. But you may become his servant and protector. The question is if you can. What do you think?”

“I will do my best, sir.”

“Why?”

She did not know how to answer that politely but Killua said to answer all the questions.

“Because I can’t leave him alone here.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a nightmare castle! And I can’t take him and run, I know it won’t be allowed. So I must stay!”

“Hmm.” He pondered looking at her. He did not seem offended.

And I must kill that dead-eyed monster, she thought and rage boiled inside her. She felt her nails digging deep into her clenched fists.

“Illumi found your attack annoying.” The old man said as if he was reading her thoughts.

Her body started trembling. I will poke out his fish eyes first and then rip out his daemon tongue. Next I’ll break all the bones in his body, he’ll see how much fun that is. She bit her lip until it bled not to shout that out.

“But I find it interesting that you were able to move at all. I’d be curious to see what can become of you.” He said with a mysterious smile. “If you could ever even come close to fulfilling your undoubtedly bloody revenge plan.” He got back to his desk. “Go now. Tell Killua I’ll deal with everything. With this much bloodlust what a fitting addition to the nightmare castle you will be.” He smiled at her amused.

The last comment made her feel embarrassed that her thoughts were so transparent. She bowed and practically ran out of there.

 

*

 

The next few weeks turned into madness. She was taken by carriage far into the countryside where a very old countess Paitin lived. The elderly woman told her that she must be the daughter of her good-for-nothing son who had died a few years prior on one of his adventures on a distant continent. The ancient aristocrat repeated many times how the girl was a spitting image of the late count even though it was clearly untrue because there was a life size painting of the man hanging in the salon. Not a single detail of her face resembled that man. In spite of that overnight she became baroness Paitin and was again told to choose a more suitable name than the pedestrian “Ann”. This time she came prepared. She had brainstormed names while exercising for a while. She felt that her name should reflect her situation. The nightmare castle seemed like a giant luxurious cage.

Thus she officially became baroness Canary Paitin, heiress to a small fortune and estate with a decent yearly salary. The countess also gave her some jewellery and her old competently unfashionable dresses. They were made of silks and other high quality fabrics so a skilled seamstress would have no problem to remake them into something stylish. She would have her own wardrobe finally, and probably a very nice one at that.

She spent a few days in the country house learning of her “miraculously found” family and had a small portrait painted to be hung in the salon alongside “her father’s”. When that was done she was returned to the castle, now an appropriate servant and playmate to a prince. From then on her tuition and training began. It seemed like a lighter version of what Killua was getting, but she was pushing herself very hard. She knew Illumi did not go through some abridged course. If she wanted to catch up to him she could not cut herself any slack, because the main thing her prince needed protection from was his own family.

 

*

 

Becoming an official resident of the palace finally meant that she could be introduced to Alluka. The fourth child was the only member of the Zoldyck family who did not live in the capital but a few miles away in the countryside. It was claimed that these living arrangements were for health reasons, Alluka being too sickly to be able to keep up with the strain of the hectic capital life. The small residence built for the child was in a remote location, separated by rivers and forests from the surrounding farm lands and very hard to find if one did not know where they were going. The woods were patrolled by various guards, not all of them human, and it seemed clear that all intruders would be killed on sight. They got about half a mile off the main road into the forest on horseback. Then they had to dismount, the path became impossible to follow otherwise than on foot. It was a hard hike and took over an hour. On their way Killua started to warn Canary.

“Alluka is my sister and I love her very much.” He started. “But she can also be very dangerous. And it’s not always dependant on her. So before you get to know her better be careful. And observe and listen.”

He continued explaining how Alluka’s powers worked and that there was another person involved, Nanika. Canary frowned at that. Then he started to go into a complex set of rules as to how there were requests and wishes and she just nodded.

“Okay,” she said after he finished. She was utterly confused, but she did not pressure for more explanation, he seemed to be struggling to put into words as it was. She decided to wait and see. “I thought Alluka was your brother, everyone...”

“No.” He cut her off very abruptly. “She is my sister, and they are all wrong. Or mean.”

“I see, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I know everyone lies about Alluka.”

Alluka lived in a small country estate almost competently covered by moss and ivy and surrounded by tall wild-looking hedges. It practically melted into the background. Even finding the door was hard. The interior was more welcoming, all in warm colours with plenty of wood, fine carpets and tapestries. There was also quite a lot of staff. Killua’s sister lived on the first floor, locked away from the rest of the house. Only the members of the Zoldyck family were allowed in there and the people they brought with them specifically. In reality mostly Killua ever visited her. Her meals were delivered by a system of lifts. The cleaning was done when she went out to a small garden hidden between the hedges. She could not communicate with anyone of her staff, only draw them notes if she needed new clothes or help with something.

Alluka definitely dressed and looked like a girl. Her lovely face was similar to Killua’s but her hair was dark brown. She had a few rooms to roam about in and they also housed her dogs and cats. Her only living companions on a day to day basis. Her space was full of toys, books, music instruments and utensils for drawing and painting. Her pastimes and hobbies. Killua tried to visit her at least once a week but it did not always work out that way. When he came they played, danced or he posed to her art. She was self-taught both in music and art but her talent was clear in either discipline.

Her reaction to Canary coming was overwhelmingly joyful. She was so excited to make a new friend. Learning that it would a permanent one sent her into an ecstatic frenzy of showing Canary around and drawing her. Alluka had never had any female friends and her delight at talking to somebody else than her brother was clear. During that first visit Killua actually slept through most of it after he made sure Nanika would not make any requests towards Canary. They painted flowers on his face and hands, and giggled like crazy while doing that. He critiqued their efforts after he woke up. That afternoon was like an essence of a perfect childhood. Bright and full of fun. Leaving Alluka and Nanika and going back to the nightmare castle almost broke Canary’s heart. It also gave her hope that she would be able to soldier through the horrors of the coming week, because at the end of it waited Killua’s sisters, like a shining prize.

With time, as she learned more about the devastating extent their powers, she finally understood why Killua was allowed as much as he was. Why his mother had not just sent Canary away back to the orphanage. He was the only one who could safely use Nanika’s powers because only his orders she listened to. Everyone else, even other Zoldycks, had to engage in her creepy request game. Which could end tragically for those who dared to play. Her prince on the other hand had special privileges that the rest of his family envied him. They did not understand why he was granted these rights. It was so laughably simple but those crazy fools were bound to be confused forever. Killua loved Alluka and Nanika and empathised with them. The girls loved him back and yearned for his affection. It was that simple, but the rest of the imperial family did not even know what empathy was, let alone knew how to perform it. They seemed to think they loved one another but what they perceived as love were perverse forms of obsession, control and devotion. All violent, smothering and unhealthy. Canary suspected that his sisters were the only thing that had been protecting the boy’s sanity. That he chose her as his friend because these afternoons once a week were not enough any more. He needed to have someone he trusted and could pour some affection onto to be with him full time. She felt so lucky to had been chosen.

 

***

 

When Killua was fourteen he found out about nen. It was not revealed to him or explained. He stumbled upon something he could not comprehend. He walked in on Kalluto practising it with Illumi. He bailed before either of them noticed and told Canary he saw his youngest brother doing magic. Not like Nanika, though, with her terrifying omnipotence, the magic seemed more limited and practical. It took them a few weeks to investigate what that was. When they finally found out that everyone in the family had been trained in it, Killua had a fit. He ordered Canary to pack and they ran away. Not escaped “a little” like they often did on small adventures for a day and then dutifully came back. He was not planning on returning, at least not soon. They used all their knowledge of stealth and covering their tracks and actually made it to another continent. Initially they were afraid they would be caught soon, but Killua planned everything and chose the most favourable time. It paid off. Illumi was away when they started and the Empire was again involved in some military spat with its neighbours. There were not that many assets it could spare to hunt for the children. Damage control was chosen. The court pretended that nothing happened by use of doubles and lies. That meant the search for the runaways had to be very discreet.

On their way they looked for a teacher. The prince was not willing to learn nen from his family because he feared they would lie to him and she seconded that. They clearly had some agenda to keep him in the dark. Probably to have more power over him.

They ended up in a huge port city, theoretically an independent republic but it practice it was torn apart by local crime lords, the Hunter corporation’s interests and corrupt bureaucrats. It was a perfect place to hide because people from all over the world came there to do business. Two kids did not turn any heads. Still they altered their appearance by wearing hats and scarves. They also shaved their heads bold, partly as a disguise and partly because it was clear that hygiene would become a luxury. On top of that they used make up to conceal as much of their facial features as they could.

Finding a teacher required a little work. It was clear that all the crime lords were nen users, but getting one to tutor them did not seem like an easy task. They looked for an in into the local underworld and one presented itself to them in form of a bounty. One of the local big leagues had her stores burgled and there was a hefty reward for the heads of the daring gang. Hunting down sneaky thieves seemed like a dream job, they could finally try out all the things they had learned through their murderous training in the palace.

 

*

 

The goons that lead them to their boss seemed to think it was going to be a prime quality lark. Two kids asking to see the Queen of Knives, a notorious underworld leader. One of the enforcers even joked that they would probably have the children to play with in the evening. They had to present to their boss anyone who claimed to have valid information about her stolen goods, though. Thus Killua and Canary were walking down a dark corridor. They were slightly awkwardly carrying a big barrel between them.

The place where the Queen resided resembled a throne room. She was lounging on a huge sofa surrounded by luxurious tapestries. She was in her forties, beautiful and dressed with such excess that someone who did not know any better might have even confused her for real royalty. Her skin was deep brown and her straight charcoal hair reached almost to her knees.

“Majesty.” One of the goons said and Canary heard Killua swallow a snort. “These brats claim to have some information for you.”

The woman looked at them with her huge dark green eyes. She played her role well, the common folk probably beheld her in awe whenever they were in her presence. She raised her eyebrow clearly ordering them to speak.

“Majesty.” Killua said after they put down the barrel they were carrying. He bowed, already understanding how things worked around there. Canary curtsied. She noticed a faint smile on the Queen’s lips, she seemed to approve. “We have come here to ask you to let us join your organisation, we are bearing the appropriate gifts.” Killua tipped the barrel over with his foot. Four heads rolled out of it. The enforcers behind them inhaled audibly. “These are the people whom you offered a reward for, majesty. In their hideout are your wares.”

“Impressive.” The woman had a very sweet voice. She actually stood up and came closer. Her movements were dance-like. She looked closely at the heads then at the children. “There is a reward for information about a couple of kids, a very pale boy with blue eyes travelling with a very dark-skinned girl, about your age.” She indicated them with a nod.

“Well, majesty.” Canary said curtsying again. “You could claim the money once or we could make you money regularly.”

“Won’t the goods we found already be worth more then that reward?” Killua added.

The woman laughed. “I like you two. And indeed, your calculations are correct. Very clever. But tell me, why are you so eager to work for me?”

“Because you’re powerful, and we’d like to learn from you.” Her prince said.

“You seem to know a thing or two yourselves.”

“Not about nen.”

“Oh, I see.” She sauntered back to her lavish seat. “I’ve never had students.” She said and pondered for a moment. “It could be an amusing diversion.”

 

*

 

They stayed with the criminal organisation for about seven months. The Queen of Knives named them her disciples and became a moody but very informative master. She taught them all principal techniques of nen and after five months tested them for their type. Killua was a transmuter and Canary a specialist. Then it was up to them to figure out their hatsu.

In return for their education they performed various jobs which taught them a lot in their own right. They could hone their traditional fighting skills, as well as strategic planing and on the spot tactics. Their theoretical knowledge became reinforced with experience. The Queen trusted them and seemed to be genuinely proud when they developed under her tutelage. Thus she also gave them more exciting and demanding tasks.

Being the boss’s favourites made their life a little awkward at times. Other members envied them but feared them. The truth was neither Killua nor Canary cared about the organisation and its business outside the combat experience it could provide them. After six months it became obvious they had nothing more to learn from the Queen, she was a conjurer and offered very little advice in terms of how they could go about figuring out their own hatsu. She was also prone to anger when things did not go her way and she took it out on those closest to her. A clear downside of being in her inner circle.

On top of that they both felt progressively more and more guilty. They abandoned Alluka and Nanika. Killua got upset at his family and decided to sulk on a different continent, while the girls were left alone at the mercy of their crazy, ruthless relatives. Her prince wrote to his sisters but the letters were short and vague and sent through some weird channels, so it was hard to tell if they ever reached their recipients. Of course there was never a return address, thus no reply.

Therefore as soon as they secretly gathered enough money to buy themselves a place on a ship, they were ready to go home. As well as to accept the punishment that awaited them there.

 

*

 

They were standing on board of the ship that was taking them home and watching a very picturesque sunset. There were still a few weeks journey before them. They could brace themselves and also rest after working hard for over half a year.

“So did you talk to him at least once before we left?” Canary asked leaning on Killua’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her.

“To whom?”

“To Carles of course.”

“Why would I talk to him? It wasn’t my job.” He said too fast, too dismissively.

“So you didn’t. Shame.”

There was a moment of silence. She wondered if he would protest some more, deny his attraction to the seventeen-year-old who worked as an apprentice to the Queen’s bookkeeper. Whenever he had a chance, Killua had lurked and gazed at the skinny boy with the longest lashes Canary had ever seen. Purely looks-wise she could understand the appeal, although the boy was too spooked and awkward for her tastes.

“How do you do it?” Her prince asked suddenly. “I’ve seen you flirting with so many guys. And kissing.” He said shyly. “Not that I was spying on you or anything.” He added in a slightly panicked tone as he realised how his previous sentence might have sounded.

“I just do it. Go over and start a conversation. About anything. And if I see a good moment I start flirting. There is no grand strategy to it. And it works maybe half the time. Or even less.” She also wrapped her hand around his waist and cuddled to him reassuringly. He seemed stressed by the topic.

“I see.” He said a little disappointed, like he hoped she would give him some advice.

“You have to read them a little, notice what topics may get them into a longer conversation. Sometimes feign a little interest in something boring hoping to find something else you can connect over with them. As I said, it doesn’t always work out. Sometimes you lose interest yourself. Because they are boring as hell.” She chuckled and looked up. He also smiled a little.

“I don’t know if I have that many interesting things to say.”

“Listening is always better that talking, so don’t worry about that. And doing things together is best. If you manage to find an activity you can bond over your chances instantly double. Like with that guy? You should have brought him food. He never seemed to have time to eat with how his slave runner of a boss treated him.”

“I would have probably scared him off. They were all afraid of us. I guess starting off with four severed heads gets people that way.”

“It’s an excuse my sweet prince, a justification for your inaction.”

“I guess...” He sighed. “I should have asked you earlier. I wanted to… I was a little afraid how you’d react.”

“Hm?”

“You know, he’s a boy. I don’t think I’m interested in girls.”

“Not everyone is. And I’m interested in everyone, on the other hand.” She shrugged.

“At least you won’t have a problem getting married.”

“In most marriages, I’ve observed in your circles, there is very little interest or attraction between the people involved. You’ll do fine if you decide there is no other choice but to get married.”

“I’m not sure my opinion will be considered in this matter.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there and I’m already declaring my readiness to twist her neck before she gets within your eyesight.”

“That sounds… callous.”

“Your grandfather said I’m a good fit for the nightmare castle. I’d say probably a better one then you are.”

“Now you’re exaggerating.”

She did not comment. If he wished to think that she was not about to burst his bubble. The delusion was probably better for his peace of mind.

“Anyway you’ve wasted a perfectly good first crush.”

“I guess. But maybe that’s how it goes. First time it’s pining and foolishness.” He blushed. “Although you probably kissed yours.”

“Sure, I did.” She lied. Her cheeks were warm but she hoped the red hue of the sun made for a good cover. Her first crush had beautiful blue eyes and was a prisoner in her own house. She was not going to tell Killua that, though. This time it was she, who was afraid of his reaction.

 

*

 

When they finally arrived home they were allowed to wash and change before they faced the emperor. It was the first time Canary was acknowledged by her ruler. Of course, while she suspected he knew of her, since she practically was Killua’s shadow, she had never had any interaction with him. Until she went to his office to be punished for their year long escapade, that is. Even then he did not speak to her. They stood in the middle of the chamber, very much exposed, and the huge man sat in an armchair some feet away. Killua’s grandfather was also present and was standing by the window. The tense atmosphere filled the room.

Her prince was relaying their travels and how they learned nen.

“Show me.” The emperor stood up and took off his tailcoat. Canary gritted her teeth stressed. She had never seen how he treated his children outside of public events. Would he just beat Killua up like Illumi did sometimes, when he felt his younger sibling needed a lesson? Until the boy would be hardly able to breath. She watched the situation unfold ready to pounce. She was willing to die on the spot rather than stand idly by.

Nothing terrifying happened. The sparring was not vicious. The exchange was very technical and not meant to produce a winner. It was to examine and assess. Canary let her muscles relax a little.

“Well, the basics seem solid. No hatsu I see. Disappointing. But that’s what you get, I suppose, when you try to find a tutor in the gutter instead of asking for a proper one.”

“Yes, father.” Killua was looking at the floor.

“You will report to Milluki, I was thinking one week for every month you were gone.”

Canary felt her heart stop for a split second. She could also sense Killua’s aura flicker ever so slightly. They had been sent to Milluki on numerous occasions after they had pulled some prank or another. The longest they had spent there were three consecutive days. The older prince had a huge “laboratory”, or torture dungeon if one wanted to be more precise. He developed new weapons for the imperial military as well as interrogation techniques. He mostly tested them on death row criminals as a form of prolonged execution. If someone in the household was meant to be punished, however, they were also sent there for some time. The torture varied from simple violence, to sophisticated machinery or bizarre psychological tricks.

“What a waste of time.” The retired emperor snorted quietly, not turning his gaze away from the window. His imperial majesty looked annoyed that his father said something.

“There is some truth in that. Thirty six days then, three days for each month.”

“Hmm.” The older man made a slightly disapproving sound but said nothing more.

“I want to see Alluka first.” Killau said suddenly. “One day, and then I can go to Milluki even for three months. Please.” He dropped to his knees.

A silence followed the plea. The retired emperor looked at the prince and then turned to his son. They exchanged looks. There was a moment of tension. They are hiding something, Canary thought, something connected to Alluka. They did something. She felt her heart beat faster with worry.

“Very well, son. You may go visit your younger brother.” Silva said magnanimously. Canary sensed Killua’s aura darken in anger, he subdued it quickly. “And thirty six days will be enough. It’s more important for you to resume your training and make up for your mistakes. Your grandfather is right. Go to your brother and then you and your partner in crime will help Milluki with his valuable research. He does not get that many nen users for his experiments.”

Killua got up and looked at his father. Canary was afraid he would try to discuss this. She tried to compel him with her thoughts not to. He was trying to take full responsibility but she did not want him to. Arguing could make his father lose his temper. The intervention of Killua’s grandfather had already put their sovereign in a bad mood. He clearly was trying to rattle her prince to be able to impose more punishment.

“Thank you, father.” Killua said calmly. He sensed the trap as well and managed to control his emotions.

 

*

 

Alluka’s rooms looked gloomier than Canary remembered. Had the girl redecorated? She did not greet them as enthusiastically as usual. She smiled and engaged them in conversation immediately, showed them a collection of Killua’s letters – most of the arrived miraculously – but there was something lurking behind her deceptively joyful eyes. They gave the princess exotic gifts they bought for her and then told her of the Queen of Knives and her goons. She chirped and asked many questions. Something was off, though.

Canary proposed they should do each other’s hair and Alluka agreed. That mostly meant that Canary brushed the long brown locks. Her own hair was still very short after the travel, there was little that could be done with it. In the meantime Killua wandered around the rooms and later went out, supposedly to get snacks but he was gone nearly an hour. Canary was not sure if his sister noticed, engaged in hair styling and make up.

“Are you angry with us?”

For a moment Alluka froze.

“No.” She said carefully.

“I think you are, though.”

“No.” She said quietly, clenching her fists. She did not want to meet Canary’s eyes.

“I would be mad if I were you. I’d be angry and sad and feel betrayed.”

“I…” Alluka’s eyes ran up with tears. “What if you hate me if I’m angry!? What if you never come back again?!”

“That’s not how love works.” Canary turned to her and took her hand.

“I am angry.” She said finally. “We both are.”

“Then say that. You can shout at us. You have the right.”

“Why did you leave?! We were alone! They brought some man who attacked us. And the scary brothers came. They hate us! They are so mean.”

“I’m so sorry Alluka.”

“Why!? Why did you do it then!?” The girl was crying and squeezing Canary’s hands. All the animals came concerned.

“We needed to learn nen, it was impossible to do it here.”

“Why if everyone knows it here?”

“Alluka, they lie, they constantly lie. It’s too serious to learn it from liars. And you said it yourself, they are scary and mean. The only reason we came back is you. We were missing you so much.” She felt Killua’s hand on her shoulder. Canary got up and let him embrace his sister. She moved away to give them some privacy, but she could still hear muffled cries as Alluka sobbed into her brother’s shoulder.

She decided to take the dogs for a walk in the garden, not to intrude. She hoped her prince would manage to sort it out. Canary felt immense guilt, especially that they would not visit Alluka again for over a month. Realistically speaking, the older they would get the more they would travel. They were the only people she had. Something has to give, she thought, the girls deserve a normal life, surrounded by normal people.

A few hours had passed before Killua came to the garden.

“I’ve put her to bed.” He looked sad and exhausted. “I didn’t think it would be this bad. They used Nanika’s powers offensively against the Ryodan southern fleet. She sunk ten ships, no one survived apparently. Then they sent some criminal from the countryside to her to take her requests. He actually attacked her before the refusals killed him and fucking Illumi did nothing, supposedly he did not want to stop the process… But he was probably scared she’d direct a request at him. My mighty brother.” He hid his face in his hands. She embraced him.

“Four villages were wiped out as a result. Now they are scared, I think, the cost had never been this high because she had never been asked for so much destruction before. I think they’re not sure if it’s over. If the sacrifice was enough.”

“Also hundreds of people turning to mush must have been hard to cover up.”

“Exactly. But that’s why they let me come here. To assess the situation. Hell if I’m going to make it easy for them and explain! They can lock me up with Milluki for the next five years if they wish.” Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

“This means they won’t try anything for now.”

“Still the damage is done. I feel completely helpless.”

“I know, I feel the same.”

“We should stay with them till the morning. Maybe Nanika will come out. I’d like to talk to her before I disappear again for a longer while.”

 

*

 

After what she thought had been two weeks of torture Canary was sure she was going to die there. She did not think she had the strength to take more pain. Every time she felt she was getting used to one type of violence inflicted upon her the torture changed and she had to develop a new coping mechanism. Days blended together as she lost consciousness and was forcefully brought back. Most of the time she was alone but sometimes she could see or hear other people. Not her prince, though. She assumed that was part of the punishment. Not knowing what his fate was. She so wanted to be sure he was doing, well not fine that would have been impossible in their predicament, passable. That he was managing it.

Then the pain-based “experiments” stopped. In came total isolation. She ended up in a small room completely painted bright yellow. She was also dressed in a yellow shirt and yellow trousers. The room had no windows and the door melted into the wall as if it was not there. When she got food it was also yellow served on a yellow tray. There was also almost no sound. The padded walls, ceiling and floor muffled everything. It was hard to produce any sound by touching or hitting anything. One had to speak. Speak to oneself. Personally drive oneself into madness. She tried to sleep but it was hard, it was never dark there. The space was constantly bathed in warm light. For a long time she remained silent. She tried counting the days based on meals. She figured she got one a day but of course there was no way to be sure. After what seemed like three days she could not stand the lack of noise any more. She started reciting poetry, because that seemed like the only thing that made sense to say out loud if there was no one to speak to. She knew quite a lot of poems, her education in ancient and contemporary literature was comprehensive. Not that she liked it that much but she had always loved to shock her tutors with her knowledge. Alluka and Nanika enjoyed it when she recited for them, which had always been a great motivator for Canary.

Thus she managed to pass quite a lot of time, or so she hoped. It was so hard to tell. She knew one thing. She was going to burn all her yellow dresses and all yellow pieces of clothing her prince had. She was also going to remove all yellow furniture from Killua’s apartment and Alluka’s rooms.

When she ran out of poetry she was forced into silence again. Then the hallucinations came. Visual and auditory ones. Sometimes Illumi lurked in them and it was very unnerving. Other times she felt Killua was near. She felt his suffering. She really wanted to hug him. To tell him everything was going to be all right soon.

She also yearned for darkness. For some shade away from the ever-shining light. She kneeled on all fours and looked at the small dark dot her body produced on the yellow floor. It was tiny, the glow in the room coming from many directions. Somehow it started to seem sentient to her. What an absurd notion, she scolded herself.

And yet…, she thought and started talking to it.

“Please grow, lovely little shadow.” She pleaded. “You’re so beautiful. A tiny hole leading into the void. The blissful night.” She tried to coax it with flattery. “Grow, please, soothing shade, engulf this room and me.”

Her hallucinations resumed. She saw the dark spot spread into an irregular shape. She laughed. “Yes, grow! Conquer this hideous place!” She shouted, madness in her voice. “Devour it and swallow me whole!”

The room grew darker. Shadows danced on the walls as if dozens of people were moving in the tiny space. She yelled in triumph. Only to maniacally laugh some more. The black tentacles went up and up reaching the ceiling. There they met the light sources. They seemed to try and fight them.

“Smother them!”  Alas, i t seemed that it was too much for the shades. They slowly crept between the direct light sources to cover the ceiling. The room looked unreal. Pitch black with yellow blinding dots near the top.

“Finally!” She shouted, maybe it was not a complete success but it was close enough.

Then she suddenly noticed. Her knees and hands were gone. She gasped excited. If she could not kill all the lights maybe she could enter the void. Escape into darkness there. She looked down with yearning.

“Take me.”

She fell. Absolute darkness surrounded her. She was alone. She was nowhere. Total unrestrained freedom of non-existence. Nothing mattered. The yellow room did not matter. Her punishment did not matter. The pain of her recent wounds was nothing. The hallucinations and anxiety were nothing. The nightmare castle was gone. The fish-eyed monster was gone. Alluka was gone. Killua was gone. She was… dissolving. One with the void.

No. No No. That was too much. That was not what she wanted. She yearned release from madness and escape from the yellow. Her escape was meant to be towards the ones she loved not from them. Her prince was suffering. He needed her. She had to go to him. She could sense him. In pain, at the edge of the darkness. She reached for that sensation. Pulled herself closer to it even though she did not think she was actually moving. The void seemed less absolute all of a sudden. More fuzzy.

“Why is it so dark here, damn it!” She heard Milluki’s annoying voice. “Did someone turn off the light?!”

She was slowly emerging from the void into a very dark room. One huge person was standing not far away. Milluki, he was shouting. Another was kneeling on the floor. Her prince! She launched herself and wrapped her hands around Killua. He was in shackles and seemed hardly conscious.

“Canary?” He whispered confused.

“Yes.” She whispered back. “It’ll be fine.” Her voice bordered on hysteria. She laughed.

“What?! How are you here, whore?!” The older prince yelled furious.

“I came from the darkness.” She said giggling. “The void took me. Saved me from the yellow.” She could see an outline of him.

“What are you raving about? I’ll punish you.”

“How hollow that sounds here.” Her voice was getting louder and raspier. “Besides. Now it’s my turn!”

She managed to knock him out with a kick before guards entered and subdued her.

 

*

 

For the rest of their stay they remained together. Milluki decided that if she wanted to be with Killua so much she could watch him being tortured. He shackled her up naked in a corner – her travelling through the void consumed the clothing she had and she was not given anything else – and he continued to viciously attack his brother. Only sometimes directing his aggression at her. The younger prince seemed mostly indifferent to what his sibling was doing. He almost never gave Milluki the satisfaction of a reaction be it to verbal or physical abuse.

Killua only got alert when his brother brought out his mechanical instruments, meant to inflict electric shock. Suddenly her prince became all interested in insulting Milluki and provoking him to use more power from the machine. Canary knew there must have been a purpose behind it but she could not stand looking.

A few times when Killua passed out his brother turned his attention to the girl. His perverse looks did not bother her much. She knew she could not let him rattle her with his words, though. He was clearly curious how she managed to escape the yellow room. She was as well. She suspected it was a manifestation of her hatsu, but she was not sure which part was a hallucination and what had actually happened. Here memories were filled with mad laughter and confusing images. He did not need to know any of that though.

Not talking to him meant no food. She just got some thin foul smelling soup to drink. That helped her try to count time. She estimated she received it twice a day. She watched her prince get tortured for roughly sixteen days. He did not get any proper food either. She knew that must have been the worst torture of all. He hated fasting. On the other hand she was not sure she would have been able to eat had she been given anything normal. Their cell reeked of rot, human suffering and bodily fluids. Milluki sometimes brought some food and ate while he tortured his brother. The sheer smell made Canary’s stomach turn. How was the older prince capable of consuming anything in there without gagging was a mystery to her.

Finally servants came and released them from shackles. Canary thought it was over but she was wrong. Killua was stripped and they both got tied up again, with rope this time. In a very uncomfortable kneeling position. It looked weirdly sexual.

“I should have expected you’re this kind of pervert, brother.” Killua said sarcastically. His face was swollen and bruised. He looked very tired but the mockery sounded sharp as ever.

“You’d wish, idiot.” Milluki snorted and twisted his lips as if he had tasted something foul but his expression soon turned into unsettling joy. “For your last day with me I have something special for you two. Best for last, as they say. I’m sure you’ll appreciate the simplicity behind this.” He said with an overjoyed smile as his assistants brought two sturdy wooden boxes.

 

*

 

They were hardly breathing as they were thrown outside of Milluki’s laboratory building. Before they were finally released two buckets of water were splashed on them, that did very little to wash off the month’s worth of stenches and filth. They received some water to drink, which made them even more thirsty, and two ragged robes to wrap themselves in. They were sitting on the steps and looking at the stars. It was probably close to midnight. The night was cold which was starting to become a problem since they were wet. Neither of them moved, though. They were not ready to talk about what had just happened to them. Canary was not sure she would ever be ready. She was exhausted and could hardly imagine getting up. She had not ever imagined she could be this vulnerable without actually having broken bones or blood drained from her.

They were not keen on making the walk of shame through the palace park to the main building and there ask for baths and food. They looked at one another. They had to make some decision quickly.

“Alluka and Nanika’s?” Killlua asked.

“The answer is always, yes.” She replied and got up.

Nanika panicked when they showed up in the state they were. She did not allow them to dismiss her with vague replies about what had happened. They had tell her the truth. Something she had never known before about her family, being probably the only member never sent to the torture dungeon. Her shock was deep and filled with unabashed hatred. She even reverted to her daemon face, a rare occurrence those days. Killua calmed her down a little by giving her two orders. One very practical: to clean them both up which spared them long baths. The other to give Milluki a pig’s tail. That last one brightened the girl’s spirit a lot. It also made Canary a little happy to see how angry Killua was. He seemed too calm before but a wish like that showed a line had been crossed by his family and he was ready to take revenge. The tail would not harm Milluki in any way, it would just be embarrassing and maybe a little uncomfortable. Probably also easily removable by a surgeon.

They stayed with the girls for a almost a month. Partially to make up to them for the lengthy absences but also not to look at Killua’s other family for a significant while.

Unfortunately it could not last. They had to return to the nightmare castle and its plots eventually.

 

***

 

They were walking back from a boring lengthy banquet when they both noticed something was wrong. There were absolutely no people in the vicinity. They exchanged looks fully alert. They both thought it at the same time: an assassin. They activated en and started scanning the corridor. Suddenly Canary sensed projectiles flying in her direction, needles. She dodged or deflected most of them but not all. Her body froze completely. Killua was running to her.

“Illumi, what the hell!” He was shouting. He suddenly stopped and Canary heard something hit the floor hard between her and Killua. Illumi appeared next to her and turned her around so she could see her prince. He was standing in the middle of the corridor looking at something perched on one of the huge marble statues placed between the tall windows.

“I took a page from your book, actually, my dear Kil.”

“Regarding?” Killua’s tone was as icy as the look he sent towards his oldest brother.

“I was appalled when you dragged this feral thing out from the gutter.” A thin cold hand patted Canary’s head. “Unexpectedly, it turned out that she is a little gem, useful when polished. So I decided to keep my eyes open not to miss other treasure that may be lurking undiscovered in the world’s vilest places.”

“Congratulations on your personal growth, brother.” Killua barked. “Nice to meet you, trash treasure.” He added glancing quickly at the statue. Canary heard somebody chuckle at these words.

“The pleasure is all mine, my lord.” A sly amused voice.

“It definitely is. The correct form is ‘your highness’, Illumi train your new beast better. And now release Canary so we can be on our way.”

“I can’t yet. I brought him here to check something out, actually. You can proceed.” The last sentence was clearly an order to the man on the statue.

“You won’t release the girl, highness? You doubt I can take them both on?” The man asked playfully, pretending to be hurt.

“You clearly misunderstand your role. Kil is right, you need to be properly trained. I want to see how long my brother can last alone. Go on.”

The man attacked. She could finally see him clearly. She judged him to be in his thirties. His features were sharp, hairstyle odd and he seemed to be wearing make-up. Like someone from a circus. He was more or less Illumi’s height, taller then Killua. Had broad shoulders but a slim waist and long legs.

He moved extremely fast. Killua, whom she always deemed the fastest person, was on the defensive trying to keep distance and plan a counter attack to a barrage of punches and kicks coming in his direction. Canary was terrified and angry, mostly at herself, that she let Illumi catch her.

Then storm boy was against the wall and had to stop dodging and start blocking. He seemed to have found his composure because his attacker flew a few feet back. He landed and rubbed his side. Blood was oozing from a deep cut under his fingers. Her prince probably tried to disembowel him but did not manage to land the slice right. Killua was not unscathed either. His nose was bleeding and his lip was cut.

Cards flew towards Killua and again the circus freak was dictating the terms of engagement. Her prince tried to dodge them but they seemed unavoidable and hit him burying into his limbs. Luckily not too deeply. Canary wanted to scream but could not. She was also trying to summon the darkness. To pull it to herself and fall through it. She suspected it might dissolve the needle. She could not do that, though. Illumi kept her paralysed, useless.

Storm boy was more than a few years behind in experience and nen management. He had no chance in the long run. Maybe if his family started teaching him nen earlier and not kept it secret. For now his hatsu was too weak to match what the much older man could unleash. His nen somehow trapped Killua who finally decided to use his powers. He marked another cut with his right hand which the man easily pushed away but he did not manage to do the same with the left one. It landed on his shoulder. The corridor lit up with bluish sparks. The circus freak started to tremble violently. He moaned deeply, and then inhaled producing an extremely lewd sound. Canary could see confusion and then disgust on Killua’s face as he started to realise what was going on. The display of perverse pleasure distracted him and he did not use the opportunity to increase the power of his hatsu to knock out his opponent, neither did he slit the man’s throat. That was enough for him to lose. The man had clearly already adjusted to the current running through him and was able to move his hand. A card cut clean through Killua’s wrist separating it from the rest of his body. The electricity stopped and her prince was easily pushed way.

“Well that was pleasant. How did I earn such favour, your highness?” The man smiled and licked his lips staring at Killua with satisfaction. There was a stain on his trousers. He pulled the severed hand off his shoulder and threw it at Killua’s feet.

“Go clean yourself up, Hisoka.” Illumi said without any emotion. “Well Kil, not a very impressive performance. I feel you’ve been slacking off while I travelled.” He removed the needles from Canary. “Go, get him fixed up, feral brat.”

She was too furious to do that. Her prince was already tying off his arm. He was not dying anytime soon. She was not about to let Illumi get away with this. She stomped on the oldest prince’s foot and drove an elbow into his abdomen. Then she jumped away. He did not manage to grab her because she dove into the void. Frame of reference changed and she was behind him dropping from above. She made all the shadows in the corridor dance. This confused Illumi enough that she landed a few punches on him before he managed to push her away. Her dress was not helping, leaving her at a clear disadvantage. She saw that he almost immediately launched needles at her but she was ready this time. The needle hit her but she was already falling, she had called upon the darkness before hand and the paralysis meant nothing. Not being in control actually helped. She could not escape the nothingness until she was back in charge of her body and mind. This meant she fell slowly, roughly like the first time when she had ever entered the void. Just like that time the darkness consumed everything that was not her. Even the nen infused needle.

She was free. Slowly she forced herself to go back. To stop falling into nothingness. It was so easy to forget herself and disappear. She was not anywhere really, nothing existed and she was becoming one with the void, she was ceasing to be. Pulling herself out after nearly dissolving was always very hard. More importantly: slow, so when she appeared behind Illumi, ready to jump on his back he had enough time to turn around. She landed on his chest instead. She did not care. Canary grabbed him by the black hair with one hand and yanked his head back violently. With the other hand she pushed at his face. That was the worst possible way to try and break his neck but she was out of options. She knew she would not get another attack. She felt the wall hitting the back of her head. Illumi grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his head with enough force to dislocate both. He threw her across the corridor precisely aiming so that she would hit the stone pedestal of one of the statues. The impact took her breath away for a moment.

“You’re ridiculous, feral brat. Stop wasting my time.” He said and turned to leave.

The circus man, Hisoka, if she remembered correctly, also moved towards the door. He stopped for a moment to ogle her naked body.

“Interesting.” He whispered and smiled lewdly.

“Likewise.” She could also twist her face perversely and she did. If he thought he could intimidate her he was wrong. His smile turned into something more genuine. Interesting indeed, she thought.

“Move away creep.” Killua was standing and a current was running down his healthy arm.

“Hisoka!” Illumi yelled from behind the door.

“Immediately.” The circus man said mockingly but was already walking away.

“What possessed you to attack Illumi? You know I don’t approve of your little vengeance plan! If you actually succeed you will be executed!” Her prince was looking at her in disbelief. She had suspected that was how he felt but it was the first time he actually scolded her. He was trying to take off his tailcoat presumably to give it to her.

“Stop with the undressing.” She got up with difficulty and readjusted her wrists. Then she pulled down a curtain and wrapped herself in it. One of her favourite dresses was gone forever together with some jewellery. “And it was worth it. I was furious. I don’t regret it. Now I know what the skill gap is, and learned a few other things.”

“That the darkness can dissolve a needle? It’s risky as hell. What if you don’t come back? You were awfully long in there.”

“It’s a last resort and it works. But also about this new toy of Illumi’s.”

“That he is a perv?”

“That he is not loyal to your brother.”

“True, he’s following him only because it’s fun.”

“And he is a perv who might actually be interested in me. That might give me an opportunity to cut his head off.”

“Maybe in five years.” Killua said sceptically and he was right of course. She was nowhere near at the skill level needed to kill the man. “Really how can you even consider this? Seducing this creep. He stopped to stare at you because you were naked.”

“Who cares? I don’t mind people looking at me if that’s what they fancy. Plus he must be fit as hell.”

“Seriously?”

“I know he’s not your type. Too pale for your taste.”

“What?”

“You told me once you hate how you can see your veins through your skin, remember? That it disgusts you. That’s why you like my skin colour. And that’s why you’ve always picked boys a few shades darker then yourself to pine over.”

“Maybe.” He blushed. “But aesthetics aside. Didn’t you see? He came while I electrocuted him. He’s gross.”

“I’ve noticed that. People like different things. I usually get why they like freaky things even if I don’t share their tastes. I’m not going to judge them for it.”

“Oh, come on. Electrocution?”

“I suspect that pain in general in his case or something even weirder. He seemed slightly aroused ever since you cut him. Oh, don’t blush! I know you’re a little prude and rather shy.”

“No, I’m not!”

She snorted. “Denial? You’re better than that. People can ogle you and drool over you for hours and you will be uncertain or even unaware of their interest.”

“I’ve got better at that.”

“A little, but you still wait a long while to get confirmation and then double check anyway. And you usually choose boys who let you be in control of the encounter. Because you’re anxious for something to go wrong. I’m sure you overcompensate for that in bed.”

“Conjecture.”

“Even your ears are red right now. I’m nailing it.”

“Well, whatever. Maybe we should discuss your sex life for a change.”

“I wouldn’t mind that. But I doubt you could handle it.”

He snorted but gave up clearly embarrassed. “This Hisoka thing, we need to determine where it came from and how to get rid of it. My brother doesn’t need a weapon like that.”

She nodded. They fell silent walking to the nen healer’s office. Canary was a little worried. Illumi clearly threatened more brutal training for Killua, maybe with the use of his new dangerous pet. She was turning eighteen the coming month, well according to the date they decided would be her official birthday. That meant she was old enough to join the navy academy and study there for two years. She was not going very far, the place was on the outskirts of the capital, but she would not live with her prince for that period of time and leaving him alone in the nightmare castle pained her. It was a necessary step to facilitate their future cooperation. She needed a military rank to serve as cover in their travels to come. Something that would make her in charge and thus give him the last say even if he travelled incognito. A risk they needed to take to be safer later, she knew that but worried nevertheless.

 

***

 

After her walk on the beach it was time do some work. She entered one of the most expensive hotels in town. There were five small luxurious ones and they all organised balls on different nights. It was an evening treat for the tourists and local elites. Everyone who was somebody and had money attended these, danced, got drunk and did business. Canary also came with these three in mind.

The whole ground floor was dedicated to the party. People swarmed around tables and couches. She noticed Kurapika and the secretary Paradinight sitting in one corner surrounded by a small crowd of, judging by their dark hair and olive skin, mostly local big fish. The queen's physician was dressed according to pretty current albeit conservative fashions which accentuated well his tall and slender features. The security chief was something else entirely. Apparently an unusual style was their thing. What they had on the previous day during their cafe date, a simple loose red and blue tunic over equally loose pale linen trousers, seemed like something worn to shield from the local heat. Similar garments, although completely white, were offered to the spa guests. For the evening attire the Kurta chose something far more alluring and she was in half a mind to actually go to them and start a conversation, just to take a closer look. They were wearing a knee long jacket made of teal and gold brocade silk with a diagonal fastening. It was completely buttoned up and ended with a semi high collar. To this they wore navy blue tight trousers, accentuating their lovely legs, and matching loafers with curved pointy noses. The ensemble was complemented with a long dark blue thin scarf with golden tassels. Canary wondered if it was something traditional to their mysterious clan.

The presence of these two court officials in the open clearly electrified the islanders and Canary deduced that it must have been a rare occurrence. They have been waiting for me, she thought. Their investigation is not turning up anything so they want to see if I mingle with anyone interesting. Well, there is no helping them knowing, she thought resigned. She was sure they would find out whom she came to meet regardless of how much diversion she would use. She still wanted to cover her tracks as much as possible. I case anyone else was watching.

The incoherent noise of conversations mixed with the music coming out of the dance hall. Canary directed her steps there. She went to a table and opened a dancing list for the next seven dances. Young men, observing the table, quickly came up to sign their names in. There was a small fight over it. Of course there were more eager people than places she offered. She expected that. Everyone wanted to dance with a ship captain. The next hour was filled with more or less skilled twirling and flirtation with men from three continents. She had no interest in any of them, but she wanted everyone to see her enjoying herself. On the first day, once the ship docked, she received many high profile invitations. A Kukurooean navy vessel was a sensation and a prospect for making a very promising connection. A captain, they thought, if befriended, could later introduce them to the Imperial salons. She was not going to do any of that for any of those insignificant people there. They thought themselves rich and powerful but they were at most petty merchants and small fry gentry. They had nothing to offer to an imperial prince’s confidant. They did not know that and hoped nevertheless.

Canary pretended to be a little tired after the dancing and retreated to the other rooms looking for refreshments and the local representative of the Hunters Corporation, Satotz. A man in his fifties, tall and stiff in his movements. She made eye contact with him as she picked up a glass of champagne and headed off to the garden. As she expected, he joined her shortly.

“To what do I owe the interest of the Zoldyck military?”

“I’m here on personal business.”

“I see.” He said twisting his moustache.

“I need to acquire weather maps and reports from the Yorkshin port.”

“It’s a Federation port, it does not sound like a personal issue.”

“And yet it is. If it wasn’t I would have used the Imperial apparatus. I don’t care how it’s acquired, bribe, theft, intimidation. I want it before we leave in eleven days. This will be the down payment.” She moved very quickly dropping a small stone into Satotz’s hand. He inspected it, an uncut ruby.

“Hmm, five will be required.”

“Three, one for the corporation, one for the talent in Yorkshin and one for you, of course.”

“Very clever miss, but your calculation is off, the deadline you want is very tight, it means nen-powered transport of the documents. So one for that.”

“This makes four, it’s a deal.” You wanted two for yourself, you greedy little cheat, she thought playfully. It was not easy to win a negotiation with her, one needed to be well prepared. He was not.

“Ah, indeed. Yes, deal.”

“We’ll meet in nine days. I’ll send you a note.”

“I’ll be waiting. Consider it done.” The man pocketed the gem and nodded slightly, then soundlessly left her side.

The whole exchange took less then two minutes and she was heading back into the stuffy, alcohol and tobacco smelling rooms. She was ready to dance some more.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First let's see what's in Melody's and Kurapika's heads. Then let's have some more Gon and Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canary usually wears blue so this chapter, and the following ones as well, are sponsored by this quote from _Goethe's Theory of Colours :_  
>  _"As yellow is always accompanied with light, so it may be said that blue still brings a principle of darkness with it. This colour has a peculiar and almost indescribable effect on the eye. As a hue it is powerful -- but it is on the negative side, and in its highest purity is, as it were, a stimulating negation. Its appearance, then, is a kind of contradiction between excitement and repose. As the upper sky and distant mountains appear blue, so a blue surface seems to retire from us. But as we readily follow an agreeable object that flies from us, so we love to contemplate blue -- not because it advances to us, but because it draws us after it."_
> 
>  
> 
> Also by dances from the early 1800s. I want to thank my dear enabler for helping me write the dance scenes. I couldn't have done it without her.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a fair warning, I'm playing fast and loose with the geography of the HxH world, places are where I need them to be and what I need them to be. 
> 
>    
>  ~~(And here for a little author's whining. Sorry, I need to vent.~~  
>  The length of the chapters just keeps growing... XD I had decent control over what was being written in the first part of the chapter, but the second part... the characters took over and wrote themselves... and it's a little weird, I feel. Oh and there are sex scenes... I still hate writing those and I feel they are cringy as hell.  
> Also I was arrogant enough to think I can freestyle this fic. I usually have tables, diagrams and pure technical files for my stories but I felt, fuck, this is a spontaneous thing I can just push through it without any of that crap. On drive, urgency and will power alone. I was so wrong I can't. And it almost came crushing down in this chapter when the timeline went to hell. I should have seen this coming honestly, it's self-indulgent as fuck, meaning it has all my fav tropes ie political intrigue and plots running simultaneously. The fact I salvaged it and restructured to make sense is frankly a miracle and I take a little of stupid pride in it.  
> 

* * *

They gathered in Kurapika’s office. First came some spies to report on the movements of the Kukurooean crew. Then just the three of them remained.

“Why are you here, Leorio? Shouldn’t you be playing with chemicals in your shed?” Kurapika asked casually. “I thought you considered all this nonsense?”

“I do, idiot! That’s why I’m here. So this doesn’t get out of control.” The man took off his glasses to clean them.

“Great. So you weren’t listening to the reports.”

“ I was, actually. Conclusively we know little.”

“One of them is missing.”

“Presumably… the spies all said it’s hard to count the sailors, due to, you know, not having access to the ship.”

“And yet, it seems one is missing. There is secrecy imposed on the sailors. One was flogged for talking too much while drunk.”

“And the political officer talked to the captain. Before she went to the ball yesterday.” Melody finally spoke. She had not relayed that yet. She was very unnerved by the things she overheard. “I didn’t catch the whole conversation. But from what I gathered they were arguing about somebody. Somebody that was gone.”

“I think that settles it then.” Kurapika got up.

“Settles what? Have you thought that it may simply be desertion? The Imperial army is no picnic.” Leorio leaned and took their hand gently guiding them to sit down again. “Hiding on one of the islands would be pretty easy.”

“Wouldn’t they be looking for a deserter? Set a reward? To intimidate the rest of the crew?” The Kurta did not drop back on their chair but settled on the table, in what seemed like a compromise.

“The political officer seems to be doing that. Looking, I mean.” Melody offered. “The captain seemed dismissive.”

“That would suggest she’s in on it.” Kurapika said slightly triumphantly drilling a hole with their eyes in Leorio’s forehead.

“In on what exactly? You forget what the captain did at the ball. She talked to Satotz. It was short and clearly meant to be as clandestine as possible. Or will you now tell me the corporation is in cahoots with the empire? That’d be a new one, knowing how much bad blood has been between them.” Leorio did not back off and he had a point.

“Maybe they finally joined forces against the Ryodan?” Kurapika made a pause. They were pondering.

“To what aim, Kurapika? Eh?” Leorio attacked. “Their interests don’t really align that well. The corporation only gains from the hostilities between the two superpowers. Some smaller countries see more security in paying for protection and opening up to a neutral business entity then in associating with those two countries which always seem on the brink of war. We don’t have this privilege because of our location, almost exactly halfway between the empire and the federation. But others… The corporation is cashing in hard. And if the Zoldycks crush the Ryodan… will they tolerate the corporation? The opposite is also true, a win for the federation isn’t favourable either. The Hunters flourish in the shadow of this extreme staring contest.”

Melody nodded. “If she’s associating herself with the Hunters… she has her own agenda. I think you’re right Kurapika, she is in on something. The thing is we don’t know on what. And I also have the feeling she is somehow connected to this missing person, she wouldn’t be this dismissive.”

“Or there is a power play between the captain and the political officer… But the sailors are quiet now and don’t get drunk enough for their tongues to loosen up.” Kurapika said suddenly . “Argh, there are too many variables.”

“Our plug in the corporation’s offices isn’t that good. I doubt she’ll be able to find out what the captain wanted from Satotz.” Melody said excluding one more source of intelligence.

“We need a better one but that’s a consideration for the future.” The Kurta agreed. “On a different note. There is something that bothers me about her. Leorio, you danced with her yesterday. How old is she?”

The tall man adjusted the glasses on his nose. “My first response would be sixteen, she’s so tiny and cute. Though you two are as well, tiny and cute, and I know you’re both past thirty.” He said with slightly goofy expression and then grinned. Kurapika grunted at that and Melody made a face.

“You’re forty four. Quit talking creepily about teens.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll be serious. I’d say not more then twenty five. If more, she is using some nen infused cosmetics or her looks are somehow enhanced through her own abilities. I didn’t use gyo though.”

“I have a little, I scanned her when she was in your office and during the ball. She has a stable, trained aura. Nothing particularly concentrated on her features. Nothing concealed by in. This means she’s probably very young.” The Kurta looked through the files scattered on the table. “The first officer. He’s around fifty… a more proper age for an experienced seaman. The second officer is also much older than her.”

“Now you said it… she does not seem old enough for the job. Yet she’s clearly in charge.” Leorio got up to pour himself some tea. “Anyone wants some?”

“Yes, please.” They both said.

He served them some.

“There is something unsettling about her.” Melody decided it was a good moment to mention the reason why the captain unnerved her. Kurapika seemed calm enough to take in the information. “I almost don’t hear her when she moves. She may be trained in the espionage arts.”

“Or as an assassin.” Kurapika’s eyes turned scarlet.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Leorio rolled his eyes. “Kurapika versus a real assassin. The showdown we’ve been all waiting for.”

“It’s not a joke, Leorio!”

“Whatever.”

“I think you should talk to her, Kurapika, and ask more questions. If she is an assassin indeed… She’s already shown interest in you. So maybe you are her target.” Melody cut in before their spat escalated. They were sometimes like little children, she sighed.

“That would make sense, eliminating me first.”

“I’ll go with you secretly and listen in. I doubt she’ll let you use your ability to detect her lies.”

“You’re right. I suspect she’ll come to a ball again, to make it seem less conspicuous that she came yesterday. And if she doesn’t we’ll go to her.”

 

*

 

Kurapika understood the strategy to make the islands a tourist attraction. It helped diversifying the income. It also promoted the neutral image the kingdom strived to uphold. It said: look everyone can come here and have fun, be it from the empire, the federation or wherever, we accept everyone. Unfortunately the Kurta could hardly stand the culture it generated. The petty social life with parties every day, so that the richest tourists and the scarce local aristocracy and gentry could mingle and build connections. Attending the balls meant a frontal attack of locals who wanted to get into the queen’s favour. Kurapika detested the careful rhetorical dance of turning them all down albeit not upsetting them. Having to come the third time in a row to one of these events was pushing their patience to its limits. Hopefully there would be progress this time. However, only if she showed up.

The captain came later, when the event was already in full swing. Fashionably late to draw attention to her presence and dressed in what the Kurta suspected were the latest and most exquisite Imperial styles. The faces and hushed comments of the few Kukurooean elites present at the party confirmed Kurapika’s suspicions in that respect. The dress was made of exquisite azure mull and had silvery patterns embroidered on it. The pinched and gathered short sleeves were puffed up gently. The waist was high, marked off with a black and silver cord just below the shapely breasts. A wide v-shaped neckline exposed the shoulders and collarbone. Her hair was loose, looking like a halo, only slightly pushed back by a thin ribbon. Kurapika had to admit it she was quite a vision.

Again she started with opening a dance list and that of course caused a commotion at the table. Unhurriedly the Kurapika got up, ignoring the flock of babbling locals. They left Leorio to deal with them, the man was better suited to entertain them anyway. When they got to the table the list was full, unceremoniously they crossed out the two last names and signed in their own. There were some annoyed grunts from the onlooking young men but none dared to challenge Kurapika on it.

Then it just became a matter of time. The Kurta took it to observe the dance floor and revise the steps and figures. They did not dance that frequently, only during the grand balls organised in the palace. It never was Kurapika’s preferred activity during those events. It was a necessary and useful skill, nevertheless, as their current situation showed.

The captain thrived on the dance floor, clearly well versed in all the moves. Then again she seemed to do swimmingly in all situations Kurapika had seen her in so far. She had had Leorio on the defensive both on the ship and in the doctor’s office, speaking legalise like it was her first language. She exuded so much self- confidence in everything she did, and it was frankly a little impressive. She also must have had an extensive and expensive education, far beyond what a military academy could provide. Kurapika was sure by then that the caption’s uniform was just an elaborate disguise.

Kurapika’s turn came and the captain did not even seem tired after dancing for more then a half an hour. She gave them a flirtatious smile.

“I was hoping for this.” She said, and there was a seductive note to her voice.

“Well, I was hoping it wouldn’t need to come to this.” The Kurta said but not as coolly as they wanted, they could not help a small smile.

“I see you’re adamant to sting me with your words. But that’s your charm, I gather.” She did not seem phased at all by Kurapika’s words. Her tone was playful and a little ironic.

The quadrille did not allow for much conversation so the captain engaged in casual small talk, telling Kurapika how much she had enjoyed a spa day she had before coming to the ball. The Kurta was aware that it was indeed what she had been doing, the spy following her around reported as much. Was she also aware of being spied on? Was that why she chose this topic? Kurapika analysed the situation adding only curt replies to her comments.

The childgrove gave even less opportunity to talk, and the captain clearly bored by Kurapika’s silence started chatting up other dancers, exchanging compliments and asking about how their vacations were going. The security chief completely forgotten. The Kurta needed her in some more private setting to actually talk.

“Would you care for some refreshments?” They offered when the music died down.

“I wouldn’t mind some wine, we could take a stroll in the park, it’s rather stuffy here.”

“Indeed.”

“I’ll wait for you on the terrace.” She said. As Kurapika went to get some drinks she stayed back a moment and exchanged a few more comments with the other dancers before leaving the ballroom.

She waited sitting on a stone railing. Her attention was devoted to a huge composition of flowers. She gave Kurapika a charming smile when they approached.

“Do you like flowers?” The Kurta asked handing her a glass.

“I don’t really have an opinion on them. If one isn’t a bee they are merely decorations. But I find it curious sometimes… People assign so much beauty to flowers yet if one looks up close… what bizarre shapes they actually have.”

Kurapika frowned at the comment. “I’m not sure I see what you’re getting at.”

“Not much. Just that if you look too closely at anything, try to analyse it too much it will always become unappealing or even grotesque in the end. A flower turns into a geometrical arrangement of oddly coloured leathery and sinewy surfaces… devoid of beauty.”

“So it’s an allusion, to my interest in you.”

“I feel you’re past that point already. Your interest is too far gone, so rational and analytical that it propels itself, fuels itself ad infinitum. It’s perfect and circular, any answer will only produce more questions. There can always be smaller details to notice and analyse further. And so on. Anything, if dissected, will turn out weird and nasty. It’s just the truth about the world in general. But this truth you’ve latched on desperately. You know that if you try hard enough you’ll manage to reach something disgusting or terrifying that will prove you right.”

“A very long winded way of telling me to back off.”

“I asked straightforwardly before. Yet it had no effect. And well it was just an observation. I find your pursuit misguided and futile. You’re working back from your conclusion. It’s not a scientific approach.”

“You’re not a philosophical question. You’re a very real threat.” Kurapika was slowly getting frustrated.

“To whom or what? I told you the truth. We’re here unintentionally. We will commence repairs and leave. That’s all there is to know.”

“I sincerely doubt that.”

“No, you wish it’s not the case. I suppose you’re just bored.” She finished her wine and put the glass on the railing. “Well that was pretty cheap, but what can one expect at a party like this.” She smiled and got up.

“I’m bored, because I don’t trust somebody who clearly isn’t who she claims she is?” That last comment, the Kurta thought. She’s too entitled. She knows the quality of wine… A slip up, if I’ve ever seen one.

“Yes, yes. This is a fake ship with forged documents and a stolen flag, with imposter crew and I’m… really though. Whom would I be in this scenario?” She snorted and walked a few steps towards the park, but then she glanced back at Kurapika. An “are you coming” look. A playful one at that. They had to give it to her. She had nerves of steel. Was she trying to lure them into a trap though? They started paying very close attention to their surroundings and the movements of the captain. They followed cautiously.

“You like to use exaggeration to distract your interlocutor. I don’t think the ship is fake, I even acknowledge that you are it’s captain if in title only.”

“If you’ve seen how disciplined my crew is you’d know that they very much recognise me as their captain. So your suspicion is based in pure ignorance.”

She was offering them her elbow as she walked. There was no doubt about that, her expectant glance was clearly indicating that. Kurapika hesitated for a moment. Then rolled their eyes and accepted. She was indulging the them after all, she could have just left after the dance. What was she so willing to hide that she chose false openness instead of silence? Kurapika was pondering when they suddenly realised. She was very, very close. Warm and fragrant. Another distraction, the Kurta collected themselves, again admiring their opponent a little.

[ ](http://our-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/post/167390198027/another-hunter-x-hunter-fic-fanart-by-joolita-if)

_(Art by[Joolita](https://joolita.deviantart.com/), my dear super talented friend and enabler.)_

“The obedience of the crew is not what I would question. The Zoldyck military is know for its ruthless discipline. But you’re clearly too young to have enough experience to safely guide a ship from one continent to another.”

“You’re insulting my intelligence.” She said smiling.

“You know, I’m not.” Kurapika also smiled, avoiding another trap.

“I guess. Still what is your point really? We’ve done enough dancing for today, it’s not even your forte.”

“Fine, I think you caused the unrest in Ryodan. You and maybe your missing sailor. We know for a fact there is one unaccounted for, even though all were present when you docked.” They gauged her reaction. Nothing. No change in expression.

“So we’re entering conspiracy theory territory. I’m listening.”

“It’s now known that four important opposition party figures were assassinated execution style in Yorkshin before the elections. They were prominent for voicing their dissatisfaction with many crucial policies of the Federation Directory. Their deaths caused suspicion and outcries among the populus. Protests were organised and the police forces tried to defuse the situation. Then a top police official was murdered in what seemed a mob attack. The violence escalated from there. There have been clashes in most states of the federation. Not just in the Yorkshin state. The elections have been postponed indefinitely. Blood in the streets and gallows working almost around the clock.”

“The federation with its democracy seems to be a failed political experiment. That’s all I can say to that. Especially that the Thirteen of Directory want most of the power for themselves, the elections being political theatre, mostly.”

“Humph. I would have agreed. But the federation apparatus and secret police went into uproar after the first opposition figure fell. It took them by surprise. So the spin the papers put on it, that the murders were a backlash and warning from the Thirteen, was completely false. Then and there the secret police started to look for foreign agents, but as it turned out unsuccessfully.”

The captain laughed. “Of course the federation is trying to spin it now as outside meddling. They have a major crisis on their hands. They are losing face so their propaganda machine is working at full power.”

“I have enough informants in the federation to know the correct timeline.”

“Well I don’t, so I wouldn’t know. And the thing is. The story you’ve just woven here, it has nothing to do with Kujira.”

“Doesn’t it? Wouldn’t it make us complicit? Harbouring and aiding Imperial terrorists?”

“So on an unsubstantiated hunch you’ll go brown-nosing to the federation’s secret police?”

The Kurta stayed silent for a moment. They noticed the stroll took them away from the hotel and its park. They were on a country road outside the city, nearing a forest.

“Would it be unreasonable to take precautions?” They said scanning their surroundings and keenly observing the captain’s aura. Kurapika wanted to use en but felt it might trigger the confrontation.

“Well it would be a clear declaration. That would be the most immediate consequence. The empire would start to consider the archipelago a hostile entity.” She was completely relaxed. Unnervingly so. Was the missing sailor close by? Ready to attack?

“Are you blackmailing me?”

“Weren’t you doing that a moment ago? Threatening to cry your woes into the comforting bosom of the Ryodan?”

“What if the empire is playing a double layered game here, and you’re the fall guys. And the Kukurooean spies have already informed the federation. This will just give the empire an excuse to attack.”

“It would also give the Ryodan an excuse. Do you think a large sea battle is about to go down here?” She kept walking. Taking them deeper into the forest.

Kurapika stopped and brought her to a halt. Their head was spinning. They were not so sure any more, were they right in their course of inquiry? She did not once deny her involvement in the murders in Yorkshin. Was she aware of Melody’s presence and powers? Was Melody present at all, the Kurta wondered. Could they be alone with this definitely dangerous woman?

“The second consequence of you sucking up to the Ryodan secret police could be that they would treat you seriously. They would send somebody here to capture the supposed perpetrators of the unrest to execute them publicly for propaganda reasons. And this would not only possibly trigger a war with the empire, the federation arresting an Imperial officer. This would mean that somebody powerful would come here from Ryodan. How powerful though? Would it be good for the island if some fixer or bounty hunter came here to chase me around? How would it affect your tourism revenue?”

“Are you implying one of the Thirteen would come?”

“No, you’ve just floated this idea. And you seem weirdly excited by that.” She said standing in front of Kurapika and beholding them curiously. She brought her fingers to her temples and rubbed them a little. She closed her eyes concentrating.

The top spy was doing the same. The conversation was not going all that well. They learned nothing certain, at least not before consulting Melody. The Kukurooean was making some valid points. So far no intelligence Kurapika got from their informants in the Ryodan mentioned the ship under repair a few miles away. The secret police appeared to be grasping at straws and desperately looking for suspects.

“It must be hard cooperating with the federation… for you personally.” She opened her eyes and started.

“Why would you say that?” Her comment threw Kurapika a little.

“It took a moment, these are not things close to my interests. But I remember now. From what I know about the black market of human organs, the Kurta are considered to have magical properties. Your whole bodies are prized commodities, the eyes especially. Since the foolish, the superstitious and the creepy think that powders and extracts from Kurta body parts have healing and rejuvenating properties. It’s an extremely lucrative trade, because finding one of your people and then acquiring their body is hard. You are a secretive folk and powerful in most cases, or so the legend goes. Another problem is that corpses rot fast, and creating those sought after products is hard in the wild. What’s more, most countries have now laws against human trafficking. Slavery is illegal in both the empire and the federation. But there is a catch… the federation specifically lists the Kurta as magical beasts… not humans. And magical beasts can be sold, kept and slaughtered.”

Kurapika tried to calm themself but they felt their eyes going red from sadness, regret and rage.

“So you wouldn’t mind if one of the Directory came here and died trying to catch me. Is that so?”

“You’re changing the subject.” The Kurta managed to get their eyes to fade. “I would never risk the safety of my queen and her domain.”

“Consciously probably not… but what if it just turned out that way… a convenient coincidence. Seemingly two birds with one stone.”

“Now you’re trying to insult me.”

“Oh no, I’m not.” She suddenly took the their hands in hers. “I understand. You don’t even know how well I understand. I too hate some people so deeply and destructively. I would see to their death if I could. And maybe I will. Hopefully. And I would use any opportunity.” She was piercing them with her eyes. Despite the darkness Kurapika could see her so clearly. “Any, and I have, believe me I have however foolish that was. However it hurt those I love.”

Kurapika knew she was honest, completely and painfully honest. They suddenly knew she was also right. She saw through them when they were trying to turn a blind eye to their own feelings. They pushed for this one particular line of thinking because… because it would maybe bring one of the Thirteen to the island and the Kurta could maybe kill them and blame the Kukurooeans… and start a war that would ruin Kujira. She was right and yet. She was sympathetic. Disarmingly sympathetic. They produced a raspy nervous laugh. Instead of figuring out what she was hiding they exposed themself to her. What a failure. Melody… she probably heard all of it.

“You know nothing about me.” They broke the eye contact but did not pull their hands away. Her touch was comforting.

“That’s true. I will tell you a true thing of my own now. Have that in mind before you do anything else. I don’t think I could kill one of the Thirteen, I definitely wouldn’t want to try.”

“Good to know.” They said, but felt that her words were more declaration of caution than a true assessment of skill. Few knew what the Thirteen were truly capable of, but there were many stories.

Kurapika was collecting themself slowly. They took their hands out of hers and offered her an elbow. She took it. They started walking again, this time back to the city.

“Let’s say I believe you. That my suspicions are unfounded. That you’re coming back from a diplomatic mission and faced some misfortune that forced you to dock here.” They started after a while. “This may only be limited to you. Others may have different orders. Especially those whose whereabouts are unknown.” The previous time she avoided the subject of the missing sailor. She also made a point of never saying “we”.

“You’re really bored.” She said exasperated.

“And you’re dodging again. This means there is some significance to him.” Kurapika ventured a gender. The spies reported that most probably a man was missing.

“Let us have a vacation, if you’d be so kind. Our trip has been eventful enough with the storm and what not.”

For the first time she used the plural form and Kurapika was absolutely certain that she meant herself and the missing sailor exclusively. It would be worthwhile to find that person, they thought.

“I’ll consider it.”

“I’ll be grateful.” They got back to the park. She looked at them. “Would you like me to walk you home?” She asked flirtatiously.

“I’d prefer to walk alone. I have a lot to think about. But maybe we could meet in a few days. I could show you my favourite spot on the island.”

“I’d love that.” She said. “I’ll be waiting for a note from you.”

 

*

 

Kurapika spent most of the night analysing the conversation they had. Melody was helping them while Leorio was falling in and out of sleep, he clearly forgot that they did not go to the ball to enjoy themselves with liquor and girls. Maybe that was better, him having indulged in both a little too much and leaving the heavy plotting to more suitable parties.

After all he missed the part when the Kurta and Melody had a heart to heart about Kurapika’s attitude to the Ryodan. They confessed everything to Melody. How they left the clan with their friend Pairo. How much fun it had been to travel together as two stupid kids. Having adventures, seeing all sorts of wonders, making easy money. The elders of the clan advised against it. Of course, because they were old and boring, Kurpika had thought then. They and Pairo were, after all, young, capable and curious. Most of all, though, painfully ignorant.

One day, about a year into their travels, as they reached a new continent, they fell ill from some disease that was unknown to their clan. They ended up seeking help from a doctor. Unfortunately the man knew exactly that two Kurta teens were worth much more than his standard fee for curing illnesses. They were in federation territories, not knowing the local laws. Not knowing that speaking the Kurta language was a dead give away of their origins, which the doctor only tested giving them the wrong kind of medicine that caused enough pain to make their eyes shine pure crimson. They were imprisoned, waiting for some specialist to come and cut them into pieces.

On top of that they were ill. Pairo much more seriously. He was dying without medical help but Kurapika… They were getting better somehow. Unlike in their friend’s case the disease was not completely devastating for them. They pretended to be weaker and managed to overpower the doctor turned kidnapper. Then they dragged Pairo out. Escaped…

That meant little, though, the boy died a few days after. Kurapika often wondered: had they met an honest doctor, could Pairo have been saved? They made sure to burn his remains so that none was uncovered and sold, even though it was not a traditional burial of the Kurtas. However, avoiding desecration of the body was paramount. They kept some of the ashes and began travelling alone. There was no way to find their clan, they were too secretive to be found once someone left for more then a month. They knew as much when they departed but it seemed that seeing the world with their best friend would be worth it.

They had not expected they would find themself alone and stranded. They were not one to give up, though.

When they were seventeen they learned their nen and found employment with some bounty hunters. Among them Kurapika quickly developed a reputation for their analytical skills. Then they met Melody, who joined the group, and she soon became a respected colleague. She was not too pleased with catching criminals as a permanent job. It was just something to do to stay afloat, but she was constantly looking for other, better employment. When she was offered a position in Kujira, she recommended also the Kurta. Kurapika was shocked at first. She said only: this work we’re doing, chasing after darkness is only ripping your heart further apart and it wasn’t in the best shape when we met, maybe a tropical island in the middle of the ocean can sooth you. Kurapika decided to follow her, something about her words rang incredibly true, even though at the time they had not thanked her or told her about their past.

After what happened with the captain in the forest they did. They thanked her finally and withheld nothing any more.

Their conversation was unsurprisingly liberating. For the first time in years Kurapika was ready to admit they had a friend, even if that had been true for most of their acquaintance with Melody.

After that they analysed the captain’s words. Melody confirmed Kurapika’s suspicions. Even though the Kukurooean seemed completely calm while teasing the Kurta about their Ryodan theory Melody detected some alterations in her voice and heartbeat. Enough to suggest that Kurapika was spot on when it came to the captain’s involvement in the murders. There was no indication, though, that the captain was a threat to anyone on the archipelago. Only one mystery remained.

“She had a very serious emotional response when you grilled her about the sailor. I think you’ve noticed something as well.”

“Emotions… I noticed deflections and more blatant lies… but emotions are interesting. We need to find him.”

“Most probably, him.” Melody corrected.

“Indeed… We need at least some hint as to a description. How much do you think we’d need to pay for someone to risk flogging for talking to us?”

“At least a year’s salary.”

“That sounds about right.”

 

*

 

At breakfast Kurapika was content, despite catching only a few hours of sleep. They felt they made progress and reported as much to queen Mito who seemed pleased hearing that the probability of a direct threat did not seem too high. They discussed possible political consequences and options if the Ryodan apparatus became interested in the ship and its crew. These were subjects which were more easily digestible for their queen. She was more used to cleaning up messes like that. There had been situations in the past when criminals or traitors tried to hide on the islands. It was a known kind of issue.

Having a clear plan regarding the last missing piece and sense of accomplishment Kurapika had their mind free…and then they noticed. Not only the ship was missing someone. There was also an empty chair at the table. Mito was glancing at it from time to time.

“When was Gon last time at breakfast?” The Kurta whispered so quietly that only Melody could have heard them.

She was silent for a moment. “I’m not sure.” She whispered when she was sure Leorio had the queen’s undivided attention. “Maybe four or five days ago. He never takes part in these political discussions. It’s easy to overlook his absence.”

“Still, he at least tries to show up for a few minutes. Usually.” What was he up to? Kurapika felt bad for their tunnel vision which made them ignore everything not Kukurooean for the past few days. They needed to devote at least a few hours to making sure that the young duke was not in some sort of trouble. Why did he have to start acting erratically now, when there were such pressing issues? It was a little annoying that Gon never felt the need to participate and get involved. Mito, of course, was only suffering quietly. She was always cutting the boy too much slack. Kurapika was going to give silly brat a good talking to.

After breakfast Kurapika went to the servants’ quarters. The maids, cooks and butlers were rushing about their business. It was loud and busy, as always. The Kurta stopped one of the girls that was usually responsible for the duke’s rooms.

“His lordship, what time has he had breakfast recently?” They asked.

“Different times, sir.” The girl seemed skittish all of a sudden. She was not meeting their eyes. Other maids seemed to eye them curiously as they passed. Their faces betrayed there was some shared secret between them.

“But in his rooms?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Has he had breakfast already, today? Has he left?”

“Yes, sir and I think so, sir.” She said looking at the wall behind Kurapika.

They could hear whispers and… they had to be wrong… giggles? That was it.

“What is going on!? What is Gon up to?!” They lost their temper and the girl cowered a little.

“No tth ing, ssir.” Suddenly the corridors and adjacent chambers became suspiciously quiet. Everyone seemed very concentrated on what they were doing.

“Don’t lie to me, I can make tell the truth and you don’t want that. Because I’ll fire you right after that!”

“Please, sir. I promised not to speak.” She was almost crying.

“You’re all in on it, aren’t you!?” The Kurta raised their voice. Everyone suddenly froze.

“Kurapika, that’s enough.” Leorio said behind them. “Come on. Leave her to her work.”

“You know that he’s been up to something.” Kurapika said accusingly as they let the tall man lead them to some secluded corner under the main stairs.

“Yes, and it’s nothing sinister.”

“Maybe I’ll be the judge of that.”

“He’s got a boy there. In his room. They come to overnight and for the meals. That’s it.”

“There is a stranger in the palace at night and you thought it’s fine to keep this information from me?!” They felt their eyes turn crimson.

“Yes, because I knew this would be your reaction. He’s young and lonely, Kurapika. You can’t fucking deny him this.”

“What are you talking about? That’s a security breach!”

“No, that’s someone Gon cares enough about to actually be honest with. He never brings them home. But he brought this one. Have some fucking heart.”

“When did this start?”

“Three nights ago.”

“That’s… too perfect to be a coincidence.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You would know, but alas you drunk yourself stupid yesterday. So tough luck. I need to talk to Melody.” The Kurta started walking quickly.

“What is going on, Kurapika?”

“Are you that daft?! It could be him! The missing sailor! Remember? One of the spies reported that Gon went to the Kukurooean crew. I ignored that at the time, because he did not manage to talk to them long let alone sit with them. But the very next day he’s not at breakfast. And in the evening he brings a toyboy to his room? That can’t be a coincidence.”

 

*

 

“We need to establish if he’s dangerous.” Kurapika was pacing in her office and Melody observed them curiously. She could feel they were conflicted. Especially that Leorio was in the room too and he was fuming.

“You know, probably I should do that. He might have the clap.” The doctor barked.

“That’s a good point. Have you had this conversation with Gon? I forgot to ask before. But maybe he should know that picking up random guys in the port is a deadly sort of entertainment.”

“Yes, I had.” Leorio was in the Kurta’s personal space and the argument seemed like it would escalate more. “Coming back to the boy in his room though. Gon’s trapped. Have you ever considered it? He’s twenty and already extremely cynical about these things. It’s actually heartbreaking. Someone this young looking just for sex and not love and knowing that all these encounters must be had in rooms for rent, out of sight. In fucking secret. Does that not bother you one bit? Because it bothers me as hell.”

“He is the heir, he needs to start acting like one!”

“You’re such cold, prick. I can’t. But I guess why would you care? You’re not from here. You weren’t here when he was dropped off at Mito’s doorstep like an unwanted toy. You were employed to deal with trapping the boy here for good. When it became clear he might have some dreams. It’s just a job. And well I’ll give you that, you’re fucking good at your job.”

“I don’t care?! I?!” Kurapika’s eyes were red as if to indicate danger. “You’ve always lived here on your little paradise island. And you spent what? Six years studying at an Imperial university? In a nice university town. That’s what you know of the outside world. Clean streets and goofy academics! You little rags-to-riches lucky boy, you! Queen’s all time favourite. You know shit about how dangerous it is out there! Piss on his childish dreams. He needs to fucking grow up.”

“What am I even talking to you about? You resent me, because you envy me.”

“Envy you what exactly? You being the Queen’s little childhood friend? Or maybe more, eh? Sometimes it seems like it was more.”

“Kurapika!” Melody tried to intervene.

“I saved her life after her accident, you disgusting little shit. And helped her get through her realisation that she won’t be able to ever have children and the cancellation of her engagement! I never asked her to sponsor my education or to give me titles and appoint me to court! But you’re so bitter that anything good and pure gets twisted and deformed in that nasty little brain of yours!”

“Well, your pure dear friend, the queen, actually sees eye to eye with me on the issue of Gon.”

“That’s friendship for you, Kurapika, knowing that your friends can be wrong and trying to save them from their mistakes. But you’re just paid help, a hired yesman. Regardless, you wouldn’t know friendship if it bit you in the ass!”

Melody had enough of their painful exchange. Especially after the night she spent listening to the Kurta. Even though her own position on the topic of Gon was closer to that of Leorio. It seemed that the doctor was about to lay hands on the security chief. She used her nen to calm them both down. She played long enough for them both to sit down and cool off.

“You’re both taking this too far. And you managed to completely forget what this conversation was supposed to be about. Leorio, Kurapika is right. We need to check who this boy is. The pseudocaptain is actually probably an assassin.”

The doctor snorted his mood rising again.

“We established that pretty conclusively yesterday. Though her job was done in the Ryodan.” She said quickly to keep him from going off again. “If this indeed is the missing sailor, he might be an assassin too. If that is the case, we need to ascertain that his job also finished in the federation.”

“I guess.” Leorio said annoyance clear in his voice, but she knew his agreement was sincere.

“I’ll try to assess that first. Alone.” She added before Kurapika could say anything. “You’re both too close to this issue.”

“Well yes, I was going to ask you to do that.” The Kurta said.

“Great, so we’re in agreement at last.”

 

*

 

Melody waited in the garden the next day and observed Gon’s window. She knew it was how he usually snuck out. Exactly as she predicted before noon she saw two young men. She followed them hiding her presence. They were fast but she knew Gon’s favourite places and even if she lost them she would find them eventually. They were pretty casual in their jog, and she managed to keep track of them without putting too much effort into it.

From the very start she knew she had to be cautious. The stranger was even better at being quiet than the captain. Had they been not talking freely, and had she not know Gon’s footsteps she might have lost them. At the distance she kept from them she could not hear the other man’s movements at all. This solidified her conviction that it was indeed the missing sailor.

They ended up going to a small secluded bay, walled off from the rest of the island by cliffs. It was hard to access if one was not very fit. It was not anywhere near the spas so tourists practically never ventured there. When they settled there and started goofing off on the rocky shore she had the opportunity to get a closer look and a better read.

The stranger did not seem to be using en and was generally behaving in a rather carefree fashion. He read as relaxed and happy. That could mean very little, it was never certain how much they were pretending when it came to those trained in the dark arts. They were usually on edge and very mindful of their surroundings, even when they seemed completely calm.

The duke called his pale friend ‘Killua’. There was no one by this name in the ship’s manifest but it was a very distinctly Kukurooean name. It became very popular after the royal family named their third son thus. Everyone always seemed to think that the names rulers chose for their children were auspicious and tried to get some of that good luck for their own progeny. After the prince was born many a boy in the empire was given the same name.

This confused Melody. Why was he using a fake name in front of Gon? Did the duke not know his friend was from the ship… that made no sense. For a fake name he reacted to it without a hitch… and that was unusual. She could tell when someone was using a cover identity. Being called by the fake name almost always made them just a slightly bit confused for a split second. Unless… She looked at the young man. She could not see him all too clearly and he had a scarf tied around his head. When she questioned the maids, however, they said he had blue eyes and very fair hair. Very handsome, they all bemoaned his lack of interest in them. Her suspicions suddenly took her to a strange place. Maybe Kurapika’s tendency towards wild theories was rubbing off on her. Still, the age and looks fitted all too perfectly. So did the skill set and the fact that the captain seemed so protective of him. Could that be a Zoldyck prince there? Was Gon aware? Somehow she doubted that, he took no interest in politics after all, she would be surprised if he could even tell her how many Kukurooean princes there were.

After a while she noticed that their goofing off was actually training. While initially they teased each other a lot, it was getting more serious as it went on. Some martial arts and even basic nen. The stranger seemed very proficient in both, and the duke was keeping up, albeit messing some things up.

They were diligently practising for a couple hours just taking a few breaks to swim. Gon being who he was, took those opportunities to fish out something slimy from between the rocks and thoroughly creep his friend out with it. Screams and laughter abounded.

She decided to go to meet with Kurapika a few hours before dinner time. She did not want to be spotted by boys on their way back.

Regardless whether he was a full blooded Zoldyck or not, the stranger seemed benign and terrifying all at the same time. He did not sound like a threat, at least not one to anybody’s security. The danger he brought was far more subtle and devastating but he could not possibly know that. Still he was about to shatter the delicate balance of the kingdom.

Gon had not been this happy in years. He had never had a true companion that matched his energy and temperament and this role the foreigner filled perfectly. Additionally he was also very clearly romantically, or at least sexually, appealing to the duke. These two traits while possibly leading to a future broken heart would not have been world-shattering in themselves. By far the worst thing the stranger had done was acknowledging Gon’s potential and training with him. Showing him how to properly manage his nen.

It was becoming clear to her that years of planning, playing on emotions and manipulation were coming undone. She had never believed that Gon could be contained in the paradise island prison, even though she contributed to building the cage. She had always suspected it had all been a futile endeavour. Mito and Kurapika were deluding themselves that they could rewrite the boy’s identity and smother his desire to know himself and to explore new possibilities. There was an self-centred streak in him despite him sincerely trying to be good and obedient. Subduing it was like pulling a bow string, it was bound to reach a point where it had to either be released or it would snap. In Gon’s case that meant either rebellion and departure or some form of mental break down.

The stranger opened a path of self-improvement in front of the duke. He was training Gon in proper combat and nen management techniques. Nothing like the half-truths and confusion Biscuit Krueger fed the boy for a year on purpose stunting and misdirecting his development. The nen master had warned them that this kind of potential cannot be erased, and subduing it would only postpone things. The tiny blond of course had done what she had been paid for. It was a job after all. Melody had agreed with her then, and the prediction was coming true before her very ears and eyes. Just in five days the duke seemed so much stronger than he had ever been. Under honest direction there was no knowing how powerful he could become.

He will leave, Melody thought. Either on the ship together with the foreigner or soon after, crushed by the loneliness that will come from losing the only true companion he had ever had. She considered her course of action. If I keep it to myself Gon’s departure will be a shock. If they find out I knew I will lose my job or end up in the dungeon for treason because Kurapika might lose their temper. If I tell them now there will be chaos.

After long deliberation she decided on a half measure. I will throw the security chief a bone, she thought with resignation. That it might be a Zoldyck prince out there, being a secret guest in the palace. That should give them something to think about. Maybe they will try to check things out on their own – that way they will find out themself and I will not have to be the one to crash Gon’s dreams.

The Kurta could go on that date they promised the captain, too. Melody actually hoped for the last one, Kurapika was clearly fond of the tiny dark-skinned woman. Maybe if they yielded to her seduction she could keep their mind preoccupied. With either romance or conspiracy theories. Both seemed good enough at that point.

 

*

 

They were sitting on a branch by the swamp and Gon was telling Killua about his nen training, and demonstrating some things. The prince listened to him, watched and grew more and more confused. It seemed like a drunk person had explained nen to his host. Everything he knew was either off or incomplete.

“And you have not developed a hatsu?” He cut Gon off, he had enough of listening to the nonsense.

“Well, Bisky said it’s not something everyone gets.”

“So what type are you anyway?”

“Type of what? Type of nen user? Bisky said I’d need to train for about five years for it to be worth testing.”

“Seriously? For crying out loud!”

Gon looked at him surprised.

“Who was this Bisky? Some random person you picked up off the street?”

“No, Bisquit Kruger. She is a famous master. My aunt hired her.”

Killau went silent for a moment considering.

“I’ve heard about her. And I’ve met a few of her disciples. Even if they weren’t too powerful their technique was flawless. Yours is shit and all over the place. You’d lose to someone much weaker than yourself because you would make too many mistakes.”

Gon was very visibly sulking.

“Don’t look at me offended like that. It’s the truth.”

“Why would she teach me wrong?”

“There are three options. The least probable one is that it was some imposter trying to earn some quick money. The second one is that Ms Kruger had a year long bout of madness. But what is most probable is that she lied on purpose.”

“Why?” The duke seemed shocked.

“You tell me. But in my experience when they lie about things like that it’s all about controlling and manipulating you. My family pulled a similar thing. Kept me in the dark about nen as long as it was possible to have more power over me.” Killua scratched his forehead nervously.

“Really?”

“Yes. They have already planned out my future. I’m to take over after my father. I don’t want to be like my father or do what he does.” Killua was shaking, suddenly he got very angry. “But nobody cares what my wishes are. The funny thing this includes me. Because I don’t really know what I want. The inevitability of their decision renders wishing for anything else pointless.” He felt a tear slowly flowing down his cheek. Gon took his hand.

“That sounds awful. Your whole family does, to be honest.” He kissed Killua’s wrist. “You could stay here though. We have ships so you could find a job.”

He looked at the prince with his beautiful amber eyes, there was a plea in them. He was seriously asking.

“Even if you don’t know what you want from your life, here, away from them you could figure it out.”

It sounded so appealing. Gon was saying it with this ridiculous intoxicating smile on his face. It was hard to be in a bad mood looking at it. It suddenly seemed like a real option, dropping everything and staying on the island. The implication was of course that they would be together. Or was it? Maybe he just wished it was. Killua turned his gaze away to come back to reality.

“I need to go back to my sisters. I can’t leave them alone with the rest of the family. Not again. They’ve already been alone for months. Besides if I stayed here my brother would come within weeks and drag me back. It would be a mess.”

“You could fight him. I would help.”

Killua laughed.

“If he isn’t a nen master himself, and that’s unlikely, his creepy attack dog is one without a doubt. It wouldn’t be much of a fight, sadly.”

“We could still try.”

“I will eventually. But not yet. It would be foolish.”

“I guess. But think about it.”

“Sure.” Gon was pressing Killua’s hand against his soft freckled cheek and downright refusing him was very hard at that moment.

“Anyway, this conversation was about you and your nen. And not my pathetic family drama. I may be far from a master but I can teach you as much as I know. And when we get back to your palace we will test what type are you.”

“Sounds great.”

 

*

 

All in all Melody was glad how things were going. Kurapika was quite into the theory she brought to them the day before. They knew they could not show the staff a picture of the third prince, not that they had any recent one any way, because that could lead to gossip. It was better the maids thought the secret guest was some random pretty boy.

The Kurta had tried to take a discreet peek at that foreigner in the morning but it proved inconclusive. They decided to invite the captain for a date, instead. Which meant thinly veiled interrogation probably. They sent a note and had it planned for the following evening. That meant dinner was calmer then usual. The security chief just said they were still investigating some details, but did not bring up the possibility of having a full-blooded Zoldyck running around.

“Of course, all the Kukurooean sailors are probably spies.” The security chief cautioned. “They must file reports from their journeys. And the Imperial secret police is very active in the Imperial ports.”

“We should be very careful not to expose to them anything that may draw the Zoldyck interest to the archipelago.” The queen said thoughtfully.

“Exactly. We need to watch out, not to end up like Nostrade. But at this point it seems unlikely. Still, I’ll monitor the situation.” Kurapika agreed.

These words appeared to put Mito at ease a little, but not entirely. There was something else on the queen’s mind. Now that the political issues could take a back seat their monarch fully concentrated on her nephew.

“Gon, why haven’t I seen you at breakfast for… it might be a week already?” She asked calmly yet firmly. It was a tone of voice she used when she was being stern with her child.

The boy almost choked. Well, he was eating very fast. Probably to finish quickly and excuse himself to go upstairs. To his guest.

“You said I don’t have to always attend breakfast…” He started. Trying on a goofy smile. It was true. The dinners were mandatory, breakfasts not so much. “And well, I figured you’d only talk about the ship in the morning. Or trade. You like to talk politics then...” He said bashfully. Melody noted that with age he got a little better at lying. Well maybe not lying per se. He was still pretty hopeless at that. Unlike when he was a child, though, he could actually pretty well withhold information and deflect. Probably the need to hide his identity from the locals and tourists honed these skills in him. Not that the queen was buying anything he was selling right now. What he said was true, of course. Just completely not the answer to her question.

“I would expect you to show now and then at least, even if you can’t be bothered to take interest or contribute.” She pressured with a frown. “What preoccupies you these mornings so much?”

“Oh, various things.”

“Like?”

“I’ve made a friend.” Gon said with a disarming grin. It looked innocent but Melody could not shake the feeling that it was actually somewhat calculated. He was making an appeal to Mito’s love of him. “I’m showing him around the island.”

“Is this the kind of friend that made you cry for weeks few years ago?” She asked giving Gon a concerned look.

Melody remembered that situation all too well, the duke had behaved similarly, disappeared for long hours when he had been spending time with that boy. Then he had been heartbroken and depressed when it had ended. She realised that it could seem like an analogous situation. This one was just much worse in Melody’s opinion. Back then it had been a teenage infatuation, fuelled by puberty and desire for novelty. There had been little compatibility or understanding. Even the quality of emotional investment had been different. This time though… All these variables appeared to be far more in tune. Significantly more mutual.

“I guess.” The boy said blushing. The allusion to the past clearly threw a shadow over his heart.

“Is he the one who taught you how to style your collar?” The queen asked.

“Yes.”

“Well, at least he seems to be a cultured gentleman. Let’s just hope he’s not another married creep.” Kurapika said lightly, but it was meant to sting. Leorio glared at the security chief and tried to kick them under the table. Melody was not sure why Kurapika decided to tease Gon. Maybe to prepare him for the heartbreak that in their mind was inevitably coming. She heard a skip in the duke’s heartbeat. An old wound opened.

“Indeed.” The queen sighed but the subject seemed exhausted at that point. Even though Gon’s romantic pursuits were no secret to anyone at the table they were never really discussed in detail. They were one more issue, together with letting the boy roam around the island in filthy clothes, that was met with minimal commentary from the queen. She just accepted that these traits existed in her nephew and was wise enough to understand that any attempt at actively suppressing them would probably lead to serious conflict. Melody knew Mito hoped Gon would start showing at least a tiny interest in girls so that finding him a wife would not just look like another one in a long string of torture. That was apparently not meant to be. Clearly, a part of his identity was being completely indifferent to the opposite sex. It was proving more and more obvious that the boy’s identity just did not lend itself to moulding despite almost the whole court trying so hard.

 

*

 

Gon was a little spooked after the dinner. It was so close. He suddenly realised what thin ice he had been walking on. Happily no one seemed the wiser that his guest was staying in the palace. Mito would probably not have taken too kindly to that. Kurapika… they might have had a fit if they found out. Kukurooean spies… could Killua be one of them? That seemed far fetched. What would he be spying on? His guest seemed completely disinterested in the affairs of the archipelago. Not that Gon had any in-depth knowledge of the subject. That whole angle reeked of baseless conspiracy theory. It was all Kurapika’s fault. They voiced their wild suspicions everyday ad nauseam. It all seemed too crazy to be true. When he got to his room he felt sure Killua was no foreign agent.

Still, the other thing Kurapika said, and Mito’s comment about the collar. There was another thought shyly lurking in Gon’s mind. One deeply rooted in the duke’s insecurities and self-doubt. Seeing the man writing just propelled it straight to the duke’s vocal cords without making a detour through the more rational parts of the brain.

“Killua, are you married?” He asked nervously.

The sailor did not even raise his head. “No. Where did that come from?”

“Well the letter you are writing…”

“To my sisters?”

“Guys who come here… they often use the term ‘sister’ for their wives, they sometimes even come here with them. And, well, pretend to be bachelors. It’s nasty.”

“It sure does sound like that. But I’m not married.”

“Oh.” Gon said, but did not sound convinced. Because he was not.

“Come here.” Killua moved the chair he was sitting on a little away from the secretaire. Gon went to him. “Sit.” His guest smiled and took his hand, encouraging him to sit in his lap. The duke did so slightly reluctantly. Another control play, he will try to distract me, he thought a little annoyed.

“Just read it.” Killua said casually.

“What?!” Gon looked into his eyes shocked. His face completely calm, Killua kept smiling as he leaned to peck Gon on the cheek.

“Go on. There are no secrets in it. It’s mostly about you anyway.” He actually blushed and lowered his gaze. “And you know, you can write comments on the margins if you feel misrepresented. I think Alluka and Nanika will appreciate that.”

Killua wrapped his arms around Gon’s waist. The duke was thoroughly puzzled by this turn of events. He adjusted his position and turned to the letter, it was nearly ten pages long. The elegant letters were arranged in straight lines and fitted neatly between strictly observed margins. There was also a small, basic sketch of their favourite training spot. He started reading. The first page was mostly about the storm that brought the ship to Kujira. There were some weird comments about Killua getting hit by lightning, but Gon dismissed them as hyperboles. On the next one there were already impressions of the island. Soon followed by a description of Gon. A very favourable description.

“Wait what do you mean I have funny ears?!”

“They are characteristic. But immensely adorable.” To drive his point home Killua traced his tongue along Gon’s earlobe. It made the duke shiver. “I like them a lot.”

“And you like my freckles! And my eyes! And skin! And...” He said excited.

“Shut up. Can’t you read quietly?” Killua buried his face between Gon’s shoulder blades. “I forgot I wrote that drivel.” His voice was muffled and embarrassed.

“It’s not drivel. You find me handsome.”

“Get over it. You have a mirror so you know how you look like. There is nothing groundbreaking written there.”

The Gon giggled and continued reading. It was a pretty accurate, if mean-spirited at times, account of their time together. Killua even mentioned his overreaction to Gon seeing his scars. That part was the most confusing because it contained references to the sailor’s family issues the duke was not privy to. All in all he added a few things on the margins, to defend his own good name. He also felt the need to drag Killua a little, he had been definitely painting a too perfect picture of himself so far.

“I’m done.”

“At last, my leg fell asleep. But they will be glad. No one beside me and Canary ever writes to them. Thank you.”

Gon got up and turned to kiss his guest who was stretching his legs. Killua reciprocated. It was not the most comfortable position for either of them, so they changed it. For a longer while they slowly moved from place to place and kissed lazily. Gon was a little tired but more than that he was anxious, they had not done anything sexual since that morning. Was showing him the letter a signal that his guest put what had happened in perspective and was over it? The writing seemed to indicate that. Killua was calm, but not insistent. Still he was wearing the too short shirt again, was that an invitation? The duke felt he would have preferred more direct communication.

Then, as if reading his thoughts, Killua started removing Gon’s clothing.

It was fine with him, he could get undressed first. It did not become one-sided, because Killua simply took off his shirt. They stood naked close to each other. There was no tension, only anticipation. Gon touched the mutilated chest with both hands, traced his fingers along the irregular network of scars. He kissed down Killua’s neck and collar bone. His fingers curiously wandered on the pale skin. His guest’s breath was uneven, certain strokes made him inhale loudly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, it’s just weird.”

“Why?” Gon placed his hands on Killua’s shoulders and made him turn around. Then he continued his exploration kissing and touching the man’s back.

“Because it’s weird you’re into it.”

Gon shrugged but did not stop.

“I don’t think scars look particularly bad, in general. Maybe I’m biased because I have some and I don’t want to think that people might be disgusted by them.”

“That sounds like a healthy attitude.”

“Also, maybe, I’m a little curious.”

Killua snorted and Gon instantly regretted letting the last comment slip.

“Listen.” He wrapped his arms around Killua’s waist. “I don’t want… I won’t hurt you … You’re safe here...” He desperately tried to mitigate the damage.

“Curiosity… curiosity sounds very normal.” Killua said calmly, then intertwined his fingers with Gon’s and leaned a little into him. “Just for now, this is as much as I can give you. I’m sorry.” He pulled the duke’s hands to his mouth and kissed his fingers.

The apology sounded so sincere, Gon was shocked because he expected he would be the one grovelling and trying to untangle the situation. “You don’t have to talk to me about this.” There was a moment of silence. Gon was certain he fucked everything up again.

“I know.” Killua’s warm lips brushed over Gon’s fingertips. Then suddenly the sailor turned around, forcefully pushed him against the wall and cradled his face. The passionate kiss that came next was so surprising and delightful that it made Gon’s knees go weak. The pale hands travelled down his neck and shoulders and grabbed his arms. Killua pulled away and pinned Gon with an intense look.

“So let’s not.” He placed small kisses along Gon’s jawline. Then his lips moved down and kisses turned to soft bites.

Gon did not sense any tension and any remaining awkwardness was his own fault. It was not that easy to let go of the anxiousness he brought out with his silly comments. To mitigate that he decided to refocus his worry on something more connected to sex, since that was where the evening was clearly going.

“Killua.”

“Hm?” He breathed into Gon’s collar bone.

“I want you inside me.” Gon pulled his lover’s face up and looked him in the eyes. He was a little anxious to make the request remembering his past very mixed experiences. If I get stressed by this I won’t be stressed about the other things, he figured. This way any awkwardness, if Killua called him out on it, could be explained through past partners. Plus it seemed like a fair trade, his inhibitions and hang-ups in exchange for what the sailor had already offered.

“Sure.” Killua kissed him. “How would you like it?”

“Ee.” He hesitated. ‘Better than I had before’ did not seem like the right answer. “How do you like it?” He asked meekly instead.

“How do I like to take it or give it?” Killua asked in a slightly mean tone.

“Why do you have to do this? Tease me in moments like these.”

“If you had siblings you’d know it comes with the territory. Teasing someone who asks silly questions.”

“I’m not your sibling, I’m your friend!”

Killua’s eyes opened wide at the word. He seemed a little surprised by it.

“That’s a big word for a short acquaintance like ours. Still. Then teasing is even more warranted. Don’t you think?”

Gon was pouting.

“Gods, you’re too cute. Let’s do it standing up. It should be the most straightforward.” Killua looked around for a good spot. “Also do you have some lube?”

Gon got the oil and handed it to Killua. He was awarded a long tender kiss for his effort. The sailor lead him to the dresser and made him lean on it facing the wall. Then he proceeded to kiss the nape of Gons’s neck and his shoulders.

“Most sculptures don’t have a perfect back like yours.” Killua whispered as his fingers traced the outlines of Gon’s muscles.

It was usually him who said these kind of straightforward and slightly exaggerated compliments so Gon was competently unprepared how to react to it. The arousal did not help. He was already floating in delightful anticipation thanks to the hands wandering affectionately along his spine and down his sides, and an erection pressed against his buttock.

“Um.” It was all the answer he could muster and it felt inadequate.

Killua did not seem to care, he stepped aside a little and turned Gon’s head. Then leaned in for a kiss as his hand travelled to stroke Gon’s cock. The duke moaned into the kiss.

His guest moved away after a while and proceeded to adjust Gon’s hips. The duke half expected that by that point he would be on pins and needles but he felt surprisingly relaxed. After all he was guided not pushed and shoved. Later when lubed fingers probed inside him it was not rushed and impatient. Instead of his body bracing itself and getting rigid at this stage, it was actually bending invitingly. He was moaning and leaning into the pleasure.

Then he heard himself pleadingly invoking Killua’s name. The sailor obliged giving him a shot warning before he entered. Again the experience was completely different than he anticipated. He did not have to watch out not to fall head first while simultaneously awkwardly trying to find an angle that gave him some satisfaction from the experience. His guest was actually taking care of that, guiding him until they got into a mutually satisfying position and rhythm. That did not take long. Just like with everything else they almost instinctively got in tune.

Gon was smiling in between moans and gasps. Killua was messily kissing him on the shoulder and neck. After awhile his movements began to get a little more erratic. He was close and so was the duke.

“May I come inside you?” He heard a whisper, warm breath ghosting his shoulders and long lashes tickling the back of his neck.

The question surprised Gon. So wonderfully considerate. It’s suddenly seemed so obvious that it was an actual choice to be made, he had just never been given it. He had also never thought to offer.

“Yes, please.” He answered enthusiastically. There was a mix of very warm feelings that was making him smile stupidly and blush. Only some of them were caused by the fact that he was about to climax. Gon touched himself to finish. He could feel Killua’s hands digging into his hips. Then came the unmistakable sound of an orgasm. Thrusts slowed down but did not stop, until he also came, loudly, with the sailor’s name on his lips.

It took a moment for them to clean themselves up, but Killua was a little faster and Gon found him lying on the bed on his back. Naked. He seemed comfortable to be fully nude in Gon’s presence even without imminent promise of sex. Definitely progress. He climbed onto the sheets, lifted the pale legs by the knees and spread them. Then he lowered himself to lie on the scarred belly and chest. Killua did not protest.

“This arrangement will probably get very hot and sweaty in a few minutes.” Killua commented in a matter-of-fact manner. “How can you cuddle in this temperature?”

“It’s not even the hottest time of the year.”

“Well, figures I guess, you’re used to the climate.”

“Do you want me to get off?”

“Nah, it’s fine for the time being.” Killua began to lazily comb his fingers through Gon’s hair. “How are you feeling? Are you all right?”

“Sure. I thought I didn’t hide my satisfaction.”

“Ye ah...” Killua stuttered and went silent for a moment. Gon suspected he blushed, that would be like him. “You’ll probably be sore tomorrow.” His lover changed the subject.

“I know…” A thought suddenly dawned on him. “Do you think it was my first time?” He snickered.

“Wasn’t it? The way you asked… ”

“You’re genuinely concerned…” Gon said once again overwhelmed by the amount of consideration he was receiving.

“I was afraid I’d hurt you. Or give you some bad experience.”

“I’ve already had bad experiences. Or mediocre ones mostly. So I stopped doing it.”

“Yeah some guys don’t really care if you’re having fun.”

“I know, right?” Gon said that and then felt a sudden pang of guilt. He also had not always cared. He wanted to write it off as having had bad role models. His guest seemed to have had those too and somehow did not repeat that pattern. “But with you I felt it was a safe bet to try again. And it paid off.”

“Why on earth would you think that?” Killua’s voice abounded in disbelief.

“That it paid off?” He teased.

“Very clever. I see you’re learning. The other thing. How could you assume I’d know what I was doing?”

Gon paused. There was no clear answer to that. Partially he asked to refocus himself and the situation. The other thing was that his intuition told him to try, and he had learned to rely on it in such moments. “Oh, because I just trust you.” He said finally, it felt like a good enough answer especially that it was also true. With the ear pressed to his chest Gon heard the Killua’s heart skip a beat at the comment. At the same time the affectionate hands stroking his head froze.

 

*

 

“Gon, you mustn't say things like that.” Killua felt suddenly cold and extremely guilty.

“Why not? If that’s how I feel.”

“Why would you? That’s ridiculous. You know nothing about me.” The good feeling of conquering his own inhibitions and a shared orgasm evaporated instantly. Again he felt like a thief, a vile creature defiling and exploiting his pure naive host.

“That’s not true.” Gon sounded reassuring and that stung Killua even harder. “I know you’re a soldier in the Kukurooean navy and your name is Killua. You’re very strong and fast. You will tease a lot but you’re truly kind and thoughtful. You like hiking and exploring new places. And sweet things.” He giggled a little and kissed Killua’s ribs. “I also know you have many siblings, and two sisters and at least one brother in particular, that you have a strange and violent family who has high expectations of you. And I know I wish you wouldn’t go back to them.”

“That’s mostly assumptions and conjecture.” Killua was feeling more and more anxious and he could not understand why. He sensed Gon shrug on top of him.

“So what?”

“Because it’s nothing concrete.”

“Do I need to know your full life story to trust you?” Gon said dismissively. He lifted himself a little, placed his arms across Killua’s chest and then rested his head so he could look the prince in the eyes. He smiled warmly.

“You’ve told and showed me much more about yourself. You’ve let me into your home, which a person in your position should never ever do.”

“Meh, you’re so serious.”

“Don’t you think it was a little reckless that you brought a complete stranger, and also a member of a foreign and possibly hostile army, to your home? There are rooms for rent for hookups.”

“I usually do that, go to taverns and hotels. But you didn’t want to go to the city.”

“There are the meadows and the beach. Practically anywhere. You’re so adorable I’d have fucked you in that gross swamp.”

His host giggled at that. “I don’t know why you’re suddenly complaining. You’re getting regular meals here. And you can shave me as often as you want, which is another thing I know you like.” He sounded proud of himself that he had something to add to his laughable pool of knowledge about Killua.

“I can’t with you. You’re so sheltered.” Killua resumed stroking Gon’s hair. “It’s such a dangerous thing to do. What if I murdered you and robbed you?”

“But you didn’t.”

“I could have.”

“I don’t think so. You like me, a lot I’d venture. Your letter said that much. Oh, exactly, you showed me the letter!”

“Gon, that’s deception one on one.” The prince laughed. “You overshare something innocuous to hide something sinister. The letter contained almost nothing you didn’t know prior to reading it.”

“So what is this sinister thing? Eh? Are you an Imperial spy? Kurapika says we’re being flooded by them right now.”

“Technically not, but practically the intelligence forces cast a wide net and try to use as many people as informants as they possibly can.”

“Oh, so what would you report to your spies?”

“How many freckles you have, most definitely.” Killua gently moved his fingers down the back of his neck to the muscular shoulders and then up again. Gon bit his lip, clearly content. “But seriously. I know a secret passage that leads here, or what type of security you have. And how to open these windows from the outside. These are no small things. Very useful for someone who’d like to infiltrate this place.”

“Like an assassin?”

“Exactly.”

“Are you an Imperial assassin?” Gon asked playfully, stressing the “you”. He was clearly trying to make light of the whole subject. Something was breaking in the prince. The man was too trusting, he was bound to get hurt by somebody. So silly.

“Technically, I guess I am.” There was a part of him screaming in panic and protest when he said that. He ignored it, he wished to feel good again. To repay the trust he was so flippantly granted.

The duke looked at him surprised, for the first time his expression got serious. He lifted himself on his arms but before he could get off Killua wrapped his legs around the shapely waist and locked him in place. He also strengthened his grip on the back of Gon’s head. There was a hint of fear in the amber eyes, but it was barely noticeable overshadowed by anticipation.

“Technically?”

“It’s not my official job, really, but I have the skills and I have done that before. Besides, I’m on vacation at the moment.”

“And if you weren’t...you’d come here to kill me?”

“If I was sent here to…” Killua hesitated. Deep inside he suspected he would not. A week earlier he would not have thought twice about it, just done it. Not any more. He traced his finger down the perfect jaw. He felt his leg muscles tense pushing the tanned body closer to himself.

“It would make sense to do it. Kill you and your aunt. And take the islands in the name of the Empire.” He calmly analysed out loud looking Gon straight in the eyes. The duke gazed back in awe. “I don’t know the layout of the building and you have a fearsome security chief, here. Avoid confrontation with the Kurta, the intelligence report said. So these are the risks. But thanks to you they don’t know I’m here, I would have a decent head start. And after both Freecsses were dead there would not be a point for them to attack me anyway.”

“How would you kill me?”

“I’d slit your throat.” He let his fingers change to claws and traced them down the pretty freckled neck leaving a thin scratch which instantly started to bleed. “Or pull out your heart.” His hand stopped where the rapidly pulsing organ was under the ribcage. He spread his fingers only lightly touching the skin with the tips of the claws and moved his wrist in a circular motion. A ring of blood appeared on the toned chest.

“I see.” Gon, who was keenly observing the whole thing, licked his lips. “And?”

“I’d go find your aunt’s bedchamber, I assume it’s somewhere on this floor. And do the exact same thing. And then it would be over. Kujira would be annexed and get a governor.” Killua let his arms and legs drop onto the bed. He was looking at the circular mark on the chest. He had no courage to look Gon in the eyes. The blood was not flowing any more and the wound was closing. He’s an enhancer, the prince thought, I forgot to test him, but this practically resolves it.

Gon did not move away or try to attack him. He did not run out to get his security chief. He was still there hovering over Killua. He took the prince’s hand and looked closely at it.

“It looks normal now.” He commented matter-of-factly and frowned. “But it did cut me… was it nen… though it didn’t feel like that. There was no aura… not even hidden aura…”

Killua turned his gaze to the freckled face. His host looked confused. And cute. The prince was starting to feel that ‘adorable’ and ‘cute’ were appropriate descriptors regardless of what expression Gon had at any given time.

“It’s not nen related. It’s more of a family legacy. I can restructure my hands like that.” He felt the familiar pain as the body adjusted and produced long sharp claws.

Gon gasped and looked at it in awe.

“That’s amazing.”

To Killua’s utter shock the duke kissed his hand. The prince’s cheeks went pink.

“You’re amazing.” Gon pinned him with an intense gaze as he carefully placed the pale hand back on the bed. The situation escaped Killua’s comprehension. What on earth was going on? The blush spread to his collar bone and the tips of his ears. He turned his eyes away to try to collect his thoughts and then he finally noticed one more, very obvious thing.

“You’re hard!” He said, voice breaking in disbelief.

His host giggled. “I guess. But what would you expect?”

“Literally anything else. I threatened to murder you!” Killua looked at him in shock.

“Not really, it sounded more like a thought exercise… there was no aggression. And you were rubbing yourself on me all the time.” He said bluntly, with a cheeky grin on his lips. “Don’t look so shocked. You wrapped your legs around me! Your beautiful long legs with which you taunt me all the time. And now the only thing I can think about is you doing that again only while I’m fucking you.” He was clearly high on adrenaline and there was wild lust in his eyes.

Killua felt it was the most ridiculous situation of his entire life. He started to chuckle. “Go for it. I’ll oblige.” The prince was a little tired from running around all day, the sex and another peculiar emotional moment but if Gon was willing to put in the work.

The duke quickly ran to pick up the lube. He was almost immediately back kneeling between the invitingly spread legs. Killua tried to give him convenient access. He bit his lip to stop laughing at the bizarreness of the moment but Gon’s expression, somewhere between desire and serious focus, was not helping. The prince closed his eyes and rolled his head back a little, trying to concentrate on the sensations coming from his lower body. His host was not wasting any time his fingers diligently opening Killua up. Quick and efficient. He was done.

No verbal warning and he was in with a grunt. Deep. All his weight suddenly on Killua who gasped for air a little desperately. The movement shoved him back so his head hit the headboard. The prince shifted his hips to be more accommodating. He wrapped his legs around Gon’s waist to lift himself and get a little of the strain off his lower back. It worked pretty well, Gon must have been leaning on the headboard behind them.

Then a little panic set in in his brain. Not because Gon was going at it vigorously and unabashedly. He expected as much based on the state of mind his host had been in just before they started. Killua felt he deserved some discomfort and pain for threatening the man’s life. Especially that it was not all unpleasant once he angled himself correctly. Plus there was some nice friction. No, Killua’s anxiety came from the fact that he was in full view. Whatever stupid faces he was making were completely exposed. He felt a blush burn on his cheeks, neck and collar. He squeezed his eyes shut even more then they already were and covered his face with his hands. It was another time he caught himself agreeing to Gon’s ideas without thinking them through and now he was in this pathetic situation.

“Killua.” The duke rasped somewhere above him. “Cut me again.”

Killua almost let his legs drop in reaction to the words, which would have probably resulted in some injury for both of them. Thankfully his quick reflexes prevented that. Instead he squeezed his thighs more tightly, and peeked from under his hands.

“Oh gods, yes!” Gon was looking down at him with almost frightening intensity. “Now cut me, please.”

“What?” The prince felt himself push his shoulders into the mattress in a cowering motion.

“Please.” He smiled and slowed down a little to anchor himself with one hand on the headboard. The second one he used to lift Killua’s hand first to his lips and then placed it on his currently glistening chest. The pale fingers trembled on the tanned skin.

“Pretty please, Killua. Cut me.”

The prince swallowed thickly.

“Killua.”

He heard his name invoked pleadingly a few times.

“Just a little.”

Gon was grinning while rocking inside him rhythmically. Killua felt all rational thought evaporate from his mind. He slowly traced his hand up the pectoral muscle to the collar bone. Gon was observing the movement with anticipation. The pale fingers turned into claws and slid down across the chest hardly touching the skin. Five long red lines appeared. Gon moaned at this and dropped lower, his hands resting on the sheets above Killua’s shoulders. The thrusts slowed down a little as they adjusted to the new position and then resumed with new intensity. Freckled cheeks mere inches from Killua’s nose. Amber eyes looking directly into his. Gon closed the distance and kissed him on the lips. The prince could feel warm blood seeping onto his chest. Killua was not sure how much more he could take but he noticed his lover was close. He concentrated to catch up to him. He tried to focus on just how his body felt and distance himself from the confusion. He was managing pretty well.

Gon came without much warning. He panted hovering above Killua, bliss lighting up his face. The prince wanted to finish himself off, but the tanned hand was faster. Gon kissed his lips while stroking him until climax. Only then did he move away to lie down next to Killua. His eyes were closed and a content smile marked his lips. Five long wounds were not bleeding any more but his whole chest was smeared red. With whitish splatter here and there. The same was true of Killua’s torso.

“You’re such a weirdo.” The prince commented.

Gon probably did not hear it because he was already snoring.

 

*

 

Gon woke up late, the sun was already pretty high up. He was about to call for breakfast when the recollection of the previous evening dawned on him. He sat up and looked down at his chest. It was clean and he could not see any trace of cuts. A quick glance around the room and he noticed Killua on the bed folded in half with his hands cradling his feet.

“Was it a dream that you cut me?” Gon asked. He was not sure at that point. Although he remembered being sober. He had stopped drinking at dinner since he had his secret guest. Such shenanigans required a clear mind after all.

There was a moment of silence and Gon realised Killua was considering if he should lie.

“It wasn’t. It just didn’t seem okay to let you sleep covered in your own blood.” Gon was very happy his friend told him the truth. “I washed it off, but I’m not sure what to do with the wash rag. How will your maids react to a bloodied thing like that?”

“I often get hurt when is run around. Bloodied rags are nothing special. And thank you… for always being so thoughtful.” Then came a pang of guilt because Gon was not really sure if Killua was fine with everything that had happened the previous evening. “What are you doing?” He decided to change the subject.

“Stretching.”

“I mean, why? We’ll be training later.”

“My whole lumbar area has been a little painful after last night.”

“Is that… did I do that?” Gon panicked a little. Guilt was becoming overwhelming. “I hurt you…” An hour after I promised I won’t, the thought made his gut twist unpleasantly.

“Not really.”

“No, you’re in pain. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine, Gon. Nothing to worry about. These things happen. That’s to be expected when you multiply, something like what… two hundred and ten pounds I’d estimate, by raw enthusiasm, stamina and a lot of lower body strength.”

That was a little too much to process in his guilt ridden state. Gon launched himself to embrace Killua.

“Gon, what the hell! Get off! You’re pushing my face into my knees.” A muffled yell came from his friend and Gon recoiled as if burned. He was making things worse, as usual.

Killua finally unfolded and stretched his arms.

“You look like a beaten puppy.” His face was calm and the incredible blue eyes looked at Gon with slightly patronising kindness. He came closer and embraced Gon. “I told you, it’s fine. Don’t overreact.”

The duke pulled the pale body into a proper hug. “I’ll take you to a spa, you’ll get a massage.”

“I’m not going to any public place.” Killua said hugging him back and stroking his head reassuringly.

“Fine, so I’ll ask Leorio, he’s the court physician, he gives me massages when I overdo it.”

“There is no need for that.”

“I need to do something.” Gon whined, the guilt in him was growing to enormous proportions. Being so easily forgiven felt wrong.

“Get us breakfast. I’m starving and you advertised this place yesterday as providing regular meals.” Killua said playfully.

“Sure.” The mention of food made his stomach growl. He reluctantly untangled his arms to get up.

Before he could do that though Killua cradled his face and stroked his cheek. A kiss on the nose came next.

“This is something we can figure out. Next time maybe we can try a different variant. And I will know what to watch out for.” He kissed Gon on the lips and was met with a hungry response. “I had fun yesterday. Even though you’re a little nuts.”

Gon frowned, slightly confused.

“‘Cut me’… Really? I can’t believe I actually gave in to that.”

“Oh. That was great! Thank you for that.” Gon kissed the sailor/assassin. He really wanted to know more about that but felt it was not the right moment to push for further confessions even if he was certain Killua was holding out on numerous other secrets. They had time to… Gon’s heart sunk suddenly. Not that much time though. Only a week was left.

He got off the bed and went to call for breakfast.

He realised how much he did not want Killua to leave. Could he make him stay? He was ready to come clean to Mito and beg her to let the man live in the palace. He could stay as Gon’s teacher. Or something. He was already doing that, they were training together every day. His aunt should love Killua, he seemed like he would blend well with her preferred crowd.

“Gon is something wrong?” His guest was standing next to him, he did not even notice him approach. He was wearing a shirt and holding another one in his hand together with a pair of trousers. “You ran off so suddenly.”

“No, I just… I’m also hungry.” He said making an embarrassed face. For once his stomach cooperated and grumbled loudly to reinforce his words.

“Well, I think you should get at least a little dressed if you want to interact with the staff.”

“Thanks.” He took the clothes and put them on. Killua was going back to the bedroom, he avoided being seen by the maids as much as he could. “Killua, would you… would you mind if we… stayed in bed for the whole day?” Only after he asked the question did he realise that while learning new things from his guest was important being close to him was more important. After all getting a new tutor would not be impossible. Finding another person like Killua though…

Killua snorted. “Why not.” He said without turning to face him and disappeared in the other room.

 

*

 

They had breakfast at about noon and then went through some morning grooming. After that things got strange. Killua was very confused. When his host said they would spend the whole day in bed the prince assumed that he meant non-stop sex until they fell asleep from exhaustion. Gon’s demeanour did not indicate anything like that.

“I thought I could teach you a game we have here.” He said with a bright smile.

“Sure.” Killua said, his voice slightly guarded but he tried to smile back. What on earth was going on? Was it some sort of exotic foreplay game?

Instead of undressing and closing the distance Gon took out a small carved wooden box.

So he actually means a game game, the prince thought incredulously. He was about to say something like: no thanks we have games in the empire, you know, unlike your very appetizing self – but his host took out cards and started to shuffle and deal them.

Killua swallowed and took his cards carefully. The deck was beautifully made, decorated with exquisite illustrations. That was just a side note on the prince’s consciousness. At home, or anywhere within the reach of his parents, he was forbidden to even touch cards under threat of ten hours of punitive training with Illumi. Caught actually playing, let alone gambling, would earn him a few days with Milluki.

Killua’s relationship with cards was problematic to say the least. It had started pretty innocently when he had been with the Queen of Knives's crew. He had quickly become proficient in various games the criminals had played for money. With them he had played sober and had Canary to drag him away if he had got too fixated on a losing streak. The stakes had never been very high back then, plus all the goons had been too intimidated by him to ever try to collect any debt he might have incurred. When he got back home he felt very cocky about his skills, he dominated Milluki at some closed family gatherings and thought himself an absolute master. When he got old enough to be invited to prominent ton parties around the capitol he went all in without any breaks. That lead to quite a few problems. As the evenings progressed he got more and more drunk and stubborn but Canary was in officer school so he was alone and when he lost he lost big. On top of that the people he borrowed money from, after he gambled away his allowance and some of Alluka’s money, were not some second grade thugs he could ignore or kill, if necessary. No, he ran up huge debts with aristocrats and bankers with deep connections to the court and government. They had to be paid off eventually. Obviously his father was far from happy when he was forced to foot the bill and imposed harsh sanctions.

This was such an opportunity. He knew it was his one chance to play again, at least for the foreseeable future.

They started and Gon explained the rules. They were pretty complex but the prince was a veteran. They tried a few times. Killua lost, of course, but he was not trying that much, he wanted to get the feeling for the game. Additionally he needed time to observe how his opponent played it. Were there any strategies he used? Plus were there any patterns to be exploited? Soon enough he saw them and after about two hours he was ready to start playing for real.

“Maybe we should bet something.” Killua proposed. Old thrill of the game was rising inside him and all he now needed were stakes for the complete experience.

“Like what?” Gon asked keenly, he seemed very sure of himself. Well he had been winning thus far.

Killua suppressed a mean smile. He wondered. Clothing would have been customary but his host was wearing a total of two pieces of it. The game would be over very quickly. The prince had just got warmed up, he was ready for the real deal.

“You have this box of chocolates in the other room. Let’s divide them, they’ll do instead of chips.”

“If that’s what you want.” The duke said smugly, presumably sure he would win all of them. He went to pick up the expensive, imported treats.

Killua started to play earnestly, employing all his skill and experience in gambling. He delighted in the complexities and strategies. Quickly he started dominating and established a solid seventy percent win rate. Collecting all the prizes was just a matter of time. Gon was not one to give up but he was clearly outmatched.

“How are you doing this? Have you played it before?” Gon’s face was showing frustration as he lost a fifth time in a row. He had no more chocolates left. It was over, Killua’s total victory.

“No, but card games are easy once you learn all the rules.” The prince collected most of the treats back to their box but he snacked on a few. They were all his now.

“There are rules but there is also chance.” His host commented sourly.

“True, that’s why I wasn’t winning all the time. Sometimes the draws can’t be helped. But I think you don’t know all the rules of the game.”

“What?! I explained the rules to you.” There was an adorable frown pulling his brows together, Killua moved to kiss his wrinkled forehead. It was irresistible. “I don’t get it.” Gon pouted.

“You have to count the cards. It’s simple. At least two suits. All if you want to have the highest possible chance of winning.” He was kissing the spiky dark hair and tracing his fingers through it.

“You’re joking, right?”

“No. But I don’t think cards will ever be your best competition, I’ve noticed you employ some good strategies and adjust them as the game goes on. But this one is also about calculating your options in advance. And you’re much better at reacting then anticipating.”

“I guess. And I’ve always hated maths. It was the worst part of tuition.”

“Are you kidding? Poetry was the worst. Memorising all that sappy whining.” Killua chuckled and moved away, quite reluctantly, he felt it would be nice just stroke Gon some more. Why the hell not, he thought. He pushed the cards aside and tackled Gon.

“Huh?” The duke was slightly surprised by this and tried to fight back a little but was disarmed quickly. They lay side by side and Killua perched himself on his elbow and proceeded to caress Gon’s cheek and hair.

“You could have just said you wanted to lie down.” Gon grumbled and turned a little to face him.

“Hmm.” “Killua smiled cheekily. “You remind me of one of my sisters’ dogs. He also has spiky hair like yours and makes similar eager faces when he wants something.”

Gon huffed and pouted again. “I guess your tutors didn’t teach you any etiquette.” He sulked but not too sincerely, it was clear he was enjoying the touch.

“By gods they tried.” The prince laughed at his memories when he drove his stuck up tutors up the wall with purposefully getting things wrong. “And I do know it. I just choose to ignore it half the time. My mother always gets so vexed, it’s hilarious. She organises all these elegant tea parties and banquettes, and the old farts come. It’s the most ridiculous thing watching their second and third chins tremble from the indignity.”

“I don’t think it’s nice insulting your mother’s guests. I try to act well when aunt Mito organises her balls and soirées.”

“Sure you do, because you’re kind and adorable. But I always tell my mother that I don’t want to go to her stupid things. And she forces me to come any way. ‘Oh, Kil, all the guests want to meet you.’ ‘Darling, look at all those lovely girls your age who’d die to dance with you.’” He imitated his mother’s high pitched voice. “I’d die there without Canary, because she at least mocks them with me.”

“You can dance?” Gon was observing him curiously.

“Of course. Can’t you?”

“I love to dance.” He got up suddenly almost bumping into Killua’s forehead. “I have some music boxes. Will you dance with me?” He asked. There it was again, the gaze and the smile that allowed no refusal.

“Why not.” He followed the duke to the other room.

Gon was contemplating which of the expensive and elaborate items to choose.

“I wish I had one with folk or tavern music. People dance in pairs there. We’re two people short for a country dance.” He said saddened.

“I wondered when you’ll notice.” Killua came to him and tousled his hair. “But there may be a solution, still. I can teach a dance that is all the rage and outrage in the empire.” He let his lips form a sly smile.

Gon’s eyes lit up. “You… you know the waltz.” He said excited. “I’ve heard rumours, that it’s very indecent. And only shows the decadence of the court.”

Killua snorted, thinking of all the traditionalists with stiff upper lip who populated the salons. The fact that a dance like that was becoming popular was one of the few hopeful signs that times were changing and progress was coming.

“Show me what music you’ve got.” He listened to a few tunes until he found one with the right metre. “This will work. Come here, I’ll show you the steps.”

It did not take long for his host to memorise the moves. His love for music and dance showed, he had wonderful timing. It was actually a delight to dance with him. Gon was concentrating but he also seemed slightly disappointed.

“Is everything all right?” Killua asked when the music stopped.

“Well.” Gon made a slightly defensive face. “I thought it would be raunchier, from how the people talked about it. Like tavern dances, fast and sweaty.”

Killua laughed. “People like to overuse such words as ‘decadence’, I guess. Still. Think about it like this. Imagine dancing this at a party here, at the palace. You and me in front of your aunt and her guests.” He started to move again without the music, guiding Gon. He tried to keep eye contact all the time. “I have you all to myself and my hand is on your back so I can stroke you a little, like so, or pull you close enough to feel your breath on my neck, or accidentally or on purpose rub my thigh against yours, or just stare at you until I get hard, and the latest fashion is very unforgiving in this respect. I’m pretty certain we’d cause a sensation.”

Gon was smiling and blushing. “And we could talk only to one another!”

“Say all sorts of inappropriate things.”

The amber eyes were shining with excitement. “Oh gods, yes! I’d love to take you to the ball and shock everyone speechless. In full formal attire…” Gon took a step back and beheld Killua with a dreamy gaze. “… you’d look like a fairytale prince. Prince Killua of Kukuroo.” He said that and blinked.

Killua froze. Panic paralysing all his muscles. Kill him and run, an internal voice screamed. No, it’s just a figure of speech, metaphor, another chimed in, calm down. Definitely not, run, run. He could not move.

 

*

 

As he spoke those words, Gon suddenly felt that he transported back in time, maybe about six or seven years. He was again with his history and geography tutor, Mrs Rekchi. The elderly woman was standing in front of a map of the world, pointing at it with her cane.

“Here is the Kukuroo Empire.” She said in her monotonous voice. “The name comes from Mount Kukuroo, it’s here.” Another jab at the map. “The Zoldyck family used to live there. Hundreds of years ago they were a wealthy family and the legend says also mysterious assassins. Feared throughout the continent. Many deaths of royalty and other prominent people of the time are ascribed to the Zoldycks.”

_‘It’s not my official job, really, but I have the skills and I have done that before.’_

“There are many old wives tales about the terrifying things they could do.”

_‘It’s not nen related. It’s more of a family legacy.’_

“In times of great unrest, it is said that the local population ran to the Zoldycks for protection. Which they granted. And soon they became prominent warlords. Their power grew. Since about two hundred years ago their domain has been growing to consume more than half the continent. That’s when they started calling it an empire.”

“And it’s still growing.” She suddenly said in Kurapika’s voice. “Prince Illumi conquered a country within one night and claimed the princess as his wife.”

_‘It would make sense to do it. Kill you and your aunt. And take the islands in the name of the Empire.’_

“He probably did it on his own or with minimal help, Gon, they are all monsters and breed for power.”

_‘If he isn’t a nen master himself, and that’s unlikely, his creepy attack dog is one without a doubt.’_

“This is the current ruling family.” Her normal monotonous voice returned. She came to the table and spread little portraits. She started to push them one by one towards Gon who was supposed to see and memorise them. “His Imperial Majesty Silva.” A huge man with very pale hair looked at Gon with authority and power. “Her Imperial Majesty Kikyo.” A very beautiful woman with raven hair and black eyes, distant and cold. “His Highness prince Illumi.” A slender young man with disturbing black eyes, his features resembling his mother’s. “His Highness prince Milluki.” An overweight boy in his mid teens with black hair, a dissatisfied pout twisting his lips. “His Highness prince Killua.” A boy, only slightly younger than Gon with a playful smile on his lips, huge blue eyes and a mess of almost white hair.

Gon was back in the present. His guest was staring at him with the same blue eyes as the boy in the picture, only there was terror in them. He looked like a cornered animal.

“Oh gods… That’s exactly who you are.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending on a little cliffhanger and it makes me lose some respect for myself because I feel cliffhangers are cheap. But this is the only place where it makes sense to cut.  
> If you like my [dear friend's*](http://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/) illustrations you can always click on them and be taken to tumblr where you can like and reblog them :D (hint hint please support her)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - where Canary plays with a shy blue fire, a raging red fire and a dumpster fire, plus some killugon at the very end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have retagged this fic again because I can't get the tags to sit right with me XD.
> 
> I know I left you off with a trash cliffhanger. It's resolved in this chapter just near the end. Because well structure and timeline demands what it demands.  
> There are more flashbacks in this one and I hope they are clear. They sort of pick up where I left them in chapter 2. Initially I wanted them there but they got to be their own thing here. 
> 
> There are rewards awaiting for the patient at the end of the chapter in form of art by my super talented enabler. Also thanks to her you'll see the word "deflower" in this chapter. Enjoy :D
> 
> I based the language of flowers on [this beautifully ridiculous and unsourced list](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism). I mean I was looking for a less dubious one, but found mostly some lame purely romantic wedding themed lists. And this one has so much more :D
> 
> Now to the **WARNINGS**!!!  
>  * naked clown warning, generally some Hisoka happens in this chapter  
> * het sex warning - skip it if it does not float your boat and you just came here for the gay thing - I know I tagged it as m|m before and only now changed it. I did not mean to deceive you. I honestly struggle with tagging this thing XD I'm sorry.  
> * mentions of abortion
> 
>  
> 
> ~~please don't hate me~~

* * *

Canary was actually little surprised when she received a note from Kurapika. She expected them to blow her off after they conducted their interrogation and she got out of it probably as much as they did. They decided to invite her for a hike anyway. Which was either nice or they wanted to grill her some more. She was a little worried they would go after Killua, as they were showing way too much interest in her prince, but thus far nothing of the sort had happened.

She looked at her small jewellery box. She could not wear a dress on this outing but she felt at least some ornaments were in order. She decided she deserved to prolong her break from the austerity of her uniform. She took out a set of lapis lazuli tear-shaped earrings and matching brooch. One of her favourites. She put it on and looked in the mirror. There was a tall shadow behind her, a memory from less than a year and a half ago. She immediately took the jewellery off. What was she thinking choosing a present from Alluka for her date with the Kurta? She put them away affectionately. Instead she chose a dated floral set with aquamarines she inherited from her so-called grandmother. It somehow reflected her twisted identity better than the pure-hearted token of affection from the princess.

Canary laughed at herself bitterly. She had one rather unsavoury fetish. She always went for people it was completely inappropriate to be interested in. Because it was confusing and potentially exploitative. Because it was creepy and dangerous. Because it was risky and possibly treasonous. Why could she not do one night stands like a normal person? She used to, for two years after she actually had started having sex with people. Then her life turned into bizarre two timing while actually not being in a single relationship. Now… Now she was pursuing the most idiotic summer romance she could have come up with. While her situation at home was not resolved in any sense of the word. Of course, she was enough of piece of shit to always mock Killua for his awkward love life. Obviously to make herself feel better.

 

***

 

Military academy was not half bad. It started in the late summer soon after she officially turned eighteen – although the date she uses as her birthday was the day Killua took her from the orphanage. She would have probably enjoyed the school, since she liked to show off her knowledge, if it was not for the constant background noise of worry about her prince. Was Illumi tormenting Killua at that very moment in time? Was her storm boy being bullied into something he did not want to do by empress Kikyo? Not that she could have prevented any of these situations had she been there, but not knowing annoyed her.

On the other hand there was one perk of her new accommodation. It was less then a two hour run from Alluka and Nanika. She could make regular trips to them a few times a week. She left after classes and came back in the morning. Theoretically there was a curfew and drills in the evening, but since she was going to an Imperial prince no one dared comment.

Her princesses were always a pleasure to visit even though the girls were sixteen and moody was the name of the game. Well mostly in Alluka’s case. Nanika did not seem to mature at the same rate and the teenage girl sometimes got frustrated with her childish sister. It was curious whether Nanika would ever grow up; no one knew exactly what kind of creature she was therefore her development was a mystery. Her devastating powers appeared to remain the same but she grew distrustful. She often refused to come out to anyone but Killua – and Canary, but that titbit remained a secret from the royal family. It frustrated the Zoldycks especially that they could not discern the girls, as Nanika learned to conceal her appearance. That meant concessions on their part to coax the powerful being to cooperate with them even a little. The girls were permitted to walk the grounds under supervision. They also received an allowance and opportunities to buy their own things, previously their choices, when it came to clothes and other such things, were limited to what their family brought to them. The family begrudgingly started to acknowledge that Alluka was indeed a girl. At least in her presence, what they said among themselves was another matter.

All in all that meant the girls were a little happier despite their relationship growing a little rocky. Nanika was still into dolls, children’s books and songs, while Alluka composed her own music to romantic poems, read novels for grown-ups and was very dedicated to honing her drawing skills. The younger sister wished she drew puppies, kitties and birdies. The older one was much more into mysterious landscapes, complex objects and people. She had only three regular models, herself, Killua and Canary, so she extrapolated from that, with the help of drawings by other artists, and designed other faces and bodies. What was unsurprising she never drew the rest of her family, unless she was doing caricatures.

She also insisted on teaching Canary how to draw. In one of the novels, they read out loud to each other, the characters exchanged letters. Those included sketches of interesting things and places. That got Alluka fixated on the idea that it was the proper way cultured people went about their correspondence. She decided she wants letters like that, fully illustrated. Thus, Canary was receiving a double education, in military strategies and art.

At first Canary was apprehensive to spend time alone with Alluka. With Killua as an unwitting chaperone she was more than capable of pushing her own crush out of her consciousness and keep the interactions civil. She was not all that sure she would be able to do the same while there was just the two of them in the room. Especially that the princess was growing more beautiful every day.

Fortunately thus far Alluka seemed to be interested in literary heartthrobs, all of them witty young men. That solved Canary’s problem. She could file her crush on the princess under foolishness and pining. Killua was apparently right about something related to romance. That was a first.

 

*

 

Mid-semester exams were coming and Canary was studying hard. She could not do it efficiently in the dormitory or the library, they were full of other cadets who were definitely too noisy. Instead, she found a cosy, unused corridor which connected the lecture hall building with the administrative building. She spread a blanket on the dusty floor and brought some food with herself. It was sort of a picnic, just safe from the harsh late autumn winds.

“Fancy seeing you here, feral brat.” Suddenly a familiar mocking voice spoke behind her. She neither heard nor felt anyone approach. Her skin crawled a little.

“Always a pleasure, trash treasure.” She turned around and gave him a playful smile.

He replied in kind, although his was slightly more sinister. He casually dropped on her blanket. He was still wearing make-up and his red hair had nothing to do with the required dress code. The uniform looked good on him, though.

“Although I wasn’t expecting you here. But let me guess. Illumi sent you here to make you more palatable for the polite society.”

He smiled mockingly. “I suspect that was his intention.”

“And is it working? Are you a proper gentleman yet?”

“As much as I’ve always been.”

She snickered.

“So what brings you here, to these dusty hallways?”

“I’m exploring, because I’m bored. The physical training here is a joke.”

“It’s not meant for people like you.”

“You didn’t say like us.” He smiled suggestively.

“Fishing for compliments? I know you’re on a whole another level.” She said putting away the book she was studying.

“Perhaps.” He did seem pleasantly tickled. “Still, it has nothing to offer to you as well.”

“The combat training definitely not. But there are other subjects. Like strategies and military law. The exams are next week, so I’m cramming. But maybe you know all that is to be learned here already.”

“It doesn’t sound like anything useful to me. Besides, I’ve already secured my grades for these exams and all others.”

“By seduction or intimidation?”

“It depended on age and physical fitness.” He grinned and licked his lips.

“I see, so mostly intimidation in this museum.”

He laughed at that.

“Well, I prefer just learning.” She suggestively looked at her book and notes so he would take a hint that he was actually intruding on something.

“Oh, what are you studying then?” He asked, ignoring her suggestion. Was she hearing right? Was he slightly disappointed that she was blowing him off? One other thing was odd, the book’s title was right there, in bold golden letters between them on the blanket.

“You can’t read.” She realised, but it made sense. Why would someone like him have skills like that?

He made no comment, though he tried to look as cool and smug as ever. She laughed out loud.

“How cruel, my lady, ridiculing the less fortunate.” He pretended to sound hurt.

“I’m not laughing at you, trash treasure. I’m laughing at Illumi. He’s such a grotesque character. He’d be comical if he wasn’t so fucking terrifying.”

He also chuckled, the ridiculousness of his situation was not lost on him. “I see.”

Was an opportunity presenting itself right then and there? Canary pondered.

“Well, as much as I enjoy seeing Illumi’s plan crash and burn, I still think reading is useful.”

“I’ve been doing very well without it all my life.” His mood was casually playful with a tiny hint of threatening, unchanging, unnerving, impressive.

“I have no doubt about it because you didn’t use to live in the nightmare castle.” She smiled and tried to mirror his attitude, she was growing increasingly jealous of it.

“I don’t see how it changes anything. I was recruited to maim and kill whomever the prince points to.”

“I don’t doubt that, but if it was that simple he would have moved you to the city and kept in some secret location, sending orders from time to time.”

“Hmmm” He gave her a side-eye glance.

“But he is making an effort to make you presentable because he wants you close around the clock.”

“Maybe he fancies me.” He smiled lewdly and got a little into Canary’s personal space, his eyes indicating that maybe she also had similar interests. He was not totally wrong.

“Oh, gross. Thanks for the visual of fish eyes in a sexual context. You might have turned me permanently frigid.” She shivered like a wet dog. That broke the slight anticipation between them. It was not the time for that. She had not made her point yet. “Anyway, you will have rank after this. You may be put in charge of something. Illumi may want to you to sign some documents, the Imperial bureaucracy always asks for offerings in paper and writing. And if you don’t know what you’re signing you may become the fall guy for one palace plot or another, there are always at least five of those going on at any given time.”

“Ah, is that so?” He said carelessly but she could see him thinking. He was not stupid and was suddenly realising the greater implications of his situation. The seed of doubt was planted. Illumi was untrustworthy, anyone with half a brain knew that after five minutes of interacting with him. Especially a deception master like Hisoka would. It d0id not seem he had been too devoted to fish eyes in the first place.

“I could teach you, if you want.” She offered. If he bites, she wondered, will I be able to muddle his loyalties enough for him to abandon the prince when the time comes? It would be an ideal solution, getting rid of him without the need of actually attempting to kill him because the latter would be such an unnecessary risk and trouble.

“Am I not your enemy? Wouldn’t prince lightning hands be opposed to that?” He asked and let his aura flicker threateningly.

“Aren’t you an agent of his dear brother? We’re all family here.” She said slyly and mirrored him again, now also performing a slight threat.

“So you’re not scared of me?”

“Oh, I am, trash treasure, I very much am. But you’re a fascinating kind of monster. So pleasant and charming.” She shifted a little to face him and put a hand on his cheek. “It’s very aspirational for me. That’s the kind of monster I’d wish to be.”

“I think, it may be fun to take you up on your offer.” He moved closer and their noses almost touched. He smiled, she knew even without seeing his lips. It reached his eyes. It was the genuine one again. Got you, she thought.

 

*

 

At fifteen Alluka’s life had been finally becoming interesting and a little bit exciting. More than a tad confusing, too. There had been no one to talk about it. Bringing up the subject of romance with her brother seemed yucky. He never mentioned such topics and when they came up in novels, if he was the one reading, he blushed and made comments like: ‘I’m not sure it’s the right kind of book for you two young ladies’. Canary glared at him in such moments and he always backed down but it was clear he was super awkward and well, prude. Alluka had once asked him if he loved anyone and that had caused the most hilarious reaction. He had somehow almost choked on his own saliva, got red like a beet and then run away. He had managed to say nothing, even though the scene had taken about five minutes. The princess had panicked a little because she had been afraid he might die. Canary had been crying and shaking from laughter. Later, of course, she teased him relentlessly about it, mostly to see him blush again and get all embarrassed.

Canary had been little more help, back then. When they had been left alone by Killua for some brief moments she would cautiously answer Alluka’s questions about love. She even had admitted to having flirted with people and having kissed them. Alas the princess had felt she was not being told the whole truth. Because her brother had refused to talk, Canary had also been guarded with her words. She always deferred to his judgement if he was present. Which had been frustrating. Especially that Nanika seemed happy that romance talk had been cut to the minimum.

Nanika also complained about the quality of books Alluka read. Apparently they were boring with all those people only conversing in code and holding hands in secret, while there never being enough magic and talking animals.

Alluka loved her brother and knew he wanted what was best for her but she felt as a boy he could never really understand her.

Finally, after all these years, having Canary all to herself at last, without his supervision, was a blessing. The fact she visited every few days made it even better. They were bonding so much. They could openly discuss the novels and argue which protagonists were attractive and alluring. The princess showed Canary some drawings she made of her favourite book heroes. She loved to draw how she imagined the characters. Especially that she felt so strongly about some of them. They sometimes populated her dreams and day time fantasies. Nanika was clearly confused when Alluka drew out some of the scenes she imagined. Canary was very understanding of all of that.

Thanks to that, on a cold winter night, another topic that finally got to be discussed was sex. It was a new word for Alluka and a new concept. She had experienced arousal before and at last she could put names to the sensations she felt. It was very freeing to know it was all normal and to be expected. Peace came with validation that it was absolutely fine to explore one’s own body and be interested in other people in a purely physical way. She just had to be sure her younger sister was soundly asleep when she engaged in that.

 

*

 

Talking about book crushes had been fine with Canary. They had spent a few months at that stage. Love, infatuation, flirtation, simple intimacy – staples of literary romance. It was also the time when Alluka discovered symbolism. Her first allowance the princess used to buy books about art and compilations of prints from famous draughtsmen. They introduced her to deeper meanings hidden in art. Canary explained to her that this was actually something the court ladies delighted in and it was the basis of seduction among the ton. Everyone played with the language of flowers and the hidden meanings of colours. Canary bought more reference albums and soon the princess's art became a festival of allusions and subtext, some of it very steamy. The funniest thing was watching Killua pretend he did not see or understand any of the references while he was asked his opinion about his sister’s art.

During that time Canary had shared some of her own experiences from balls when it came to flirtation, although she tried to keep it clean and ended her accounts on dancing and kissing. She also explained that dancing could be a great way to flirt. She even had introduced the girl to the waltz, although trying it together had been slightly confusing. Fortunately something she could still deal with. Canary had made some exaggerated faces and managed to play it all for laughs.

Explaining sex to the princess, on the other hand… Eventually, in winter soon after Canary finished her first semester of officer’s school, the dreaded day came when Alluka openly asked about that... The conversation was extremely awkward but Canary had to pretend it was all fine. She knew it was her burden to bear. Killua would burst into flames if he was left with that. He hardly managed not to spontaneously combust due to his own erotic endeavours. She knew he had them because of the love bites she sometimes noticed when they used to train together. There were also the blushes that burned on his cheeks when he avoided eye contact with certain young men at parties. She teased him about it, mostly to be sure that he was safe and well not suffering emotionally, at least not from a broken heart, other anguish was the norm with him. All that meant he was completely ill-equipped to discuss this subject with his sheltered sibling. Apart from him there was no one else. Canary somehow doubted that the empress would come to have a heart to heart with her daughter. That made Canary the best choice out of the pool of one.

Under normal circumstances she would not have been bothered, had Alluka been some random girl. It was a very normal teenage conversation after all. Alas those subjects reignited Canary’s crush. It was hard to distance herself from her own desires while they were talking about anatomy or discussing intimacy, foreplay and the basic sex acts.

When the technicalities were out of the way, Alluka started to share what she had already been thinking about and experiencing. A lot of it was inspired by the books she read. Canary felt like a total idiot being jealous of imaginary adventurers from the stupid novels, when the princess shared her sometimes very explicit fantasies with her. While she talked about her favourite characters Alluka made those adorable dreamy faces, small smiles, biting the lower lip. Canary wanted to kiss her so much she had to resort lying down on a chaiselongue and hiding her face in a cat.

After all that they, as usual, slept together in one bed. Holding hands. As if nothing was different between them. Because technically it was not. It was all in her head. Canary was screaming internally and managed to catch exactly zero minutes of sleep. She was disturbingly horny and the closeness of her beautiful crush was driving her insane.

She did not expect the military academy, full of young men and women, to be the place where she would end up so pathetically underfucked. Unfortunately gossip spread fast and thoroughly and no one wanted to touch her with a ten foot pole. Sure, they were ready to suck up to her but flirt was out of the question. Because they all thought the was Killua’s paramour. Everyone believed she was not actually visiting Alluka – after all the legends of the crippling mental and/or physical illness of the fourth prince were common knowledge – but they suspected she ran off on trysts with Killua. Thinking about it brought her to tears. Which caused her to have an awkward conversation with Nanika, who woke up in the middle of the night and got very upset that Canary was crying. Nanika wanted to help her so very much and Canary could only offer her placating lies.

She felt dirty and depressed after leaving the hidden house. She was so exhausted she almost got late to the morning drills. Later she fell in and out of sleep throughout all her classes. The lecturers were shocked, she had always been a star student.

When school ended she hardly remembered eating something and going to her room in the dormitory to change. She dropped onto the chair by her desk to rest just a little before tackling the rest of her day. She ended up dosing off.

She woke up with a start when she felt somebody’s presence. She made an obvious mistake. Instead of calling the darkness and dropping into it she tried to move. A strong hand grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into the wooden surface she had been sleeping on.

“Not showing up, rude. Also unlike you, feral brat.”

Hisoka. She was not very surprised he knew where her room was or that he managed to enter it despite the locked door.

She had been so drained she completely forgot that it was their reading class evening.

While he did sound threatening and was hurting her, he actually came to her instead of sulking and disappearing. That meant he wanted to spend time with her, even if he was a little pissed off. She was actually glad. She did not want to be alone because she knew she would end up thinking and most likely fantasising about Alluka. There would be nothing pure or chaste about it because Canary suspected she would masturbate and later hate herself for it.

“So we’ll start late. You have somewhere else to be, trash treasure?” She asked provocatively.

“Oh, I was just worried something untoward happened to you, feral brat.” The grip on her neck turned into a pet. It actually sent a shiver down her spine, the pleasant kind. She felt her pelvis area clench involuntarily.

Not backing down, it was always the right strategy with him. She could sit up and she did. He took away his hand but she could feel him behind her. She got up, her decision made. Disturbing as he was, Hisoka was a preferable sexual outlet than touching herself to fantasies about a girl whom Canary should treat like a sister.

“Take the chair.” She offered as she climbed onto the desk and leaned against the wall. He complied eyeing her curiously. He allowed himself a long lewd gaze from her toes to her eyes. Then licked his lips. He put the newspaper in her lap. They used the tabloid as their learning material, it had the simplest vocabulary.

“I think we could add a game to this class. To make it more interesting. Since that gossip garbage is hard to stomach sober and I don’t have any wine to offer.” She said letting one of her feet slide up his thigh and lifting the other leg to place her calf on his shoulder. She pulled him slightly closer. “If you read a word wrong one of us will take off a piece of clothing, first you, then me and so on until there is nothing left.” She smiled lewdly and licked her lips.

He raised his brow, his interest piqued.

“Wouldn’t it make sense to just read the first sentence all wrong?”

“Didn’t know you’re this thirsty and desperate, trash treasure.” She definitely was, but she would rather die then openly admit that. How do you want to appear? What do you want me to think about you? She challenged him in her mind. She acted coolly and gave him a side glance from under half-lidded eyes. He hummed, pleased. You like looking in the mirror, don’t you, she concluded slightly maliciously.

He grimaced perversely as if reading her thoughts and again slid his tongue across his lips. She knew exactly where she wanted that disgusting fleshy pink thing.

He started reading the paper and was really trying. They went through one and a half articles before she finally took off her trousers, making a show of it. He hummed in approval. All their clothing was in a pile on the floor.

He grabbed her legs and spread them, then pulled the chair closer to the desk. Canary leaned and kissed him while sliding her fingers into the eccentric hair. He moaned into the kiss. His tongue was in her mouth instantly, she wanted to laugh. She bit it slightly instead, and pulled herself away a little. Just to bite up his neck and suck on his ear. The sounds he was making were ungodly and she was suppressing giggles, it was hilarious. She so much hoped her stupid neighbours were listening and dying of confusion.

He traced his fingers along her sides, next up and down her spine. Then back to her stomach and chest. She pushed his head there too.

She was definitely a fan of the tongue. It was doing very solid work on her nipples. Her legs twitched. She lifted them to place them on his shoulders. As she predicted his mouth move down. That was exactly where she wanted it from the start. She leaned on her elbows to steady herself as her back was arching from the pleasure. As the licking intensified so did the squeeze of her thighs around his head. He was moaning into her every time her leg muscles tightened. She wondered for a moment whether she could suffocate him like that. It would have been the best union of delightful and practical she could ever imagine. She came pushing his face into herself as she was panting his name.

Finally she released him, letting her legs slump down. For the first time ever she saw his hair in mess. She liked it like that. His cheeks and chin were moist, make-up smeared. He was licking his lips with a self-satisfied grin. He looked her straight in the eyes. Provocative and gross. She chuckled.

She pushed herself off the desk into his lap and kissed him. He was so obscenely unabashed and she was into that. He was also rock hard.

“If I lift you now will you be able to hold on?” He whispered into her ear.

It was a challenge, he could probably feel her legs tremble. Patronising prick. She bit his shoulder in response. A long moan followed. She took his dick in her hand, stroked it little and then positioned it to slide onto it. Then she wrapped her arms and legs round him.

“Let’s test that, shall we?” She said nonchalantly.

He got up quickly and she was pressed against the wall in an instant. His hips started to move in a powerful rhythm. It gave her goosebumps. Her fingers dug into the defined muscles on his back. She bit into the crook of his neck to muffle her own gasps and giggles. He was making enough obscene sounds for them both. As she was nearing another orgasm she wondered if she could make it a regular thing. How twisted it was that she actually wanted to do that. On the other hand, he was fit as hell and had unquestionable skills. The crazy ones often did. After all it was probably another thing in which he decided he will excel, like in fighting, charm and intimidation. Who was she to deny him a platform to prove himself?

They came almost together, she a moment before him. She was sure it was a matter of pride for the dangerous man.

They kissed for a moment, their breaths uneven, before he actually pulled out and let her down.

She picked up her clothing.

“Reading class, same time next week?” She asked casually.

“Here?”

“Would that influence your answer?” She gave him a side glance.

“No, I can fuck you in the hallway.” He said with a smile. He was already dressed and ready to go.

“That will depend on how you do with the reading, I’ll bring you a proper book next time.”

 

*

 

Alluka loved that she had discovered knowledge of symbols. Not only did it spice up her art, it made her reread all of her favourite books. Suddenly many things made so much more sense. There were whole subplots she had managed to completely miss. Characters she thought were boring gained new life.

“Canary?” Alluka asked her friend as they were walking to a lake that was about a mile from her house. It was late summer evening and they were planning to watch fireflies and have supper.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been rereading ‘Mist in the bay’, you remember that one?”

“Is this the second one in the series about that navy ship that gets lost for ten years in magical seas? With captain Baken … Bekon…”

“Boken. Yes, that one.”

“I sort of remember the general story of it. And I remember you like that guy a lot.”

“Well, he’s great. But he is travelling with this scholar, Miss Gakia.”

“Yes.” Canary said without that much enthusiasm. It was clear reminiscing about this particular novel was of little interest to her. Probably all other pieces of fiction would elicit a similar lack of excitement. Alluka knew her friend was not that much into made up stories, but preferred books with practical applications. The princess felt the thing she wanted to ask about had a practical application. At least in her case.

“So Miss Gakia befriends this mermaid, you know, in the bay.” Canary was nodding to acknowledge that she did. “And well in the book… I mean, the author uses the language of flowers a lot. So miss Gakia gives the mermaid red carnations – a symbol of true love, no? The mermaid blushes and then it is said they spend a lot of time together. And after the mermaid dies in that fight at the end of the book… you remember the scholar throws herself off the cliff. Like, before I thought these were unrelated. I felt it was stupid, because I liked Miss Gakia and felt she died in such a stupid way. But now I think she was in love with the mermaid. What do you think?”

Canary was silent for a moment.

“I think you’re right.” She said carefully.

“I’ve never thought about it before. That two girls can be in love. Do you think it’s true about boys too?”

“I know it’s true of boys too. I’ve met such boys.”

“Hmm.” Alluka pondered. This opened a whole world of possibilities she had never considered before. “And girls? Do you know such girls?”

“Yes. To some extent I’m such a girl.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that gender is unimportant to me, when it comes to flirt or sex.”

“I see.” The princess noticed that Canary did not use a certain word. “And love?”

“I guess also love.”

“Why did you omit it then?”

“Because I don’t think love is something I should focus on. Flirt is a party game. Sex is a nice sport but truly merely a diversion. Love… love is hard, I think. It seems time consuming, emotionally draining. And I suspect devastating when it’s one-sided.”

“But if it is reciprocated… isn’t it the most wonderful thing?”

“I wouldn’t know that, Alluka.” Canary seemed a little sad when she said that. “But you probably will, one day. You’re beautiful, smart and talented. I’m sure you will.” She gave the princess a beautiful smile.

Alluka blushed at that. So many compliments at once.

“Maybe… But I can’t go anywhere, not really. To meet people.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” Canary took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Alluka appreciated it a lot. She did not expect the conversation to turn depressing like that.

“I know. You and Killua, you’re always so kind. And well, I can go out of the house now. Just not go places.”

“Not yet, but we’ll find a way to change that.” They got to the lake. There was a gazebo on the water. They sat on a bench there and wrapped themselves in a blanket.

“Will I even fit there? In the world, though.” She asked after they sat in silence for a while. These were thoughts she usually tried to keep at bay. They sometimes came to her, when Nanika was sleeping and she was completely alone with herself. “I’m not… you know. Most girls don’t look like me. I’ve seen the pictures. They look like you.”

“So what. You’re still the most beautiful girl I know.”

“You say that…”

“Think that. That’s my opinion.” Canary corrected. She hugged Alluka under the blanket.

“What if others won’t think that? My family, they don’t think that. At least they didn’t use to. Right now maybe they changed their mind. So… what if most people are like them?”

“Then there is no point wasting your time on them.”

“But Canary…”

“No. I’m serious. You’re probably right. Not all people will accept you. People are a nasty bunch. I know how that is, at least to some extent. Not everyone accepts me. Apart from your family, others will usually not say it out loud. Or indicate that. Because after all I can be influential. But I know some people find me ugly. Behind my back they say my skin is dirty and my hair looks like an unkempt mess. And they would never consider me as a romantic or even sexual partner.”

“I think your hair is really pretty.” Alluka whispered.

“Thank you. What I’m saying is… If some people don’t like who you are then who cares about those. There will be plenty who will like you the way you are. And to these people you may devote your time. But only if you like them. You may feel like you owe them something. Because of the contrast with people who are willing to hate you based on what your body looks like. But accepting you and treating you like a human… that is common decency. Everyone should have common decency. The fact that some don’t, doesn’t make those who do especially good. It makes them borderline decent. Anyway. The point is few people will ever be worth your time, and ever fewer your feelings. At least that’s what I think.”

Somewhere during that monologue their hands interlocked. Canary was shaking a little and the princess felt she was tearing up. They cuddled for a while as the servants set up a meal on a table next to them. Torches were lit around the gazebo and on a small pier.

Alluka felt enormously lucky that she had somebody like Canary as a friend. Canary was like a hero from the books, brave, intelligent and uncompromising. That gave Alluka hope for things getting better in the future.

 

*

 

Alluka was a little shocked at his request. Her brother looked somewhat bashful. He was not meeting her eyes. She took her official stationery and seal out of a drawer and sat back at the table.

“I thought you also received an allowance.” She said arranging her writing utensils.

“I do. Ehm… I just spent it all. So I don’t have any money until next month.”

“On what?” She was very confused. She suspected he got even more then she did.

“Sweets.”

“Liar.” She pouted. “Was it on a girlfriend? Do you have a girlfriend? Is it Canary?” Alluka felt a deep pang of insecurity. “Oh wait, she has money. Is it some poor girl?”

“No! Canary is not my girlfriend, she’s like my sister. Like you. Gross.” He suddenly got all blushy; he always did when the subject was romance. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Alluka made sceptical face. His words struck a cord in her, somehow she felt a little weird. Should she also think of Canary as a sister? She never had. Did Canary think of her in this way?

“Oh, really?” She kept pushing. He was dodging and she was not about to let him. She had to be on her toes. She could analyse the other stuff later. “Then what did you spend all that money on?”

“Fine. I go to these huge parties. And I sometimes get drunk. And do reckless things.” He said quietly. “But I won’t them any more, I promise. I just need some money until I get my allowance next month.”

“I guess. I don’t believe you though and that worries me.” She started writing a promise note. “Why don’t you tell me the whole truth?” She said without looking up.

“Aargh. I gambled it away. But don’t tell Canary, please. She will be so mad. I will get the money back. I just need some more to sit at the table again.”

“I see.” She finished writing. “I’ll give you two month’s allowance.” She stamped and signed the document. Then pushed it towards him but did not let go. “But there are two conditions. First, you will buy something nice I can give to Canary. I was thinking jewellery. You have good taste so I trust your judgement. As long as it’s a blue stone. And don’t cheap out. If you do I’ll tell her everything. The rest of the money is yours. Okay?”

“Why do you want to buy trinkets for her?” He looked at her curiously.

“Because she deserves something nice. She’s been always like a mentor to me and I want to do something for her.”

“I see, you’ve been hanging out a lot together lately. I’m a little out of the loop.”

“Since you prefer wasting your evenings away losing money.”

“I told you I will get it back, I’m actually very good at cards!”

“Sure.” She allowed herself a patronising smile. No one was ever really good at gambling, if her novels were even partially true, those were games of chance after all.

“What’s the second condition?”

“You’ll stop pretending you don’t have a love life. I’m almost an adult. I know of romance and sex. Don’t treat me like a child.”

“Nanika is still one. I don’t think she wants us discussing such topics.”

“Aargh, don’t hide behind her! You don’t need to confess all the details to me, but pretending like these topics are alien to you is frankly ridiculous.”

“Why does it even interest you?”

“I don’t know… Maybe because love is generally interesting in itself. Plus your happiness is important to me and I want to know what is going on in your life. Also I know you’re hiding something from me. I always know when you do that.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. Can’t trick you.”

“Yup. I’ve just proven it five minutes ago, you card addict.”

“I’m not an addict.” He snapped and she giggled.

Then he went silent and took the promise note to hide it in his jacket. “You’ll be disappointed. I really don’t have a girlfriend. I’ve only had … let’s call it random encounters” He said finally. He was trying to look at her even thought it clearly took some effort.

“Because you don’t look for love? Like Canary?”

“That too, probably.” He laughed quietly.

“You two are very cynical.”

“It comes with having your life planned out for you, I suppose. There is little space for fuzzy dreams.” His smile was extremely sad and Alluka felt bad for pushing him on the subject. She got up and sat in his lap, she hoped a hug would help. Cuddling on a chair used to be easier when they were younger. At eighteen and a half her brother was about six point two feet tall and she was not that far behind. Now it was a little tricky not to fall off.

[ ](http://our-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/post/168022586497/another-fic-fanart-by-joolita-alluka-is)

_(Art by[Joolita](https://joolita.deviantart.com/), my dear super talented friend and enabler.)_

I still think we have the right to be happy. Even if they try to control our whole lives.” She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.

“Thanks, sis.” He rocked her in his arms, like when they were both children. “And maybe you’re right, but I already have love in my life. I’m happy that I have you and Canary. I don’t need more as long as you’re with me.”

“I see.” She said and kissed him on a cheek. She was not about to let him wiggle his way out of an answer. He was pretty good at misdirection. Not good enough for her. “So what is the other reason why you don’t have a girlfriend?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said that the cynicism too. So like in addition to what?”

“How should I put it?” He sighed, finally giving up. “It’s not that simple. Finding someone you’re comfortable with. You have a deeper connection with. In the books it all seems easy. The first person the hero meets is perfect. You never see this stage when he meets dozens of people who are just… not right.” She could not see his eyes because he rested his forehead on her shoulder. His voice was soft and sad.

“So the people at court and in the city… they just want casual encounters?”

“I haven’t talked to everyone… but I think, yes… generally, yes.”

“I think you deserve better than that.”

“Yeah, it’d be neat. Since we’re talking seriously then you should know. People out there… they are deceptive. Guys are usually not like in the books. My experience is, well it’s sort of expected, for men to be above such things as love. I mean true love that comes from friendship and partnership. So you’ll need to brace yourself that performed love will not be based in anything real. Because even though they spurn such ideas in their hearts, they still know how to use them to get what they want” He was blushing and his voice trembled like he was about to cry.

“So some boy broke your heart?” She asked concerned. She was also a little angry that he was afraid to tell her openly. As if she would reject him. Had she ever?

“Broke is too big of a word.” Tension disappeared from his shoulders. He hugged her tightly. It was clear he was relieved that he did not have to declare anything. That she guessed and accepted him. “It never got serious enough. Which is a small blessing. Either way I promise to be more honest with you, especially if I meet someone interesting.”

“Thank you.” She kissed his temple.

 

*

 

Alluka woke up to see Canary tidy the play room a little. She was putting away dolls and toy furniture. The princess sighed.

“She made you play with the doll house again?” She started to help out. Sometimes she wanted to burn all those things but she know it would break Nanika’s heart.

“I don’t mind.” Canary smiled. “It’s relaxing after studying battle plans all day.”

“I see.”

“We also played board games, earlier.”

“I’m just… I mean, I’m afraid she will never grow up, you know. She will always be like this…”

“That’s not completely impossible.”

“Exactly. So how could I have a normal grown-up life? I love her and all… But sometimes I wish she had her own body.”

“Have you asked her about it? If that’s possible?”

“I’m a little scared. She is insecure… And I understand that. It would seem like I want to get rid of her. That I’m rejecting her. It’s just hard… sometimes. And then sometimes I’m happy I’m not alone. Confusing.”

Canary took her hand and rubbed it gently.

“I can’t even imagine how that must feel.”

Alluka was thankful for the kind words. But the touch… Lately every time they held hands it felt odd. Not bad, just different. It was the princess’s fault. After all her attitude towards her friend had shifted. Once the parallel between Canary and fictional adventurers was struck it could not be taken back. Canary seemed larger than life. Fascinating. Desirable. And Alluka had her all to herself.

Now she was receiving support, compassion and understanding. Canary had once used the word ‘love’ when talking about her relationship with Alluka. It had not been expressed in a straightforward way, the context was very specific. Had it implied broader feelings? The princess had never forgotten those words. In the past she had never analysed them too much, they were part of a painful memory after all. But now they were coming back to her often. Still, what kind of love was that? Alluka was never sure. Sometimes she thought she caught Canary looking at her with longing. On the other hand, was she even able to identify an expression like that correctly? She had only read about such things after all. Could she ask? And what if… what if there was nothing there. Would her friend still care for her? Would she still come to visit?

“Alluka? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I was just… thinking. I’m fine.”

Canary stroked her hair and cheek affectionately. It sent shivers down her body. Was it a good idea to ask? Her friend was saying reassuring things. She thought the princess was still distraught about Nanika. Alluka was not listening but nodded as if she was. She did not want to seem rude even if her mind was elsewhere. The earrings and brooch, they were meant to be a gift for the holidays. But was it necessary to hide behind some traditionally chosen day to give presents to one’s beloved person?

“I have something for you.” She got up and went to another room. She brought back a small box.

“You don’t have to get me anything.” Canary looked confused.

“I know, but I wanted to.” She said with a smile and opened the lid. Killua came through. At least on the quality of the jewellery. (She was not going to think about how he had come to plead for more money. She had given him more, of course. She knew he would get in trouble eventually, though. And he had. The wrath of the family was great.) The set was top of the current fashions. Each earring was an elaborate geometric golden design and attached to it was a large lapis lazuli in a shape of a tear. The brooch was of a similar design, with a more complex metal ornament and simple, but big stone.

 

“These are beautiful.” Canary looked at them delighted. She liked fashion and always dressed very well. Alluka admired that about her. The princess took the earrings and leaned in. She carefully put them on her friend. Then beheld the effect up close, it was splendid. The atmosphere between them was heavy. Alluka did not feel like moving away. Her eyes wandered around the pretty soft features until their gazes locked. It was a hypnotic moment. She felt drawn.

“Do you have a mirror?” Canary broke the tension.

“Ah, yes.”

The princess got up and took her friend’s hand. She decided to lead her to the dresser. Once they both stood in front of the looking glass Alluka leaned in from behind and pinned the brooch onto Canary’s dress and then placed her hands on the narrow yet strong shoulders. The older girl was much shorter, the princes could easily put her cheek on the top of her head. She did that and wrapped her arms around her friend. Their gazes met again, this time reflected in the mirror. Canary diverted her eyes but she raised her hands and wrapped her fingers around the pale forearms. Alluka was not certain what to think of that. Suddenly the situation was tense and awkward again but the princess did not want to stop the hug. It was so pleasant. Canary’s hair tickled her skin.

They stood like that for a longer while. Neither of them trying to move away. Silent.

Finally Canary turned around to face Alluka.

“Thank you so much for the splendid gift.” She said looking up and smiling beautifully. “You’re the best.” She tucked Alluka’s hair behind the ear. Then she got on her toes.

The princess’s heart was racing with anticipation. Soft lips touched her cheek. She felt her face get suddenly warm. She still had her arms around Canary’s shoulders. Alluka did not precisely decide what she wanted to do in that moment. But there was a blink of realisation that she really needs to try something. Semi consciously she turned her head and pulled her friend up a little. Their lips met and it was exhilarating. Canary did not pull away. She reciprocated the kiss.

When it finished Alluka was in awe. She did not expect it to be this satisfying. Her books were not wrong.

[ ](http://our-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/post/168724606782/alluka-and-canary-aka-just-some-girls-kissing)

_(Art by[Joolita](https://joolita.deviantart.com/), my dear super talented friend and enabler.)_

Then the magic spell was broken. Canary moved suddenly away. She covered her face with her hands.

“This is all sorts of wrong.” She whispered.

Alluka felt her heart sink.

“Why?” She demanded to know.

“Aren’t we like sisters?” Canary replied. Her voice was muffled as she was still hiding behind her fingers.

“But we aren’t, not really.” The princess's voice was cracking, as she felt tears slowly flowing down her cheeks.

“Oh, honey.” Canary looked at her and launched herself to embrace her. She buried her face in Alluka’s chest. “I’m so sorry, it’s so confusing. I just… I don’t know.”

The princess hugged her back. “Are you mad at me?” She asked anxiously.

“Of course not… Alluka… I care for you so much… I just… it’s too confusing. I feel so bad for hurting you right now. Please forgive me.”

“It would have been too easy, I guess.” Alluka said calming down a little. “It’s not a book after all.”

“Right now, love is not something I can give. I wish I could, but I know I’m not in the right state of mind. And I don’t want to offer you something insincere.”

“Thank you for being honest with me.” The princess was weighed down by sadness but she also regretted her own silliness. She knew from the start Canary was a cynic when it came to romance. Maybe if she tired a different approach it could have worked. That thought gave her a sliver of hope. It meant she had time to think of maybe a way to change her friend’s mind on the issue of love. She could ponder it and plan something out.

 

*

 

Killua had never been at the military academy before. It was a huge complex which housed both the school for navy and regular army officers. He was not sure where to look for Canary but he was drifting between slow burning anger and nagging curiosity so he needed to find her fast. There were many people in the courtyards, some just walking about, but also units doing drills. He did not want to attract too much attention, some people were eyeing him curiously as it was. He quickly eliminated the grandest and most imposing structures, they were most likely for the faculty and administration. He went deeper into the grounds and found smaller, shabbier looking buildings. There were only cadets there and they acted in a far more relaxed manner than those he saw near the main gate.

“Which one is the navy?” He casually asked one of the men. The youth pointed at the dormitory to their left.

Inside, Killua found and bribed the caretaker to tell him where Canary’s room was. He preferred not to cause a sensation using the prince card to intimidate some commoner for answers. Especially that he probably did not look like one. His clothes were torn and dirty from running from Alluka’s.

Then he waited in her room. He was not sure when she finished classes. So he rummaged through her stuff to see if she had something to eat or drink. He was a little parched after his jog. He found wine, water and some biscuits and treated himself to each of those. Well to all of the biscuits and some of the beverages. It calmed him down a little, so he dropped on the bed and dosed off.

It was already dark when she came back.

“Hi, storm boy.” She greeted him with a smile.

He jumped up and assumed an intimidating pose. It was easy considering their difference in size.

“I see you got into my wine.” She ignored him. She was very hard to impress.

“I don’t even know where to start!” He got agitated. “I had the most disturbing conversation with Nanika!”

“Oh.” She just said and for once in her entire life looked bashful. Not an insignificant victory. He was actually surprised. “So she told you, little tattle tale.”

“Are you serious?! She was deeply affected by this. So am I! You’re my friend! Practically family. And here I learn that you deflowered my little sister and broke her heart? And then you asked Nanika for an abortion! The first wish you’ve ever made of her.” He felt very betrayed, all his emotions resurfaced and amplified.

“I’m not exactly proud. But it was the most certain way.”

“I get that. But we’re not discussing the practical aspects of abortion! Nanika is a child, she doesn’t understand such issues. It was Alluka’s, wasn’t it? That’s why you prohibited Nanika to tell her sister. She said you and Alluka were lovers like from the novels. And now you stopped coming. That’s heartless.”

“Calm down. It’s not like that. It wasn’t Alluka’s. I would have consulted it with her and you if it was! And well, we weren’t even lovers. The key to what Nanika said is: ‘like from the novels’. I know that female bodies are rather alien to you but we don’t get pregnant from kissing.”

“I know that! So… you two kissed? Just kissed?”

Canary looked at the floor. “Yes… I’m sorry.” She was blushing.

“So that’s what the jewellery was for… And all this talk of romance… She’s in love with you…” He was calming down a little and started to analyse what he was hearing.

“I hope it’s a crush… I’m the worst person she could be attracted to.”

“Because you don’t feel the same?” He sat down on the bed and pulled Canary by the hand to sit next to him. Somehow it was not as bad as he had been afraid it was. He was beginning to take into account the two other girls involved, not only the poor traumatised Nanika.

“My feelings are irrelevant.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Fine, actually Alluka was my first crush.”

He stared at her, his mouth hanging open. He had never noticed. He felt like a complete idiot.

“So why not … go for it? You’re the opposite of shy.”

“I’m literally the only person she knows closely that is not her blood relative. Would she really be attracted to me if she had any other choice?”

He pondered the question. It was a significant one and seriously disturbing. Especially that it was not at all certain that Alluka would ever get to meet other people. Would she ever have a chance to make informed choices?

“I know you see it… That it’s exploitative… wrong.” Canary looked him in the eyes. Her expression was pained and very serious.

“Shit. But denying her… Making this choice for her does not exactly feel right either.”

“That’s a conundrum. So right now I’m waiting for her to maybe change her mind.”

He sighed. He came worried about Nanika and he would leave stressed out about both his sisters. And his best friend who was trying to sacrifice her own feelings for decency’s sake.

“So whose was it?” He changed the subject. After all one other issue remained.

“You really don’t want to know the answer to that.” She was suddenly not meeting his eyes.

“Right now I really do.” He said disturbed by her cryptic wording and complete change of demeanour. If it was some generic guy she would have answered immediately.

“It’s really… it’s not that I sought him out… just everyone here thinks you and I are together and well… He doesn’t care about such stuff…”

Killua had a moment of terrifying clarity.

“Oh, gross. And you kissed Alluka with that mouth?! I should ban you from her presence… I hope she doesn’t know.”

“You should, I’d understand. And she doesn’t. It’s not something I’m eager to discuss with her.”

“Does Illumi know?”

“I have no clue. I have sex with the creep not interrogate him about your even creepier brother.”

“Hmm. It’d be interesting if he didn’t know. But still gross.”

“Are you prohibiting it?”

“So you still want to do it?” The thought of Hisoka anywhere near Canary turned on all his protective instincts.

“Well, he is the only reason I’ve not ravaged Alluka, and gods know I want to. Plus he’s fit and skilled so it’s, you know, a pleasant diversion.”

“Aren’t you afraid he’ll murder you?” He felt the word pleasant had no right to be in a sentence that referred to the circus freak. He was starting to worry about his friend’s sanity. Fucking Hisoka took some serious desperation.

“If Illumi tells him to, will it matter under what circumstances he’ll attack me?”

“I guess not… Gods, I’m disturbed.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“I told you the knowledge would not make you happy.” She cuddled up to him.

“Thanks for being thoughtful. And truthful. At least I get it now why you were so eager to get rid of the pregnancy.”

“Yup.”

 

*

 

He was in her dorm room when she came after classes. She had not seen the circus man for over two months. He had been gone somewhere with Illumi. She was not privy to the details but she was certain they were gruesome. After all it had been the first time the oldest prince pulled his beast out of school to spend quality time together. Hisoka was sprawling on her bed and there was a bunch of flowers on her desk. Marigolds twined into as cypress branch.

“Why do I even have doors?” She said with an eye roll. “Are these for me?” Canary asked pointing at the flowers.

“Yes.” He smiled charmingly.

“Are you here to kill me before and/or after you fuck me?” She raised her eyebrow.

He made the funniest face. She had never seen this one before, it was actually surprising he was capable of this kind of honest confusion.

“Death, mourning and grief.” She said with an ironic smile.

“Huh?” He sat up on the bed. “What are you talking about?”

“That’s the meaning behind the flowers. Did you pick them off a grave?”

“From under a statue on the way here. These are very specific meanings.”

“Well, it’s part of the games aristocrats play. Plants and flowers have secret meanings. So do colours. And there are some other symbols, like animals or insects or objects. These are usually just used in art. But flowers and colours are used in gifts, clothing and correspondence.”

“Hmm.” He looked at her intrigued.

“I see you’re already eating it all up. You love crap like that. Horoscopes and the such. So much so you made up your own nen horoscope.”

“If you call it like that. These make for good conversation topics. When you want to distract somebody. While fighting, or playing cards.”

“While cheating in card. And possibly using trickery to win fights.”

“If you need to be this blunt about it. You take away the magic of it.”

“Yes, I know you’re a magician. It’s all awe and wonder.” She pulled out one marigold and put it behind her ear.

“So you like them.” He got up and was instantly in her personal space.

“Flowers are purely decorative. But I appreciate the thought behind them.”

“Hmm.” He was unbuttoning her jacket.

“We can’t fuck here.”

“Why not?”

“We need to go to the showers.”

“That’s…” He frowned. “More then two weeks off schedule.”

“It's both creepy and endearing how accurate you are.”

“I try.” He huffed into her ear. It tickled. “So what happened?”

“I got rid of a pregnancy a month ago. It turns out it affected my cycle.” She looked him in the eyes.

She was met with silence and a questioning look.

“What’s the question here, Hisoka?” She asked with a mocking smile. She could see him think a moment, yup, he was getting what she was implying. Good.

“How was the abortion?” He asked finally, his expression playful and curious.

“Painful, basically the worst period I’ve ever had.” She was a little unsure how he would react to not having been consulted before hand. Apparently he was not about to question her choices. It was a relief. “That reminds me. You need to put in some work here too. I’m taking herbs but they aren’t always effective as exemplified here. You’re a transmuter. Give that some thought. Or basically piss off.”

He pondered a little.

“And here I thought you liked me.” He made an exaggerated hurt face.

“What, you hoped to retire to the countryside with a flock of kids and a pack of dogs? I'd never have you pegged as the type. And I do like you. Well, I like riding you. Just not in the true love, romantic novel kind of way.”

“Oh, so I'm only good for sport, but you're saving your pure romantic heart for someone else?” He teased lifting her into an embrace. “Let me guess, is it prince very awkward, very broken and very gay?” He asked smugly.

“Sure.” She answered with an eye-roll and kissed him. Very aggressively. He chuckled into the kiss. He was probably convinced he hit the nail on the head with his insinuation.

She did not want any eye contact. Not for a while. She needed to process what he just said to her. She was unsure whether these were all his original thoughts or did some of them come from Illumi, or at least through Illumi’s filter. The gossip about her and Killua was old news. Did the court know he was gay, though? That she was not sure of. Hisoka was implying she was pathetic for loving someone unavailable. Well, he could think about her whatever he wanted, frankly. Neither did she care about his opinion on her prince's character. Storm boy, which was a name she gave him after he repeatedly decided to get hit by lightning to develop his hatsu better, was a delight and she was ready rip apart anyone who would challenge her on it.

The word ‘broken’ worried her though. The circus man always seemed deliberate with his choice of words. He did not say ‘damaged’… ‘Broken’ sounded done, final. And one thing Hisoka could be called an expert on was assessing people’s abilities and capabilities. Was he suggesting that Killua’s potential was squashed and squandered by his family? It had been her fear for a long time, that all the abuse, manipulation and torture was too much. That she was not enough of a buffer to protect him from them effectively. She wanted clarification from Hisoka so badly. Did he mean broken beyond repair? But she was not going to expose herself before him. She was definitely not going to let him know he gave her anxiety.

She pulled away.

“Showers?”

 

*

 

They all retired to the peacock parlour and the adjacent minor library after dinner. Kikyo and her ladies in waiting, plus of course Kalluto who never strayed too far from his mother, sat on one side of the large fireplace. Across from them settled Illumi’s fiancée, princess Neon of Nostrade and her ladies. Illumi himself, his future father-in-law, his majesty Silva, the ex-emperor Zeno and Milluki all smoked and rested in the library but were clearly visible through the open double door. Behind the men the circus freak lingered, perched casually on a chest of drawers. Neither his bizarre behaviour nor tacky red hair brought upon any reaction from Killua’s parents and that annoyed the third prince. Apparently Illumi and his beast were shielded from criticism. Even if Kikyo was sometimes visibly distraught by the presence of Hisoka, especially when he glanced at Kalluto.

Killua chose a love seat under a huge tapestry with peacocks and nymphs. They settled there with Canary and had a perfect view of everyone present. Plus they could behold more decorations with the colourful birds, as the room’s designer did everything to help it live up to its name.

The Nostrade princess had been prattling on throughout dinner and dessert, and she seemed to still have a lot to say. She was discussing the wedding ceremony and reception details with Kikyo. Or more precisely laying out a long list of complex demands as to how the whole event should look like in her opinion. She was particularly focused on what gifts she expected from various crowned heads or their ambassadors who were bound to attend the nuptials.

“And I think a whole cosmetics set from a Kurta was discussed, you see Majesty, with my previous suitor.” The young woman said excited. “With the crimson eyes preserved as decorations. You must know how well those elixirs work for the skin and hair. And of course, the powders are guaranteed to help with conception.”

“Isn’t a Kurta a human?” Canary whispered at Killua’s side.

“I’ve always thought so.” He answered quietly. He was fighting the nausea caused by the implications of what he heard. His friend also made a disgusted sound.

“But we have not discussed my dress, yet.”

“Indeed.” Kikyo admitted. Her lips were behind her fan. Was she grimacing?

“I want to have a necklace from the braid of the legendary queen Pai Nigs. She was an exceptional beauty and all her children were stunningly pretty. I feel it would be auspicious. I also want a diadem of carved ivory...”

“Sounds lovely.” The empress said non-committally. Her ladies in waiting seemed to be getting progressively greener in the face as the conversation went on. Every single one of them was a seasoned killer, like almost everyone in the Zoldyck employment, and yet the idea of decorating oneself with human trophies was too tasteless for them.

“Sounds like a graveyard. Is it going to be a funeral not a wedding?” Killua whispered sarcastically.

“I’m going to be sick if I have to hear about another piece of corpse she wishes to parade in.” Canary said, distaste clear in every word.

“Let’s put an end to this.” Killua cleared his throat and then said loudly. “Isn’t the atmosphere a little grave in here. I bet some music would work wonders. Kalluto, I’ve missed hearing you play.”

“Yes, music would be lovely.” The empress seconded that. Hearing relief in his mother’s voice somewhat spoilt the joy of shutting up the obnoxious Nostrade girl. Kikyo suffering was something he enjoyed. Not everything was lost yet, as the empress’s eyes turned towards him. He let his hand, which he had held on the back of the loveseat, casually drop onto Canary’s shoulder. He smiled at his mother. If her nen powers allowed for that, he and his friend would have been set aflame.

“Also you ladies may enjoy some card tricks.” Killua continued. There was an excited murmur but Neon was about to say something. He was faster and spoke even louder to be heard clearly in the other room. “I have it on very good authority that brigadier Morow has magical hands.” He leaned towards Canary and huffed into her hair a little. “I’m sure he’d be delighted to share his talents with you, lovely ladies.” He continued loudly.

There were claps and excited noises coming from the vicinity of the fireplace and Kalluto was already warming up at the harpsichord. That drowned out anything princess Neon might have been willing to say. She glared at Killua. In the other room Hisoka gave Illumi an inquiring look. Illumi rolled his eyes but nodded. The circus man quickly sauntered to the ladies and bowed. They reacted enthusiastically as he pulled cards seemingly out of thin air. Kikyo looked positively exasperated. She glared daggers at Killua. Only to be tormented some more as Canary opened her fan and hid their faces behind it. She turned to Killua and whispered playfully.

“Look who’s making innuendos and almost not blushing. I’m so proud.” It must have looked as if they were kissing from the empress’s perspective. Blood completely left her already pale face as it turned into a mask of utter fury.

Canary closed her fan with a snap and moved away a little.

“So that’s what a wife is, apparently.” She said quietly. “Sounds like a delight. Marriage must be so much fun.”

“Well, I feel her and Illumi are a match made in heaven.” He allowed himself a little more sarcasm.

“Oh, yes. I can’t imagine a better girl for him.” There was malice seeping through her voice. He shared that sentiment wholeheartedly.

They allowed themselves a little giggle. Then commenced to grade the fashion choices of everyone present.

The atmosphere in the room improved significantly as it filled with lovely music and chirping of Hisoka’s awed audience. Even Neon observed the circus man with interest. The creep knew how to put on a show.

An hour into the evening Killua’s grandfather pulled an armchair next to their loveseat and slipped into it. He leaned in and signalled they should too.

“Have you already congratulated your brother on his engagement, Kil?”

“Of course, right after dinner. I spared no compliment. Such an outstanding choice of bride.”

“Indeed. How will Kikyo top that in her search for someone for Milluki?” Zeno allowed himself a quick smile.

“Oh, I feel his highness Milluki will make his own bride, he’ll just sew together some left over corpses from his experiments. And then bring her to life with nen. She will be perfect.” Canary weighed in.

Killua suppressed a loud laugh. He was always shocked when she said such disgusting things in the sweetest voice possible. Zeno was also trying not to chuckle too much.

“That rings too true, we should not laugh.” He pretended to chastise her. “But back to serious subjects. Her tackiness Neon was promised to someone in the Directory.” He said.

“Nostrade was our neighbour. Their king dared to offer his daughter’s hand to the Ryodan before he offered it to us?” Killua was surprised at the man’s foolishness. Was he not intelligent enough to expect retaliation from the empire?

“So it seems. They will not take lightly to this insult. It appears that the talks were pretty advanced. And despite her numerous flaws the girl has an interesting talent. She can predict the future.”

“And her father still messed up like that?”

“Her predictions are in form of poems, they are vague. He must have made a mistake interpreting them. Either way Ryodan will be furious that a skill of such calibre belongs to us now.”

“Undoubtedly.” Killua agreed.

“So now comes the issue of the territories in and around the Farray desert and their platinum and diamond mines. We were about to make a push for them.”

“But this will make the Ryodan determined to fight to get them first. Before, they weren’t that willing to spread themselves too thin on the seas.”

“Now they won’t let it slide. Unless...” Zeno let his voice hang.

“Unless they are otherwise occupied.” His grandson finished.

“There are elections in a few months.” Canary said thinking.

“Exactly. What if something went wrong with that.” Zeno smiled slyly.

“Somehow it seems it has something to do with us.”

“We can mask your disappearance very well, we have a double and all that. You made sure of that, Kil. With your previous adventures.” Zeno gave his grandson a friendly pat on the knee. “So you are the best choice for the task.”

“Illumi can’t go, not just after the wedding. It would be suspicious.” Killau did not sound excited.

“I actually hoped he would send that attack dog of his alone to create some mayhem.” Zeno said with a suddenly serious expression. As if the previous talk, of espionage and assassination in hostile territory was nothing more than a trifle. “But he is not willing to spare this asset. He says he is worried about the Ryodan trying to kidnap Neon.” The last thing he said very sceptically.

Suddenly Killua became very curious of his brother’s motives. What was his grandfather implying?

“Either way, Silva thinks it’s a good idea to send the two of you. You’ve already proven you can work well together.”

“We’re honoured.” The prince said. There was a sense of dread behind Zeno’s words. Something did not feel right and he was being sent away across the ocean before he would get a chance to figure it out.

 

***

 

She met with Kurapika outside of town. They looked very attractive in their unusual clothing and she was very tempted to ask about their style. They had a picnic basket in their hand.

They walked together through the forest deeper into the island. The Kurta was actually trying to do some small talk pointing her attention to the local fauna and flora. Was she wrong? Was it really a date? She could not believe that. They were probably trying to put her at ease and get her to some private place. Known interrogation tactics. She was going to play along. Just in case she was wrong. Maybe she would also get lucky again and learn some of Kurapika ’s secrets. After a while the small talk died down, however. And she knew why.

“You’ve noticed as well.” She whispered.

“Why is somebody following us?” They whispered back, concerned.

“It’s my political officer. She… doesn’t know her place, or when to quit.”

“Shall we lose her then?” There was sudden excitement in the Kurta’s voice.

“With pleasure, your lead.” She answered.

They began to ran, she followed. Kurapika was fast and stealthy. She was impressed and did everything to appear equally professional. They quickly gained distance and hid. Then waited to see if they really managed to escape.

“I think we can continue to our original destination.” Kurapika whispered but they maintained full zetsu for the rest of the way. Canary did too.

“So what’s her deal?” The Kurta asked.

“I think she is looking for material to report to the Imperial secret service. So far nothing much has happened on this island so her report must lack flare.” She answered sarcastically.

“I see, she is not a fan of yours.”

“She thinks that it’s her job to detect something, and if there is nothing to detect she gets restless. I’m sure you can sympathise. As a fellow spy.”

“Hmm, maybe I can.” The Kurta decided to end the subject. “We’re almost there.”

They lead her into a cave. A perfect murder spot, secluded, quiet, hard to access, good body dump area, she assessed it with a professional eye. Great for a date, too. Because it was beautiful there. Something on the walls glimmered with faint blue light. Giving the whole place a fairytale-like atmosphere.

“It’s my favourite place. I like to come here.”

“To dump bodies of failed assassins?” She walked around admiring the complex stone structures.

They snickered.

“That too.”

“I approve of this place, it’s very convenient and aesthetically pleasing at the same time.” She was not sure they were joking. Probably not. The reports advised caution which she was not proceeding with.

“Thank you. I’m not here to dump your body though.”

“Well of course not, I’m ship captain not an assassin.”

“Questionable. Either way your friend is one.”

“So it is an interrogation after all.” She sighed exasperated.

“Why can’t it be both? Isn’t a date just a way to get to know each other better?”

“Well you seem to be interested in getting to know one of my crewmen more than me. Maybe you should just do that.”

“I can’t at the moment. But I’ve seen him. It’s really hard to believe it’s not a Zoldyck invasion when a Zoldyck prince is in the palace under false pretences.” Kurapika was casually setting up a picnic, two flat cushions on a stone ledge and a table cloth between them. There they placed sandwiches, fruit, pastries – those she liked so much in the tea shop or very similar ones. She had to give them that, they were observant and had good memory.

It shocked her that Killua was in the palace. She managed to keep her body language and face under control, though. She continued her nonchalant stroll. Why would he be there? The boy. He had run off with a boy. What did he look like? She had not even asked about his name. Had her prince known it at the time? Doubtful, but storm boy had been very content for the last few days. It was odd for him to resonate so strongly in the positive spectrum. Come to think of it the reports did state that there was a boy his age in the palace, duke Freecss. She recalled the dark silhouette from the first evening. Inconclusive but probable.

“You’re silent.”

“Processing.”

“I see, would you like some fuel?” They giggled and poured her some wine. “This is the good type, my lady, I assure you.”

“I’m glad you came prepared.” She took the glass and sipped. Carefully she settled on a cushion. “But this concludes your investigation, doesn’t it?” She said finally.

“Does it? It’s very odd.”

“What exactly?”

“All sources in the empire say…”

“Then believe your sources in the empire.” She cut them off. “You have two choices here. Believe your eyes and back off or believe your sources and spiral deeper into your paranoia.”

“So you will neither confirm nor deny.”

She thought about it.

“You will leave him alone. Your hands are tied. He’s just having fun. He has committed no offence.”

“Not yet, but true.”

“Period, Kurapika. There is no secret conspiracy here. I confirm, now the subject is over. Stop it or you’ll bring misfortune on all of us.” She gave them a bored look.

“Fine. I think this is enough. Would you like some cake?” They offered her a plate. She took it with a smile. “What would you like to talk about now?”

“Your complete lack of charm? How is living with a crippling flaw like that?” She said playfully and took a bite from a meringue.

“As you can see I’m doing fine for myself. Have a pretty girl on a date and all that. It’s not as crippling as one may think.” This time she actually got a smile from them. They called her pretty. Cheap, but flirtation nevertheless.

“I think the trick is not having the girl run off with a flimsy excuse.” She smirked provocatively.

“Your advice is duly noted.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask for a while. How is someone with a formidable reputation like yourself doing on a god forsaken island like this?”

“It’s bustling with life, be a little bit less dismissive.”

“You’ve seen the world, you can’t not know it’s tiny, provincial and not very exciting.”

“I’ve had exciting. It’s fun but I think this is the place I needed. And probably still need.”

“Does it feel more like home? More like with the Kurta?”

“No.” They smiled. “Not in any aspect. Well, maybe if would count only the locals who rarely change, then again the influx of tourists day in and day out… But it’s not a bad thing. I left the clan knowing I will never go back there. And I don’t regret it. I love my kin and I sporadically miss them, although less and less as time goes by. But it was always a bad fit for me.”

“Hmm.” She observed them curiously. “Do you remember it well? Do you remember the language?”

“Sure.”

“Can you teach me something? How is “you look very nice today” in Kurta?”

“Ou pejkun tsaj jiketungsi'uenli kenjike aj toujinte fantsy.” Kurpika said slowly. And then repeated it.

“Ou pejkun tsaj jiketungsi'uenli kenjike aj toujinte fantsy.” Canary repeated after them with a flirty smile on her lips looking them up and down to drive her point home.

They laughed out loud; it was a rich sound that resonated inside them so much so they shook and had to wrap their arms around themself to calm down.

“Was my pronunciation so off?” She asked more then a little confused. She felt she nailed the sounds.

“Oh, it was perfect.” They chuckled some more and wiped away a tear of joy. “I’m sorry. I tricked you. You very perfectly said: ‘I am stuck in a cave with a barbarian that loves to tease’”

She also laughed and almost lost her balance. “You’re fabulous. Absolutely hilarious. Gods, I’d have never suspected.” She composed herself mostly not to drop the cakes on the wet cave floor. The Kurta was still smiling, cheekily this time. A new look for them. Canary liked it.

“Thank you.” They said proudly.

“Why do you think I’m a tease?” She asked.

“You like to turn everything into a word game.”

“Wordplay is not teasing.”

“It kind of is. Nothing you say seems entirely serious. It’s always balancing between sincere and facetious.”

“Says the person who deadpans the meanest jokes.”

“Touché.”

Canary shivered. The cave was damp and slightly draughty.

“I should’ve warned you.” Kurapika got up and took off their exotically shaped jacket. They wrapped it around Canary’s shoulders.

“Thank you. But if you warned me it wouldn’t work well for your interrogation purposes. Controlling the comfort level and surroundings is important after all.”

The Kurta gave her a slightly awkward smile; they seemed apologetic.

“It’s a lovely jacket by the way. I love the embroidery.” She stroked the beautiful patterns.

“I’m glad you like it. It means a lot from someone with your sense of style.”

“And now I’ll never be sure if what you say is not another joke said with a straight face.” She said teasingly.

“A sad fate indeed.” Kurapika had the audacity to be smug. She laughed again.

They talked about fashion. Canary learned that Kurapika’s wardrobe was also an elaborate joke. Everyone, including her, was suspecting them of wearing traditional Kurta designs. In reality they did that very rarely, they had only two original garments left and they were very protective of them. Instead they designed their own clothing. They took inspiration from old art and all the places they had visited when they worked as a bounty hunter. She was enjoying herself listening about it. She even asked Kurapika if they would be willing to design something for her and they promised to consider it.

Then it suddenly hit her. An overwhelming feeling of panic and distress.

She jumped up instantly.

“I need to go, I’m sorry.” She threw the jacket at the Kurta.

“Where? What happened?”

“Later, I’ll write you a note.”

“Something happened to the prince! You somehow know.” They tried to grab her, but she was already on full alert and avoided them skilfully. She started running.

“Did he do something to Gon?!” She heard behind her as she took a sharp turn at the entrance of the cave. She did not have time for this she was already pulling the darkness and looking for some far away point to make her landing spot.

“I’m sure nothing Gon did not beg for, while moaning.” She yelled back but she did not care if she was heard. She was mid dive anyway. She just hoped she was not seen.

 

*

 

Canary made a few quick jumps to gain some distance from the security chief and find herself outside of their en. Her ‘second shadow’ ability required time. She was not willing to lose all her clothes while utilising it within the darkness. That meant she needed a safe and calm place to concentrate. She focused on Killua. He was in a bad place emotionally, and he was on the move, running really fast. The captain calmed down a little. At that speed for this much time he was probably trying to run away from himself and not some real threat. If there was an attacker storm boy would have stopped once he reached a more favourable spot and waited for her to catch up. Besides, threat of violence and death was nothing particularly new to him. It did not use to send him into such panic. There was stress and fear in such situations, but this felt different.

He finally stopped. She slowly zeroed in on him and dived. Despite the distance it felt like normal short dive. In and out. The closest large solid shadow was produced by a wall. Well, what was left of it anyway. It used to be a part of a fisherman’s hut she assumed. The building must have been abandoned some years ago and now the roof was completely missing. The walls were only partially still there. The winds and the tides were ruthless to the structure. There was no floor any more, just dune and sparse sharp grass.

 

Killua was curled in a corner. He was hitting his head on the wooden logs that made the walls.

“It’s not a good idea.” She came closer and cradled his face.

“What isn’t? My whole life? Me being left unsupervised for five minutes? Because I'm such a screw up?” He looked at her. His face was red from tears.

“No to all of those.” She kissed his forehead. “Assaulting this wall, for the lack of a better word. It looks like it might collapse.”

“I hope it does, on me.”

“You’re being petulant. What happened?” She decided not to comment on the fact that he was wearing nothing but a slightly too small shirt. It did not seem like the right moment for that.

“I’m a fucking idiot! And don’t even try to downplay it. I got recognised. And didn’t kill the person who identified me. I fucked up the mission and I don’t have the guts to do the damage control. I’m so fucking weak and useless.”

She embraced him. It was tricky, he was so much bigger then her.

“Will this person tell anyone?”

“Maybe… I don’t know. I fucked up so badly. I’m the biggest disappointment in history.”

“Doubtful.”

“No seriously. Remember? I picked up this boy, in the tavern.”

“Duke Freecss.”

“You knew? And you didn’t warn me?” There was accusation in his voice.

“I found out today.”

“What?”

“I was on a dateterogation with Kurapika.”

“What? What are these words even? I’m too exhausted for this.”

“The Kurta top spy, their name is Kurapika. I sort of go on dates with them, they always think it’s an interrogation. It’s complicated. You know, I always go for the least appropriate people.” She smiled disarmingly.

“O… K… ?”

“They know you live in the palace. With the duke. They’ve seen you. I’ve just found out.”

Killua laughed hysterically, he seemed to be losing it. She noticed he was squeezing his thighs very tightly and now he started to draw blood.

“It’s so much worse than I thought. Oh gods…”

“It really isn’t, calm down.” She said and slowly started to pull his hands away from his legs. He reluctantly let her. “Amane mostly screwed up because she publicly accosted me about you being missing. And I think that gave them the idea to look for you. But I have the Kurta sorted, they see their hands are tied.”

“Fuck.”

“So. What happened with the boy?”

“Ah… that. Well instead of having my mouth firmly stuck to his anatomy at all times I started to get comfortable and talking about shit from home. About having tutors, my mother’s parties, having assassination skills… Not in some vague way, mind you. In open text. I even showed him the claws…” Canary was in awe, the Freecss boy must have been something else. Killua was casually open with exactly no one apart from her and his sisters. “And I didn’t have to say anything in the first place! I could have remained vague. He had assumed I was some sailor, initially. You know, a quick casual lay from the port.”

“And he brought you home?” She asked sceptically. Could the duke be that irresponsible?

“Why the fuck did he do that? Right? I mean it all went downhill from there… Why didn’t I run as soon as I figured out we were going to the palace…? It seemed like such ridiculous shenanigans. Gods, I’m such a failure. ”

“Let’s cut to the chase… He figured out who you are and then what?”

“I ran… ”

“Right, I stand corrected. You are an idiot. Go back there.”

“I can’t. I can’t kill him… He’s adorable. I grew attached to him.” He sounded so pathetic she felt bad for him. His face was already red from tears so it was hard to tell if he was blushing, but it sort of seemed like that. “I know it needs to be done… you do it. I’m too much of a fucking coward.”

“For goodness sake! Go back and make up. And make out, possibly.”

“What? No! I can’t. I mean, the mission was to be performed in total secrecy. And I completely failed that.”

“Whatever. It happened. Now salvage what you can.”

“Foreigners know who we are!”

“Fine, let’s subjugate this dump. Dethrone the queen, then you marry the boy. And he’ll become a fellow countryman.”

“I’m having a nervous breakdown right now or you’re really talking out of your ass.”

“I’m not. Illumi did just that.”

“And married a princess.”

“He’s the heir, even if not a prince in title. Completely legitimate suitor for you. If slightly underwhelming territorially speaking.”

“He’s a boy!”

“I’m sure it’s just a question of price with those greedy church bastards.”

“I can’t have this discussion right now.”

“Why? You’ve been so unusually happy this past week. I say it’s worth analysing and drawing conclusions from.”

“Sure. You want to analyse it like it’s a serious option? Fine.” He was starting to collect himself. “I like him so well, I marry him and then what? There’s papa, mama and Illumi. They’d fucking lose it. He’d be dead within a week. And I’d spend the rest of the year with Milluki. You too, probably. Mama’d see you as complicit. Fun outcomes all around. The ‘funnest’ for Gon. ”

“So let’s not do that yet. We’ll need to arrange more favourable circumstances.”

“You’re serious.” He looked at her incredulously.

“I wasn’t at first, but it’s not totally unreasonable. I think it’s an idea worth entertaining.”

“Yeah, sure. Maybe later.”

“Rest now. It’s getting dark anyway. And you’ll go back and apologise in the morning. On your knees, that should greatly increase your chances of him taking you back.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Sleep. And I’ll keep watch. I hope Amane did not sense your aura when you panicked. She was nosing around me. I’ll wake you up if I feel it’s unsafe.”

“You’re the best. Also the one with the craziest suggestions, but still the best.” He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. She hugged him back until he fell asleep.

 

*

 

Gon did not even have time to protest before Killua disappeared. He was aware his guest actually ran off, but at such a speed it hardly registered. There was just a loud bang of the windows, as the glass rattled in the frames, and all fabrics and loose papers in the room were suddenly lifted into the air.

He was very frustrated. For a terrifying Zoldyck monster, as Kurapika had put it, his new friend was pretty eager to run away whenever the situation got even a little uncomfortable. For him. Not for Gon, because he felt nothing much had happened. If anything this development was like something straight from an adventure novel. It felt wonderful to think he had a stunningly beautiful incognito prince in his bed the whole time. Then the said prince bolted without a single word. That was all the more frustrating. Why did he look so scared?

He grabbed a pair of shoes and went out. He somehow did not think Killua ran back to the ship, there must have been a reason why he decided to ditch it for two weeks in the first place. Would he go to some place where they spent time together? The thought did not sit right with Gon. So he needed to look for any trail in a new or unusual direction. It did not seem like an easy search but he felt very confident in his tracking abilities. Plus he knew the island like the back of his hand.

The good thing was that the speed was at the cost of Killua’s stealth. It was not a clear trail like an unskilled person would have left. It was not non-existent, either, and Gon had observed enough of his guest to know he was absolutely capable of erasing any trace of his presence. That gave him hope that he could catch up in decent time.

Unfortunately after an hour or so into his chase he noticed he had a tail. Gon stopped.

“Come out.”

“I’m not hiding, Gon.” Kurapika said calmly. They were holding a folded map of the island in their hand.

“What do you want?” He hated that he was being slowed down.

“I’m just observing.”

“Could you maybe go observe something else? There isn’t much to see here anyway.” Gon continued to follow the trail.

“Unfortunately, I’m worried about your safety. Did something happen?”

“As you can see I’m fine. No threat. You can go and attend to your other duties.” Generally Gon did not mind Kurapika, even if they had a tendency towards wild speculation and snark. At this particular point in time, though, Gon really wanted the Kurta gone.

“Did he hurt you?”

“Do I look hurt?” He asked growing progressively more annoyed.

“I know who he is…”

“Good. Do you feel happy your crazy theories are true for once?” As soon as Gon said it he heard how callous he sounded and felt a little ashamed.

“My theories have been correct on numerous occasions. But indeed being right this time gives me a lot of satisfaction.”

“Congratulations. Now can you please stop distracting me?”

“Just go on with what you were doing. When I decide you’re safe I’ll leave.”

Gon grunted and huffed a little but decided to just concentrate on tracking. Although the undesired presence irked him. Was leading the security chief to Killua a good idea? What if they attack him? The prince did not look like he was in the best state of mind. The prince, there was something strangely exhilarating about the word, or more probably about using it in the context of his own life. Gon smiled to himself. He could not not be happy, somehow. Even though his current position and actions required certain consideration.

“You were not completely right, you know.” He broke the silence.

“Oh?”

“He is not a monster.”

“Because he fucked you just the right way?” Kurapika rolled their eyes.

“That too.” Gon chuckled. “But in general, he’s a good person, thoughtful.”

“He literally came back from killing people in Ryodan.”

“Well, it’s not like you don’t kill people. Thieves, spies, assassins.” The duke pointed out dismissively.

He was a little unsure where to go next. They reached the beach. There was a clear track running into the water. Would Killua try to swim? But where to? He probably continued running. Just at the edge of the sea so that the waves would erase all the footprints. Even in panic he seemed to be lucid enough to make such choices. The prince was so awesome, Gon thought impressed.

“That’s my job as a security chief, these were all bad people.”

“It’s his job too.” Which way did he go? Left or right? Gon looked around then took a few steps one way and breathed in. He repeated that going the opposite direction. The sea breeze was not helping especially that Killua did not linger there.

“Killing civilians for political reasons.”

“You did that too, and involved Leorio. Bullied him to make poisons for you.” Gon’s voice came out accusatory since he was starting to feel angry with the Kurta. They were interfering with his process. “It took him a few months to recover. I remember him sitting alone in the dark in his lab.” Left, Gon decided. On the right was the city, the prince must have known the island well enough by now to have been aware of that. If Gon was wrong there was little harm in doubling back.

“You were only thirteen back then.” Kurapika recalled. They did not seem ashamed. It somehow irritated Gon even more. “It was necessary to protect your aunt's position.”

“So it’s just the question how much you believe in your own excuse. Somehow Killua’s first instinct wasn’t to try to make himself appear morally pure.”

“He told you about the Ryodan murders?”

“No, it was in a different context.” Gon knew he had to be cautious how to talk about the conversation he had had with the prince the previous night. Kurapika was bound to take it all the wrong way. “It doesn’t matter.”

“You probably wouldn’t even have made a connection if he had, you take little interest in politics. Still there is a difference between a pre-emptive action and a reaction.”

“Maybe. Kurapika, I get it, you do what you have to do. But you must admit, you’re only guessing other people’s motives. And somehow they always turn out to be far worse than yours. Funny how that goes. So poking your fingers at others and calling them monsters when they do the exact same things you do… What the hell?”

“Fair point.” The Kurta went silent for a moment. “So why have you two separated anyway?”

“Misunderstanding.”

“Oh?”

“It has nothing to do with you. And frankly I really want you to leave. And don’t talk about my safety.”

“You don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“Seriously, I’m certain I know better than you. And you will try to extract this information from me now. So I shall pre-emptively say ‘no’.”

The security chief sighed.

“I think it’d be really prudent if I knew… Think of your aunt’s safety.”

“How on earth does Mito have anything to do with this?”

“They are reaching. And using deflection to confuse and rattle you. So they can make you tell them what they want to know.” A soft girly voice.

The both of them almost jumped up and Kurapika was full on red eyes shining, aura blazing bloodlust within less than a second. As much as Gon could see in the faint moon light there was a dark humanoid shape quite a few feet away from them.

“At least we know we’re in the right place.” Kurapika snorted. They were clearly furious they got caught off guard like that. But their aura lightened and eyes turned back to the regular grey colour.

“He is, you aren’t. Come on, my dear fashionable friend. You need to show me the way back. I have no clue what’s where and I don’t want to spend the night wandering aimlessly around.”

Kurapika growled.

“Go, I actually don’t want you here. I’ve been pretty clear about that. Help your friend.”

“She’s a damn nuisance, not my friend.” The Kurta stomped away towards the dark figure. “Be careful.”

“I will. Good night.”

“To you too.” Said the woman and the security chief only snorted. “I told you he’s fine. You should trust me at this point.” She addressed Kurapika.

“You ran off like your hair was on fire! Also, why would I trust you?! You’re a foreign assassin.”

“A ship captain!” Their voices faded in the distance.

Gon waved at them and sighed with relief.

It did not take him long to actually locate Killua. The prince was sleeping curled up on the sand. For a moment Gon considered just picking him up and taking him home.

Instead he lay down behind the sleeping man and wrapped his arm around the slim waist. He snuggled up and pressed his cheek against the pale skin.

“Killua. Wake up.” He whispered.

“I’m not asleep. I woke up when you were a few feet away.”

“Oh.”

“It’s hard to sneak up on me.”

“So why didn’t you say something?”

“I don’t know… I’m still ashamed. I don’t know what to say.”

“Why did you run?” Gon pulled him closer.

“I sometimes… I often can’t handle myself… When I mess up I can’t stand myself. And also… Gon… I was terrified I’d hurt you. My first instinct was to do damage control. That means to kill you because I was discovered.” His voice was empty. It was clear he had been crying and was very tired.

“But you didn’t. And that’s what matters.”

“What if I do some day. What if I hurt you. You’re not really safe with me.”

“I think you’re wrong. I’m very safe because you have a lot of control over yourself. Just not enough faith in yourself.” He moved his arms trying to find Killua’s hands. The prince cooperated and their fringes interlocked.

“You’re either fearless or stupid.”

“Or both.” The duke admitted.

They laughed for a moment. Killua shuffled and turned to face Gon.

“Since we’ve established we’re both idiots… we kind of fit well together.” He smiled shyly and let their foreheads touch.

“Yeah, and just think how we could have reached this conclusion in my bed not here with you covered in sand and wearing no trousers.” Gon teased as he tried to brush the sand off the pale cheek. He got a jab under the ribs for that. “Ouch.”

“Serves you right.” The prince pecked him on the lips and got up. “Let’s head back. I’m ready to scandalise the local fauna with my show of flesh.”

Gon allowed himself a long, indulgent look up and down the lovely legs. “Don’t say that, I wish you wouldn’t scandalise anyone apart from me.” He also got up.

“I’ll consider that.”

They both laughed.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my [dear friend's](http://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/) illustrations you can always click on them and be taken to tumblr where you can like and reblog them :D (hint hint please support her)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There are also two deleted scenes. [One with Kurapika](https://orig00.deviantart.net/614c/f/2017/333/4/7/fake_date_smol_by_joolita-dbv8sbk.jpg). And one with [Canary and Hisoka](https://orig00.deviantart.net/ef49/f/2017/333/1/b/gagme_smol_by_joolita-dbv8p52.jpg), don't worry it's rather safe for work XD. These totally happened, they have my seal of approval and I love them with all my heart!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little difficult for Killua and Gon.  
> Also we finally get off the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually shorter than the previous one? Am I ill? Am I losing my touch? Nah, it's still excessively long XD
> 
>  
> 
> I feel I'm getting to the halfway point with this story. Maybe I'll get it wrapped up in 5 more chapters. Hopefully? 
> 
> I tried writing sex again. It was actually fun. Cringy but fun. 
> 
> **A warning.**  
>  A character dies in this chapter. Not a major one, but still.

* * *

Mito was furious. Leorio had last seen her like that at twenty one, when infant Gon was delivered to her then with a letter from her cousin. The writing could have been boiled down to: ‘Here, I came through on the heir business, good luck’. Of course she had fallen in love with the baby almost instantly. Other than that she had been livid. Her grandmother, the regent at the time, had put a lot of effort in calming her down. So had he himself.

This time Gon had definitely crossed a line. He had missed breakfast the previous day, after having been specifically, albeit not straightforwardly, told his presence was expected. Then he disappeared for the evening and a large portion of the night. Leorio suspected he was sleeping off whatever he had been up to with his Imperial lover, when the queen finally lost her patience. She had the maids drag the boy down to the sitting room early in the morning.

He was standing there barefoot in just his shirt and rubbing at his eyes to wake himself up. He looked the opposite of presentable.

“What is going on with you, son?” Mito was pacing.

“Nothing.”

“We talked about you coming to breakfast.”

“Yes, it is not mandatory.”

“Gon, please.” She was clearly upset. “The point of us talking was for you to understand that you can’t just drop everything and run around with some boy!”

“I’m sorry.” He was doing the beaten puppy look. It was not working. Not with the puffy sleepy eyes.

“You don’t seem to be! You were gone almost the whole night! What’s got into you?”

Behind her Kurapika was doing their best to suppress a snort. Leorio glared at them.

“I needed to sort something out?” He tried.

“What?”

He went silent and looked at his feet.

“Gon, this secrecy is worrying. Who is this boy that makes you act like this?” She approached him and lifted his chin. She looked him in the eyes.

“He’s my friend.”

“Then bring him to breakfast. Today. Go and clean yourself up and a butler will go with an invitation.”

“I can’t, aunt Mito.”

“I want to meet the boy who’s affecting you this much. What’s his name?”

“Please… I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I just can’t.” He was blushing and not meeting her eyes. His refusal to provide any information clearly indicated that he was fully aware of who his lover was. More importantly, why it would not be a good idea to reveal that information to Mito.

She released his face and walked away. There was a moment of silence.

“Very well then. You’re grounded. I’ve had enough of this, Gon. You’re twenty. Time to start acting your age.”

The boy looked completely shocked, his eyes widened and fixed on the back of her head.

“Mito, please … let’s talk about it…” Leorio cut in. He was not as surprised by her reaction. He knew her well enough to have seen the signs that she was about to get stern. He decided to try to defuse the situation anyway. He felt so sorry for the boy. He should have predicted Gon would not take a hint. That he needed a very open declaration as to his aunt’s expectations of him. Leorio knew he could have probably prevented all this if he had had the foresight to act.

“I’m not finished talking.” She levelled Leorio with a stare and used her ‘queen’ voice. It was almost like a slap in the face for everyone present. She turned to her nephew again. “I will not have you have congress with some mystery man, whom you’re ashamed, to bring in front of me!”

“It’s not like that.” Gon whispered.

“I don’t care anymore. Because I know you well, son. It’s still a ‘no’ on the introduction. Right?”

Silence.

“See? I’ve been too lax with you. From today on you will spend your days with Leorio, first you will go through the kingdom’s accounts. Thoroughly.”

Leorio’s mouth dropped in a very inelegant way. Why was he being punished alongside Gon?

God damn Kurapika had the cheek to snicker.

“It’s knowledge and skill you’ll need when you rule this place one day.” She continued. “And I will have a bed added to my bedchamber, you will sleep there for the time being. No sneaking out! No running around the island. Not even going out to the garden. Now, Leorio and Kurapika will escort you upstairs to clean yourself up and get dressed, then breakfast, then accounts.”

“Yes, aunt Mito.” The boy whispered pathetically.

“Good. See you soon.”

 

*

 

Killua felt he was being deprived of something. He was not exactly sure of what, but it made him miserable and he knew he needed to remedy it somehow.

He had known something was amiss when the maids had come for Gon in the morning. Gon had been confused and anxious. The prince had had the good instincts to get dressed and pack the letter to his sisters because Gon had come back in tears escorted by two other people. They had managed to share a quick kiss and a few words but it was clear Killua could not stay a second longer.

The prince wanted an explanation but the circumstances had not been favourable. He needed to arrange some better ones. He spent his whole day considering what to do with the rest of his vacation and how to get to Gon without starting an international incident.

Canary helped him out a little by promising to send the letter to Alluka and Nanika, and arranging a meeting point so they could coordinate better if need be. Unfortunately she could not stay with him. She needed to keep acting as she had thus far. To keep Amane off his trail.

That meant being alone. When he had set out on his little island adventure solitude had been his plan. He had figured he would be island hopping, sightseeing as much as he could. That idea had been derailed completely thanks to Gon appearing out of nowhere. The depressing thing was that Killua could not bring himself to get excited anew about travelling by himself. Now that it was not his choice it seemed terribly unappealing. Neither did fending for himself. Without Gon there to entertain him fishing and hunting was plain boring.

Killua’s thoughts drifted back to the fairytale palace. So did his body. Even though he was walking aimlessly, he somehow found himself at the foot of the palace hill. And his training kicked in. He started staking the place out. He took his time to slowly walk around it and find all entrance points. Gon had said his aunt wanted him to sleep in her room, so she could monitor him also at night. Which one was her chamber, the prince wondered. He employed all his knowledge of the royal residences he had seen before and also tried to peek through the windows.

It would not be too hard to infiltrate, Killua decided. He circled the premises a few more times and started drawing a mental map of everything and imagining how the chambers and halls were laid out inside. A plan began to hatch in his mind.

It all hinged on whether the queen was a light sleeper. Then again there were methods to make her unconscious. Although Gon would probably not approve. For a moment Killua even toyed with the idea of killing her. When anger surged in him. How dared a provincial monarch deny anything to a Zoldyck? Maybe he should just go in and claim what was his? Show everyone what an Imperial prince is…? But the truth was Gon only wanted him because he did not know that, not really. Sneaking in was the right choice after all. He would just need to be weary of the Kurta. They might anticipate this, or at least suspect Gon of wanting to slip out. They would probably patrol the area.

Then it dawned on him. If he tried to get in at night, he would be more likely discovered than if he waited inside. Especially that the security chief did not seem to be on the prowl during the day, and Killua had been hiding his presence all that time.

He snuck back in. The empty room was slightly depressing, but it smelled of Gon and that helped. Looking at his portrait and touching his things was somewhat comforting too. Killua took out one of Gon’s shirts and lay down on bed holding it. There were still a few hours before dusk, he could at least catch some sleep to be more on top of his game creeping around at night.

 

*

 

Gon woke up and gasped for air. And failed. His eyes snapped open in panic, then focused. He saw Killua. The prince was signalling him to keep quiet as he removed his other hand from Gon’s face.

Oh, right! Gon realised. They were in his aunt’s bedchamber and it was the middle of the night. Killua snuck in to see him. There was a sudden rush of pure elation going through his whole body. Killua snuck in. To see him.

He got off the makeshift bed as quickly and quietly as he could. Mito was still sleeping soundly in hers. He thought it might have had something to do with the poppy milk Leorio had given her to calm her nerves. It always made him drop like a rock till morning when he was younger and Leorio wanted him to sleep off some injury or another. On the other hand Killua was extremely proficient at stealth and Gon himself was doing his best.

He took Killua’s hand and looked around. In the other room there was one of Mito’s ladies. Another precaution to keep him at home. Kurapika, on the other hand, was bound to be in the garden so the balcony was also off limits. That left the bathroom.

The marble floor and walls were cool but they reflected the moonlight in a pleasant way. All in all it was not the worst place.

They sat down with the backs against the tub and looked at each other for a moment. They were still holding hands. It felt magical and dream-like. Then they just started kissing. Messily and desperately.

Gon was not sure how long it lasted. He was out of breath after that. And stupidly happy.

The whole day he had been afraid he would not get to see Killua before his ship sailed away.

But he came. And nothing else mattered. Gon shifted and sat in Killua’s lap, facing him. He wrapped his hands around the slender shoulders and hid his face in the crook of the pale neck. Killua pulled him even closer, tracing his fingers up Gon’s spine.

Gon breathed in his scent. He kissed the smooth skin.

“I’m sorry.” Killua rested his forehead on Gon’s shoulder. “This whole mess is my fault. Because I ran away like an idiot. I feel really bad you’re getting punished.” Those were the first words either of them spoke that evening.

“It’s not really your fault.” Gon whispered back and traced soft kisses up the pale neck to the white hair. “I mean, yeah me chasing you down yesterday directly triggered her grounding me. But she’s been growing progressively angry with me for a few days. I just didn’t pay any attention to her, if I had I could have probably avoided this.”

“I was distracting you.”

“Yeah… But I don’t regret being distracted by you. I’m just a little mad at myself I got this tunnel vision.”

Killua moved and kissed him. Again they got lost in each other.

“But you came, you have no idea, how happy it makes me.” Gon whispered when they stopped to catch some breath.

“You have no idea how miserable this place is without you.”

“I actually can imagine, I’ve been here alone for years.” Gon laughed quietly and that just got him another passionate kiss.

[ ](http://our-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/post/169056632517/this-one-is-titled-idiot-bundle-and-its-another)

_(Art by[Joolita](https://joolita.deviantart.com/), my dear super talented friend and enabler.)_

They kissed and cuddled for a while until Gon noticed his head bob and slip. Killua cupped his face to keep it steady.

“You’re falling asleep.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep during the day. And the accounts are so tedious…” Gon started mumbling after that and actually dosed of.

“Mhm.” Killua woke him up. “Let me take you to bed.” He helped Gon to get up. Then carefully lead him to the other room.

“You’ll come...” Gon started and Killua covered his mouth, and then nodded.

 

*

 

Kurapika looked at themself in the mirror once again. They were wearing a set of grey silk shirt and trousers, and a long blue waistcoat with an intricate pattern. They matched it with silver earrings. Their appearance was flawless. Although they felt a little overdressed for the middle of the day. The problem was the infernal Kukurooean woman did say she enjoyed their style, and they were going to visit her with a plea. Thus indulging her was the right strategy. They even bought her a gift, a small necklace made of blue-tinted mother of pearl in the shape of a dolphin. It was a staple of local craftsmanship and a symbol of the archipelago’s patron deity. Not too expensive but also not the cheapest souvenir. Kurapika liked dolphins, they always appeared to have fun, even if they were annoying and mean-spirited at times. That made one a very fitting present for the captain.

The Kukurooeans appropriated one tavern for themselves for the duration of the overhaul and most sailors lived there. The owner looked like divine grace was raining down on her as the extremely disciplined soldiers casually hung out on her premises. They were orderly and quiet. More importantly, the Imperial navy was bound to cover all the room and board to the last penny.

They entered the common room, where the Imperials sat casually at the tables, entertaining themselves with music and games. A barmaid was behind a small bar in the corner. Luckily for Kurapika the captain was with her crew. She was engaging in a board game and chatting happily with some officers. Of course they checked first with their spies whether she had gone out. They expected her to be in the tavern. Kurapika was sure, however, that she could avoid detection if she wanted to, thus they felt lucky their intel proved right. They approached her.

“Good afternoon.” They said to get her attention.

“Hello.” She replied with a smile. “Would you care to join us?”

“It’s not my kind of entertainment. And I’d prefer your company exclusively.” They ventured a flirtatious smile.

She laughed, very melodically. “Sorry mates, I can’t refuse. It’s the first time the esteemed Kurapika actually called upon me unprompted.” She said teasingly and got up. There were whistles and encouraging, if completely tactless, yells. Kurapika rolled their eyes. They were actually doing this, subjecting themself to her horrible behaviour.

“Detram!” She called one of the younger men. “Take over for me, will you? And show these idiots how one wins. Make me proud!” The officers rubbed their palms and smirked, it was clear the youth was in for a thorough beating. He looked suitably stressed.

The captain took Kurapika’s arm and lead them upstairs to her bedroom. Albeit small, it was obviously the best room in the tavern with a view of the small orchard attached to the establishment, and further of the bay. The furniture was simple dark wood, but well-made and there were white tiles with blue designs around the fireplace. It looked very homely. The captain offered Kurapika the chair which stood at the writing table. They did not take it, they were not planning to stay long.

“Would you like something to drink? I have cherry juice, made from the cherries from the orchard.”

“That sounds nice.” They said.

She poured a glass for each of them, then sat on the bed. She raised her eyebrow expectantly.

“You know why I’m here.”

She sipped her drink, frowning. Then she put it on the night table and started to unbutton her trousers.

Kurapika almost choked.

“What are you doing?”

“No?” She gave them a quizzical look. “Then I really don’t know what you want.”

“Come on, it’s about the pri...”

“My secretary?”

“Yes. Your secretary.” They hissed each ‘s’ in that sentence.

“What about him?” She smiled.

“You know that her majesty is disappointed with her son’s conduct? Right?”

“He is now a prisoner, I’ve heard.”

Kurapika snorted at that.

“Your friend snuck in at night. Knocked out two guards at the door to the bedchamber. Then he got intimate with the duke in the bathroom. While the queen was sleeping in the next room.” They spoke very quietly.

“That’s so cute.”

“No, it’s not. Stop him.”

“How?”

“Call him back to the ship.”

“You do come from an isolated tribe, but I thought you’ve already learned how monarchy works. He’s here.” She said raising her right hand above her head. “I’m here.” She positioned her left hand at the level of her bosom. Kurapika felt she was clearly trying to get them look there. “I can’t order him shit. I could maybe beseech and supplicate. But I don’t want to.”

“I can’t have people slipping in and out of the castle.” Kurapika was hiding their shame under a huge dose of annoyance. They were not even sure when the Zoldyck got into the palace. They sensed him when he was already inside the queen’s bedchamber. If his intentions had truly been malevolent, there would have been nothing Kurapika could have done in time.

“It’s a matter of profession pride. I get that. But if any assassin or thief comes about I’m sure he’ll kill them. Your queen is practically safer with him in the next room.”

Kurapika was fuming.

“You can’t be serious. He’d be distracted sucking face with Gon. Wouldn’t even know if someone was… Why am I even entertaining this?!” They hissed irritated. The infernal woman was pushing them around as she pleased.

“You could take this time off from guarding her majesty. Relax, do what normal people do. Take a long bath, read, fuck me. Those sort of things.” She smiled lewdly and stretched on the bed. At some point she removed her shoes and Kurapika completely missed when. She rubbed one shapely foot against the other. Kurapika was staring mesmerised and appalled at themself.

They swallowed thickly and tried to refocus. They were sure a blush was burning on their cheeks and she was only further encouraged by that. Her pose pure temptation.

They took a deep breath.

“You know what, good idea.” They approached the bed from the opposite side than she was on. They took off their waistcoat and hung it on the bedpost. She turned around to observe them. Her pose still alluring. “Scoot. I’ve had little sleep recently.” They lay down. “I’ll try to catch up a little.” They were not going to let her decide what they would do.

“You’re insufferable.” She got up and helped them tuck in. “But I hope you’ll feel better after this. And cut my favourite boy some slack.”

“I’ll still need to monitor the situation.”

“Well, just don’t be a creepy perv about it, it’s all I ask. It’ll be over in less than a week.”

“I’ll think about it.”

She sat next to them and opened a book. Kurapika fell asleep soon after.

She was not there when they woke up. The sun was low and Kurapika got worried they would be late for dinner. Taking into account the queen’s current state of mind, they were running a risk of getting grounded for that. At least they were properly dressed to go straight to the royal dining room without the detour to their own chambers. A small blessing. They put on the waistcoat and felt a bump in the pocket. The present. They forgot to give it to her. Did she deserve gifts, though? Was she really any help? The pendant would look nice on her, though. They made the bed and placed the elegant box on the pillows.

They had a much clearer mind as they rushed to the palace. Their conclusions felt more grounded in logic. The prince coming in meant Gon not running off. While the night visits were irritating and wounding to Kurapika’s professional pride, they were easy to keep secret from Mito. The duke disappearing, on the other hand, would cause things to escalate further. On top of that the Zoldyck managed to get people to care for him. The captain was clearly very attached to him, and Gon also got involved at lightning speed. He had to have some redeeming qualities. He also had chosen not to drop bodies on his first visit. Letting the whole thing go appeared to be the lesser evil. Monitor but not engage, that was Kurapika’s safest course of action.

 

*

 

During Killua’s second visit Gon was much more awake. He had managed to prepare by napping during the day; Leorio had allowed that because he had also been exhausted by reading the accounts.

This way they managed to have a proper conversation at night. Making out turned into hand jobs. Gon was in a relatively good mood after that. It still was not ideal that they had only a few hours for themselves, and they were limited to the bathroom. There was an element of danger to it, however, and it made it exciting. Gon could think of a way to make it even more so. He just needed to get one thing from his room. Luckily Leorio was ready to walk him there, just because it was a little break from the number crunching and analysing. It was a little humiliating, being escorted everywhere like a prisoner, or worse, like a toddler that could not be trusted with simple things. Yet Gon chose not to think about it too much. He retrieved the bottle from his bedroom and hid it for the rest of the day.

To his surprise Killua was not exactly ecstatic. His reaction could be described as rather wary. Gon should have expected that, when he gave it some thought, his lover was on the cautious side. He required a little encouragement. Gon put the bottle with lube next to Killua’s hand, undressed, and leaned on the edge of the tub with his ass invitingly perked up. Then he looked expectantly into the wide open blue eyes. Gon let himself smile victoriously as his lover rolled his eyes. A clear signal of capitulation.

Killua sighed. He undressed quickly, too, and pushed their clothes away. He kneeled at Gon’s side and proceeded to slowly trace his tongue up Gon’s spine. Then kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear. He was also opening the bottle and pouring the oil on Gon’s ass. He started to slide his fingers in.

Gon purred and when the movement intensified moaned his lover’s name.

“Quiet.” Killua whispered next to Gon’s ear. Making it harder for Gon to comply by licking and then sucking the lobe. At the same time his hand was working in a steady rhythm. It was very hard to stay silent.

Tension was building up in Gon. He released air as inaudibly as he could. Probably still too loud. “Are you going to finger me until I come?” He asked impatiently.

“Is this a complaint or a request?” Killua whispered cheekily.

Gon’s hands gripped the edge of the tub more tightly. The shameless teasing, the audacity of this guy. The pale fingers were out of him, but Killua had not yet moved away from his side. It was a perfect moment to turn to punish him somehow, bite his nose, flip his forehead, anything really. Did he think he was the only one capable of mischief?

Gon turned rapidly to have the surprise advantage. His knees and calves started to move on their own, sliding. There was a huge oil stain on the floor and he was directly in it. Killua was mid movement himself and he did not expect Gon to change position. So when Gon tried to grab him for balance he fell back. His head bounced off the marble with a loud bump. Gon found himself leaning on his left arm pressed heavily into Killua’s ribs. He could see his lover’s eyes shut tightly in pain.

Only when he heard himself yelp did Gon realise that somewhere in the confusion he managed to hit his right elbow on the tub.

Killua was again looking at him, intensely. “Shut up,” he mouthed as he tried to cover Gon’s lips. Alas it was the lubed hand. It just slid across the freckled cheek and landed next to Gon’s fingers splayed on the pale chest. They started laughing simultaneously, both trying their best to muffle it. Both somewhat failing. Both tearing up from the ridiculousness of their situation. Of course it got worse.

“Gon, are you in the bathroom? Is everything okay?” Mito’s sleepy voice came from behind the door.

He bit his tongue hard to calm himself down. “More or less, aunt Mito.” He managed to say in a relatively normal-sounding voice. “I just bumped my toe on the tub in the dark.”

“Do you need Leorio to take a look at it?”

“No, I think, I’ll be fine. I’ll just sit here for a moment. Okay?”

“Do you want me to come and help you?” She sounded a little concerned.

“Ehh...” God damn Killua was not helping. He was covering his face and literally shaking from laughter beneath him. “You know, aunt Mito … I still sort of need to go… after all the cherry dessert. So…”

“Oh, fine.” She said uneasiness in her voice. “If you need help later, just wake me up.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” He said suppressing his own laughter. “Good night.”

“Good night, honey.”

Gon slowly lowered himself and buried his face into Killua’s chest. And laughed into it, spitting and drooling a little. His lover was trying unsuccessfully to calm himself down, but he still managed to wrap his arms around Gon. Their position was uncomfortable and awkward. Gon’s right elbow was still sending waves of pain down to his wrist.

It took them a moment before they could untangle. They looked at each other, they both had tears on their cheeks, hard to say if from the pain or the laughter. They snorted a little. Mito seemed to be back asleep in the next room.

“How are we even going to clean this place up if we can’t get up safely?” Killua whispered accusingly.

“I don’t know.”

“It was your idea, think of something now.”

“I wanted you to use the oil on my ass, not pour it on the floor.”

“It was an accident.” Killua pouted, he looked cute. “I’ll make it up to you. Just in some other way.”

“A couple of times.”

“Fine.”

 

*

 

Melody did not like taking drastic steps. Or confrontation. She preferred to act in the background. Leave the bigger decisions, and the consequences that stemmed from them, to other people. Maybe she was scarred because certain major decisions she had made in her life led to nothing but disappointment and inconvenience. At the moment the world was not willing to grant her any reprieve.

The queen’s actions sealed the future. The punishment acutely drew Gon’s attention to how his life was deeply unsatisfying for him. The separation was only further fuelling his feelings for the Zoldyck prince. Leorio was trying to get Mito to understand, but she was unwavering in her decisions. Kurapika seemed to approve. They thought the situation was contained. According to their assessment, the prince will visit for one more night, shag Gon and then disappear never to return. Mito, while oblivious to the trysts, thought her son was finally acting like an adult. Fools both of them.

She was not going to enlighten them. Their reactions would be counterproductive. In Melody’s opinion there would be more harm fighting the inevitable than in just mitigating the damage.

Therefore she turned her interest to the dynamics on the Imperial ship. The prince was probably in charge but the captain was doing the decision-making on a day-to-day basis. She was devoted to her prince. Kurapika’s recanting of their ‘date’ attested to that. Thus Gon’s escape on the ship was plausible and possible. The Zoldyck would not have him thrown overboard.

The problem was that the duke’s safety was not limited to not drowning. There was a clear conflict between the prince’s side and the political officer who sailed with them. Her presence made sense at face value, the ship theoretically was sent to transport an ambassador. However, that proved to be just the cover story. The Amane woman was there to supervise the true mission, Melody was certain of that. That meant she reported directly to whoever ordered the prince to go to Ryodan. Presumably the emperor himself, or his most immediate staff.

At this point the political officer was confused. She did not know the prince’s whereabouts or what he was up to. Melody was not sure whether she reported on that higher up the chain. There was a chance she did not. That was definitely how the captain was trying to play it. That made the woman upset. After Kurapika’s visit in the tavern she got into another heated discussion with the captain. Words like ‘treason’, ‘plotting’ and ‘murder’ got thrown around. However ridiculous these notions were, Melody had no doubt they would make their way into the final report. The political officer needed to write something after all, she needed to cover her ass. Regardless of how exactly she would phrase it, her account was bound to draw Imperial attention to the island. A very undesirable outcome.

How would she react to Gon’s presence on board? Melody was certain that badly. While the interest of the Kukurooean apparatus would bring nothing good to the archipelago, it would most probably prove tragic for the duke. He would instantly become a target of intrigue and political struggles within the Imperial family. The problem was he understood nothing of such issues.

Melody was tracking the political officer. Who in turn was searching for the prince around the island. Following her was tedious, especially that remaining undiscovered was key for Melody’s plan to work. She was taking action. On her own. Without consulting Kurapika or the queen. Therefore she had one shot at this and it needed to go flawlessly. If she failed there would be so many questions.

They were far from any spas and popular tourist spots. There was no one else in the vicinity. Melody quickly flashed her presence and concealed it once again.

“Canary, is that you?” The political officer shouted. “Are you getting back at me?”

Melody started to play. The sounds were very low, barely audible to a human. A sombre slow tune. Some animals scattered, terrified by what they were hearing. Rightfully so, Melody thought. The political officer was getting stressed. She was looking around. Every typical nature noise was distracting her. Making her more alert, forcing her to listen in more acutely.

“Come out, you petty bitch!” The tall woman started walking. She was using her en but it was not very wide. Melody was a little worried, she had no idea what the woman’s hatsu was. Or even what her type was. But the music seemed to be working. The political officer’s state of mind was worsening. She was losing concentration, becoming erratic. “What game is this? Eh?” Melody kept playing.

 

*

 

“I will report you!” Amane kept walking through the forest. Where was that treacherous bitch hiding? Why was it so hard to concentrate? “I will report this! And your plotting with the Kurta! Everything!” Was there music playing? How could there be music in the middle of the forest? It was very quiet. Maybe it was coming from some spa? Was there a spa nearby? Did she pass by one? “Come out! Stop this hide and seek!” Where was the source of the noise? Why was it constant? She was walking all the time. Should she not be nearing it? Or moving away from it? What was Canary doing? Why was she not coming out? Did she want to fight? If she did, why hide? Maybe it was the prince? “Your highness? Is that you?” Would he not just run away? Why did he put her in this situation? She had been doing so well, climbing up the ranks. The minister of internal affairs had said her performance was stellar. Her family was proud. Her grandmother had high hopes. Now Amane was now disappointing them all. Such a simple task. Keep track of the prince. Report on his performance. Somehow she lost him so easily. What a pathetic person she was. “Canary! Stop! Can you hear this music?” That stupid mongrel girl was outsmarting her all the time. Amane’s family worked for the Zoldycks for generation. They were trusted, loyal, dependable. Everyone in her family was. Everyone but her. Amane was a failure, outwitted by some orphan who appeared out of nowhere. What was she planning? What was this sound? Was there even music playing? It seemed to have stopped. That was positive at least. Nothing else was, though. Amane was bound to be punished. When she came back. The prince was probably dead. Canary was sneaky, she probably conspired with the Ryodan. Amane had not followed them on their mission. She could have compromised it if she had. She did not know what exactly Canary had been doing there. Plotting most likely. Like she was on the island. Constant intrigue. Conspiring with the Kurta. Amane failed. There were only gallows waiting for her at home. A long painful death, she knew what prince Milluki was capable of, it could take weeks. Just because she was a failure. What if her family was also found culpable. She would be responsible for their disgrace and suffering. She could not do it.

There was a pistol on the path. She picked it up.

A strong breeze hit her face. Why was she on the beach? Did she walk there?

“Come out!” She was turning around. Pointing the gun. She heard screams. Some people having a picnic were screaming. Who where they? She did not really care. “You’ve won! You and your plotting! I can’t stand it anymore!” There was nothing she could do. No way to correct her mistakes. She could not face the consequences. She put the pistol to her head and fired.

 

*

 

Canary went into the basement. It was surprisingly cool, she somehow did not imagine that any building on the island could possibly be cool inside. The corridor was quite long with doors on both sides, most of them locked. Just one was ajar and there was light seeping through the opening. She went in. The queen’s secretary was there.

So was Amane’s body laid out naked on a stone table. Canary looked at it. She could instantly see a gaping hole in the side of the scull. There was a small metal bucket next to the head. Canary peaked inside and saw the fragments that were ripped out by the bullet. Maybe even the bullet itself, too? Everything was caked in sand so she was not sure. She went on to examine the body in silence.

The secretary was giving her space. The only greeting he granted her was a nod and a suspicious look. That and the absence of the Kurta gave her some more insight into how things worked. Paradinight probably believed she was culpable in this death. This lead her to believe that he was out of the plotting loop. He seemed like a decent man, the few interactions she had had with him, so he was likely better off not knowing everything that went on behind the fairytale facade of the kingdom.

She opened Amane’s mouth and pulled out her tongue, then examined it. She was not expecting to see anything unusual on it but she did that to make her next request seem less outlandish.

“Please help me turn her around.” She asked him.

“What are you looking for?” He asked but took Amane by her legs and they turned her on her stomach.

“Signs of narcotics, or maybe contact with some poisonous local wildlife.” She said continuing her examination. “Something that might have caused her to lose her mind.”

The look he gave her could only be described as sceptical. He assumes I am covering my ass here, when in reality he is unwittingly performing this service for Kurapika right now, Canary thought.

In reality she knew toxins had probably nothing to do with the death, unless they were created through nen. She did not know if the secretary was aware of nen and she did not want that discussion with him. She was using gyo to detect any aura that may have remained. She was also looking for any, even the tiniest cut, that could have been left by an object inserted by a manipulator. Although if it was her, she would have stuck the nen infused thing to Amane’s head so that it would have been removed by the shot. Canary did not know enough about manipulation and that annoyed her. Would taking control in such a total way leave any residual aura of the attacker? She was not sure. The suicide was something that went completely against natural self-preservation instincts and the girl showed no signs of depression. Canary had been paying attention to her. She had been angry and vindictive, not sad and self-destructive.

“I checked for that. I’ve seen no indication so far. I’ll be doing an autopsy.” He said.

“Hmm, the army will want a copy of your report.” She said pro forma even though she knew the report was not going to give any answers.

“Of course.” He paused for a moment. “The witnesses said she was yelling at someone, although they saw nobody there.”

“I know, I talked and apologised to them on the behalf of the empire. She apparently pointed the pistol at their kids.”

“Yes.” Another pause. “What should we do with the body?”

“Bury her with the Imperial rite, her family will be informed, they will decide if they want to move the remains.”

“Very well, could you please write here that you have positively identified her?” Paradinight pointed her to a document on a wooden table by the wall. She did what he asked without a word. There was nothing more to discuss. She learned nothing useful.

“Thank you for your cooperation.” He said.

“No problem, and likewise. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

She left. The brightness and warmth outside assaulted her mercilessly. She hid in the shade for a moment before she adjusted to the conditions.

It made so little sense. Why did they do it at all? Why now? They were going to leave the next morning. Why on earth did they target Amane? Gods knew Canary had done everything to get under Kurapika’s skin. So if they targeted her, she would have not batted an eye. Even the prince would have been a less confusing target. Where they messing with them? Was this a prelude to something worse? She decided to monitor Killua’s last visit in the palace, more precisely the Kurta’s behaviour.

She was not looking forward to coming back home. Amane’s death was going to be an issue. Not only the emperor was bound not to be pleased about it. Everyone was going to suspect her. The crew must have noticed she was not on best terms with the woman. Not that they liked Amane, who was stiff and failed to earn their trust. They would not rat her out on purpose, but the secret police had good operatives they were bound to find out about the dynamics on the ship. Especially that Amane’s family members held high positions in the internal security apparatus as well as other branches of the government. They were a powerful family and had loyally served the Zoldycks for generations, that made them influential. Having them as enemies was the last thing she wanted. It was a major inconvenience on top of the mysterious storm, empress’s hatred and the constant looming threat of Illumi.

Canary could not even storm now into Kurapika’s office and pummel them until she calmed down. For anyone watching she needed to act as if this was a tragic suicide of an unstable woman. There could be no accusations of murder so as not to cause an international incident.

 

*

 

Gon was not counting days. He did not need to. When their last night together came everything about Killua screamed misery. His suddenly weak and awkward posture, nervous gestures, the way he did not meet Gon’s eyes. His silence.

When they sat down he just pulled Gon close into an embrace. He kissed the spiky dark hair and just stayed in that position. Gon felt strange. He wanted to do something to break that heartbreaking spell but he could not think of a single thing to say.

“We’re sailing out a few hours after dawn. I wanted to give you something… as a goodbye gift… but nothing really makes sense.” Killua whispered. “I remembered that you wanted to spar with me and I promised you that we would. But I can’t even deliver on that.”

“It’s okay. We’ll do it the next time you come.”

Killua’s chest lifted and trembled as he inhaled with difficulty. “Gon… I wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place. I won’t come here again.”

“Why?” Gon felt like an invisible weight was about to crush his throat. It was hard to breathe.

“Because I go where my duties tell me to go.”

“You could come on vacation… don’t you get time off?”

“I do, sometimes. But my family would ask why I want to come here.”

“You could say you want to go to a spa…” Gon found Killua’s hand and squeezed it.

“They wouldn’t buy it. And my father would say that if I want a spa island why don’t I conquer one. That’s how they think.”

“I don’t think I’d like it too much, the conquering… You could say you want to visit a friend.”

“No. I’ll never say anything like that. My family must not learn I’ve ever met you. You must stay outside of the scope of their interest.”

“So what, this is it?” Gon moved away rapidly, and turned to face Killua who still was avoiding looking him in the face. “The end?” He asked forcefully.

“I guess. It just wasn’t meant to be.”

“Now you speak like those tourists jackasses, or those Cinderellas who disappear before dawn.”

“Well, I’ll also disappear before dawn… so it fits… It’s good it fits. It’s better this way.”

“Like I’m gonna buy that. I know you’re not like that. You’re great.”

“You’ve seen what a pathetic idiot I am. So you can’t possibly think that.”

“Of course I can.” Gon was getting irritated. “And how dare you? You’re amazing, you wouldn’t come here if you weren’t.”

“Oh please, I can’t handle myself all that well when I’m alone. And it’s terribly lonely out there.”

“You don’t have to be alone, we can be together. We can figure this out. You can come here. Or we could meet elsewhere.”

“Gon, please. I told you, meeting with you would make you unsafe. If my family becomes actively aware of this place... It’s really not great I landed here in the first place.”

“Well, I, for one, am happy it turned out like this and I got to meet you. Since you ended up here and they know already, don’t they? So there is no point in playing jackass to, I dunno, make me miss you less or something. So don't give me a ’it's not meant to be’ or ‘we'll see each other never’.”

“I’m sad as it is and you want me to make false promises?” Finally Killua looked at him. His eyes were glassy with tears. “I have nothing to offer you, really. Even if I come here in a year… for a few weeks… so what? It will be the same as now.”

“Hopefully I won’t be grounded.” Gon embraced him and kissed his cheek. “And we won’t have to sit in a bathroom all night.”

“No. You will probably be married by then.”

“I won’t.” Gon shook with sudden anger. “They can’t force me. Maybe your folks can force *you* though. I really don't like the thought.”

“They have a lot of leverage on me. And if they find out about you they will have more.” Killua wrapped his arms around Gon’s back and again pulled him close. “Also who is talking about forcing anything on you. You’re a good boy. You listen to your aunt, do what she tells you to do.”

“Yeah, but… I mean I know they’d want me to marry eventually.” Gon let himself be almost painfully cuddled. It was eerily comforting how much emotion was in that embrace. He rested his chin on Killua’s shoulder. “And I’ve never been thrilled about this prospect. But I didn’t use to mind that much because there was nothing else for me here. Just, you know, random hookups.”

“I’m a random hookup, Gon.”

“No! Okay, yes, it was random but you’re not like the other guys. We do stuff together… and you’re great to be with… and you taught me so much…”

“A real teacher would have taught you more.”

“Maybe, but that’s not the point.” Gon pushed himself away enough to look him in the eyes. “You’re the most amazing person that has ever come to this island!” He said in a very serious voice.

“You’re adamant to make it as hard as possible, I see. And seriously, the choice must be desperately poor here.” Killua tried to tease, to joke. It came off pitiful, had none of its usual bite.

“It will be when you’re gone. And I'm not trying to make this hard.” Gon was tired of arguing. Annoyed with Killua’s unhelpful attitude. “How would you like me to act? Play jackass?” He called him out. There was guilt in the blue eyes. “Say goodbye like it’s nothing? Like you’re nobody special? Like I don’t love you?” Gon paused when he heard what he had just said. Not that any part of this speech was planned… But he did not expect this. The words just came out of his mouth, yet he knew they were true. Love, this was love. He never expected he would use the word again, having been taught how empty it could be. Yet it was real, because he said it first without being coaxed to. It was true, because he felt relief after saying that out loud as if he had been holding his breath of a while. Now that he was aware, it filled him with new resolve. He had to protect it.

Killua was staring at him with this cornered look. The same he had before he had bailed a week earlier. This time Gon was ready. He knew what was going on and what was coming, so he was holding him tightly. Pressed Killua’s head to his chest and rocked him gently. Until the tense muscles relaxed and were not flight ready. Gon felt tears seep through his shirt.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Gon whispered reassuringly. He stroked the white hair.

Pale fingers buried painfully into Gon’s back. The sobbing continued as Killua trembled in his arms. All Gon could do was to try and comfort him a little. To poor effect. He really did not expect Killua to suddenly feel good.

Somehow the display of despair did not affect Gon’s mood negatively. It gave him an answer of sorts. He did not state his feelings to get them parroted back at him. He knew better. People who expected that were shallow and their declarations were void. Gon had learned that the hard way. Words had never been that important for him. After his first infatuation they became unwelcome, even. Actions always seemed more sincere.

Killua pulled away and sniffed loudly. Gon tried to wipe his tears away but Killua just took his hands and kissed them.

“I need to go. I’m sorry.” He said getting up. Gon got up after him but it was clear Killua was avoiding his touch. He left without saying another word or waiting for Gon’s goodbye.

It did not matter. Because Gon had made up his mind. Any farewell would have been unnecessary. They were going to see each other in a few days at most.

He waited a little. Instead of going back to bed he snuck into Mito’s day room and looked for a candle, matches, a pen and some paper. He found them quickly. He also picked up the clothes he had worn the previous evening, as impractical as they were, and went back to the bathroom. He put everything on the windowsill and lit the candle. Then he started writing.

 

_Dear Mito,_

 

_I know I will deeply disappoint you. I am sorry for that. But I have to go. I have never met anyone like Killua. I have never felt like this about anyone. I just need to go after him because the thought of losing him crushes me inside. I have never been so sure of anything._

_I love you and I hope you will one day forgive me._

 

_Gon_

 

He was surprised how easy writing it was. He wondered if it was not too short. On the other hand, he felt it expressed and explained everything he thought.

He dressed and left, after putting the letter on her vanity table.

 

*

 

Melody stood in a small alley parallel to the waterfront. She was waiting for Kurapika and, as she expected, she heard their light footsteps. She stepped out of the shadows to cross their path. They were in inner turmoil. Anger, fear, humiliation, paranoia, urgency all swirling inside them, ready to explode. She hoped she would be able to reason with them nevertheless.

“Melody? What are you doing here? I can’t talk now.” They snapped at her, unhappy that she interrupted them.

“I’ve been waiting for you. I packed you some luggage.” She handed them a big travel sack. It was heavy.

They took it and looked at it questioningly but their eyes started to tint red. There was a hint of suspicion in them, they were accusing her of betrayal. “What is going on? What’s in it?”

“Clothes for you and Gon, and some money.”

“How did you know Gon’d need it?!” Kurapika raised their voice threateningly.

“Because I’ve been listening to Gon’s heart for the past two weeks. I knew he will leave. And that you’ll most probably run after him.” She managed to keep calm. She was sure of herself, of her skill to keep Kurapika’s explosive nature at bay.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” They said, their voice accusatory. “I could have done something to prevent this!”

“That’s exactly why I did not tell you. The situation was already incredibly tense, you would have just made it worse.”

“How could prevention make things worse?!” They sounded irritated, but she knew she was getting through to them.

“Because we’ve exhausted all methods of keeping him here. Lies, emotional blackmail, I’ve even affected his feelings with music a few times. Short of actually hiring a manipulator to mess with his mind or chaining him in a dungeon we’ve done everything. Doing more… It’s already immoral, what we’ve done. I think doing more would be crossing a line.”

“The queen wants…” They started, but their resolve to argue seemed to dissipate. They were seeing reason. She was glad.

“She will lose him forever if she pushes any further. Now he is running toward adventure and love. He’s not running away from her, yet. You must see that.”

“You think he’ll come back here? To perform his duties?” Kurapika was back in their most typical calm and calculating state.

“I don’t know. I think it depends how the outside world welcomes him.”

“That’s not comforting. My reputation hinges on this.”

“It was not meant as such.” She took their hand to reassure them anyway. “I think he can be reasoned with, in due time. He’s stayed this long because he feels some sense of duty towards his mother. If you can play it up…”

“I’m not his favourite person. Leorio would probably have a better chance…” Kurapika said grudgingly. Their assessment rang true with Melody, however, she knew nothing could be done about that.

“You might be right, but Leorio is needed here. To deal with the aftermath. Also he’d never be able to protect Gon from any serious danger. And getting himself involved with the Imperial family…”

Kurapika sighed. “You killed the officer, didn’t you? I first thought it was the infernal captain, but now I think it was you.”

“Yes. This was as much as I could do to grant him a safe passage to the continent.” Melody raised her eyebrow a little. Kurapika liked the word ‘infernal’, they liked to describe women with it. Those who annoyed them just the right way. It was not much of a stretch, the captain was their type: stylish, well read, outspoken and clever.

“I see. Thank you. You always know what’s necessary, somehow. I’ve always envied you your insight.”

“I know.” The Kurta rarely granted compliments to anyone. She smiled a little cheekily. “I’ll miss you Kurapika. Please be safe.”

“I’ll try. You’re the best friend.” They hugged her. “I’ll write to keep you up to date. Protect the queen while I’m away.”

“Of course.” She hugged them back. They embraced in silence for a while.

“Go, he’s already somewhere on the ship.”

“Farewell.” Kurapika picked up the sack and ran off.

 

*

 

Melody had this soothing effect on Kurapika. They could never figure out how she did that. She was the only person they liked that they almost never argued with, not seriously anyway. For the longest time Kurapika thought she did not care for them even though she recommended them for the Kujira post. It came down to their characters being the polar opposites, she always sought to defuse every conflict situation. Kurapika, on the other hand, had the conviction that important things were worth discussing or even fighting for. That a good storm cleared the air best. Afterwards emotions were down and the best idea won. Melody’s approach favoured consensus. It took Kurapika a while to understand her.

They were thankful to her for meeting them by the port. Because a level head was what they needed at this point. Before she approached them they were doing a piss poor job of calming themself down and considering things rationally.

Gon had blind-sided them. Figuratively and literally. They noticed a light in the queen’s bathroom after the Zoldyck left, escorted to the ship by the captain, who had lurked by main gate. Kurapika instantly realised what the light meant. Gon must have come up with some stupid idea. They decided to wait for him outside not to wake up Mito. To wrap it all up quietly and be done with it. When Gon left the palace they casually came close to the boy, as they always had. They started chastising him to go back home, concentrating more on the wit of their sentences than on him. He stood there a moment, brooding in what Kurapika took for resignation.. In reality, it was defiance. Without a word, out of nowhere Gon punched them in the jaw, breaking it and knocking them unconscious. They were not even exactly sure for how long, a quarter, maybe a little longer. To add insult to the literal injury they had to delay their pursuit to at least heal up the break. They made a rookie mistake, they completely underestimated Gon. Not only his unique natural talent and nen’s property of being fuelled by emotion. When they registered Gon’s swing and the fact they would not be able to dodge or block it, they still dismissed its potential impact. Then a split second before it connected, they noticed the power level. Too late to protect themself. Sheer terror washed over them as they slipped into oblivion.

That was more than pure raw talent amplified by feelings. There was forethought behind it and confidence in delivery that came with training. All pieces fell into place. Why did Gon become so obsessed with the damn Zoldyck? Because he had not only been putting out for two weeks straight, he had also awaken anew Gon’s other desires, those of strength and skill. Gon must have noticed a fellow nen user in the prince. A peer so rare on the island. And for some unfathomable reason the Zoldyck had been forthcoming. No wonder Gon was willing to drop everything and run after him.

Kurapika had been observing the ship for almost a half an hour. It was being loaded with provisions and other goods. Sailors were preparing the deck for departure. Kurapika was assessing their alertness and searching for any nen users. They noticed none. They climbed the stern and got into the captain’s cabin. It was empty, she was supervising the last preparations, most likely. They walked around the large room, taking note of the exquisite furniture, the art on the walls and the rugs on the floor. The cabin was divided into separate sleeping and day areas. There was also a wardrobe and a wash closet. On the large table in the living room there was an assortment of fruit, wine and a large platter of desserts. Kurapika’s stomach loudly reminded them of its existence. They had had nothing to eat since dinner. They put the sack in a corner and dropped into an armchair, then helped themself to some fruit.

The ship finally started to move and after a while the captain entered together with the Zoldyck. Kurapika noticed he was using zetsu up until the door closed behind him. How clever, they thought. Constantly in mild zetsu among the crew, he must always look like a shapeless blob to them. Someone so insignificant and forgettable that their consciousnesses omitted him altogether. They were kind of aware he existed and followed the captain around but if anyone inquired them about his appearance their answers would be very vague and unhelpful.

They noticed Kurapika right away and the room instantly filled with threatening aura.

“What are you doing here?” The prince was suddenly behind Kurapika and that made their skin crawl. The captain casually leaned against the wall by the door but her gaze was dead focused on Kurapika. What disturbed them further, they noticed more movement out of the corner of their eye. When they turned to look in that direction there was no one there. First they thought that it somehow was Gon, but he was definitely not in the cabin.

“Focus.” The Zoldyck’s voice was ice cold. “What do you want?”

They were good, Kurapika had to give them that. The intimidation was top quality. “I came to collect what’s mine.” They relaxed in the armchair and said plainly.

“A thorough beating? Because that’ll be all yours if you test my patience any longer.”

“Why with the threats? I just want to take Gon and go home.”

“Gon’s already home, so off you go.”

“You’ve already sent him away?” Kurapika said in a tone as if they were relieved.

“No… What do you mean: ‘already’?” There was hesitation in the prince’s voice and a tiny crease appeared between the captain’s brows. They were both confused. Up until that moment Kurapika was not entirely convinced whether it was not blatant kidnapping or some other form of coercion. Their mind had not been ready to completely dismiss the notion of foul play. Now they were sure, it was all Gon’s initiative.

“Oh, did you not know?” They asked allowing a slightly malicious note to tint their words. “He ran off and stowed away on the ship.”

The prince came into view and sat opposite Kurapika. “And you just let him?” Venom seeped through his words and the smile he offered Kurapika was downright patronising.

Irritating brat, they thought, but kept their cool. “Someone helped him hone his nen. You wouldn’t know who that was, now, would you?”

The Zoldyck snorted and almost laughed openly.“You could amuse me all day, trying to somehow pin your failure on me. Or we could have a heart to heart in the brig about why you murdered our officer and how your story has more holes than a sieve. But the window when we can put you two on a raft so you can paddle to shore is closing with every minute. So instead just tell me where Gon is and we can be done with it.” Despite his arrogant words the tone of his voice was betraying him at times. He was stressed and worried. He also prioritised Gon’s safety over procedure and matters of state. He cares, Kurapika noticed interested, it might be mutual.

“I don’t know where he is. Somewhere on the ship.”

The prince concentrated. “He reads all these silly novels… ”

“The cargo hold.” He said together with the captain. They exchanged looks.

“Come on.” The prince got up and signalled Kurapika to follow him. “Full zetsu.” He ordered.

They moved like ghosts through the ship. The sailors paid them no attention. The hold was large but half empty. There were some munitions and the rest was food. They lit a lamp and looked around. They could hear the sea outside and the crackle of wood. There was also pretty loud purring coming from behind the rows of crates and barrels..

“Gon, come out.” The prince said calmly.

A sound of clothing rustling could be heard. Gon emerged wearing a very proper, albeit now rather dirty, full dinner attire. He was holding a cat in his arms. The feline nuzzled him delighted. The boy smiled happily. The Zoldyck’s strong commanding aura was wavering.

“Killua! I’m so glad to see you.” He ran up to the prince.

“Yes, me t…” The Zoldyck cleared his throat. “I mean, what were you thinking? You can’t be here. Kurapika came to take you home.” He was clearly trying to regain his footing. The fact that he was invoking Kurapika’s name so early was not a good sign.

“Why can’t I be here?” He put down the cat and stepped confidently into the prince’s personal space. Before the other boy could move away Gon was already holding his hands in a tight grip.

“I saw you brought some luggage.” The captain whispered into Kurapika’s ear, playfully. “Good for you.”

She was right. The prince was cracking in front of their eyes.

“I can work for my keep, scrub the deck.” The amber eyes were large like saucers as Gon was spewing the adventure-novel-inspired nonsense.

The eager puppy look, brutal, Kurapika thought.

“Gon, it doesn’t work like that…” The Zoldyck’s voice was weak. He had no chance in hell.

“No?”

And there came the full sunshine smile, ruthless.

“What will your aunt think?” The last line of defence was used by the prince.

“I left her a letter. I told her everything. That I need to be here.” The boy leaned in and pecked the prince on the lips. “With you.”

Ugh, Kurapika almost flinched, that was a death blow.

“It’s not saf…” The Zoldyck was still squirming a little.

Gon just twisted the blade to finish him off.

“I don’t care.” He was so close to the prince’s face that their lips were brushing against each other as he spoke. “I was serious last night. I love you.” Gon wrapped his arms around the prince who just stood there breathless.

“Yeah… Fine.” The Zoldyck whispered. “I’ll figure it out.”

Weak, pathetic loser, Kurapika thought with disdain.

“Of course you will. You’re amazing, Killua.”

 

*

 

Killua felt dizzy. It probably had something to do with blood rushing back to his actual head since it was not longer needed in his dick. His hand and stomach were sticky, his whole skin sweaty. Gon’s equally sticky palm was squeezing his. The amber eyes were smiling at him.

There was rapid happy panting coming from both of them. Although Killua would probably describe his own more as confused, if that was even possible. He was trying to retrace his steps and figure out how he found himself lying on a bed his had never lain in before, holding two dicks in his hand.

They had got back from the cargo hold to the captain’s cabin while Canary stayed on deck to engage with the crew. Zetsu made people not register you, but if they looked directly at you they were left with an eerie feeling, especially when you moved very fast. She was making sure none of the sailors was unsettled and jumpy.

Gon on the other hand had been adorably excited about everything on the ship. He particularly loved the secret nen-activated door between Canary’s and Killua’s cabins. He was clearly living out his adventure novel wet dream.

Killua had been standing there bracing himself. He had come to his senses after hearing… He pushed those bizarre words way out of his mind. He had been ready to actually go and get the raft lowered down. But then Gon had grabbed his hand and asked: “Killua, you live in the other cabin, right? Can we see it?” Just like that they had gone on to see the small space which contained Killua’s belonging but where he had never spent much time.

Once there Gon had proceeded with his sightseeing. However that had been bound to last maybe a minute, considering there was nothing of interest in the cabin. He then proceeded to just complain about his ripped, dirty and uncomfortable clothing, which had obviously been a lame excuse to take it off. By which point Killua had been speechless again, his mind blanking. In no time they had found themselves making out naked on the narrow bed. That just escalated to stroking each other to an orgasm.

“Do you have something I could wear here?” Gon kissed Killua on the nose and asked.

“I think so.” Killua got up. Apparently roles reversed and it was his turn to lend Gon clothes.

He got Gon something to wear and left him with the Kurta, after all Killua had some duties to attend to, even if they were mostly a performance for the benefit of the crew.

Somehow the whole situation felt like a strange dream. As long as he was with Gon he was confused but stupidly happy at the same time. As soon as his … who… lover… beloved… another batch of thoughts he would rather lock in a box and drown in the ocean beneath him. Either way, as soon as Gon was out of his sight a feeling of dread flushed over him overwhelmingly enough to make him shiver a few times in an attempt to shake it off.

It felt like a crime to drag Gon down the dark pit that was Killua’s life. Gon seemed happy enough at this point. The more Killua thought about the situation, however, the more it seemed like an adrenaline fuelled high. Gon had no idea what he was getting himself into. On the other hand, what was the harm of letting him have a boat ride which would have this adventure novel flavour to it, since it was all going to be in secret. Once they land in the empire Killua will just give enough money to the Kurta for them both to make the trip back to the fairytale kingdom, the best place for an unreal fae like Gon to dwell.

 

*

 

Gon found Kurapika in the bedroom doing pull-ups on the bed frame where it seemed to be missing a canopy.

“Aren’t you afraid it’ll break?” He asked remembering how he had broken his old bed back home. That had turned out quite fine for him, because the broken bones were totally worth getting a new modern bed. The one in the old style, like Mito still had, did not allow to comfortably lie with a partner. Destroying the captain’s bed, however, seemed like the worst idea.

“It’s fine. This is specifically made for training, just disguised as a bed. It could hold us both if you want to try.” Kurapika said not breaking their pace. “This ship seems to be have been furnished to meet their needs.”

Gon did not need much encouragement. Especially that Kurapika must have started much earlier so he had no chance to really catch up.

“Good strategy, if you want to be a kept boy, you need to work for the goods to be in a tip top shape.” The security chief said snidely and Gon almost fell off.

“Excuse me?!” He gripped harder and resumed the exercise. “Your malice doesn’t even make much sense. My aunt’s rich, I wouldn’t need a sponsor. And why do you even feel the need to insult me?”

“It was not an insult. I’m profoundly impressed by your talents, to be honest.”

“Eh?”

“I’ve never had you as much of a plotter or manipulator but you played the prince like a fiddle. He had no fucking chance.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Recently Kurapika seemed adamant to annoy him with their stupid insinuations. The lack of readily available conspiracy theory fodder made them turn towards other victims. “But I somehow still feel you’re insulting me.”

“You don’t? Come on, don’t be coy.” They jumped off gracefully. Then proceeded to do squats. “The prince was about to boot you off the ship. You are a major problem if not outright danger for him. And you used his obvious feelings for you to get what you wanted against his better judgement. That’s textbook manipulation.”

“Hmm.” Gon was starting to feel uneasy. It was not like that, he thought while a sick feeling was stirring in the pit of his stomach.

“You invaded his personal space and didn’t let him get any distance, physically, because that would have made it easier for him to distance himself emotionally. The ‘I love you’ was a master stroke, both timing and delivery wise. The sex afterwards might have been overkill, but better safe than sorry, I guess.”

Gon jumped off the bar and sat on the bed. He rested his chin on his hands.

“Do you really think he didn’t want me here?”

“He literally went there to find you before it was too late to send you back home.”

“I thought he’d be happy to see me, he was so sad that he was leaving.” Gon felt confused and guilty. He despised manipulation, he had been emotionally manipulated at sixteen. Subjecting the person he loved to it was vile.

“These two notions are not mutually exclusive. He may be happy to see you and know that it’s objectively bad for you to go with him.”

“Do you think he’s angry with me?”

“No.”

Gon sighed with relief.

“But that’s not a good thing.”

Gon furrowed his brow. Kurapika stopped their exercises and kneeled before him. They gave him a very serious look.

“At this point in your acquaintance I don’t think he is capable of being angry with you, or denying you anything. And that’s a tremendous power to hold over somebody.”

“I’ll need to apologise...” He felt the urge to get up and find Killua.

“Maybe.” Kurapika’s hand on his forearm stopped him. “But an apology now will draw the Zoldyck’s attention to the fact that he was indeed manipulated. He might not be aware right now. And it may be better for him if he never figures it out.”

“But I’m feeling so guilty.” Gon’s leg moved up and down nervously.

“I’ve noticed. But you’ll need to deal with that. On your own, because the key word was ‘for him’. Don’t hurt him more to rid yourself of the guilt. Because it won’t make the situation better. Wear the guilt as a memento, something to remind you that you need to actually do better.”

Gon hated that advice with his whole heart. He could not just do something and make it all go away. Unfortunately, he knew Kurapika was right. He dropped from the bed and hugged them.

“Wait, what?!” They almost yelled in surprise.

“Thank you.”

“Ugh.” They pushed him away. “Now, ground rules about being on the ship. Since you’ve already agreed to act well.”

Gon nodded eagerly.

“No sneaking about, even in zetsu. If they look directly at you they will know someone is here. They might think it’s a ghost, but sailors are way superstitious. You don’t want them ghost hunting. Secondly, all the non-sex time you have you’re devoting to nen training. You’ll thoroughly revise all your basics. I’ll be right there doing it with you.”

He acknowledged their every word. He actually hoped he will have a chance to learn more and make sure all his basics were what they were supposed to and not some false ideas.

“And finally, when they come back, probably for dinner, I’ll try to get out of them as much as possible about what are we actually walking into, politically. You’ll let me do this before you distract everyone with some stupid topic. Are we clear?”

“Yes.” He was not going to tell Kurapika how curious he was himself about Killua’s family.

 

*

 

Food was brought in as the small porcelain clock struck six. Mostly fresh fish and squid, accompanied by cooked vegetables and citrus fruit. They sat down at the table, it had a richly embroidered table cloth and silverware, very lavishly set for two. They sat in silence thinking how to divide the food four ways.

“I can fast for three weeks.” The Kurta said nonchalantly.

“Argh.” Canary grunted and Killua smirked. “Since it’s apparently a contest, so can we.” She said drilling a hole in the security chief’s scull with her eyes. “Maybe the duke would like to eat everything.”

Gon’s concerned and confused gaze travelled from Killua, to the Kurta, to Canary and then back to Killua. There was clearly a plea for guidance in it. Killua tried to give him a telling look, that would convey: sit back, watch, enjoy. Canary had always delighted in all sorts of witty or sharp exchanges, and she seemed to have a rapport with the security chief. Maybe even chemistry? They had been on a few dates already, apparently. Even though they were about to explode into an argument, Killua was ready to believe those previous meetings of theirs had indeed been semi-romantic in nature. The agitated testy glances they exchanged were heavy with some kind of anticipation. The Kurta was a definite step up from Illumi’s trash treasure. Although it could also mean heartbreak for Alluka. Assuming, of course, that his sister was not over Canary yet, he would need to gently talk to her about that.

“It was not meant as a contest, it’s only logical it should be people who can handle fasting actually doing it. After all, Gon’s a young lad and he needs to use the time on this trip for training, he’ll probably also be exerting himself otherwise.” The Kurta allowed themself a snide tone.

Killua was cursing his treacherous skin for actually blushing. He decided not to reward the Kurta with a response.

“Yes, yes. Keep rubbing it in, how they are going to have fun…” Canary said and gave the Kurta a side glance. She started to divide the food four ways and Killua leaned in to help her.

The security chief blushed a little. They seemed self-conscious about it. Serves you right, Killua thought maliciously.

“Since this is resolved...”

“Through consensus and not jumping to extremes.” Canary said, pointedly placing a silver plate in front of the Kurta.

“…Tell me what do I need to train this boy for, if that wouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

“Boy? Is that what you’ll use to refer to me, as well?” Killua asked curiously, there was a dangerous flicker in his aura, while his face remained completely pleasant.

“No, your highness, I wouldn’t dare.”

“It’s fine, Killua, they all…” Gon said amicably.

“Is that so? So how do you refer to me, in your head?” Killua looked at the Kurta with threatening interest.

“With your highnesses grace, I’d be delighted if my thoughts remained my own.”

“So it’s ‘boy’ then.”

“It’s actually ‘brat’.” The Kurta was not about to back down. Canary snickered. “You’re the ‘infernal woman’ if you must know!”

“So she’s a woman and I’m a brat?” Killua was laughing.

“I am over a year older, at least, so it makes perfect sense to me.” Canary was also giggling.

“Sounds fair.” He admitted. It felt a little like a win, making the Kurta confess to such things. “As to Gon’s training… He needs strong defence, heightened alertness and the knowledge how to bail fast and efficiently.”

“Hey! I don’t want to run away. I want to help you!”

“I don’t really need any help with anything Gon.”

“But your family… they hurt you.”

“They’ve been doing that for years, it’s just my life. But it’s not yours and they’ll probably be inclined to hurt you too. If they find out that you exist. So you’ll need to live in secret from now on. There is no need for you to expose yourself to them.”

“That sounds good.” The Kurta agreed. “Today I’ve seen you have most of the basics under your belt.”

“Killua explained them to me properly.” Gon said in a too-innocent a tone.

“Ehrm. So we will proceed to the more advanced stuff. But there’s not much space here. So defence and perception are actually our best options for the time being. And well, later we’ll just go home.”

“I’m not going home.” Gon protested. “Not immediately, anyway.”

“And how do you plan to make ends meet in the big city? Today you said you won’t be a kept boy, but I think you’re aunt’ll rather die than bankroll this adventure of yours.”

“I’ll work.”

“Oh really?” Kurapika said maliciously. “And what will you do? What marketable skills do you possess?”

“I’m strong. That has to count for something. What did you do when you left your clan?”

“I served on ships, did odd jobs.”

“I can do that as well…”

“They’re probably misleading you.” Killua said. “That must have been before they learnt nen. You should go to the corporation, Gon. The Hunters are always looking for nen talents. They will provide you with training and work.” And most probably send you on some trade missions far away from the Empire and my mess, Killua thought but did not say out loud.

“That sounds great… But if I did that… I wouldn’t be better than my father… Aunt Mito would never forgive me… And I hope she will, eventually.”

Killua felt bad for him. He took Gon’s hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. Though he was not sure why he did that, nor why he called out the Kurta’s deception. It was not in alignment with his goal. He really wanted Gon to be safe and that was impossible in the empire. Killua needed to be unsupportive.

“It’ll be best achieved if you go home as soon as possible.” The Kurta noted helpfully.

Gon pouted and sulked. “I can work. You managed, Kurapika, so can I.”

“But it’ll be a harsh life, living off odd jobs.” Killua saw an opening, refocusing and coming back to what his goal should be. If the security chief co-operated, maybe they could get Gon to change his mind.

“So it will be, but he’s right. He’s strong and that counts for a lot. He can go to any criminal gang in the port, with even a limited knowledge of nen he is an instant hire. There are also the arenas.” Canary said suddenly and Killua felt like he had been stabbed in the back. He tried to kick her under the table, but failed.

“Oh!” Gon suddenly lit up. “This sounds so perfect. I can totally do that.”

“Over my dead body!” The Kurta protested loudly, and Killua was thankful they beat him to it.

“They are right it’s a dumb idea. Listen I can help with paying for the tutor, if you’re so adamant on staying. There is nothing to be learned from taking part in those illegal activities. You can only get yourself arrested.”

“Don’t be a hypocrite Killua!” Canary’s face was annoyed while Gon was looking at her like at some saviour. “That’s how we learned nen, remember? From illegal activities. And on the arena you earned money to feed your card habit.”

“You fought in a nen arena? You’re amazing! How was it?” Gon’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“I fought until my family caught and punished me. And it wasn’t always great.” Killua rolled his eyes.

“Still, you won most of the time, and made out like a bandit betting on yourself.”

She was right, and he was pretty proud of himself, how well he actually carried himself in those fights. Still it was not something Gon was supposed to hear.

“How do you know about it anyway? You were at the academy.”

“After you family punished you, which you know I felt, I did my own little investigation. Since you were lying to me about what happened!” Canary was actually angry, they rarely lied to one another.

“Well, you hid your relationship with trash treasure, so we’re kind of even.”

“Fair enough.” She agreed.

“Anyway, stop encouraging him!” Killua’s resolve came back.

“I’m not doing anything of the sort. The thing is you two idiots want to motherhen him straight to his grave.”

“So you want to get him there faster?” Kurapika snorted and looked at her incredulously. “By putting him against some nen powered criminals?”

“No. There is gradation to the fights. He can start with those completely conventional.”

“He should go through proper training first.”

“In ideal circumstances, yes. But what he needs is an expedited course. He needs to learn stuff from a teacher and then go test them out. Let’s not kid ourselves, he will pique somebody’s interest sooner or later. He needs to have been in a real fight by then. Know how to take a beating in order to give one back. I don’t know about you two, but I’ve learned the most from fights I lost or barely won. Those from which I was carried away.”

Gon was so eagerly nodding his head. Killua could hear the Kurta grind their teeth. They knew as well as Killua that she was right. If the goal for Gon was to survive his first encounter with Killua’s family. That was not exactly the goal Killua had in mind. He would like the goal to be getting Gon home safely. Apparently that was not to be.

“Can’t you shut her up?” The security chief exploded and tried to level Killua with an accusatory gaze, their eyes dimly red.

“You could try kissing her, I’ve tried all other methods and none have worked.” Killua replied maliciously. Canary and Gon burst into laughter while the Kurta was trying to hide their blush.

“So we have a basic plan!” Gon said. “I’m so excited. It’ll be great!”

Killua did not share his optimism in the slightest. “Yeah, it will. Now we just need to iron out the details.”

“Yup, but we have three weeks for that!” The amber eyes were looking at Killua with such joy that he could not get himself to voice any of his mounting fears.

 

*

 

After dinner they spent some time training together and showing Gon some techniques. He was such a pleasant student. Canary liked the man instantly even if he was a tad manipulative. Especially that it did not seem malicious. Plus Killua had this giant flaw, he could not say ‘no’ to people he liked. She always tried to remember and not exploit it... too much. Gon could become a liability, but he was worth the risk in Canary’s opinion. He might be just the right thing to “unbreak” Killua. Her prince was already happier and more motivated.

The bonus that the man brought with him was Kurapika. She could continue her summer romance and maybe lead it to some conclusion. They were a hard one to crack. That was probably why they seemed all the more desirable. She saw the foolishness of that line of thinking, yet felt she was allowed some silliness in her life. The Kurta was a wonderful banter partner, so even if they refused to be a lover maybe they would become a friend.

When the sun went down there was another thing they needed to divide, namely sleeping space. Killua used to sleep with her in the best bed on the ship. Now he was going to sleep with Gon, so she wanted to offer him the big bed, but the two men just disappeared in the other cabin. Frankly it was less likely some of the officers would burst in there if something unusual happened on board.

That left her and Kurapika.

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” The Kurta said putting a bundled-up jacket on a rug in the bedroom area.

“I somehow knew you’d say that. I must be getting fortune-telling powers.” She snorted. “The bed is big enough for the two of us.”

“It’s summer. It’ll get hot and sweaty at night.” They said dismissively.

“Promises, promises.” She smiled at them flirtatiously. She took off her uniform and stayed in the shirt exclusively. She sat down by the mirror to untie and then loosely twist her hair. It always took a moment.

Kurapika also undressed to a loose tunic. Canary saw them in the mirror as she put some oil into her hair. The sea air always got it dry much quicker than the air on land.

They were also observing her although trying to hide it. She smiled at them.

“You don’t need to be nice to me, I stowed away on your ship. I can handle discomfort.”

Canary wrapped a silk scarf around her head.

“You’re more of a guest now. And there is no reason for you to suffer more than necessary. You’re already restricted to this cabin. With Gon. Who seems to be the bane of your existence at the moment. Why make it even more unpleasant?”

“It’s all because of my failure. I’ve grown complacent there. I was taken by surprise by Gon.”

“So you’re punishing yourself?”

“I guess it does not make that much sense.”

She went and gave them a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Maybe self-punishment works for you. I don’t know you that well. Still. I think you’ll be getting enough of that on this adventure. Also, I promise to keep to my side of the bed. You need not be afraid.” She gave them a slightly patronising smile.

“Seriously.” They rolled their eyes and got into bed. “Good night.”

She followed. “Good night, Kurapika.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My dear and[super talented friend](https://joolita.deviantart.com/) created more extra scenes.** They all fit in on the next day after the end of this chapter.  
> [Kurapika and Canary 1](https://orig00.deviantart.net/8047/f/2017/362/7/a/love_boat2_smol_by_joolita-dby5uh9.jpg)  
> [Kurapika and Canary 2](https://orig00.deviantart.net/9142/f/2017/362/0/9/love_boat1_smol_by_joolita-dby5uhs.jpg)
> 
> This time my ramblings will be here, because they are about what happened in this chapter. I've always been curious about Melody's powers and whether they have a sinister edge to it. So i tried to explore that in this chapter. I love Melody, but I think all hunters are ruthless and are murderers. How people acted during the exam sort of indicated that to me. And Melody got through the exam. 
> 
> Also I'm beginning to have a list of scene's I'm actually a little proud of. XD I'm sorry for being conceited but chronologically:  
> 1\. the Canary in the yellow room scene from chapter two;  
> 2\. the scene when Killua confesses to Gon about being an assassin from chapter three;  
> 3\. the group scene after dinner with the Zoldycks and Neon from chapter four;  
> 4\. the porn interrupted from this chapter (by far the best sex scene I've written so far, or at least the one I enjoyed writing the most);  
> 5\. the scene where Kurapika boards the ship 
> 
> I feel they are pretty neatly written .
> 
> In other news I'm considering joining the Big Bang. I have a very nebulous idea for a modern au style Killugon fic. But yeah, I'll need to brainstorm it and outline before I make a final decision to join the event. Also I don't know if people would even like anything more from me. But if I do decide to join it'll be something extra to this fic. I won't stop writing this. I need to edit the first four chapters still, because the style in them is atrocious. I'm sorry. I'm not a native speaker and I let my native tongue influence the style :/ Also I struggle with grammar so much :( I can't imitate English very well XD Regardless, even if the time between updates will become longer I'll still try to update as regularly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First love boat. Then Gon in the big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here please have some extras by [my enabler](https://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/) that chronologically are between chapter 5 and 6.  
> [Canary & Kurapika](https://pre00.deviantart.net/a98f/th/pre/f/2018/053/d/8/love_boat3_smol_by_joolita-dc40fdr.jpg)  
> [Canary & Kurapika 2](https://img00.deviantart.net/21da/i/2018/053/3/0/love_boat4_smol_by_joolita-dc40fdb.jpg)  
> [ Canary & Kurapika 3](https://img00.deviantart.net/7d25/i/2018/053/c/5/love_boat5_smol_by_joolita-dc40fec.jpg)  
> [ Gon & Kurapika & Canary](https://pre00.deviantart.net/e056/th/pre/i/2018/054/8/5/love_boat7_smol_by_joolita-dc437b5.jpg)  
> [Killua & Gon](https://orig00.deviantart.net/f3e5/f/2018/054/d/f/love_boat6a_by_joolita-dc434bf.jpg)  
>  ~~She will probably do a proper illustration eventually, when life is kinder to her so try checking it out when the next chapter comes out.~~ [edit] Now there is art! And it's perfect! Also if you like her illustrations you can always go back to previous chapters and click on them and be taken to tumblr where you can like and reblog them :D (hint hint please support my lovely enabler)
> 
>  
> 
> Again the language of flowers based on [this beautifully ridiculous and unsourced list](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism).
> 
>  
> 
>  **WARNINGS**  
>  1\. Hisoka warning plus naked Hisoka warning.  
> 2\. A character dies in this chapter, not a major one but still.  
> 3\. Creepy sex - it's really... I've never expected that I could come up with something like this and yet I did... ~~please don't hate me~~
> 
>  
> 
>  ~~The chapter is ridiculously long it's literally 6 words shy of 19k.~~ (if you had any doubt that i have issues XD)  
>  [After I gave it a proper edit finally, it easily surpassed the 19k mark ... I have no self control... XD]  
>  ~~More lazy writer's whining and apologies at the end.~~

* * *

Canary was sparring with Gon. It was only wrestling due to the limited space. He turned out to be very strong and was learning how to use his aura to enhance that further.

“You need to immobilize her.” Kurapika was instructing him from the armchair. “That’s the whole point.”

“But it’s hard to grab a hold of her.” Gon was really trying but Canary had had plenty of experience with a larger and stronger opponent. The trick was not getting caught.

“What if I hurt her, she’s so small.” Gon was stupid enough to look up at Kurapika. She punched him in the solar plexus with full force.

“Aaau” He whined.

Kurapika burst into laughter.

“Weren’t we wrestling?” Gon was confused and she quickly used a sneaky leaver to drop him on the ground and triumphantly choke. Kurapika was barely holding on to their armchair.

“Well I was and you weren’t taking it seriously. Or me.” She let him go.

“I’m sorry.” He smiled apologetically, sticking out his tongue.

“Again, then.” She ordered and assumed a starting stance. This time Gon went at it more sincerely. She managed to avoid his first attempts but then he grabbed her properly and slammed her into the floor.

“Good.” She said and got up. “Again. If you keep it up you’ll be actually able to wrestle with my prince seriously, not just play in the sheets.”

He giggled and did not look even remotely ashamed. She liked that about him.

“I sort of think it’s my prince now?” He challenged her.

“I’m sorry, I may choose to share him, but this is a first come first served kind of situation, sweetheart, and you’re fourth in line. And still need to prove yourself.” She taunted him in return.

They trained some more, he was getting better very fast but she still managed to evade him at times and land a good throwdown. Then she changed with Kurapika who fared hardly better than her. Canary popped open a bottle of wine and sat on the table.

“I’ve been thinking.” Gon said after he managed to pin Kurapika for the fourth time. “Maybe I could get a job as a palace guard, later when I get better with my nen. It’s not an exposed…”

“No. You are not to go anywhere near the place. Stop with this book nonsense.” Canary said firmly.

“I mean later. Wouldn’t that be a good cover?”

“No it wouldn’t, you think it’ll allow you to sneak about and secretly make out with Killua. It won’t. You leave your post once, you’ll get flogged. Leave it twice you’re fired. If anything untoward happens while you’re messing around though, you’re dead.”

“No fun.”

“None, indeed. And that was a thought for a few months in the future. What will be your cover until you sort out your nen?” She pushed him on the subject.

“I’ve been thinking about it.” Kurapika got up and straightened their tunic. Then picked up a glass of wine. So did Gon. “We will need to rent a place. A hotel or tavern won’t work in a long run, it’ll take too much money and we should be careful with our expenses.”

“I’ll earn money.” Gon said with confidence.

“I feel that’s still up in the air, to be honest.” Kurapika said slightly patronisingly, at which Gon pouted.

“I wish somebody believed in me like you believe in him, Kurapika.” Canary said with a cute smile.

“Will you ever stop taking his side?”

“Why? I’m not into fighting a losing battle. It’s all damage control, it has been since we left Kujira. Although you started the clean up even before we left.”

“I thought we managed to get that discussion over with last week. And we were talking living arrangements. First we’ll stop in some respectable inn. Next we will try to get a more permanent place to stay and find a teacher then.”

“I see you’re finally making plans.” Killua said, which made Kurapika jump a little. They did not hear her prince come. Neither did Gon, but his reaction was that of joy, he instantly launched himself to bear hug Killua. The affection was received gracefully with only a hint of embarrassment. Canary was proud. Kurapika grumbled on the other hand.

“Yes, I’ll try to rent something in my name, of course.”

“Wouldn’t that be ill advised?” Killua asked, picking up a glass.

Canary frowned and then remembered. “Oh, definitely a bad idea.”

“We can’t do it under Gon’s name. There might be people who’d maybe want to try and kidnap him to extort his aunt. Or maybe even his father.”

“I’m not a princess to be kidnapped.” Gon protested.

“I’d kidnap you any day.” Killua tried to placate him while stroking his hair.

“~Cough.~You sort of did,~cough~ incubus.~Cough.~” Kurapika could not help themself.

Killua rolled his eyes at them.

“But I don’t want to be kidnapped!”

“Too late now...” Killua nuzzled his hair.

“Ugh.” Kurapika snorted into their hand. Canary tried to glare at them, their attitude was really bad.

“Why am I constantly an object in all these scenarios?!” Gon did not scoff at the tenderness but did not let it derail his point either.

“Because you know nothing of the outside world.” Kurapika said strongly. “And you need to be eased in into it. You’re childish reaction right now just proves my point. The reality is that people of your status get taken for ransom all the time, I had prevented plenty of situations like that before I moved to Kujira. It’s just a fact of life. So let me do my job and minimise the risk.”

“Tsk.” Gon snuggled to Killua, clearly dissatisfied.

“So, why is my name not good?” Kurapika came back to the point from before Gon’s little sulk.

“Because you’re probably a more easily recognisable target than he is.” Canary said pouring herself another glass.

“Why would I be a target?”

“Because you’re a Kurta, and there is a person interested in Kurta body parts in the capital.”

“I thought that’s illegal in the empire.”

“It is. But the person we’re talking about is my sister-in-law. Both my father and brother will chose her contentment above one person disappearing mysteriously, every time.”

“So I need to be incognito, too… And wear typical Imperial fashions…” Canary almost heard their spirit breaking. “What will I chose? I’ve not worn gender-specific clothing for fifteen years or even longer!”

“This means we need backstories!” Gon suddenly got a lot more agitated forgetting about his sulk. “Will you travel dressed up as a guy or a girl?”

“Why is this my life?” Kurapika whined and finished their almost full glass of wine in one go. “Male clothing would be slightly more practical in a danger type of situation.”

Canary nodded.

“You can still fight in a dress but trousers are preferable.”

“You could be a travelling merchant. And I’d be your bodyguard.” Gon suggested.

“You definitely look the part.” Killua stroked Gon’s arm.

“Ugh… also nah, people would be too interested in what I’m selling. They’d expect me to push something on them.”

“So maybe you’d be an aristocrat travelling, and I’d…”

“Be my bodyguard. I got that. That part is not that bad to be honest. It would explain your fighting training. You could just say you’re trying to improve your form.”

Gon smiled happily.

“But a guy travelling without a wife at your age?” Killua interjected. “Who’d be sponsoring that? You couldn’t be an heir, because of the lack of wife and progeny, and people would ask, where is your estate? On what business are you here?”

“Yeah, a tourist excuse wouldn’t work if we rent.” Gon added.

“Exactly, and a second or third son also sounds silly, why would the parents finance such extravagance.” Kurapika nodded. “A lady travelling alone...”

“A widow?” Canary offered.

“That means wearing black non stop.” Kurapika made a face. “I refuse.”

“A spinster then. But how would you have the money… an only daughter? Yet unmarried?” Canary pondered out loud.

“I know!” Gon said. “In one book there was this side story where a woman took care of an old count. And when he died she got all his assets apart from land. And it was said she travelled later.”

“It’s not half bad, actually.” Kurapika agreed. “The money would be in the bank, so robbery is less likely.”

“A lone woman, probably hated by the count’s family, so not an attractive kidnapping target.” Canary said.

“I think the biggest threat would be some con artists. Thinking that you could be an easy mark.” Killua added. “Which is not the case.”

“This would also give me an element of surprise in battle.”

“I can lend you a dress or two. I’ll even let you choose.”

“I’d like that. Thank you.”

 

*

 

She was not sleeping, unlike Kurapika, who was softly breathing on the other side of her bed. She was just lying waiting for him in the dark. As she suspected, eventually he sneaked out of his cabin and headed towards her vanity. Completely soundlessly as if he was a ghost.

She got up and he froze. She went out to the dining area and he followed his shoulders slouching, signalling surrender and embarrassment. He was nervously tugging at the cuffs of his shirt.

Canary handed him a bottle.

“Cooking oil?” Killua asked when he sniffed it. “Aren’t we short on food as it is?”

She knew he hated fasting and their reduced meals were getting on his nerves.

“The ship isn’t. Just we are because of our guests. I grabbed it from the hold, there are plenty more.”

“I see.” He took it not meeting her eyes. He was probably well aware there were no food shortages, he just played stupid to gain her sympathy.

She had none to give.

“You could have gone there yourself.”

“But your room is closer. And it was spur of the moment thing. It was supposed to be a one off. But I just can’t… he… I’ll pay you back.” He said and looked at her apologetically. He knew damn well that her hair products were imported or custom made and expensive as hell.

“Gods. He owns you so much.” She said and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I know you will pay me back. But will you please stop stealing my oils and butters now? I’m running short as it is.”

He nodded.

“Also why two different ones?”

“Personal preference.” He said.

She chuckled quietly. She was tempted to ask which one his royal ass preferred but she was aware he could actually drop dead on the spot in reaction to that.

“You know, you could have just asked.”

“Please don’t torture me.”

“Killua?” Gon appeared, he was naked. “Is everything okay?” His stealth was quite impressive.

“He’s being busted.” She tried to grab the bottle back but Killua was quicker, hiding it behind his back.

“Oh.” Gon smiled happily. “Can he go now?”

She snorted and waved them away. “Just the next one who touches my cosmetics dies.”

“Why are we convening here at this hour?” Kurapika came rubbing their eyes.

“We aren’t.” Killua said dismissively and left quickly trying to manoeuvre around Kurapika in such a way so as not to show them what he was holding.

Kurapika took a brief look around. “Gon why are you naked?” They said appalled.

“Well, I needed to be naked before I came here. And I’ll need to be naked now. No point in dressing in between.” He said smiling brightly as he made his way back to Killua’s cabin.

Kurapika made a sound of exasperation. “Just tone it down. I want to fall back asleep.”

Gon chuckled but promised nothing.

 

*

 

The former emperor’s mood had been growing sour for months. Maybe even for years. His only son was proving slightly disappointing. Not in the day-to-day ruling department, there he was doing a decent job, but he lacked foresight and vision for the future. He did not understand what the empire needed to grow and continue. More precisely what kind of person it needed. Well, Silva had never been a people person and his choice of wife proved that. The woman was insufferable most of the time, yet his son seemed to care for her. There was one plus side to her, however. She was fertile and willing to produce many potential heirs, unlike Zeno’s late spouse. That meant choice.

The problem was Silva did not understand why the only rational choice was Killua. Zeno managed to convince him with arguments that really were beside the point. These would have been relevant hundreds of years in the past, when the Zoldycks had been one family against the world. Then yes, Killua’s power potential or his inherited transmuter skills – aligning him closer with his paternal ancestry – would have been valid points. For a successful emperor these were not so useful, though.

As a child Zeno had gone through the Zoldyck traditional training regime and become a formidable killer. Somewhat thoughtlessly he had put his son through it, too. Was it not something that had to be done? After all it was the heritage, the wisdom of generations… or the trap of tradition. It was imbuing the next generation with the same limited thinking. No grandness apart from personal development. That was not something an empire could comfortably stand on, let alone grow from. When Zeno realised the mental limitation that stemmed from their family tradition it was too late. His son was already fully formed and there was no back up.

He was also already breaking his progeny. Paired up with Kikyo they were doing it harder and quicker than the generations before them. Illumi and Milluki were a complete failures in Zeno’s eyes, neither of them capable of ruling efficiently. Stuck in their twisted desires. Thus when Killua had appeared Zeno started monitoring him closely. He had taken precautions to help the boy retain some humanity. It had not been all that easy, since Zeno knew what true humane behaviours were only from observation. But the way his third grandson had bonded with the fourth had been promising. Especially after Alluka became possessed with that demonic entity. Caring for that thing required empathy beyond Zeno’s comprehension. Later he had taken that orphan girl, Canary, and practically made her his sister. The ex emperor was certain that was another display of humanity.

Killua could be worked on, formed into an emperor. Because there were people he cared for. All it took was convincing him that being an effective ruler was the best way of ensuring their safety. No such leverage existed with the two older boys. The trick was skipping them in the line to the throne.

A small blessing was the Milluki’s interest in politics was scarce at best. He was much too engulfed in his work – inventing new weapons – and his hobby – torturing people. As long as he could indulge in both the person actually sitting on the throne was of secondary importance to him.

Illumi was the true problem. That boy had enough ambition of his own. Ambition and self-importance were practically the only things that one had. Initially he went along with the idea that Killua should be the heir, the power argument spoke to him, as did the issue of the omnipotent daemon who hid from Illumi as much as it could. The creature was a source of secret power that could grant the empire prosperity for years, if not generations. Sadly Silva and Illumi were exceedingly short-sighted in how they wanted to harness that potential.

The truth was Illumi went along with the succession plans only on the surface. He had been slowly breaking his brother from an early age. Disguising his actions under the prescribed traditional Zoldyck training. Moulding Killua into a puppet, rendering him useless, a nice figurehead to control from the shadows.

The orphan girl helped against that. She made for a decent shield. Zeno had been so proud of his grandson when he obstinately had taken her in, ignoring Kikyo’s objections. Then for the first time he had acted like a future emperor, he had leveraged his assets and got what he wanted. He had proven his character again when he had run away. That gave the ex emperor hope. It also changed Illumi’s approach. It became clear Killua was not going to roll over and subject to control that easily.

This prompted Illumi to arm himself for a succession war. The circus freak had been bad enough. Seeing someone with such vicious fighting potential and nen mastery level was rare. If Canary could be compared to a shield, the circus man was almost a whole keep.

The fortune telling creep was far worse. Her talent was not that useful from the point of view of the empire, after all the fate of one man was usually irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. In a play for the throne, however, she was indispensable. Thanks to her Illumi was always going to be three steps ahead of everyone.

Zeno regretted not having the chance to talk to Killua about all that before the boy sailed away. The ex emperor hoped they would get to do the pilgrimage together and have plenty of time to discuss everything. But the boy was almost murdered. Zeno had no doubt that the storm, which delayed Killua, was paid for by Illumi. Death at sea would have worked so well, comfortably blameable on the elements ergo divine will.

The woman needed to be eliminated as soon as possible. Zeno half hoped that the snubbed Ryodan suitor would indeed take action and kidnap her before or even after the wedding. Alternatively that the Directorate would order an assassination. That could have taken down either of Illumi’s creepy pets. Alas, nothing of the sort occurred and with how successful Killua’s mission was, the federation had its hands full at the moment. The lost bride was probably far down on the list of their current concerns.

As usually, if one wanted something done right one had to do it themself.

Zeno expected the pilgrimage to be a complete waste of his time, especially that he was travelling with Killua’s double instead of his grandson. In the ex emperor’s opinion with the help of his needles Illumi created something of a mockery of his brother, but anyone who did not know Killua well would not be the wiser. Still, having to travel with the fake annoyed him. A pointless display for the sake of the press.

At the last moment, though, it turned out that maybe there was a way to turn the trip into something useful. Because Illumi was also doing it with his new spouse. Apparently the creepy wife had problems conceiving – or Illumi had an issue with figuring out how sex worked, since to Zeno’s knowledge he had never been suspected of any affairs. Either way she was going to enter the temple’s inner sanctum to pray for a child. It was something one could only do alone with the priests. No two lay people were allowed there at the same time. Zeno just needed to time it right and he would have the girl without supervision.

As soon as he found out about Illumi’s visit, Zeno had made a deal with one of the priests to inform him of the details. After all the ceremony required preparations. Thus, in the morning he had been notified and hurried to the temple.

The carriage brought him through one of the back gates and stopped in front of the former servants’ quarters. Now it served as starting point for the final part of the pilgrimage, the hike up the mountain to the temple. Zeno could have come through the main gate but he preferred not to. It was crawling with thousands of pilgrims. There were shrines and chapels built for them along the main route. Hugging the outer wall sprouted guest houses, taverns and all sorts of stalls with devotional artefacts and countless other trinkets. All those people swarming there would have loved to see an actual Zoldyck, but he was not in the mood to indulge them. Especially that Illumi with his wife had most likely passed through there, so the populus had already had their chance at brushing with royalty. They should be satiated for now.

He left the carriage behind and rushed to the temple.

The wife would be entering the sanctum right about now, he thought, swiftly scaling the building’s ornamental walls and landing on the dome. There was a tiny trap door on the roof. He jumped through it and landed in the oval chamber beneath. He was surrounded by white and maroon floors and pillars made of marble. Numerous gold decorations completed the lavish interior. There was a huge bronze and gold statue of the god of mischief – the family’s and thus the empire’s patron deity – in the centre of the chamber.

A metallic smell filled the space. The floor was slippery. Bodies of priests were lying scattered around, some in pieces. The large pink marble altar under the statue was smudged in red. The circus freak was casually lounging on the slab.

“Sorry for the mess.” He said with a crooked smile. “I got a little bored while waiting.”

“Why are you here?” Zeno asked casually, despite knowing all too well.

“My fortune for this week said I shall slay a dragon to save a damsel.” The freak changed his position to a crouch. There was something tacky and needlessly sexual about his movements.

“Do you know that the reward for a feat of valour like that is the noose?”

“Maybe.” The man leered. “But right now I’m too excited not to do it.”

“Very well.” Zeno sighed. “It’s just disappointing that my grandson grew up to be too much of a pathetic coward to face me himself.” He muttered before he attacked.

 

[ ](https://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/post/174450995908/another-illustration-for-my-fav-hxh-fic-of-all/)

_(Art by[Joolita](https://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/), my dear super talented friend and enabler.)_

*

 

It was dark and very hot. Everything hurt him in this awkward position, kneeling with his hands and feet tied together. He felt absolutely exhausted. Breathing was hard. He was in the box again. But why? What did he do? The islands, it had to be, because he did not conquer them. His father was displeased. What happened? How did he get here? He did not remember. Panic was stirring in him.

He tried to listen, to hear anything else than his own uneven breathing. He could not pick up a thing. That unsettled him even more. Normally he should be able to hear something, others screaming, typical noises from Milluki’s lab, his brother walking around the box. Even if these had always been hallucinations, he used to hear them. Their lack deepened his fear.

Calm down, he thought to himself. Nothing is going on, even if I don’t remember now, I will when I get out. Besides, I’ll pass out soon enough.

His thoughts galloped instead. The box was particularly harsh, as punishments in Milluki’s dungeon went. Was his failure so grand? Was it about Gon? Were they so mad about him? Where was Gon, by the way? What did they do to him?

Why can’t I remember? Calm down.

Then somebody could be heard outside the box. Next came the sound of the clasps being opened. The lid was removed so somebody could pull him out and throw him on the floor. The sudden brightness blinded him. He struggled to focus on the people in the room, several of them. He was so exhausted.

He was not in the lab, but in the throne room. Illumi was there. With Alluka, Canary and Gon? Alluka had never been in the Imperial palace. What was she doing there? Why was Gon there? What was going on? Why could he not remember?

“Illumi?” He tried to say, but no voice came out.

His brother did not even look at him. He just grabbed Alluka by her hair and pulled her away, she yelped.

“Leave her alone. Canary, do something!” Again he failed to produce any sound.

Why was she not moving? Why was Gon still and silent? Then he noticed. They both had needles in their heads. Their eyes were blank.

“You two try to kill each other.” Illumi ordered. “The one that survives will kill him.” He casually pointed at Killua.

Alluka screamed. She got slapped for it by Illumi.

Killua tried to scream as well. Pull at his binds. He was too weak. How? He could not look.

 

*

 

“Killua.” A whisper. “Wake up.”

He opened his eyes. He was on the floor, must have fallen off the bed at some point. The ship was rocking softly. Canary was squatting next to him, gently reaching towards him to help him get up.

“Come.”

He let her lead himself to her cabin.

“The nightmare woke you up.” Reality and sense were coming back to him.

“Yes. What did you dream about?”

“The nen-dampening box, at first. Being locked in it.”

“Shit.” She hugged him. “I’m sorry.” She had also experienced being put into that hellish thing for a day. She was the only person who knew what it was like. At least the only one alive, he suspected.

“That was the better part of the dream.”

Her embrace tightened and then was followed by some reassuring pets on his head. He hugged her back.

“Illumi put needles into you and Gon, ordered you two to kill each other. Fuck.”

“Was I winning? I was winning, right?”

He snorted and laughed and kissed her on the temple. “You’re horrible. You’re the worst. I love you so much.” He was suddenly in tears. “Also I don’t know, the dream ended.”

“Lame, should have waited before waking you up.” She reciprocated with a kiss on his cheek and wiped his tears away. “But it’s alright now. We’re here, safe. Not fighting.”

“I know.” He calmed down a little. “The thing is, I can’t get rid of this feeling of dread. That I’m leading Gon to his death. That allowing him to come was the worst thing I could have done. Alluka has always been on the same boat as me. But I dragged you into this. Aren’t you worse off for it? Back then I was a stupid kid. Now I should know better.”

“My life is infinitely better with you than it would be if I’ve never met you. Trust me on this.”

He was not exactly convinced.

“Maybe, your situation was rather dire. But his wasn't .”

“It was his decision to come.”

“An uninformed one.”

“We’ve all been warning him for weeks.”

“I know. On one hand I’m very happy he’s here. On the other it terrifies me.”

“Trust him. And me. We’ll do our best not to die. Also, he has another protector, you’re not the only one worrying about him.”

“Thanks.”

She was actually getting through to him.

“Have you noticed how fast he is learning?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s going to be very strong in no time.”

“I really hope so.”

They cuddled a little and Killua went back to his cabin. Gon was sleeping there sprawling on the too-narrow bed. He must have pushed him off earlier. Killua lay down next to him but precociously wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Whe’ di’ you go?” Gon mumbled.

“Get something to drink.” He kissed Gon’s hair. “Sleep.”

“Mmmrrr” Gon laced his fingers with Killua’s and pulled both hands closer to his chest. A simple gesture and it had Killua’s heart beating faster. He snuggled to the warm muscular back. There were so many things about Gon that made him great. It was hard to dismiss the thing they had as not worth the risk.

 

*

 

When they docked in the capital port, Kurapika was on full alert, waiting for a good moment to quickly disembark. They were also scanning for the Imperial secret police; those guys were definitely nosing around the harbour. Initially the plan was for Canary and Killua to give them a heads up, but very soon after the gangplank hit the ground Kurapika sensed a sudden spike of aura and the prince just disappeared. The Kurta instantly became wary.

After a while Canary came into her cabin.

“You can go now, the unloading is in full swing, everyone is busy.”

“What happened?” Gon asked before Kurapika could. He also noticed.

Canary made a sound. It was hard to tell if she was more worried or annoyed. “Something is off, because things are not complicated enough ever… the ex emperor Zeno died two days ago.”

“I presume the ‘he was very old’ is not the explanation.” Kurapika encouraged her because she seemed to be wavering whether she should say more.

“No, definitely not the case… I’m not sure how it really happened, the port gossip sounds very incoherent. I’ll tell you when I find out. For now… It’s actually bad news whatever happened. The ex emperor was Killua’s only ally at court. You two need to be exceptionally careful not to get seen right now.”

“We will be.” Gon said.

Kurapika just nodded.

They disembarked very carefully, it took more time than they expected, since they had to tread with extra care on the dock. Everyone seemed suspect to Kurapika. Their overly cautious brain was sent spiralling after hearing the news. They had spent enough time with the prince and the captain to conclude that their behaviour a few moments ago signalled danger. Serious danger because Canary was actually honest with them, not cute and dismissive.

“So, are we going to a hotel?” Gon asked.

Suddenly Kurapika noticed they were… somewhere in the city. They were not sure where the port was any more, or how they got there. They had been too deep in their thoughts.

The last time they were in the Imperial capital was over ten years prior. They spent quite a lot of time here and used to know the city pretty well. Just the harbour area not that much. More the representable parts and the neighbouring elegant towns up the river. The poor did not employ people like the Kurta after all.

“Damn it.” They said. “We need to get up on the roofs. I have no idea where we are. I was just walking.”

“Oh.” Gon gave them a friendly smile.

“And you were just following me.”

The smiled turned slightly embarrassed. The boy did not linger, though, he quickly found a way up the nearest building. It was not very tall, maybe two floors. They both stood there looking around.

“It’s huge.” Gon said with a little awe in his voice. He was right. They could not see the end of it from where they stood. Dark lines of winding streets with low buildings on both sides, sometimes interspersed with squares or grander structures, spread to the horizon and beyond.

“Do you think that’s the palace?” Gon pointed to a sprawling complex a few miles away from them.

“I think so.” Kurapika said. “It looks like it from this distance.”

There was a moment of silence. Kurapika was bracing themself. “Gon, I think we should go home.”

The reaction was as expected. “Come on. Leave it. We talked about it already.”

“I know. But circumstances have changed.”

“We don’t even know what happened…”

“I know you’ve also picked up on the fact that something was wrong.”

Gon was avoiding Kurapika’s eyes.

“She has always been on your side. But even she gave us an open warning.”

“I wouldn’t call it open.”

“Because you know shit about politics! And you decided to dive head first into a political showdown. Also she literally used the words ‘bad news’!”

“I want to be with Killua, help him…”

“He is a crucial part of one the largest political powers in the world, Gon. What did you think his life is like? Not having allies at a court like this… that’s huge. It means he’s alone, an easy mark. Anyone connected to him is fair game. That now includes you, and your aunt and your kingdom.”

“But it would the worst Kurapika! To leave him alone now!”

“I was saying nothing of the sort!”

“Weren’t you? Aren’t you saying that he is in real danger? I mean I knew his family is the worst and yet somehow it became even worse? Have you missed the part where I love him? I can’t leave him like this!”

“He didn’t even say farewell before he left today.”

“That’s fucking low… and petty. We said goodbye to one another enough before we docked. Also, aren’t you worried about Canary? Aren’t you friends? Don’t you like her?” Gon was shaking a little… or not, Kurapika realised. Shivering.

“Are you cold?” They changed the subject. They did like Canary, they were starting to like her too much. Their little boat trip had been too much fun. They feared they were losing their objectivity regarding the whole ordeal.

“A little. The breeze is rather chilly, especially here, up high.” Gon rolled his eyes, clearly judging them for deflecting, but answered anyway.

“We’ll need to get some warmer clothes.” They were also feeling the wind blast through their light linen trousers. Gon was wearing similar ones. The dresses from Canary were more layered and thus warmer, she also gave them a jacket that went well with them. She was very thoughtful. They wished they had already changed on the ship. On the other hand a lady of quality jumping around rooftops would turn too many heads. They both needed to start blending in fast. “Okay, first an inn for temporary lodgings, we should not seem too desperate while renting something long term, next the bank, we will ask about flats there. And lastly a tailor.”

Gon nodded.

“Do you see that temple with that huge statue on the roof? That’s the Imperial temple in the capital, it sort of marks the city centre. The biggest squares surround it and all major streets converge there. When we get there I’ll know where we should go next. But for now roofs.”

“Let’s go.” Gon said enthusiastically.

 

*

 

It was strange standing before his father, reporting on his performance during a mission, while his grandfather was not there. Killua could not remember a situation like that. There were two other people present in the room: Illumi, which was not uncommon in these situations, and Gotoh, the minister of internal affairs and chief of Kukurooean security apparatus. He did not attend all the meetings, because usually they were family-centric. This time his presence was related to Amane’s death, or so Killua suspected, even if the man had remained silent thus far.

“I’m very pleased with your performance in Ryodan. The plan was executed in full.” The emperor fixed his eyes on Killua. “What happened next is rather, how to put it, sloppy.”

Killua raised an eyebrow but did not speak. No question so no need to be forthcoming with explanations, especially that only the guilty should feel the need to provide information unprompted. He was weighing his options. He was also curious about the line of attack his father was about to take. He was not sure what Amane had reported before her death.

“The islands are rather conveniently situated, they would have made a good strategic port. You could have intimidated the local queen. It is said here that she keeps only one serious nen user as security.” His father indicated a pile of documents, undoubtedly the file Gotoh kept on Kujira. “Were you afraid of the Kurta?”

A trap.

Killua looked at him impassively.

“No.”

“Then can you explain your decision? Your lack of initiative?”

If we’re questioning character and loyalty to the Empire, can you explain why Illumi is still standing there even though he probably killed grandpa? Killua thought annoyed. Before he got an audience with his father he managed to take a glimpse at the press. The official version was no version. The security forces were maintaining that the origins of the attackers were unknown. Newspapers speculated that it was the federation’s doing. Killua was sure this was a line of thought quietly sponsored by the secret police or Illumi himself, to distract the public. Grandfather had warned Killua of Illumi and somehow now he was dead. While the Ryodan had other more pressing issues to deal with than conduct attacks in the heart of the Empire.

“Kujira is useless in terms of military value.” He said authoritatively and quickly continued to make his whole point before his father could start discussing it. “Its location may be interesting but there is no military or even purely defensive infrastructure. Adapting the port for the navy would be a project for at least ten years if the investment was prioritised both in terms of financing and manpower. It would put a significant strain on the budget and I don’t think it would pay for itself in the long run. Even if the Ryodan would not sabotage the construction. The islands are not self-sufficient. They rely on trade not to starve. So the upkeep of the garrison and port would be a constant expenditure. And a never ending risk of maintaining a supply line.”

“That’s quite an interesting argument.”

“I’m sure the reports you’re looking at right now say nothing different. They do not mark it as a territory worth our military interest. It’s not one according to my assessment.” Killua was trying to look as neutral and matter-of-fact as possible.

“If I may, father.” Illumi said and Silva acknowledged him with a nod. “Since it’s so useless and uninteresting, isn’t it curious that that’s where an officer of the secret police died?”

“She died because she crossed a line.” Killua assumed the coldest expression he could muster.

“What line what that be, son?” The emperor’s interest seemed piqued. There was also a strange glint in Illumi’s eye. A challenge perhaps?

“One that marks my patience.”

Silence. He braced himself and continued. His voice gaining in sharpness but not volume, aura and demeanour threatening. I have one shot at selling this, he thought and pushed on.

“I’m not a child. I do not appreciate a chaperone, especially one that sticks her nose where it does not belong. I was in charge of that mission after all, not her. She was there to observe not to instruct or scold me. Yet she did just that. And not even in private but when the crew was around. She was making a mockery of my cover. When we landed on the island that became an even larger problem. The local security apparatus was keenly suspicious of us. And she would not keep distance from me. So much that they became interested in me. Doing damage control without causing an incident was hard. And she was doing the opposite of helping. Eventually I had enough. If her family wishes to get reparations, I shall pay them but I will not be questioned on it. I shall also accept all punishment you wish to impose on me. But the amount of public humiliation she was willing to subject me to was unacceptable. In the future if you want your spies to follow me around, well, assign people with more sense.” He finished his speech and was proud of himself. Not once did he raise his voice. There whole thing was presented in a monotonous, disinterested fashion. He had practised it in his mind for a few days. All lines of argument. He was the only one who could take the fall for this with minimum consequences. To protect everyone involved.

Gods help me, he must buy it. They all must. He thought, stressed.

There was curiosity and a little hint of pride in his father’s expression. Illumi seemed annoyed and surprised. He did not expect Killua to manage.

“The family will expect some punishment.” Gotoh said.

“Naturally.” The emperor agreed. “Their loyalty has been an asset for generations. I wish you handled that with more skill, son.”

“My resources were limited. And I feel it is a failure on the side of the ministry that their operatives don’t know where the lines are.” Killua did his best to sound as entitled as possible. “I may not have done as much field work as Illumi, but I have never failed to deliver on what was asked of me. I feel I deserve proper respect.” That last line sounded like a challenge. He felt he might have gone too far, but he was all in. Better to get more punishment than seem inconsistent.

“That is a good point.” The emperor looked at Gotoh.

“My apologies, majesty. I shall not let this happen again.” The man bowed twice, once towards the emperor and the other time towards Killua.

“Very well son, you’ll pay the reparations from your own assets and I think, five days at Milluki’s will do. The funeral will be in less than a week, you need to be out before then.”

That’s it?! Killua thought shocked. You shall not talk to me about grandpa?

The victory he had just achieved was marred by anger.

“Thank you father.” He bowed.

 

*

 

On the first day Kurapika would not let off at all. They went everywhere together, dealing with all the formalities. In the evening Gon just dropped onto the hotel bed and turned to the wall. He wrapped himself in the blankets. He had worn his autumn vest all day and still somehow was never quite warm enough. It was probably the trousers’ fault. The tailor said the new clothes would be ready in three days.

On top of fighting with a mild headache, he was trying to manage the thoughts of the day which were assaulting his mind. Memories of places they visited, people they saw, the general feeling of everything being odd and new.

He changed his position a few times. None felt quite right. The blankets were not warming him fast enough.

“Kurapika, turn off the light, please.” He mumbled. He just wanted to fall asleep.

“In a moment. I just need to arrange the notes from today.”

They were writing down things all day. Addresses of potential flats, estimates from the tailor, names of people of interest. Gon pulled the blanket over his head.

He woke up at dawn. He was actually glad that he managed to fall asleep at all. There was some remaining feelings of odd dreams but he could not remember them after he opened his eyes. Kurapika was still in their bed. Gon left them a short note: _I’ll be back for breakfast around 9._

He took one of the maps they bought the previous day. He was not planning on using it but he knew Kurapika would want him to have it.

The hotel was on a busy street. Gon was starting to realise what made him so tired the previous day. It was the human mass that surrounded him regardless of whether they were inside or outside. If he wanted to be of any use to anyone or even to play his part as Kurapika’s bodyguard, he needed to get accustomed to that and not flinch. A spooked child was not going to intimidate anyone. He decided to devote the morning to that. Not exploring the area that much, they were going to move soon anyway.

He analysed how the crowd moved and tried to get into their rhythm, understand their habits. He looked for people running errands, probably delivering messages. They chose their paths very efficiently. Observing and imitating them brought quick results. Within a few hours he was sailing smoothly through even the trickiest places where people slowed down or congregated.

The sensory overstimulation was not letting itself be as easily managed. It hit hard again when he mastered the traffic traversing. Not focusing on where he was going and how not to bump into everyone opened his mind to wandering. It reacted to every sound and smell. These were strong, many and coming from all directions. None were completely alien to him, the Kujira capital had all kinds of businesses. Still, at home they were never as overwhelming. Here taller buildings blocked the sea breeze and trapped everything in one place.

He went back to the hotel to take a bath before breakfast.

“Gon, haven’t we talked about running off!” Kurapika greeted him with a sour face. Their hair looked ridiculous, they were clearly unused to styling it. Nor had they any idea how to apply make up.

“You’ll need to ask Canary for help. You look like you’re poorly disguised as a lady not like a, you know, normal lady.” He said and they stared at him outraged. “Maybe it can be attributed to us being from the provinces or you being a spinster in this scenario. For now at least” He grabbed a towel and soap. “Shower.”

“Yes, well, you didn’t wash last night.” They were angry blushing.

The previous evening he still thought there was some lingering scent of Killua on him. Even then that had probably been pure wishful thinking. Trying to convince himself of that any longer would be delusional. He soaked up the odour of the city. At least the soap made of oils from Kujiran plants would make him smell of home for a while.

At the hotel restaurant they were met by a man. Gon vaguely remembered seeing him briefly at the bank the previous day. They had not talked to him then but he had spared them a cursory glance.

“Madam.” He took Kurapika’s hand and kissed it elegantly.

“I’m glad you got my note, sir Furkosy. This is my escort, Skippy.” Kurapika indicated Gon.

He made a face but shook the man’s hand. It was not the name they agreed upon but Kurapika was just getting their petty revenge for the morning. There was no point in discussing it. They sat down and ordered breakfast.

The man was the bank’s manager and Kurapika’s former employer. He was clearly dressed down for the occasion, the quality of his clothing did not match his position. There was no mistake he knew how Kurapika operated and respected them a lot, even though the last time they met must have been more than eight years before. He owned a few buildings in the city, so did his business partners. Suddenly looking for more permanent lodgings turned out to be less challenging than Gon expected. It was a part of Kurapika Gon had never considered before. They had a successful career before coming to work for his aunt.

After breakfast they went to look at the flats and chose the one closest to Canary’s town house. Later they went to put up an ad.

“You can go now.” Kurapika said as they started to unpack what little they had. “I’ll be interviewing staff all afternoon, I presume. And tomorrow too, probably. Come back before six so we can go somewhere to eat.”

“Just like that?”

“Watch out, under no circumstances cross the palace walls, keep a low profile and don’t reveal your true name. I trust you and I see you’re getting restless.”

“Okay.”

“And you have probably a week to familiarise yourself with the city. Later I hope I’ll have a teacher for you so your time will be limited. I’ve got a list of promising names to check out.”

“See you later then.”

 

*

 

Exploring the city was in equal parts rewarding and disappointing. A lot of the times he just found more of the same. More smelly alleys, abandoned buildings and dodgy businesses. Or the exact opposite, another long winding street with rows of three or four storey houses. All made of the same grey bricks with white window frames and almost black roof tiles. They had tall chimneys and most of their gardens were taken up by stone terraces. Despite the summer’s mostly sunny weather it still looked grim. Even the large parks did little to alleviate that impression.

Then there was palace complex. A huge space in the middle of the city. The wall surrounding it was as tall as most buildings near it so peaking over it was tricky, and even when Gon managed to do that all he saw were trees. He could not spot a single building. However many there were none had more than two storeys.

Kurapika forbade him to try and get in there and Gon knew they were right. There was aura coming off the guard towers and also from behind the wall he could clearly sense nen. Yet, either the city was built like a spider web with the palace at its centre, or Gon subconsciously gravitated towards the featureless wall.

I could jump over it, he always thought.

He was slowly growing angry. He had not seen Killua in over three days. Canary also disappeared. She was not at her town house. He went there twice a day after breakfast and after dinner, every time all he could do is leave a note.

It was about noon when he approached the place again. Suddenly he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. It was eerie and out of place. Kurapika would have wanted him to go the other way, fast. He was too bored for that. Maybe someone was trailing him, it would not be wise to bring that person straight to their flat.

He entered a small passage between two houses. There they were, in the shadows. He picked up pace but they were gone. He sensed aura behind himself. He did not manage to turn in time. All he could do was mitigate his fall and try to shield himself.

“Gods, you need a teacher. You’re so green, and I don’t mean your obsession with the colour fashion-wise.” He heard Canary’s voice above himself. He pretended to get up but tried to counter attack. She jumped away and disappeared. She was falling at him from above, this time the kick sent him flying, he did not even manage to shield himself with aura properly. His chest exploded with pain.

“Don’t get wise.” She said with a smile on her face.

“What is your hatsu? You can teleport?”

“In a sense. But why should I tell you, what is yours?”

“You know I don’t have one yet.”

“When you get one, we can exchange information.” She flashed her teeth in a cheeky grin.

He grumbled in return. She was for once home, though, so that was a pleasant surprise.

“My servants have enough of you, lonely puppy.”

“Where’s Killua? Where’ve you been?”

“He’s occupied with his family, will be for a few more days. I was visiting his sisters.”

“Oh, I hoped, maybe I could see him.”

“You will, in due time. Probably after the funeral. I’m sorry.” She came up and gave him a friendly squeeze on his forearm. He sighed.

“Anyway we’re going for a little trip.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see. I think it’ll be fun. I have some horses waiting a few streets from here.” She said and pulled up a hood. Then indicated he should follow her.

They rode outside the city, a few miles through the countryside. Eventually they got to an abandoned farm and left the horses in the stable. From there they went on foot. Canary still refused to tell him where they were going but she made him carry a large bag. They got to a river and stopped. There was a thick forest on the other side.

“In the bag there is fresh clothing for you. You will cross the river, clean up and change.”

“I will?”

“Indeed. You will be meeting ladies of quality so make yourself presentable. You must make a good impression. If you fail you may still be banned from Killua’s presence forever.”

“What?”

“Your status as the prince’s sweetheart is not as secure as you think. So clean yourself up and head towards a lake and a glade. About half a mile north-east from here.”

“Eee…” Gon was very confused and also suddenly apprehensive. What sort of test was this?

“But you must be very careful. And I mean it. This forest is actually a barrier. There are guards in it. They are instructed to kill intruders on sight. And you will be an intruder.”

“What is this place?” He felt the rush of excitement.

“A very secret one. I should not be bringing you here.”

His eyes were shining. “You’re the best.”

“I know. While you three are the worst, so I’ll get you together to bother each other. Wait about an hour and cross then. And really watch out. If anyone spots you, run. There is a chance they won’t follow. If they do, kill them before they can alarm anyone.”

“I don’t know if I can… or want to…”

“Then stay on this side of the river. See you.” She said and it looked as if the ground swallowed her.

 

*

 

Alluka and Nanika were a little angry at Canary. She disappeared in the morning and came back in the afternoon as if nothing had happened. Now she was dragging them to a picnic. Literally pulling Alluka by the hand to hurry her up.

At least it was just them, no servants. So maybe it was romantic? Canary never acted even remotely flirty. Which was very disheartening.

She was also lying about Killua, changing the subject whenever he came up. That could only mean one thing. But Alluka had had enough. If Canary was like that, she was not going to not talk to her. Wonder how she was going to react to a silent picnic. So far she was in such a rush she did not seem to have noticed Alluka was pouting.

They reached the small muddy lake surrounded by tall reeds and some rocks. There was a tiny meadow next to it and a person was sitting there.

A person was sitting there! It was not Killua! And definitely not a guard from the forest. As they came closer the man got up. He was wearing an elegant afternoon attire. He was about her age, a little shorter with darkish skin and almost black hair.

“Oh gods!” Alluka ran up to the man. “You’re Gon! From the letter!” She squeed and grabbed his hands. “And you’re so handsome. My stupid brother is so lucky!” She was assessing him up close.

He smiled widely.

“So you’re Killua’s sister!” He hugged her and kissed her cheek. How spontaneous and unexpected. She was sure she was blushing. “Which one? And where is the other one?”

“Oh, Canary did not tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Canary!” Alluka’s voice was full of reproach. Canary was laying out blankets and taking out drawing equipment.

“What, you two will explain it best. Just no wishes! Or I swear to gods this will be over in a second!”

“I know, I know.” She waved her off.

Gon was looking at her a little puzzled so she smiled reassuringly.

“This is a little complicated. You see, I’m Alluka. And Nanika is my sister, yet we share a body.”

“Seriously? But how does that work? Will I meet her?”

“Sure. I’ll wake her up in a moment. You’ll see, we’re very different…”

 

*

 

Canary sat on a rock and monitored the area. As long as Alluka and Nanika were with her the guards should go about patrolling the rest of the forest, give them their privacy. If anything, a magical beast might appear but it would not report anything.

I knew they were going to hit it off, Canary thought satisfied, only partially listening to them getting to know each other. They instantly found two shared interests, namely Killua and books.

It felt like a cheap trick, but she hoped she could get them both off her back. At least a little. Gon coming by her house could raise some eyebrows if Illumi had any spies in the area. Alluka and Nanika were onto what was going on with Killua. Canary did not want to talk about it. It was hard enough with constantly being aware in how much pain or distress he was. She was trying to tune it out but it was impossible to competently mute the suffering, their connection was to strong. It felt so unfair that he was being punished.

She watched the three of them being so happy together. It was the least she could do. Nah, she scolded herself, I’m not that benevolent, that was the only thing I could do or I’d snap their cute little necks for being such annoying needy puppies. She snickered to herself.

Another huge bonus for Alluka was the fact that Gon was a brand new model for her art. She was sketching him keenly.

Finally Canary had a moment almost for herself. She cherished it.

After an hour or so she noticed them talking more quietly so she turned around to check up on them.

“Why is he naked!?”

“I’m posing. Alluka asked me to do it, because she can’t ask Killua.” Gon said with a shameless smile.

“What if you catch a cold?! Kurapika will murder me!”

“I’ll be fine, It’s sunny and warm.”

“Oh right, Kurapika. Your lover!” Alluka started speaking over Gon, clearly upset. Her back was turned to Canary and her voice was sour. “You told me you’re not into romance. You’re such a liar, like Killua. Gon told me all about your affair with this Kurapika.”

“Oh great. Thank you Gon for weighing in on something you don’t understand!”

“You two do flirt a lot…”

“But we’re not a couple, in any sense of the word. I was trying to sleep with them. In the vein of summer fun. But they were unforthcoming. The end. That’s the whole ‘romance’. We haven’t even kissed.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound like the end… you can still flirt, they’re in the city. And you sound like you still want to sleep with them. Will you be having their babies?”

“That’s none of your business, frankly. If you distrust me this much then why do you care?” Canary pouted and turned away from them. Stupid Gon and his big mouth. Of course Alluka got him to confess everything. She was a Zoldyck after all, a born interrogator. Even Killua always folded faced with her techniques.

Canary suddenly felt a pang of anxiety. I missed something. Something is wrong. She scanned the area. They were alone. What is it? She thought panicked. She concentrated on their conversation. Something about Alluka…

“Gon wouldn’t it be fun if Killua was with us?” Alluka asked.

“Yeah…” He said.

“I wish he was here, don’t you. Wouldn’t you wish for that?”

“I’d so much…”

Canary tackled Gon and hit him hard in the jaw to prevent him from uttering another word. He yelped surprised. Nanika screamed. Canary pretended to let him go but hit again fast before he could regain composure. This time she dislocated some teeth. He pushed her off aggressively and attacked. Canary jumped away. At least she had his attention and he stopped talking.

“Canary! Gon! Stop!” The girl cried.

“She punched me! Why did she punch me?” Gon’s words were hard to make out. He was bleeding from the mouth and spitting out teeth. Two. Canary was slightly disappointed, she expected her hit to be strong enough to get more. His defences were getting better.

“Before you say anything else ask her to heal you!”

“What?”

“Fucking now! Immediately!”

“But…”

“See what you did?” Canary was trying to talk, not yell. “You two sneaky little Zoldycks, you. What was this supposed to accomplish?!”

“Killua, we know he’s with Milluki! It’s not fair? Why is he there?”

“Because that’s your family. If you brought him here what would have happened? What do you think?”

“They wouldn’t do anything. They couldn’t. They desire my power.” Nanika said sobbing.

“Nanika, somebody has to make the wish! Or give the order! Non Zoldycks are not allowed to do it! You know that! I’d get executed for this! And he would too if it was ever discovered he even was here. Killua would just get into further trouble. This wouldn’t have helped anyone!”

“I can’t stand this. That they treat us like this. Why are you okay with this?”

“I’m not. Do you know that I feel him suffering? Constantly when he’s there? But our situation has never been great and it’s become even worse with the passing of the ex emperor. We need to tread carefully.”

“I hate it!. We hate it…” She sat there, defeated.

“I know. So do I. But this is not the way to go about it. Now make your wish Gon.” The man was standing there speechless.

“Just do it… Gon.” Nanika said, still in tears.

“Allu…”

“No, Nanika. And touch her.” Canary corrected him.

“Nanika, please heal me.” He sat down next to Nanika and embraced her. He rocked her a little to calm her down.

“Aye.” She said. There was a slight glow and the girl fell asleep in his arms.

Canary suddenly realised she was crying herself.

“My teeth are back…” He said confused.

“Oh gods… How did I manage to fuck up this badly…” She came to them and embraced them both. “Gon I’ll explain… but not right now. I’ll need to stay with her until she wakes up. But I think it’s better if you go. If someone noticed the power surge. Nobody should have… it was not major curse breaking or anything. But just in case.”

“What’s going on with Killua?”

“Nothing good, but that’s for him to explain. Ask him… if he tells you, he tells you. I can’t talk about it for him… I’m sorry.” She was shaking and she felt Gon’s hand softly patting her on the back.

“I could also stay here with you. So that you’re not alone right now.”

“Fine, I’d actually appreciate that. Just, at least put on something.”

“Eh?”

“More than a little distracting.”

“I see.” He cracked a slightly cheeky grin, even though it was rather obvious he was also shaken by what had transpired.

 

*

 

After the incident in the meadow Canary went back to that capital. She was angry with Alluka and Nanika for coming up with a silly plan like that. One that could have ended in disaster. They were distraught, understandably so, Canary felt similarly, but she did not want to take it out on them. They all needed a little space. Especially that it became obvious Alluka was not over her feelings for Canary. Which was mutual and painful. The existence of Kurapika just further complicated things.

Canary wished for nothing less than to dwell on these issues. Fortunately there was work to escape to. The nautical reports she requisitioned from the navy were delivered. She also bought a set from the corporation and had some stolen from Ryodan. All she needed to do was compare them.

She spent the whole evening and the following morning on that. Analysing maps and making notes with dates and names. The storm featured in all three versions, but only the Imperial navy one had what seemed like a timeline. On their maps the bad weather was travelling across the ocean. Both the corporation and the federation had it marked as sudden and unusual, the Hunter’s report even said ‘possibly unnatural’.

The Imperial reports were falsified. So it was not a Ryodan plot or a corporation warning. While she preferred these two explanations, she had known from the start they were long shots. If it had been a random show of strength directed at the Empire, any vessel would have been good. If the attacker was trying to make a more serious political point the ship with the ambassador still on it would have been a better target.

An inside job and a cover up.

Canary sighed getting up from the table. She did not like the conclusions she was coming to. The funeral was the next day. She was finally going to see Killua. They needed to compare notes badly. He probably found out things during his talk with his father. From where she stood their situation was looking rather dire.

“Madam.” The butler came in.

“Yes?” She turned towards him.

“Flowers and a note came for you. Should I bring them here?”

“No, thank you. It’s enough of a mess here already. I’ll go down to the parlour.”

There was an extremely gaudy flower arrangement there. Amaryllises paired with coral roses, with some tiny coriander flowers peppered in. And lime blossom? No subtlety at all. She did not need to read the note to know whom it was from.

 

_My charming Feral Brat,_

 

_I will be at the Eastport casino this evening. Maybe you’ll have a desire to get rid of yet another spawn, we could work on that._

 

_Forever yours, TT._

 

She laughed. For a long time she could not collect herself. She just played with the petals and giggled. So shameless. So creepy. Why am I into that, she thought slightly disturbed. Even now. Even though he practically boasts to me that he killed Zeno. If I meet with him… will he try to kill me? Is this a trap?

She rang for her maid.

“Prepare me an evening dress and call a cab. I’ll be going out this evening.”

 

*

 

The private room in the brothel on the second floor of the casino building was dark and tacky. Filled with strong sweet scents and heavy textiles of the dark red plush variation. There were tassels, feathers and lewd paintings. The bed was huge, the mattress obviously showed signs of frequent use.

Hisoka was on his back sprawling on the bed. Canary was kneeling next to him. They were both already naked. They had been making out while they undressed each other so they were both covered in lipstick marks.

It was the first time he had ever lain down for sex. He usually preferred to do it standing up or in some rather acrobatic positions, showing off like an idiot. It always amused her.

She was slowly tracing her hands across his chest. His skin… it felt strange. She noticed that when they were kissing and she was touching his face and neck. He was also far more lethargic than usual. During their previous encounters he did not need much invitation, his hands and tongue were everywhere.

An evil thought sprang in her mind. She changed position and leaned over him. She pressed her hand harder, putting her weight behind it. One by one she pushed against his ribs. He was clearly trying to keep the sounds he was making obscene, but there was a painful undertone to them. His face also seemed slightly strained.

So the old man broke most of your ribs I see, she thought. Serves you right for killing him.

That cleared any doubt she might have had before. Illumi had sent the creep to kill his grandfather, and then covered it up.

“Don’t tease me, get on.” He demanded looking at her slightly threateningly.

“Show me your face, cheater. I want to see the true face of victory.” She said placing her both hands on his ribs and doing a push up on top of him. Her nose touched his.

He made a sound, a sort of a moan, but it was hard to tell if it was his typical sex sound or a signal of pain. His eyes glared aggressively.

But he moved his hand and removed something from his face. It looked like a piece of ordinary cloth. Underneath his features were almost unrecognisable due to cuts and bruises.

He sat up pushing her surprisingly gently off himself. Other rags came off from his arms, chest, back and legs. There was very little even seemingly healthy skin. The fact that he was not only walking around but soliciting sex was terrifying. She started to trace the purplish and yellowish spots, pressing on them to elicit a reaction.

He grabbed at her wrists to pull them away. She was faster, reaching for his neck with one hand and squeezing her fingers around it . He tried to shake her off but she was holding on tightly. With her other hand she first hit him hard into the ribs, putting some significant aura into it, to make sure the bones dislocated and preferably punctured the lungs. Then she reached for a stocking.

He hit her on the side of the head in defence. She did not let go. Another punch came, this time on the jaw and nen-laced, she tasted blood. She was prepared, though, it did not do enough damage to knock her off balance. She started laughing and blood seeped onto her chin. She managed to wrap the stocking around his neck then fastened it with both hands. It was easier to hold onto it and manoeuvre with it than while pushing her palm into his throat.

There was a reddish tint to his already battered cheeks as he clearly had trouble breathing. His fighting back was not efficient enough. She used her weight to force him back down. When she had him horizontally she reached for his cock.

“I knew it, pervert,” she said drooling blood onto him.

She positioned herself above him and slipped onto the dick. Excitement was nagging her to find quick release. Instead, she steadied herself and began to ride him slowly. Pacing herself. She loosened her grip on the stocking. She did not want him to pass out and get flaccid. Blood started seeping from his lips. He also started making noises. She laughed again and picked up the pace. He grabbed onto her waist digging his nails into her skin with force. It only provoked her to lean over him and push her free hand into his chest undoubtedly causing him more agony.

The raspy sounds he produced were delightful. Not as lewd and obnoxious as usually. They seemed more real, although still largely performative. He was trying to scream out his pain but make it seem like he was not doing just that. Knowing that gave her immense satisfaction. She brought them to a climax.

Then rolled off him releasing the stocking.

“You’re in a mood, feral brat.” He said after a while when the swelling on his face subsided and he regained the ability to speak.

“It’s fawning adoration.” She said making her voice and inflection as exaggerated as possible.

He hummed in reply. Then added. “You have not made me come this hard in a while.”

“I’m glad my worship on the altar of your skill is not going unnoticed” She sat up and inspected the stocking she used to choke him. It was stretched out, probably ruined. In that case there was no point in not using it to wipe the blood off her face.

She was furious with herself and with him. He gave up resisting too early. Was she such an open book to him? Did he know she was too attached to him to attempt to kill him in cold blood like that, when he was down? Or did princess Nasty prophecise that he was not going to get strangled this week?

She hated how attracted she was to him, how the display of raw ruthless power impressed her and filled her with envy.

 

*

 

After spending quality time with his brother Killua always felt irritated. Being tortured was boring, he had gone through it so many times Milluki could not do anything anymore to make it even remotely terrifying or interesting. It was painful and uncomfortable but all too familiar, too much of a waste of time. He had not seen his sisters since his return, they were probably distraught about it. He missed them so much, but there was no time before the funeral to rectify that. On top of that he worried how Gon was doing. On the one hand he hoped that the Kurta dragged him home the moment they learned about Killua’s grandfather’s death. On the other it was fun to think about how Gon was dealing with the new environment.

Canary was waiting for him at the lab’s main entrance with a change of clothes for him so he could comfortably walk to the palace. She had a huge bruise on the left side of her face.

“What happened to you?” He asked.

“Nothing worse than to you… it was self-inflicted…” She said evasively. “Let’s go to the healer’s office.”

“No, I’m supposed to look a little battered, I was, picture this, valiantly defending Illumi’s wife.”

“Sounds like a lampoon.”

“Indeed, I’ll just wash and change before the funeral.”

They walked to his rooms in the palace. Canary was oddly quiet, in thought. Maybe she was afraid to mention Gon before they were behind closed doors.

There was an old-fashioned tin tub lined with linen cloth in the middle of his bathroom, it was for him to soak away the dungeon stench before washing properly. He sat in it with his legs against his chest. Canary was pouring warm water with herbs onto his shoulders and head. Fresh wounds stung when the liquid touched them.

It had been such a long time since they bathed together, it had not happened since Canary went to officer school. Even on the ship they did not do it. It felt incredibly nostalgic, something from their childhood. Precious and almost lost. The school drove them apart in a scary way. One that got overlooked. It seemed like such natural thing, growing up, becoming separate. After Canary graduated she had not come back to live in the palace with him. Her room there was appropriated for someone else. Her fake grandmother had passed, thus all her assets became Canary’s to manage. She rented out the land and bought a town house for herself. They had almost stopped training together. Neither had they attended all parties together. Slowly living a little more beside one another. The trip to Ryodan was a strange blessing. It recreated them as one unit, one team.

The loaded silence between them was unsettling him. It felt like taking a step back, or even a few, from what they had just regained.

“Please talk to me.” He said looking at the grey water he was sitting in.

“I’ve been suspicious of the storm that damaged the ship. So I analysed the weather reports. Compared navy reports with corporation and Ryodan ones. Ours try to make it into a natural event.” She said finally. She pushed him to lean forward and used a sponge to gently clean his back.

“It has Illumi written all over it then. He didn’t want me to go on the pilgrimage with grandpa… He must have been plotting this murder for a while.” Killua instantly understood what she was implying. “On the one hand the explanations for his death don’t hold water but on the other… There is no proof against Illumi’s version. Grandpa was warning us against him.” Plotting together was good for starters.

“He was.”

“Father seems to be buying Illumi’s ridiculous cover up… But he could never analyse people too well, I think. Maybe he is capable of believing that grandpa would try to protect that girl… Could he be this naive, though?”

“If he is, our position is very bad. The storm was a weak murder attempt.”

“Yes, there was a chance we would die in it.” Killua let her reposition him to give her access to his torso. She began sponging it. “This is very bad… I’m his next target I think. He wants to correct the succession. First the wife, mother didn’t choose her. There were other girls in talks, princesses from different continents, from high profile countries. Not some dingy backwater.”

“But he took her for her powers. Ignoring you mother’s wishes.”

“Father just keeps letting him do anything he pleases. Illumi shows independence and is rewarded with silence, with acceptance. The fucking circus freak… the wife… now grandpa’s death. Maybe he can just cover his tracks and I can’t? Whenever I try something I get punished. In the past grandpa hardly got to diminish my punishments. This will be the last time I got a weaker sentence thanks to him… his funeral shortened my stay with Milluki.”

Canary embraced him.

“I’m sorry, you were there because of me.”

“Don’t be silly. You didn’t kill that stupid girl, and I’m glad Kurapika’s operative did. She had not reported on Gon before her death, at least that much I’ve learned from talking to my father. And that’s the only reason he’s still relatively safe. If she had been on board when he stowed away…”

“I know. “

“I was there because my family is awful. You rarely say it out loud anymore, you used when we were younger, but it also became the norm for you. Like for me. Gon… he’s kept saying that. He sees it for what it really is, while we’ve lost our perspective.”

“You’re right. I’m glad you met him.”

“I know, you’re so in cahoots with him it’s silly.” He smiled.

She made a strange face.

[ ](https://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/post/179400486033/the-word-of-the-day-was-hooly-meaning-gently)

_(Art by[Joolita](https://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/), my dear super talented friend and enabler.)_

“I’m done. Time for the main bath.” She said going to the large marble pool by the wall and releasing the valve with hot water. It started to fill up. She added some salts.

“Will you bathe with me?”

She stopped and turned eyeing him curiously. He was afraid she was going to say something like: we’re not kids running with thieves anymore.

“Sure.” She answered after a moment. “But… I’ll need to confess something first.”

“Bathing with me will give you no pleasure because I’m not as pretty as my sister or at least as the Kurta?” He joked and got up.

“And I thought Gon’s been stroking your ego enough these days.”

“He has, there’s always room for more, though.”

She started laughing while undressing which caused her to get a little tangled in her clothing. He helped her and they got into the pool. He remembered the times when they were so small they actually tried swimming in it instead of washing, driving the maids crazy.

“Now confess” He said when they settled in.

“There is proof, I think, that Illumi had you grandfather killed…” She said quietly.

“We need to bring it to my father.” He said eagerly.

“I doubt it’ll work. I met with the freak yesterday… Because I fucked up and I just… I’m pathetic and make so many mistakes while Illumi makes none.”

“So you went to vent… I mean it’s creepy but I guess if you need it.” He tried to be supportive and keep his disapproval to minimum. He understood the idea of unwinding through sex even if he preferred running until he dropped or getting hit by lightning.

“He killed your grandfather. He boasted in front of me. He’s seriously injured. And I didn’t kill him.”

He was silently stroking her arm.

“The fact that he was injured doesn’t mean he was reachable… the girl is probably telling his future. His and Illumi’s. He wouldn’t go boast if he thought you’d kill him.”

“Yeah, I think so too, but I had the opportunity…”

“Or it was a trap for you to try…”

“Maybe… I just feel so useless. I was stupid enough to think I could maybe, I don’t know get him to back off. Not change sides but be persuaded to remain passive. That was so stupid. I don’t have anything to offer to him. Even if I do think he likes me for lack of a better word.”

“Yeah, he seemed to be interested in your hatsu from the start. There is something alluring in you to keep his interest.”

“But it’s worth nothing… the interest is too fickle. Too self-serving. I have gained no sway over him but he seems to have figured me out. I got attached to him I think… to the release he gives me… and he knows that. I’m pathetic and horrible.” She curled up and he pulled her close. She felt fragile in his arms, like the little bird she was named after.

“With enough exposure you can get attached to anything, Alluka and Nanika got attached to that cat that peed in their bed and they did not want to have him released into the woods.”

“Gods, it was so hard to convince them to at least lock him out of the bedroom.” She seemed to light up a tiny bit but it was only momentary. “I fucked up with Alluka, Nanika and Gon too.” She said sighing heavily. “The freak… he’s minor compared to this. You trust me but you shouldn’t. Because I’m a complete idiot.”

“It’s going to be hard convincing me but do continue.”

“Alluka and Nanika were asking about you… when I went to visit them. And Gon was coming by my house… I thought that maybe if I…” She whispered weakly. “I’m sorry it was very stupid to even think that.”

“You brought them together… You took Gon to see them.”

“Yes.”

“I’m a little afraid to ask, but how did that backfire?”

“I’d like to say that just due to Alluka asking Gon to pose naked for her art…”

“Oh gods… My pure little sister, what have you done… she will give me the drawings…”

“I have no doubt she will, I’m sure that’s why she made them in the first place.”

“So what really happened?”

“Nanika tried to trick Gon into a wish…”

“What kind of wish?” He was very alarmed.

“To bring you to us.”

“She’s so innocent… she doesn’t understand. But I’m surprised she was capable of plotting something like that… and why didn’t Alluka stop her… unless… but that makes no sense. Alluka facilitated that?”

“She was angry with me… she felt betrayed… Gon told her about the Kurapika… thing. I’m the worst Killua, the fucking worst.” She was crying. It was horrible to behold, she almost never cried. “I lied to her that I have no feelings for her… and I’ve been flirting with Kurapika… but because both of these things are painful and depressing I did another stupid painful thing… I went to fuck Hisoka in some idiotic attempt to feel better…” She was becoming incoherent.

He was just trying to calm her down, hugging her and gently stroking her head.

“I’m the worst friend… to you… to your sisters… to Gon.”

“That’s not true…” He kissed her temple. “My sisters are super hard to refuse… Gon might be even worse… at least for me.”

“We’re in such a bad situation right now… and I keep making mistakes…”

“The Gon thing… I’m sort of glad you did that… I would probably be too pessimistic to try it. But I think it did all of them good.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am. They met each other and after this wish fiasco they understand more, I think. I mean, in a normal family it wouldn’t be a big thing… my sisters meeting my…” He paused. He had no idea what word to use. “Lover.” He was not exactly satisfied with it but it had to do for now. “Also with the freak… strategically it wasn’t a mistake. Avoiding him would have been, since you’ve had some form of relationship with him for a while now. We need to tread very carefully. Illumi’s probably keeping an eye on us. Avoiding spies following us will be relatively easy, but he’ll observe us through people we interact with. Through the freak as well. It’s a horrible situation but I don’t think you should purposefully avoid him… just not seek him out… if you get what I mean.”

“I think so.” She was trying to collect herself. He was cuddling her to help.

“I would never stop considering you my friend… even if you mess up. I mess all the time and you’re there to keep me safe from myself. I don’t have the power to know how you feel at a distance. I just hope I’m not always completely blind to how you’re doing.”

“It’s not your job to attend to me.”

“Let me decide what my job is and what it isn’t.”

“Sure.”

“We’ll need to come up with a solid plan. On how to protect ourselves from Illumi.”

“This may mean stopping Illumi’s power ambitions…”

“Oh most definitely. I think I’ve had enough. The constant double standard… People calling me the heir and disrespecting me all the time. It has to end.”

“I’ll try to gather as much information as possible on who is in Illumi’s camp or pocket.”

“Yes, that’s crucial. Then we’ll need to start taking action.”

They cuddled for a while and finished washing. Then dressed in all black. They were ready for the funeral.

 

*

 

The procession was a solemn event. Gon went with Kurapika to stand in the crowd while the hearse and the mourners passed. They wanted to see the royal family. The imperial couple were in a carriage just behind the coffin, a teenage boy was with them. In the second carriage a pale man with dark hair rode, accompanied by a young woman, possibly his wife. Then in the last one Killua rode with another man, a seriously overweight one. All were quiet and distant. It was hard to believe it was the same Killua he had known for over a month now. His parents and siblings looked similar, like statues, no tears, no feelings at all in their faces.

Behind the family hundreds of people were marching. All equally detached. Gon could not understand why but the whole event unsettled him. When his great-grandma passed he was little, only ten. He remembered how strong the emotions were. Aunt Mito was crying even during the walk to the temple. With reserve and dignity, because they were in public, but still. Other people in the crowd also seemed affected. The empire was so different.

After an hour the funeral procession entered the temple and many of the citizens gathered on the neighbouring squares. The rest began to head in various directions. It would take another two hours for the ex emperor to be entombed there. Some people had to go back to work. Kurapika decided they should stay for a while in the crowd to observe them and get the feel for the general attitude among the populus. It was important for them for obvious reasons. Gon could not see much of interest in what was going on.

There were several disturbances in the crowd, usually closer to the edges, but the military intervened swiftly. Some people pulled out banners, others tried to throw leaflets above people’s heads. Picking one up and keeping it was apparently forbidden, the soldiers were shouting loudly to that point. Still Kurapika instructed Gon to get one if he saw it somewhere and could grab it without anyone noticing. It was clear the Kurta’s interest was piqued as to what the government was trying so desperately to hide.

They did not stay for the whole thing in the end but went to a restaurant for dinner. Due to the funeral they had to give half a day leave to their home staff.

“I see you’re restless.” Kurapika said once they ate.

“A little, the day’s been unpleasant so far.” Gon said.

“You’ll see him soon enough. The note said today.”

“More like tomorrow, since he wrote that midnight at the earliest, he needs to make an acceptably long appearance at the wake.”

“At least there is a time specified.”

“Yeah.”

He could not put his finger on it, maybe it was the boredom or just impatience. Yet he could not calm himself down.

“I have an errand to run but we can train together later, so we can kill some time.”

“That sounds good.” Gon said absent-mindedly.

“I should be back home around eight. See you.” Kurapika got up and left.

It was not six yet and Gon had no idea what to do with himself for the time being. He wanted to follow Kurapika on their errand but they did not command him to come or even suggested that he might. Which seemed like a clear indication to leave them alone. He respected the need to do things on one’s own, he was not going to interfere.

After leaving the restaurant he sort of started heading home but then veered towards the palace complex again. The city was far less lively than usual. There were fewer people in the streets and most businesses were closed. Only the establishments which served food and drink seemed to operate normally. The whole city was eerily quiet, there was a murmur to it, not the usual deafening noise of a million people rushing about their daily lives.

Gon first walked along the streets but then got onto the roofs. He moved quickly, too fast for the grave pace of the day.

He got to a small square about two blocks from the palace wall. There he noticed a strange scene. A soldier in uniform was standing surrounded by angry people. They were holding pitchforks, bricks, hammers and other heavy-looking tools Gon could not assign proper names to. They were acting threateningly towards the man in the middle, despite the fact that he was evidently unarmed. Oddly enough he looked confident and threatening in his own right. It was on the one hand admirable and enticing, on the other unsettling.

“What will you do now regime scum?” The attackers were yelling.

Gon was sure the man answered but his voice was soft and muted out by huffing of the mob. Whatever he said it seemed to have enraged the people even more.

Was he provoking them into attacking him? Puzzling to say the least. Was he foolish? Desperate? Over confident? Somehow all these assumptions felt wrong.

When the people around the soldier moved, Gon did as well. He wanted to grab the man and pull him away. Yet before he even landed on the cobblestones all hell broke loose. He was suddenly amidst a slaughter. The ground became slippery from blood. The solider moved at speeds Gon could hardly follow with his eyes, let alone react to.

“What have we here?” A sweet voice asked. Yellowish almost lizard-like eyes were fixed on Gon. “You’re not one of these scum, are you, sweetie?”

They were standing among corpses. Some were still falling to the ground. Some were not fully aware of their death, gurgling, rasping, twitching. Gon knew Kurapika had killed people but he had never seen that actually happen. The great-grandma died in her sleep. Being this close to death gave him an incredible rush he had never felt before.

Fear washed over him. And determination. All of his defences full on. Even so, he only caught a glimpse of the soldier when he moved to attack. His kicks and punches were swift and mostly impossible to avoid. Blocking them was painful and resonated throughout Gon’s body in an unpleasant way. This was what it meant to be hit for real. Neither Killua, nor Kurapika had ever done that. Canary had, but she stopped quickly. The relentlessness of the soldier was tiring him quickly, especially that defence was consuming a lot of aura.

“No, you’re something more curious. How neat.”

The man was laughing. He appeared to be actually enjoying himself.

Gon was aware that his reactions and movements were gradually getting more sluggish while his opponent showed no signs of slowing down. He knew he should be afraid for his life. To some extent he was, yet he also knew that the force tugging at his nerves and sharpening his senses was not fear. It was excitement.

Then he heard footsteps. Numerous heavy boots hitting the cobblestones. Shouting noises followed soon after.

“Brigadier Morow! Are you here? Are you okay?” Someone was yelling from the distance.

The man grabbed Gon by the vest and threw him far into a dark alley. Gon landed painfully on his face and stomach. He thought it was his cue to run but he could not move. He felt as if his limbs were stuck to the ground and the wall of one of the buildings. He used gyo, strands of aura were attached to him in various places. He tried pulling on them without much success.

“Here you are sir. Are you unharmed? We lost you by the Cobblers’ Street.”

“I’m fine, contained this portion of the mob. I assume you dealt with the rest and that’s the only reason you had time to actually look for me?”

“Yes, sir. We rounded everyone up. The ones that survived are being escorted to jail as we speak.”

“Very well, now go get a cart to pick up these. I doubt anyone is fit for jail here. Have them displayed by the gallows as per his highness prince Illumi’s order so the rabble can behold them easily.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll just go investigate that alley. I think one may have run there.”

Gon could not see the soldiers well enough but he heard some movement at the entrance to the alley. He struggled more desperately against his binds.

“Stop. Deal with this mess. You’re too loud for this, you’ll spook them.” The brigadier whispered.

The officer excelled in stealth, Gon did not even hear his movement. He only smelt him as he approached, reeking of blood mixed with sweat and some sweet perfume, and then just saw him squat.

A strong hand grabbed Gon by the hair and lifted his head.

“What are you, cutie? Huh? You’re not one of those trash, that’s for sure. And I don’t think you’re local… I have a feeling I would’ve already heard of you if you weren’t new here.”

“Why did you kill all of them? Aren’t you a soldier?”

“Huh?” He looked as if he was pondering an answer. “They were not worthy my attention, and yet they wanted it.”

“That’s just… what an awful answer.”

The man giggled.

“You’re so cute.” He licked Gon’s cheek and temple. “So unripe but so promising.” There was anticipation and excitement in his voice.

“Let go of me!” Gon struggled.

“Mmmm.” The man released his grip which sent Gon face first into the pavement. “Sure. I need to go anyway. We’ll play more in the arena. Won’t we, sweetie? Cuties like you always find their way there.”

He walked away and the aura restraining Gon disappeared.

“There was no one there. I must have made a mistake.” He said to the soldiers in the square.

Gon carefully climbed the nearest building and hid among the chimneys. He was battered, bloodied and dirty. He needed to run home and clean himself up before Kurapika returned. They would overreact and Gon had no desire to deal with that.

Brigadier Morow… the name was now ingrained into Gon’s brain. A powerful and ruthless nen user. Gon felt deeply humiliated by the patronising tone. The man was terrifying and yet every fibre of Gon’s being was adamant to meet him again. Go against him. Wipe that condescending sweet grin off his face. He mentioned the nen arena. Gon was determined more than ever to go there and prove himself.

 

*

 

Having left the restaurant Kurapika needed to get to another district, which lay across the temple squares. They could have made a detour and probably get where they needed much faster but they deliberately chose their way along the edge of the crowd as long as they could. The occasion prompted people to reminisce about the old times. Zeno was generally considered a more skilful ruler than his son. Although Kurapika approached such opinions sceptically, people tended to get sentimental towards the past, forgetting the bad or maybe just cherishing the familiar.

The protesters brought out worries about the future. Prince Illumi, while respected for his military conquests, did not evoke particular enthusiasm. His wife did little to warm up his image. People found him distant and the army led by him vicious.

Prince Milluki seemed even more disliked. Rumours about his inhuman experiments had been present even during Kurapika’s previous stay in the empire. They knew them to be true, they had enough contacts in the high places. The fact that the sadistic tendencies were fashioned into something official was disgusting yet not all that surprising. Kurapika knew they might have made the same decision if they had to govern something as vast as the empire. Terror was a very useful tool if used skilfully.

The third prince had a reputation of an enfant terrible, which meant some of the people really liked him. He felt more relatable with his rumoured penchant towards partying, gambling and disregarding authority. They appeared to hope that if he ascended to the throne the government would loosen up a little, make life less stressful for everyone. Of course some found him spoilt, irresponsible and good for nothing. They dreaded any thought of his rule, predicting the collapse of the social order.

For Kurapika the most interesting part was the fact that Killua was even considered in the context of an heir. The existence of two older brothers usually meant it was too far-fetched, regular people did not even bother with such musing. And yet. Kurapika knew they needed to press Canary and Killua on the issue. So far they had expressed only fears towards the family discovering the affair between the prince and Gon. Maybe the true reason of their worry was competition between the princes. Where they in the middle of a succession war? Was the old emperor the first casualty of it? Did it mean that Gon got himself involved on the losing side?

Kurapika stopped at an upper-middle-class house and knocked on the door. They had to wait a little, clearly the staff was also on leave here too. Eventually the door was opened by a mechanism and they went deeper into the house, into the laboratory. They greeted the old woman sitting there and paid her. She handed them a hat box. They inspected its contents. It was a fancy summer hat they ordered for Melody. It had beautifully crafted silk flowers and wax fruit and some dyed bird feathers. Kurapika had ordered it soon after arriving in the city and had it delivered here. The old woman was skilled in concealing messages in objects with a use of nen. Only specific actions revealed the hidden information. With Melody they had a set code, a special flute song. They could have had the message encoded in any trivial trinket but they felt they owed their friend for being thoughtful enough to pack them and Gon a bag. They bought her something she was bound to enjoy.

They took the box to the port and found the trade barque going to Kujira. They handed the box and a letter to the captain. The writing was a decoy in case someone observed them and tried to steal it. Taking the hat would not do anyone any good. Tempering with the nen would destroy the message.

They picked up cosmetics in return.

Gon was home when they came back. He smelled of a fresh bath and had some bruises on his face.

“If you wanted to be fragrant for your tryst tonight then it was a wasted effort. We’ll be training in a moment.” They set up a trap, wondering if he was going to address his state in the answer.

“I stepped on a loose roof tile and fell onto a street.” He said. “I was dirty all over. Had clean up at least a little.”

“What?” Kurapika stared at him shocked.

“I fall all the time.” He shrugged.

“Have you broken anything?”

“I don’t think so, it doesn’t feel like that.”

“Be careful, will you?!” They scolded him.

“Of course.” Gon said dismissively.

Annoying brat, Kurapika huffed to themself. They took out the soaps and salts from the box.

“You’ve got cosmetics from home!” Gon got interested.

“Yes, Melody sent them.” Kurapika went to the kitchen and then the servant's quarters to pick up a knife and a hammer. They used the tools to split one soap apart. It had a small box inside with a letter from Melody. Gon was looking over their shoulder in awe.

“That’s so cool.”

“I guess.” Kurapika shrugged.

 

_Dear Kurapika,_

 

_The situation is very bad but contained. Queen Mito is devastated by Gon’s escape. She blames herself for being a bad mother. She has retreated into herself. Leorio is with her almost all the time, she seems to function really badly when he is not around. He gives her salts, lemon balm and even poppy milk occasionally._

_She is very worried about Gon’s well being and whether she will ever see him again._

_Because of her condition and the amount of time Leorio needs to devote to her I am running most of the daily affairs. It has been going smoothly so far. Although it has also been very exhausting. I do hope that things will normalise with time as I do not expect either of you to return any time soon._

_Tell me how you two are faring._

 

_Everything best._

_Melody._

 

There were some reports attached to it, the typical security and treasury stuff. They gave Gon Melody’s letter to read before they turned to those.

Gon sat down in an armchair after he read it. Kurapika observed him discreetly. It was clear the contents shook him.

“Ready to go home?” They asked casually.

“Not really.” Gon said glaring at them.

“No? You have caused your mother a lot of pain.” They pushed a little.

“Leorio is with her, also she’s strong, she will be fine.”

“She would be fine sooner if you went back.”

“Well she has Leorio and Melody and she is safe in her palace on an island where nothing ever happens.”

“Your point being?” Kurapika’s mood was growing mean.

“That she’s not in danger, unlike Killua. I can’t leave him.”

“He won’t be alone, he has the infernal woman to keep him company.”

“I’m done with this conversation. I have been done with it even before we docked. Don’t waste our time on it.”

Kurapika gave him a crooked smile.

“Fine. We’ll train now. I won’t cut you any slack just because you’re clumsy, though.”

“I never expect any.” There was a strange glint in Gon’s eyes that made Kurapika a little wary.

 

*

 

The whole funeral was such tedium, Canary half envied Zeno that he was actually dead for it. First the procession moved at a snail’s pace. She fell asleep on her horse at least three times. Then there were two hours of chanting and reciting texts in a dead language. She knew it so she tried entertaining herself by actually listening and attempting to understand what was being said. That was mostly mystical garbage. Fucking Hisoka winked at her twice and once lowered his collar to give her a glimpse of a red line on his neck and blew her a kiss. She was terrified he was going to try to get her to fuck him during the wake and she was so not in the mood for that. She winked back anyway and sent him a self-satisfied smirk at the sight of the mark her stocking left.

When the temple rites were over they returned to the palace. The family split up, the gentlemen stayed in the ball room to receive condolences from the guests while the ladies (and Kalluto dragged by his mother) retreated to the dining room for refreshments. Canary somehow ended up next to princess Nasty. Not that far from Kikyo and her accessory son who sat just opposite them.

“We’ve never had a chance to get to know each other.” The princess started. “You were sent away just after my wedding.”

“That’s true.” Canary acknowledged her politely.

“How was your journey?”

“It was uneventful, thank you.” Canary smiled.

“That’s good to hear.” The princess leaned closer. She had a leather choker with an intaglio. Canary wanted to ask if it was made of human skin. “But it must have been so difficult to be away from prince Killua for so long.” She was blushing slightly while saying that, and gave Canary a cute smile.

Canary frowned a little and then realised, the princess was not in the loop, she must have seen Killua’s double at court and believed him to be the real thing. She had no idea Killua and Canary were on a mission together. She had a moment of panic, what was her cover story to travel for so long? Oh, yes, the ambassador. She had so many issues to think about that she managed to forget that. Also was the princess implying? Probably. The gossip was very pervasive, especially that the empress herself believed it and probably propagated it further through her open displeasure in it.

“We have exchanged letters…” Canary said. Then let her voice hang dramatically. “But it’s not the same.” She finished with a heavy sigh and looked at the princess intensely.

It had the desired effect. Neon seemed happy Canary caught the bait. What do you want? Canary wondered. Kikyo was looking at them, an ugly grimace twisting her lips. Your mother-in-law is not much of your fan, is she? No one probably is at this court, and this may include your grotesque husband. Canary had noticed zero warmth in how Illumi treated his wife, even though the princess was doing her best to be attentive to him. She was also overall less demanding and obnoxious than she had been during the nuptials. Did he needle you up to be a good little wife? Canary did not dare to use gyo with the empress glaring at them from across the table.

You probably want a friend, someone as disliked as yourself. Canary mused, and that would be me, Killua’s alleged lover. Let’s see if I am indeed right.

“Being together is such blessing.” Canary said. “It almost hurts when we’re apart.”

“Oh.” Neon looked in awe.

“But you surely know, your highness.”

“Ehem, yes.” She said trying to look confident in her words. Not that successfully. “It must have been horrible to come back and find him in such a state.” Neon changed the subject immediately.

“I fainted when I saw him, to be absolutely honest.” Canary said dramatically. She was digging through her brain for titbits from romantic novels. What were the proper and expected behaviours in such situations? “The days he was in hospital? Devastating.” Canary tried.

“Yes, I visited him. Asked him how he was doing. He fought so valiantly. It was such an awful situation. I still can’t believe it happened.” The princess seemed really traumatised by the whole ordeal. Even though Canary was practically certain all her memories were implanted after the fact.

She reached for the princess’s hand feigning hesitation. Neon extended her gloved palm invitingly and Canary took it. She softly patted it in pretend reassurance. That evoked a smile.

“There is no use coming back to that.” Canary said. “He’s fine after all.”

“Oh.” There was uncertainty in the princess’s eyes.

“I’m sure, your highness.” She leaned in to perform a secret told in confidence, but she angled her head specifically so Kikyo could read her lips if she was paying attention. “We bathed together this morning. He was fine, trust me.”

There was a soft gasp and the princess was all red. She reached for her fan to conceal her face and calm down a little. From the other side of the table Canary could hear something akin to a growl.

So you were staring, serves you right, Canary thought maliciously.

While Neon seemed slightly scandalised by the confession, she did not react with outrage. Canary actually even suspected she was curious. Just not ready to ask for more details, yet. How intriguing.

Canary indulged her for the rest of the evening, pretending they were becoming friends. She regretted going for the hand, though. Because that unfortunately sent a message to Neon that touching was on the table. She proceeded to investigate Canary’s coiffure and more precisely the texture of her hair. Given the princess’s inclinations that filled Canary with disgust and slight dread.

 

*

 

The area where they rented a flat was nice. Clean and well lit streets, occasional greenery. He got there past midnight so there were no people outside. In a respectable neighbourhood like this everyone was expected to be asleep at this hour, only a few windows had a golden outline of light shining from behind the curtains.

Gon opened the door when Killua came, the maid was still on leave. Kurapika was sitting in the living room reading, they exchanged a polite greeting but did not engage in conversation. Gon led Killua straight to his bedroom. It was not very big and sparsely decorated, with nothing hanging on the walls and no trinkets standing on the mantelpiece or chest-of-drawers. There was a wine bottle on the table, however, and even more importantly a sturdy modern bed with fluffy pillows, clean sheets and dark green blankets. It looked incredibly inviting. Killua practically jumped out of his clothes and buried himself under the fabrics.

Gon was standing there looking at him with concern. Killua frowned.

“Come here.” He said extending his hand from under the blanket.

“You’re in bruises and bandages.” Gon did not move. His eyes staring straight into Killua’s. So intensely that Killua felt uncomfortable and turned away.

“Huh? I guess.” He acknowledged. That was true but he had completely forgotten about it. “Don’t you want to lie down? I’m a little exhausted to be honest. I’ll make it up to you in the morning, however…” There was tension growing in the room.

“Are you kidding me right now?”

Killua realised he had not even kissed Gon which was plain rude and neglectful. “We can do something now, I’m sorry.” He started to get out of bed. He did not expect Gon to get this annoyed, then again he had been left alone with the Kurta for many days. He had the right to be in a bad mood.

“What? No!” Gon moved and sat at the edge of the bed. “How can you think… Killua, you’ve been gone for almost a week. Canary did not want to tell me where you were, neither did your sisters, although they were all very upset. And you come here… You’re normally slender but you just look thin… there are bags under your eyes so prominent I can even see them in this poor lighting… and most crucially you are seriously hurt.”

“Not that seriously.”

Gon raised his brow. He was clearly not amused by the comment.

“What happened to you?”

Killua sighed and rolled on his back.

“Can we talk with you here and not hovering over me? I feel like I’m being scolded.”

“Technically you are.” Gon said but there was a softer quality to his expression. He undressed as well and got under the covers.

“I was at my brothers torture dungeon.” Killua said when Gon snuggled up.

The tension returned.

“It’s even called a torture dungeon…”

“It’s technically called a lab, but it…”

“It’s a torture dungeon.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know what to say. It makes me very angry.” Gon’s aura was flickering ominously. Killua turned on his side and began to gently stroke Gon to calm him down. “Can you tell me why? Is this… Are all your scars..?”

Killua sighed and kissed him on the forehead. Touching Gon was incredibly relaxing.

“Not all of the scars but a lot for sure. Some come from my other brother, from training with him. And other training as well, and some field work… Don’t be angry. It’s how my family works. I told you, they’re very strict.”

“I think the word is cruel, not strict.”

“True.”

“And why did you get sent there?”

“To train my character and to be punished. Gon, I don’t particularly care about it. I’m used to it. It’s just exhausting and annoying. I haven’t slept in a bed for all this time.”

“This is so abnormal.” Gon did not seem to calm down much. “You’re worried about a bed. Why were you punished?”

“Mostly for Amane’s death.”

“You didn’t kill her!”

“But I had to claim her death, otherwise there would have been an investigation. Canary would have been blamed. Amane’s family is influential, Canary has no such backing. I needed to protect her. Also them going to Kujira seeking answers would be the worst. It was the easiest way to avoid consequences.”

“How’s you being tortured avoiding consequences, again?” He was shaking a little. “I’m going to find that fucking torture dungeon and kill your brother!”

“You will do no such thing.” Killua looked at him seriously. Gon was about to protest. “Not due to some misguided notion that it’s my family and I still care, blah blah. I don’t. If he dies tonight for whatever reason, I won’t shed a tear.” He sighed again and yawned. “The situation is very serious. My oldest brother is making a play for the throne. He tried to kill me once already.” Gon raised an eyebrow. “He had other goals then so he did not put that much effort in it. Still. From now on I need to enter the game and make no mistakes. Because any rash action, any wrong move can end tragically for each and all of us. I can’t remain on the sidelines. It’s not a choice for me anymore, if I stay passive as I used to I will die. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Gon was still agitated, but he was beginning to respond to reason.

“Now, if you want to help me in this moment, there is something you could do.”

“Oh?”

“Just hold me. And kiss me. And stay with me.”

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I whine and apologise. I know I'm literally a month late with this. I'm sorry XD  
> I'd like to say that it took so long to push out this chapter because I was writing the big bang fic... yeah, no... I was speed running through that (it's 30k and finished btw, just needs a beta and an edit) because I was getting stuck on this chapter. So much here did not want to come together. I dropped it and came back to it several times. I rewrote certain parts. I wrote huge portions of some scenes to completly scrap them. None of the previous chapter was like this.  
> I'm still not sure if it works but I'm so done with it. I can't look at it any more at this point. The edit was frustrating.  
> It has so many scenes I've been planning for a while, some maybe even since the conception of the story, some definitely since chapter 2 or 3: the Zeno scene; Killua's nightmare scene; the Alluka, Nanika, Gon scene; the one where Hisoka sends Canary flowers, the one where Gon meets Hisoka... they were the absolutely worst scenes to write (barring the nightmare scene). I don't know why. Maybe my expectations for them were too high. Maybe i thought that because I've known for a while they're coming they should just write themselves... Maybe it's a shift of tone, we're in the nightmare castle part after all.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will also take longer (it'll come mid April at the earliest). I can already see it. There are a few reasons for it.  
> 1\. There's [the femslash hxh event](https://fem-x-fem-feb.tumblr.com/) next week and I want to write 2 or 3 shorts for that. And since you're reading this monstrosity you can guess that short form is not something I can do easily... I shall curse and cry... and it'll be awful in the end but i still want to give it a shot.  
> 2\. I need to edit the big bang trash fic.  
> 3\. Real life is a thing i can't ignore even though it'd like to...  
> 4\. But most importantly. I need a very detailed timeline for the rest of this fic. There a so many actors here that will come to play, so many events i want to include and i want them to come together nicely... it all needs to start converging towards a conclusion. So yeah, I have a general outline for the rest of the story, an idea where it's all going, but now i need to turn it into a spreadsheet XD And cry a lot while doing that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and putting up with me. I hope that once I get done with the detailed timeline all future chapters will go back to a monthly schedule.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon gets what he wanted. Kurapika as well? Killua gets some things he did not expect. While Canary goes to the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter of this, some of you probably thought this is dead, some of you maybe hoped that's the case.  
> Again a new record in chapter length 19.5k, I've heard about quality over quantity ... but well. It's not something I can do, so you get what you get. 
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNINGS:**  
>  1\. I've written sex again, it's a w|nb person. It's cringy, like all the sex I write.  
> 2\. Hisoka appears in this chapter, but not that much.
> 
> Much more whining at the end... if you read that far.

* * *

 

Going to Gon first, before visiting his sisters, was weighing on his conscience. He got to their secluded house in the afternoon. He was expecting a sulk.

He was met with nothing of the sort. Both Alluka and Nanika seemed happy to see him. They quickly got him tea and sweets. Killua instantly suspected what was going on.

They just confirmed his suspicions by proceeding to eagerly ask him about the journey. They were curious about all the details, especially his romance with Gon. Alluka was particularly excited to listen about the part when was sneaking into the palace at night. He had to admit that it reeked of cheesy book suspense, so her curiosity was not surprising in the least.

When he was recounting how he avoided the guards in the garden, he decided to reveal that he was onto what his sisters were trying to pull.

“… but you’ve seen Gon, you must admit he is worth the risk.” He looked at Alluka and raised his eyebrows.

She dropped her eyes to the floor, but only for a moment.

“He’s gorgeous.” She admitted with a smile and got up. She took out an elegant folder from a secretaire by the window.

Killua knew what was coming and braced himself.

“I drew these for you.” She said presenting him the sketches of Gon, most of them in the nude.

Killua managed to blush only slightly. He had seen the model naked before, after all. Besides it was not the first time his sister drew a person wearing no clothing.

“You’re good.”

“Yes, I think they came out nicely.” She smiled.

“I’m not talking about the drawings, although they are very beautiful.”

“Canary brought Gon to us. It was the best day in a long time.” Alluka smiled.

He gave her a sceptical look.

Alluka’s expression turned into a pout.

“Fine… maybe it wasn’t. Gon was telling us about the boat trip.”

Killua was a little confused. Where was she going with this? He decided not to stop her.

“What do you think of this Kurapika?” She asked.

Killua laughed.

“What?” She asked sourly.

“Nothing. I don’t know Kurapika that well, to be honest. You’d need to ask Gon.” He said truthfully, still laughing a bit. “Or Canary.” He added in a teasing tone.

Alluka looked at him with reproach.

“Isn’t that bad though?” She said. “We’re letting Gon in on our secrets, while this Kurapika is spying on Gon. We should know what they are all about. For your safety, for starters.”

“That's a solid point.” He nodded, still very amused by the whole situation.

“So I feel it would be best if you learned more about them and told me about your findings.”

“Pray tell why I should tell you about them? If it’s my safety that’s on the line.” He smirked while gently poking fun at her plotting. She was so green at this. It was clear that she had managed to get that far with her ploy with Gon only because Canary had not been paying attention and Gon did not know any better.

Alluka huffed a little. It was a complete role reversal for them. Usually it was her who caught him on silly lies.

“So I can help you analyse the information, obviously. You know I’m great at getting to the truth. It’d be best if I could interrogate them personally, of course. We’ll see if that proves necessary.” She said resolutely.

“I see.” He nodded, but a cheeky grin was still on his lips.

His sister looked at him with astounding confidence. He was impressed.

“We also need to think what to do for your birthday. It’s next week.” Alluka changed the subject before he could try and discuss the previous one.

Killua giggled a little.

“We could have a picnic and play some garden games.” He said. “Like we usually do.”

“Isn’t that too childish?”

“Nanika likes that a lot.”

“But will Gon? And Kurapika?”

“You want to invite them to my birthday?”

“Of course, brother. That’s what one does with friends, invites them to special occasions.”

“You have it all planned.”

“Not yet, but I’m working on it.” She smiled widely.

“We can have something two days after the official celebrations I think. Although this year I hope they will be reduced to the minimum due to mourning after grandpa’s death.” Killua really wished he was right. Palace birthdays were horrid affairs put together by his mother, probably with the sole purpose of tormenting him and he hated having to attend them.

“Grandfather…” Alluka said suddenly. She ran off to her bedroom without another word and Killua followed her worried. She kneeled and pushed aside a heavy chest where she kept some board games. Killua leaned in to help her but she waved him away. Behind the chest there was a loose baseboard which Alluka pulled away. Then she fished out a box from the secret space that Killua had no idea was there.

She brushed off the wall dust with a handkerchief and opened the lid. Inside there was a roll of documents, rolled up and sealed.

“It came a few weeks ago. It was brought by a magical beast, I’m sure no one here knows of its existence. It’s from grandfather … for you.” She said handing him the paper.

To Killua's knowledge Zeno had hardly ever interacted with Alluka, let alone sent her anything.

He unrolled the paper. It was a will. The document listed the assets Killua would inherit if he came forward with the document. Rolled together with it were Zeno’s detailed musings about Killua’s situation.

 

*

 

Their hair was too long, even though only a month had passed, Kurapika felt unkempt. In their current predicament, however, growing it out a little would be useful.

Gon apparently ratted them out to Canary, so when she was more free after the funeral she became very concerned with the Kurta’s appearance. She brought makeup, fake locks, ornaments and bonnets. Those last items were the pinnacle of ridiculousness when it came to current fashions, they looked like oversized baby clothing and fortunately never took hold on the islands or Kurapika might have died from laughter long ago. If the islanders sought protection from the sun they opted for much more reasonable straw hats. Canary's mere suggestion that they should wear a bonnet was simply a cheek.

“It seems practical. In your circumstances. ” Gon voiced his unsolicited advice. “It’ll probably let you get away without wearing the fake hair on a daily basis.” He looked at Canary for confirmation and she treacherously nodded.

What was Kurapika expecting, really, she came in wearing one.

“I don't see you training, Skippy.” They said snidely.

“It's not the name we agreed on.” Gon just said pro forma and went to the other room. They had left one empty for the purpose of exercise. Kurapika could sense his nen through the wall.

“What was the name?” Canary asked.

“I don't remember.” Kurapika lied.

“I see.” Canary smiled. She resumed her investigation of Kurapika’s hair. She moved it around and attempted a few styles and ornaments. She was trying to fasten it as securely as possible but it kept slipping out. She braided some of the hair and pinned it tightly. Then she attached the locks she brought. She fussed about it a little, not all were the right colour.

She beheld the results of her work and took a hand mirror to show Kurapika the back of their head.

It did not look horrible. It was actually almost impossible to tell that this was not in fact solely their hair, which seemed to be the point.

“Looking like this you could even attend the birthday picnic princess Alluka is organising for Killua.” Canary said with a sweet smile. “You and Gon are invited.”

“I’m invited?” They were surprised, usually Killua showed little enthusiasm when it came to their presence.

“Of course, why wouldn't you be?” She reached for their chin and started to gently apply a powder. “Besides if we didn't invite you there's high chance you’d follow, regardless,” she added.

“I don't need to hang out with you young ones to entertain myself.” Kurapika closed their eyes when Canary took out the coal.

“Oh, I know, we all bore you. I noticed, however, the glint in your eyes at the word princess.”

“I admit, I’m curious. Although, I expect anyone would be, princess Alluka has always been a mystery.”

“She is kind enough to let you in on it.” Canary finished with their face. “Open your eyes.”

They did. A face that they could almost describe as belonging to a stranger looked back at them. The makeup somehow distorted the shape of their cheeks and brows.

“It’s functional camouflage.” They admitted slightly impressed.

“You still look very pretty, different but not less attractive.”

“I beg to differ.” They allowed themself a sulky frown. Kurapika did appreciate the compliment, but they felt it came from pity and not genuine attraction. Then again the sheer fact that she was trying to cheer them up, made Kurapika feel oddly warm inside. They were not sure what to do about it.

“I can imagine, your style is too individualistic not to be a very particular preference,” Canary said. “Now you’ll need to try to do it yourself.” She took a washcloth and gently removed the makeup from Kurapika’s face.

“Alas.” They sighed. The cliché instantly popped into their mind, how crass, how witless of me, they thought. “Speaking of practice.” They said as they started to play with the powder, anything to postpone putting it on. “I can’t find Gon a proper teacher. We might be on our own and I have no experience training an enhancer.”

Canary gently guided their hand towards their face. Kurapika begrudgingly began applying the makeup.

“I’m not sure I’m done training myself…” She said, her expression pensive. “What was wrong with the people you considered?”

“Their qualifications and recommendations seem solid. Their connections, however, make them too much of a gamble. They are either connected with the palace, the Hunter Corporation or the local underworld. I don’t want any of these groups in our business. And whoever this person would be they would spend a lot of time around us.”

“A valid concern.” She corrected the powder after they put it on.

“I tried to contact my teacher but he’s on a different continent, and rather busy, he won’t be able to come until next year.” They moved on to coal. They could draw like any cultured person, this should not be too hard, they hoped, even if the face seemed nothing like paper or canvas. “I was thinking of contacting miss Kruger, she is still under contract to keep Gon’s abilities secret. I’m not sure, however, whether Gon would be able to trust her after what she did to him.”

“You mean what you made her do?” Canary said sweetly.

“I see you are very well informed.”

“We’re in cahoots with Gon, don't worry, you're not the only one exasperated by it.” She gave them a cheeky smile and critically assessed the coal lines. “Not too bad, for the first time.”

“You want me to repeat, don't you?”

“Of course.” She handed them a fresh washcloth. “Gon’s reluctance might be the lesser issue. She is world famous, I’m certain she is not unemployed. I doubt she’d drop everything to tutor him, besides can you really afford her?”

Canary was just reiterating to them their own doubts, which made it pretty clear that miss Kruger was a nonstarter.

“Gon said she liked him, which might mean she’d be inclined to write instructions, even if she's too busy to come herself.”

“Gon doesn't hold a grudge?”

“Does he transpire as somebody who holds these types of grudges?”

“He can be petty.”

“To you? No way…” She let her voice hang and smirked.

Kurapika snorted.

“I’ll make Gon get in touch with her, let his sunshine charm get us a good deal on the help.”

“I commend you on seeing your weakness.”

Kurapika rolled their eyes.

They went through the makeup routine a couple of times, then they also practised pinning up the hair. Lastly they tried on the bonnets. They were hideous and Kurapika felt like a toddler wearing them.

“They obscure my line of vision.” They complained.

“You’ll get used to it.”

“Will I? I’d prefer to have all my senses at my disposal.”

Canary sighed, but smiled.

Kurapika felt a little guilty, she was only trying to help.

“I have something for you.” They changed the subject not to come off as annoying and negative. They opened a drawer in their vanity and took out some sewing patterns. “You asked me to design some outfits for you, but since I had your dresses as blueprints I made these.”

Canary took them.

“They look so interesting, I love them, I’ll take them to a seamstress today.”

She actually gave them a hug. They reciprocated. It was nice, but somehow not what they expected. Then they realised, it was friendly, just like she embraced the prince or sometimes casually touched Gon. An absolutely neutral show of affection.

Something was a little off about her, she was not flirting with them… and they felt deeply disappointed with that.

Did she give up on them? They did not want to ask directly, though, in case she did.

They took her hand a held it in, what they hoped, was a reassuring way.

“You seem distraught, were you close with the ex emperor?”

Canary looked at them pensively, she was clearly considering how to answer that. Did they hit the nail on the head? Kurapika was surprised.

“I was...am...hmm...I guess one can say ‘close’ with his murderer.” She actually looked Kurapika in the eye when she finally said that. There was a strange challenge in her gaze.

Kurapika felt a tingle of curiosity.

“Does the prince know?”

Canary laughed. “Of course he does.”

“And he condones?”

“He worries.”

“So you have the same privileges as Gon.”

“So it seems.”

“And you're still a couple with this person.” Kurapika felt weirdly hurt.

“No, we’ve never been one. We just had sex, quite regularly, because no one else would scratch that itch for me.”

“I see why the fashion in this place is so drab, the people are devoid of taste, when it comes to clothing and women.” Kurapika squeezed her hand in theirs.

Her features softened a little.

“And your famous humour strikes again.” She giggled and teased.

“Does it?” They teased back with a cheeky smile. “I’m sorry your friend proved to be an enemy.” They ventured a title for the mystery person as they tried to extract more information.

“Old habits die hard.” She kept laughing, instantly onto their little spying attempt. Then she leaned in to kiss their hand.

“I’m on the job here, after all.”

“I know, you can’t lower your guard, there can be someone lurking on the service staircase.”

“It’s a known access point for assassins,” Kurapika said casually. “But I feel we could change the scenery a little. I still need to thank you properly for all your help.”

“The designs seem like a very generous thank you.”

“I feel they are hardly enough.” Kurapika got up. “Let’s test out this new makeup and style. Would you be so kind an accompany me on a stroll?” They offered Canary an arm.

“With pleasure.” She took it.

Kurapika led her to the hall but before they left, they made a detour to the training room.

“Skippy, time to earn your keep.” Kurapika went in without knocking and closed the door behind them.

“We’re going for a walk so you’ll go too.” They whispered to Gon. “Just not with us, because three is a crowd.”

Gon snorted suppressing a laugh.

“You’re finally going for it, good for you.” He looked at Kurapika in a somewhat patronising way.

“Whatever.” Kurapika hissed and handed Gon a handkerchief. He took it a little puzzled. “Do you remember that we rode outside the city? To the cliffs?”

“Yes.”

“There was this ruined temple, half fallen into the sea.”

“I remember.”

“Good, go there and bury the handkerchief, at least 10 meters deep.”

“There? It’s solid rock.”

“Yes, you’ll figure it out, maybe buy some tools on the way, but most definitely try not to make the whole cliffside break off, the local authorities may become interested if you do that. You don’t have to finish today. Be sure to be on time for dinner. We’re having at least one guest. I’m not sure if your paramour is coming.”

“He should be.”

“See, two guests then. Now, let’s go.” Kurapika went back to the hall. “I’m sorry you had to wait.” They said to Canary.

 

*

 

The afternoon on the town went fabulously. They strolled through a park and then went shopping to order a dress for the birthday picnic. They also stopped at a teahouse for refreshments and pastries.

They came back to the apartment chatting and laughing.

They laid out all their shopping on Kurapika’s bed and opened the boxes, then proceeded to try on the shawls and gloves they had bought. They posed with the bags in front of the mirror.

“Thank you for choosing these for me,” Canary said while displaying the gloves in front of Kurapika’s face. They seemed keenly focused on her fingertips. She took the opportunity to untie their bonnet and throw it away.

“Freedom at last,” they said joyfully. “Let me do you,” they said already pulling on the ribbons of Canary’s hat. “I feel getting rid of these shoes will prove equally liberating,” they said and kneeled. Canary leaned on the vanity for balance and observed them as they lifted her foot and took off the ankle boot. Then repeated it with the other. They did not get up. Instead their fingers lingered on the bridge of the foot. They traced them towards the ankle in a smooth motion.

“Stockings are so fascinating, these ones in particular, such intricate embroidery on something very few admire,” they said with a slightly crooked smile while their hand did not stop travelling up.

Canary licked her lips in anticipation. She reached down to pick up the Kurta by their chin and lock gazes with them.

“Why waste the good stuff on an undeserving audience?” She answered sweetly. With the other hand she slightly lifted the dress to give them better access.

Kurapika’s hand reached her inner thigh where the stocking ended. They stopped there for a moment, touching the lace. They did not break eye contact for one moment. Their fingers continued their journey, splayed on the warm skin until they reached the soft curly hair.

Their thumb travelled along the wet folds. They grinned in victory as that elicited a sigh from Canary.

Kurapika pulled out their hand from under the dress. They stood up.

“I feel we could make your attire even more comfortable,” they said, indicating Canary should turn around.

“You have everything planned.” She was not ready to give them total control, especially when she felt excitement seeping slowly down her thigh. They were not going to undo her this easily. She went in for a kiss. They returned it, gently. She was surprised they were not more insistent after their forwardness while kneeling.

She undid their coat and slipped it off their shoulders. Then she proceeded to outline the muscles on the arms. They were clearly defined, albeit not too large.

Kurapika wrapped their arms around her and started to lazily unbutton her dress, while not breaking the kiss for a moment. It was delightful. Soon they were done and her dress landed on the floor. They did not waste time, either, they were expertly unlacing the corset.

Canary wanted to comment on how practiced their machinations were but she preferred to savour the kiss.

She gently moaned into it when Kurapika cupped her breasts through the linen shift and caressed her nipples. A tease again, as they moved on to take off the long undergarment altogether. With that they seemed satisfied, as they did not attempt to remove either the garter or the stockings or even the gloves.

“You are very beautiful.” They said beholding her shamelessly, their hands reaching for her belly.

“I know.” She provoked them a little and they laughed. “I see certain imbalance in this arrangement.” She decisively turned them around to unbutton their dress. They shed it eagerly. They seemed equally happy to get rid of the corset.

Kurapika stretched in the shift, then started to pull out the fake locks. Canary helped them, unbraiding their hair. They rubbed their scalp a little.

“Much better.” They smiled.

“But not perfect.” Canary bent a little and pulled the shift over Kurapika’s head. Their body was wiry, projecting skill and power. Not in a small part due to the fact that it bore proof of many a fight. There were scars of various quality marking their skin. Their forearms in particular were covered in lines of varying age. Canary touched them tentatively, but asked no questions. Because she did not want to spoil the mood, or invite curiosity about her own numerous scars.

She unfastened their garters and then knelt before them to roll down the stockings with meticulous care. While she did that, she leaned in to lay small kisses on the flat belly. They stepped aside, once she removed their shoes.

Canary stood up and they kissed again, letting their hands explore each other freely.

Then Kurapika moved away for a moment to pull out a large armchair from the corner of the room to the centre. They positioned it in front of the large mirror. Then they beckoned Canary to come closer. She did, intrigued.

Kurapika sat down and spread their legs wide, placing them on the armrests. Then they grabbed Canary by the wrist. They guided her decisively to sit in front of them, with her back to their chest. Next they pulled Canary’s legs apart, placed them on the armrests as well. Next they locked her in place, by wrapping their own legs around her thighs.

She corrected her position a little, lifting herself on her arms, then settled more comfortably. When she glanced at the mirror, she blushed a little. She was fully exposed, Kurapika’s pale fingers exploring her thighs and chest. The Kurta was very keenly observing their own handiwork. Canary turned her head and kissed them. She lifted her hand to stroke their neck and cheek.

They did not let her distract them, though. Their fingers were on a mission, drawing intricate patterns on her belly. While they moved all over around the belly button they were dipping further and further down, to eventually find their way between Canary’s thighs. She was very ready for them. The touch made her moan and almost jump, but Kurapika kept her firmly in place with their strong legs.

Holding her down as she squirmed seemed to give them tremendous satisfaction. Kurapika soon established a rhythm, teasing her clit with their right hand. The left ventured up towards Canary’s breasts. She tried to grab it, the stimulation was already very intense.

They did not relent. Spasm after spasm was going through Canary’s body, she was trying not to moan their name too loudly. Her legs were trying to close, but it was impossible. All that time they were looking at her unabashedly, giving her soft kisses from time to time.

Finally she came, digging her fingers into their hair and forearm. She was screaming weakly as they kept pushing for a moment, prolonging the pleasure.

“So beautiful.” They said, as they ruffled her pubic hair a little.

She giggled at that.

Then they lifted their hand and licked their fingers. “Delightful.”

“I bet it is.” She gave them a long kiss and they slowly started to untangle their legs. She straightened her legs in front of her and bent forward to stretch a bit. Kurapika was holding her by the waist.

“There are droplets on the mirror.” They said in their most deadpan voice.

She burst into a fit of giggles.

“Don't you have keen eyes.” Canary said when she contained her laughter. She got up.

“Where are you going?” Kurapika asked in a slightly sulky manner.

“I want to lie down,” she said, pushing their shopping to one side of the bed and climbing onto the other.

Kurapika followed. Canary pulled them into a kiss.

Then she nibbled on their ear. She let her tongue slowly explore the lobe, eliciting soft sighs. Canary’s hands drew patterns on the toned back.

Kurapika was being a little difficult, trying to pull her hands over her head. She was not about to let them.

“I will tie you up, if I have to.” She warned them with a smile.

“Oh, really?” They said, a challenge gleaming in their eyes.

“Really.” She was prepared, she grabbed a shawl they had bought earlier and wrapped it around their wrist. Then she pulled it behind their back and tied it to the other wrist. They obliged her, despite their teasing.

She lay down on her back and guided them to sit on her chest. This gave her comfortable access, she just needed to adjust the pillow under her head and she was all set.

Canary leaned in and spread them with her tongue. They were pleasantly wet and bucked their hips to help her, or possibly to keep balance.

“So you can be co-operative if you want to.” She teased and went back to playing with their clit. They just produced a breathy laugh in response.

She intensified her licking which made them arch their back and sway, their powerful leg muscles and abs working hard to prevent them from falling to the side. A very enjoyable view, but she decided to be nice and helped keep them steady by cupping their ass. That also allowed her to pull them even closer. They were moaning quite loudly.

They were squirming in her grip, trying to escape, they were close to climax. She slowed down a little and pushed them over the edge. They came with a loud yelp. She prolonged their orgasm until she could feel their thighs tremble next to her. She released them and let them lie by her side. Then she wiped her chin with satisfaction and spooned them. She was not ready to untie them yet.

She savoured how undone they were, cuddling their shivering form. When they cooled off she removed the shawl, she knew it was going to be a favourite of hers.

Kurapika stretched and embraced her.

“This was fun.” They kissed her temple.

She hummed in response and nuzzled into their arms.

They cuddled in silence for a moment.

“I have a question, but if you don’t want to answer I’ll understand.”

“What are you curious about?”

“At first I thought that you not identifying as a guy or a girl is a Kurta thing, but having known you for a while I think it’s a you thing.”

“You have me figured out.” Kurapika smirked. “The allure is gone.” They tinted their voice with an overly dramatic note. “But you’re right. Among the Kurta, genders are not that clearly separated. I was shocked when I saw how other nations live. I grew up in a place where men and women dressed very similarly, did the same jobs, had equal rights. Only sometimes differences came up, or how they liked to call it: duties to the clan. They talked about how girls had their duties and boys theirs. In those moments I felt very alone, I didn’t want to be a girl with her duties, but not because I wanted to be a boy. I didn’t want to define myself according to those rules, I didn’t want them to decide my life. Here, it’s even more rigid, but for me, ironically, more avoidable. Because when I don’t seem to belong to a gender they can easily categorise, people assume like you did, that it’s a Kurta thing, so they leave me alone.”

“You’re a very well respected professional, so they value your services more than prying into your private life.” Canary said. “Thank you for indulging my curiosity.”

“I don’t really mind talking about it, unless people try to challenge me on it. For obvious reasons, only my opinion on the matter counts, so they can get lost.”

“I wholeheartedly agree.” Canary snuggled to their side. “We should get decent for dinner, do you have a robe?”

“A robe? How is that decent?”

“It’s not naked. I don’t want your staff to quit.”

“Otherwise you’d parade naked?”

“Like you’d mind.”

Kurapika snorted but did not deny it.

 

*

 

Killua came a little late for dinner, after grandfather’s death the emperor became more keen on inviting his third son to various council meetings. They would not be half as tedious and frustrating if Illumi, and not infrequently his attack dog, were not present there as well. It was not the time to discuss it his father, though, Killua had no leverage. The riots during the funeral served as a perfect cover, the circus freak could explain all his injuries through them. Regardless, there was no proof he had ever even stepped on Kukuroo mountain, let alone entered the temple. No witnesses were left alive, and princess Nasty clearly was made to remember some made up version of the events, which did not include Hisoka.

Theoretically there were rules against in-family killings, but it turned out Illumi was sly enough to skirt any law he wanted. The issue was getting on his level. Reading grandfather’s will helped Killua organise his thoughts. Few completely new things were written there, but having it all spelt out in one place both reassured and scared him. On the one hand he found new confidence in his own analytical skills, after all he had very correctly identified whom he could trust at court and in the administration. The problem was, these were pitifully few people.

He needed to still confirm where Gotoh’s loyalties lay. Killua had always considered the man a neutral force at court, but grandfather had more trust in him. They needed to have a chat before the birthday picnic at Alluka’s, which Killua had no doubt would change into a war meeting. There was also the issue of the transfer of assets. Zeno left Killua all his private holdings: a substantial amount of land and other valuables. The prince had to sign the proper papers before the treasury or anyone in his family took interest in all that.

His tardiness in coming to dinner was not frowned upon. Having a late meal suited everyone.

Gon was exhausted, which was very clear from his slouching posture, when he opened the door to let Killua in. It became a habit of his to greet the prince. He always used the opportunity to steal a quick kiss and in this case whine a little.

He smelt of a bath and fresh clothes. He needed to wash during the day, because Kurapika had sent him on a excruciating nen exercise which he miraculously was already done with. It only attested to his incredible talent and instincts, that he had quickly figured out how to use his aura to finish this fast. It still took too much out of him, he needed improve his ren. Two short runs and a little digging should not make him as beat as he was.

The Kurta and Canary had also exerted themselves, according to Gon, who came home to the loud noises of sex. Killua felt a little conflicted about it, he was concerned that it complicated things with Alluka. On the other hand, was Kurapika even serious? The same question applied to Canary. She did get attached to people to some extent, but calling it deeper feelings would be a huge overstatement. Those she showed exclusively to him and his sisters.

The picnic might get weird, Killua thought. He was a little curious, though, how Alluka was going to handle herself confronted with competition. He hoped that if he won the succession war, Alluka would be able to live a normal life at court. That meant she would also have to deal with people she was not too fond of, but throwing a tantrum, like she did when forced to interact with Illumi or Milluki, would not be an option.

After dinner, Killua and Gon retreated to the latter’s bedroom.

Gon dropped on the bed. Killua felt bad for him so he offered to massage his shoulders and arms. That was met with excitement, as Gon quickly pulled off his shirt.

Simply touching the tanned skin had a soothing effect on Killua. He pressed his fingers over the cramped muscles with great care, delighting in the activity. Gon was quietly humming, content.

They cuddled after that, kissing and whispering about silly things until they fell asleep.

The morning was sunny and Gon seemed very energised. Although Killua suspected that the weather had little to do with it. The promised day had come when Killua was to take him to the arena.

The place was in a seedy part of the city, quite far from the palace or Gon’s flat. They went there right after breakfast. This way Killua could show Gon around before actual fights started. The place was by no means empty at an early hour. There were many people rushing around, the organisers, the fighters and their agents. One of those was the person Killua needed to find first, while not losing Gon in the process. Upon entering the huge warehouse, which housed the training grounds, his lover became so agitated that he wandered off at any given opportunity, to Killua’s frustration.

Was grabbing the man by the hand a bad idea, Killua wondered. It would be very efficient, but also somewhat childish. What would the people think? That they were kids? A stranger and slightly scarier thought crossed his mind, couples held hands as a display of intimacy, it was frowned at court as very raunchy behaviour. They were not in the aristocratic circles, though, but in a dirty, sweaty place. What kind of association would the plebs have?

Where was Gon anyway? Killua suddenly realised he was standing alone between training dummies. He looked around to see his lover awing some people by casually lifting a pair of huge weights.

That was it, Killua stomped there and grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the curious crowd.

“What are you doing?” Killua whispered in a scolding voice.

“Getting to know people, they all seem nice,” Gon said and squeezed Killua’s palm in his. “This is so great,” he said, gently swaying their interlocked hands. For a moment the prince thought he was talking about the arena’s backstage. Then Gon proved him wrong by shamelessly lifting their hands to kiss Killua’s fingers.

Gods, I knew this was a bad idea, the prince thought as his face was getting progressively warmer. He did not, however, try to pull his hand away. For convenience sake, he explained it to himself, purely practical.

“These people you needn’t concern yourself with, I think, your level is already above theirs, I don’t feel anyone here working with aura.”

“That’s true, but I like their equipment.”

“It’s the same everywhere, we need to get to where more advanced fighters are.” Killua was steering them towards a back exit. It took them to a large courtyard, more people were practising there. They went past them and into another storage building. Aura could be sensed from all directions there.

“Woah.” Gon was trying to take in everything all at once.

“There,” Killua said satisfied.

“Huh?”

“I found my ex agent.” He pulled Gon in the direction of the man with thick dark eyebrows and an unfashionable ponytail. There was a huge squid tattooed on his arm. “Ikalgo.”

“Ah, Killua! My best contender!” The man exclaimed excited. “You’re the last person I’d expect to see here.” He moved to hug the prince and pat him on the back. “Has your family changed their mind about the fighting? Could I be this lucky?”

“Alas, no.” Killua reciprocated the pat. “But I brought you another fighter.” A huge wave of embarrassment washed over the prince when he realised he had not let go of Gon’s hand for the entire time. “This is Skippy.”

Gon snorted at his side and yanked his hand away, clearly betrayed. He did smile to Ikalgo, though.

“What do we have here?” Ikalgo walked around Gon assessing him. “Show me your aura, Skippy.”

To that Gon cleared his throat, still annoyed, but he flared up his aura.

“Promising. Strong and clear. What type are you?”

“An enhancer.”

“And hatsu?”

“Not yet, I’m working on it.”

“I see, bad tutelage.”

“Yeah, exactly!” Gon lit up.

“So you’re hoping you can hone your skills here, eh, boy?”

“Something like that.”

“Can you set him up?” Killua asked hopefully.

“Certainly. On the mid level arena. When would you like to start?” He addressed Gon.

“Today!”

Ikalgo laughed. “Eager, I see why you two are a thing.” He gave Killua a knowing look, which was utterly embarrassing. “I’ll go talk to the schedule manager and see what I can do.”

There was one last thing to sort out. “Are your terms the same as two years ago?”

“Yes.”

“Great.”

“I’m so pumped!” Gon was rocking next to Killua.

“You know that you’ll probably get your ass handed to you, this first time? Right?”

“I don’t care. It’ll be great.”

 

*

 

The whole place was amazing. The best thing about it, though, was the attitude it brought out in Killua. He was bolder there. First, he held Gon’s hand which was so wonderfully scandalous. Then his fighting spirit emerged.

Ikalgo managed to arrange a fight for Gon at five, a serious one too, with an experienced and strong contender.

That got his prince agitated, asking for a private training space. Ikalgo arranged that, partially curious to see what Gon was capable of.

Once on the practice ring, Killua attacked him in earnest for the first time. Gon had to think fast to use ko and ken to protect himself. His lover was capable of delivering blows as fast as he could run. In most cases blocking was all Gon could do. The intensity had him excited. Killua had a style where he kept distance most of the time and came in for a quick and painful attack when he saw an opportunity, it was hard to keep track of him, let alone counter attack because Gon could not detect a clear pattern behind the movement.

Fortunately after a few minutes matching the speed became possible at times, enough to land a few blows and push Killua. That made the prince smile, quite seductively. He was enjoying himself and that made two of them.

“This hit will earn you one point,” Killua said after he flew back once more, after Gon’s punch connected.

“Oh?” this was the first time Gon heard that there will be a scoring system. Defocusing was the wrong thing to do, Killua marked a frontal attack but disappeared and suddenly Gon lost balance and got pinned to the ground.

“A take down is worth two, though.” Killua kissed Gon behind the ear and gave him a light slap on the butt before he released him.

“That’s cheating.”

“Kissing your opponent? It might be.” Killua smiled flirtatiously.

“The talking, you acted like you paused the fight but attacked anyway.” Gon called him out.

“Oh, that's a par the course tactic. Most people will talk, some a lot. Certain nen abilities require time to charge up or take effect, others require concealment, so distracting the opponent is crucial.”

“I see, but that’s so obvious now you said it…” Gon grinned, he loved this revelation.

“Yeah, I learnt it the hard way, you don’t have to.”

“Also, in your first fights try to win on hits, not takedowns. Especially that your punch is something to be feared.”

Gon’s eyes lit up at the comment.

“I managed to knock out Kurapika cold with a punch.”

“Really? When you escaped? Is that why they had this huge bruise on their chin?”

“Yeah, they got me angry with their talking, and they were trying to stop me.”

“Knocking out a nen user like that, even if they weren’t paying attention. I mean that’s amazing.”

“After yesterday’s digging I figured out a way to better concentrate energy in my fist. I was thinking, I could work it into a hatsu maybe.”

“That’s not a bad idea.”

“You really think so?”

“I do, it’s something you use already instinctively, building up on it seems best. I did that myself, built up on something I knew.”

“So you were already fast before and just amplified that?”

“No, I’m not an enhancer, like you. I’m a transmuter.”

“What is your hatsu?”

“I’ll show you if you make me.”

“Stingy.” Gon pouted. Determination was growing in him.

He attacked first this time, did not wait for Killua to dictate what happened. It was hard to close the distance, but he managed to corner his lover eventually. That gave him an opportunity to land a few good blows, before he was kicked away.

Gon landed slightly awkwardly, so not only his stomach hurt from the kick, but also his knee. Pushing Killua into a corner was a good strategy though, since he relied on distance to make his attacks more effective. Taking that away from him might tip the odds of the fight.

He kept trying to trap Killua again and it worked a couple of times, but then his opponent got wise. He became even quicker in his reactions.

I need to anticipate where he will be...Gon was pondering, and disrupt his movement. But I probably will not be able to hit him directly. A plan was hatching in his head.

He jumped to the edge of the ring and grabbed a bench.

Killua laughed at it. “Improvised weapons are fine at the mid level, but you won’t be able to bring one with you.”

“I can work with that.” Gon placed the bench in the middle of the ring, dividing the space and separating himself from Killua a little.

“Jumping over this thing won’t slow me down.” Killua suddenly appeared next to Gon and clocked him in the jaw before running off.

Good, he does not get it. Gon pretended to try to use the bench as an obstacle, but what he truly wanted from it was to make Killua’s movement patterns more predictable. After Killua’s next attack he marked trying to hit him in retaliation but he was aiming at the floor, his fist all laced with extra aura. The supposedly missed attacked landed perfectly, because it sent the long piece of wood flying up, tangling Killua’s legs mid-air. He tumbled onto the ring with a blunt thud. Gon was on him before he could collect himself, pinning him down and laying on blow after blow.

He cannot escape now. And he is not as strong as me, Gon thought a little triumphantly.

Killua pulled out a hand from under himself, but was in no position to deliver a solid punch. He just grabbed Gon’s thigh.

“Are you tapping out?!” Gon asked smugly.

A strange feeling shot through Gon’s whole body, radiating from the leg. He felt his jaw lock and fingers crawl in an unnatural way, he could not move. Killua pushed him off himself and stood up. Gon was lying on his side as his body seized a few times more before he could start to relax his muscles.

“This would probably be a knockout.” Killua got closer. “But you’re an enhancer, and a damn strong one at that. So maybe after this.” His brought his hand down with incredible speed and the fist landed on Gon’s temple with enough force to cause him to see stars. He was not in control of his body enough to shield himself with aura, so the world went dark.

Gon woke up with his head in Killua’s lap. His lover’s hands were gently stroking his hair and shoulders. There was a jug of, by the scent of it, some herbal infusion standing nearby on the floor.

“You’re back.” Killua leaned and placed a kiss on Gon’s nose.

Gon carefully sat up.

“How long was I out?”

“A few minutes.”

“Ugh... “ He reached for the herbs and drank most of it.

“The trick with the bench was fucking amazing.” Killua said impressed.

“But not enough.”

“I have five years of real combat experience on you... give it time. You forced me to use my hatsu, I didn’t expect it’ll be necessary. That’s a huge thing.”

“Yeah, what was that?”

“Electricity...like lightning.” Killua’s hands began to shine and tiny blueish thunderbolts jumped between his fingers.

“That’s so cool…”

“Quite.” Killua smiled proudly.

“It’s incredible that you can use it without hurting yourself.”

“It does hurt...I’m just used to it.” Killua’s candid manner was probably meant to mask the horrifying truth behind his statement. Gon was certain that electricity was just one more way his family used to inflict pain on him.

Gon frowned… He never expected that the hatsu could be something that is detrimental to its user.

“And I think that this fist hatsu of yours’ll work splendidly. It’s already pretty useful. You just need to hone it now. And name it.”

“Yup.” Gon admitted cheerfully. “Although I don’t really have any idea what should it name it, yet.”

“Now concentrate on recovering. You have a proper fight in an hour.”

“I think I’ll recover best like this.” He returned to Killua’s lap. “It’s a very healing position for me.”

His lover giggled and began to caress him anew.

 

*

 

Killua collected his winnings from the last bookie and he went to a small room where Gon was catching his breath after his fight. Ikalgo was there, providing water, towels and a pep talk.

“You did great, kid.”

“I lost!” Gon was holding a rag to his nose, it was soaked through with blood.

“Sure, but you did score seven points, which is a lot for the first time. Especially against a seasoned fighter.” Ikalgo was cheering him up.

“Ugh, I thought I could help with the money, you know, fighting here.” Gon sulked a little.

“You can.” Killua said. “Here’s your cut.” He divided the money into three parts and handed one to Ikalgo.

“Huh? I thought the loser gets no winnings.” Gon looked confused and then realisation struck him. “This is from betting. You two bet against me!?”

“Yeah, it was your first fight, you were unlikely to win.” Killua explained calmly. “Hanzo was the expected winner, that’s why the money is not great. But this is how you’re strategic about this thing. It’s not a matter of pride.”

“Humph.” Gon snorted, he was still rather pouty and not ready to take the money.

“We did that all the time with Killua.” Ikalgo backed him up. “When he was going into a fight with an opponent whose hatsu made his victory uncertain, we would bet on both of them to get at least some money from it.”

“You did?” Gon looked at them curiously.

“Of course. You won’t always win...you can’t.” Killua paused with a frown. “Not yet at least.”

“Oh.” Gon was pondering what he heard and his face began to brighten up a little.

“Anyway, did you have fun?” Killua asked.

“Yeah!” Gon exclaimed. “It was fantastic. I learned so much. We were going over that just now.”

“That’s the important part.” Killua came closer and kissed his temple.

“But I thought you were disappointed in me, you looked a little sad at the end of the match.”

“Was I supposed to be happy when you were all bloodied? I don’t think seeing you get hurt is that much fun. But I think you did very well and his win did come at a steep cost.”

“If you’re rested we can go watch the top tier players fight.” Ikalgo said. “And triple out cash.”

“Triple?”

“The stakes are much higher when it comes the best fighters, and you start to bet on other things as well. Not just who wins who loses, but how the points will go, will there be a knock out...these kinds of things.”

Gon was listening in awe.

“And we’re in luck today, because the clown is fighting.” Ikalgo finished.

Fuck, Killua thought.

“The clown? Like from a circus?”

“This one is straight from hell…” Ikalgo smirked. “Or to be more precise from his majesty’s army.”

Ikalgo kept explaining some more, but Killua tuned it out. He was wondering. On the one hand it would be safer for him to leave the arena before Illumi’s attack dog came, on the other there were some clear benefits to staying. Gon for one, should definitely watch Hisoka fight, however much Killua resented the creep, his power and skill were undeniable. As long as Killua stayed hidden, there was no risk in letting Gon observe the match.

“Oh, I know this guy!” Gon exclaimed suddenly. “Brigadier Hisoka Morow!”

“What?! How?!” Killua was brutally dragged back into the conversation from his musings. Gon just addressed the creep by his full name and rank.

“I’ve met him, he’s really strong.”

Killua’s jaw dropped a little. “You haven’t mentioned that…” He said, trying to hide the betrayal he felt.

“Hmm… I forgot.” Gon gave him a disarmingly bashful smile. “It was the day of the funeral, and I got distracted by the state you were in.”

“I see… it happens I guess.” Killua said dismissively. He needed to get somewhere private with Gon, they were getting too close to secrets. “We still have a good half hour, we should go eat something. Ikalgo, will get us seats in the front row?”

“Sure, just don’t be late or people will sit there anyway.”

“Thanks.” Killua said and took Gon by the hand decisively.

They went out and headed towards a nearby pub.

“He has no idea who you are…” Gon whispered when they were on the street.

“He thinks I’m a soldier and my parents are rich merchants trying to buy a title. That’s why they made me quit, so I’m not involved in illegal activities that could ruin their aspirations.”

“Your life is so exciting.”

“More like a pain in the ass…” Killua snorted. He steered them into a dark alley and jumped on the roof of the building. Gon was just behind him. Killua pushed him against the chimney. “Also how the fuck did you meet my brother’s attack dog?!” He hissed, right after he had checked with en if they were alone.

“Is that who he is?” Gon looked at him shocked. “Now that I think of it, he did mention prince Illumi.”

“Don’t change the subject! How?”

“When I was going home after the funeral procession I saw him surrounded by a mob with weapons. I thought he was in danger so I tried to help him.”

“Oh gods…” Killua shook his head in disbelief.

“We actually fought a little, but then other soldiers came.”

“He spared you…”

“Yes, he said we’ll meet in the arena. He was right.” Gon smiled cheerfully.

“Did he ask your name?”

“No.”

“Okay, this is still fine.” Killua’s thoughts were racing frantically. “He has no idea who you are, just that you’re a promising nen fighter…and the creep is not into politics, so he won’t go digging to learn your identity, he’ll just want to see you fight. As long as your connection to me is secret you’re more or less safe..” He was rambling trying to sort through the panic induced chaos in his head.

“Don’t worry, Killua, he’ll just think that I came to watch him, because he invited me.”

“Oh, certainly, he’s vain like that.”

“See..it’s all good.”

“For now.”

Gon sighed a little and kissed Killua to calm him down. They hugged for a moment.

“Let’s go eat now, it was actually a good idea to do that.”

“Yeah.”

They jumped down and got to the pub, where they had a very decent pork shank with mushrooms. This close to the arena the establishment was used to richer clientele which requested good quality food, even if on the outside the building looked a little run-down and it did not promise anything but stale beer.

They returned to the arena a few minutes before the fight but Killua stayed back, he was keeping zetsu ever since they left the pub. He still needed to make his bets. The creep would win, that was for sure, but most people expected a clean fight, fifteen to naught. Because they had no idea how hurt Illumi’s pet was. Killua suspected he was going to lose at least three points this time.

Having dealt with the business side of the evening Killua returned to the audience, but he kept to the last rows, having found a comfortable place which let him keep an eye both on Gon and the match.

The crowd was riled up, Killua remembered this energy well, they used to be this excited to see him. He missed it a little, being the centre of everyone’s attention, but in a positive way. Whenever his family took interest in him it was a thing to be feared. In the ring the focus on him meant cheers and encouragement, from at least half the audience, and it used to be very empowering.

Soon the contenders were announced, to the cheers of the onlookers, the Magician was to face the Black Widow, Killua had never heard of her before, but she must have been strong, no one ended up in an evening fight if they could not handle themselves. While the circus freak sported a flashy costume the woman was wearing only what looked like a simple linen chemise. She was not flirting with the crowd like her gaudy opponent.

The referee announced the rules and jumped off the ring. A bell rang and it was on.

Suddenly the woman's hair began to undulate and wrap itself around her like a second skin. At the same time all her aura moved to her fists and feet. The amount power accumulated there was frightening, since she was ready to expose herself like that it was clear the enhanced hair formed some kind of armour. Ikalgo was leaning towards Gon, probably explaining that to him. There was awe on the freckled face, rightfully so, Killua thought.

The circus freak was observing her with interest, he was licking his lips clearly excited. She attacked him almost immediately and he had the good instincts to dodge, her punch flew mere inches from his face. She was relentless in her offensive and the creep was retreating, not even trying to counter. While some cheered very loudly, almost sensing their wins from the betting, Killua knew it was premature. Illumi’s trash treasure had a knack for perfectly assessing the strength of his opponent. He knew when attacking head on made sense, like it had in their first fight in the palace corridor, because he could instantly sense how weak an opponent Killua had been then.

The Black Widow was on a much higher level. All of her aura was in the offence, which meant that a careless attack would end in at least broken bones if not something else. She was fast, too. The one weakness Killua could see so far was the predictability of her attacks. It was possible to exploit that, but it required consideration, because their simplicity did not render them any less deadly.

Finally the freak tried to punch her back. It did connect, but at a cost. She caught him with a glancing blow in the chest. With the power of her ko it was enough to send him flying to the other side of the ring. He was smiling lewdly. She was unphased, but another person got excited. Gon’s aura flashed a little when the vicious thud of the hit could be heard in the arena.

That did not escape the creep’s attention. He quickly scanned the audience and smiled upon seeing Gon.

“Oh, a spontaneous discharge, so sweet to know you are happy to see me, my back alley cutie.” He said flirtatiously, then blew an obscene kiss in Gon’s direction.

That infuriated Killua, even more so that Gon seemed to see it as prime comedy and laughed cheerfully. The prince maintained his zetsu at great expense of will, that lead to him producing claws instead. He retracted them quickly and hoped no one noticed.

That would be unlikely, entertained by Hisoka’s crassness the crowd had its eyes peered to the ring, cheering loudly.

The woman wrapped in hair appeared to be the only one unamused. She was probably annoyed by how little attention the creep paid the fight. He needed a reminder that it was not over yet. She charged at the freak with frightening speed going for a spin kick. He evaded it, but a little gracelessly. She forced him into a defensive position.

“Ah, you, so needy.” Hisoka goaded her. “So clingy.”

These words did tip her a little off balance and her punch glided past the freak, her aim worse than it had been before. Illumi’s pet dunked and tried to grab her ankle. She managed to clock him seriously in the shoulder and shake him off, so she could jump away to gain new momentum for an attack.

This time the creep moved his hand in a strange fashion, as if throwing it up. Killua instantly activated gyo. There was a line of aura attached to her ankle, which pulled her upside down. She was suddenly hanging in an awkward position, dangling by one leg, her face almost hitting the surface of the ring. She was trying to get herself out of this position but the creep attacked, his punches and kicks connected forcing her to swing wildly. Killua was certain she was starting to get dizzy.

Next she made a mistake. She pulled her hair back from her leg. That allowed her to land back on the ground but exposed her. The freak was right there, delivering a devastating blow to her exposed shin. A crack of broken bone could be heard. She screamed and punched back, catching him on the back of his head. He stumbled away, a little groggy.

Gon’s eyes were fixed on the creep. There was pure fascination in them. His whole body exuded awe and excitement, as he sat there tense, with clenched fists which shook ever so slightly. Killua felt a pang of deep unease just from looking at that.

It was hard for the Black Widow to stand, she was desperately trying to direct her enhancer powers to mitigate the damage to the leg. At the same time Killua could see that the threads of nen were still connected to her hair. Now tangled in it along her body. She was done for, it was just a matter of time.

The creep regained his senses and pulled her off balance again. She was trying to close the distance and knock him out in a last frantic attempt, but the invasive aura was tugging at her from all directions, preventing her from delivering any serious blows. The circus freak, on the other hand, was landing a lot of his.

Gon was at this point openly cheering, Killua could read words of encouragement on his lover’s lips.

Illumi’s trash treasure forced his opponent into complete defensive, to avoid more serious injury she had to sacrifice her mobility, she enveloped herself fully in the now contaminated hair cocoon and took his punches until the referee confirmed fifteen points for Hisoka and announced him the victor.

The freak gallantly offered her a hand to help her up. She was a little confused at first but then accepted it.

“Good fight,” she said surprisingly calmly and quickly went towards the backstage door.

“Yess, very good.” Hisoka stared after her lewdly. Something told Killua that he might go after her soliciting sex. The prince hoped that at least that would turn into disappointment for the creep.

Before he left the arena, the circus freak did a round around the ring, tossing cards into the air for his fans to catch. One of them he graced with personal attention, though. He bowed before Gon in a theatrical manner and handed him a card.

How grateful Gon seemed made Killua sick to his stomach.

 

*

 

The day easily ranked among the best ones in Gon’s life. For the first time ever he got to test his potential. The loses felt bad right after they happened, but he managed to quickly put them into perspective. He was at the arena to learn, since he had huge gaps in experience. All three fights taught him so much. He could not wait to analyse the last one with Killua, like they had the two previous ones.

Gon found his lover on a roof, a few houses north from the arena. Killua was balancing on a narrow chimney, he looked absent. Gon had an idea. As he approached he began to run and then jumped, hoping to swoop Killua off the chimney and land holding him princess style. It kind of worked. He managed to grab Killua midair but not as gracefully as he had envisioned it. They landed with a thud on the next house.

Killua shook him off.

“What are you doing, idiot?” He stared at Gon clearly annoyed. “The people in the house must have heard that, we need to scram before someone tries to come here and check what’s up. This area is rather dodgy, people here are not too friendly and they have valid reasons not to be.” He took Gon’s hand, who was attempting to explain himself, and pulled him towards another jump. They ran and hopped from one roof to another until they found themselves in a different district. Only then did Killua slow down and let go of Gon.

“Sorry for that… I thought it’d be sweet, but I didn’t aim it right.” Gon apologised and pecked Killua on the cheek. The reaction he got...there was actually no reaction. Killua impassively moved forward, clearly to continue their journey home.

They did not get another chance to talk, as Killua rushed all the way, taking long leaps, jumping over certain houses completely. Initially it seemed like a challenge or a game, but Gon’s attempts to keep up or best Killua’s efforts were met with no reaction. Eventually they got down to the streets and slowed down, not to look too suspicious.

Their building was quiet, as the hour was close to midnight. Inside the flat most of rooms was shrouded in darkness, Kurapika was absent. There was a glimmer of faint light coming from the kitchen. The cook came out when they entered.

Gon was still hungry, the dinner did not manage to replenish his energy completely. While he talked about supper, Killua settled in the sitting room.

Soon the cook brought them cold meats, bread and fruit. They ate in silence. It was becoming unbearable. Initially Gon thought his lover was just tired, but he did not seem weary, just strangely absent.

“What did you think of the fight? It was amazing, wasn’t it?” Gon tried to get him into a conversation, hoping to bring him back.

“Ah, sure. It was great, the freaky clown is so impressive, you all love him.”

“We all?” Gon was confused. “I was just thinking that he managed to get through that hair armour in…”

“A very clever way, I’ve been there I saw that…” Killua almost waved him away, he did not do the gesture but his tone was enough. “It was clear he was going to win from the start.” He shrugged.

“He is very strong, but so was she.”

“She was indeed, but her strategy was too crude. In terms of brute force she might have even been stronger than he is. But she was not good enough to subdue him quickly.”

“Yeah, I thought so too, that if she had managed to land two or three punches at full strength he’d have lost.”

“Quite possibly, and you’d’ve been very sad then, no smiles and trinkets for you.” Killua rolled his eyes and his mouth clicked.

“You’re mad about the card?” Gon was starting to understand how it might have looked. That his excitement about the fight could have been misconstrued.

“I’m not mad, I’m just tired of my life. But I should have seen it coming and kept my expectations low.”

“Killua, I was just happy, because of how the day turned out, the sparring, my fight, and then that fight to top it off.”

“Yup, cherry on the top, he is like a grand prize, isn’t he.” Killua snorted.

“He is interesting…” Gon was not allowed to finish.

“Believe me I know, I get it, the choice was poor on Kujira, here there are many powerful nen users. And the creep is one of the most impressive. An object of dark fascination, I know, I can’t really measure up to that. You’re moving on, it’s understandable.. The fact that it’s to my enemy… but what can I do, honestly.. at this point if Alluka ever meets him she’ll probably run towards him shouting: brother.”

Gon got up and squatted before Killua, placing his hands on the shapely knees. He thought his prince was being petty and dramatic, but Killua’s legs were trembling and there was true anguish is eyes, the mocking demeanour was skin deep.

“This is absurd, please stop thinking like that, I have no interest in that man.”

“Don’t you? You’ve flirted with him..”

That gave Gon pause, he had flirted back, at the time he had not even noticed. Proper aristocratic courting had never been his forte, but crass commentary he could engage with and reciprocate. It came very naturally, silly fun of no consequence. Would he feel the same about it if it was Killua who was doing it? Laughing at suggestive come-ons and reciprocating in kind? Especially if they came from somebody impressive... The thought somehow made Gon feel uneasy.

He stood up and pulled Killua up into an embrace.

“What are you doing, dummy?” Killua protested, confused. He tried to untangle, but Gon held him close.

“I wanted to hug you.” He tightened his grip and huffed into Killua’s hair. “And I don’t want you to run away again.”

“I wasn’t going anywhere. I came here with you.” Killua sounded reproachful.

“You kind of were, running away into your head, into words.” Gon made a few steps, it felt like they were dancing again. He lead his prince to the sofa and guided him to sit there.

“That’s pretty cleverly put.” Killua snorted but his voice was gentler than a moment ago.

Gon beamed in response.

“I’m getting better at this.”

“Clever remarks?”

“Yes, it’s because I spend so much time with all of you.”

Killua laughed quietly. “Your training is on many levels, I see.”

“Haha, it is.” Gon kissed Killua’s temple. “Listen, I’m sorry for how it turned out today. I got very pumped and into the spirit of the whole thing. But only because I thought the fight was really good, if the Black Widow won using cool tricks and quick thinking I’d’ve been equally excited by the whole thing. It’s not about that guy at all. I’m sorry my behaviour caused you distress. I love you... And I end up hurting you.. I know I must do better and I promise I will.”

There was movement on the couch as Killua snuggled up to Gon a little.

“We should probably go and do it on the bed,” Killua said, trying to sound sensible. Instead of actually getting up, he just moved even closer and hid his face in the crook of Gon’s neck. “Just not yet... I’m sorry too, I… have bad experience with this guy, I know he can be alluring. And he beat me... You’re not to blame for my insecurities.”

“Maybe, but I shouldn’t add to them, I don’t want you to feel insecure, or doubt what we have. So can we agree that if I make you feel like that again, you’ll tell me? And if I get insecure I’ll tell you?”

He got a long slow kiss, before an answer came. “I agree, I promise to do better as well.” Killua looked him in the eyes, their lips brushed against each other as he spoke.

Somehow this felt like a perfect culmination of the day, this time Gon was sure he managed to secure a win for himself and for their future.

 

*

 

One of the things the Imperial capital was renowned for were its theatres. They provided varied entertainment from large productions with special effects, moving backdrops and a full orchestra, to dingy poorly lit venues, where not as much plays were staged as a string of random acts ranging from tasteless comedy, to outlandish displays of questionable skills.

Canary decided that Kurapika would enjoy the more high brow entertainment so she booked two tickets to the Riverside theatre famous for its farces and political comedy. She hoped that would keep their mind off Gon going to the arena for the first time. He was with her price, which meant super safe.

It was also a perfect occasion to test out an evening style with its complex hairstyles and delicate silk gauzes. There was always a risk of a wardrobe malfunction with those. Kurapika was used to sturdier fabrics.

The place was swarming with the members of the ton, and those who aspired to become them. The crowd was colourful, their attires meant to flaunt their position and wealth. Gossip abounded, flowing towards them from all directions. They did not engage, Canary just exchanged curt greetings with several of her acquaintances from the army and the court. Since entering foyer both Canary and Kurapika remained silent. The Kurta was in the mood to eavesdrop, their spy nature was taking over.

Even before they got to the theatre few words had been spoken between them. Apparently neither of them knew what to say or was ready to address what had happened the previous day.

When Canary came to pick them up, she was greeted with a peck on the lips, and nothing more. It seemed noncommittal.

Kurapika had initiated sex without much warning and now things between them seemed to have gone back to what they had had earlier. Was it a one off? Or more like friends who occasionally have sex kind of arrangement?

Canary could not say she minded either of those options, but she would have also preferred a talk where they set some ground rules. Of course a crowded theatre was not a venue for that.

People were slowly moving in the direction of their boxes, and Canary followed the flow of the crowd, Kurapika not far behind her.

Before they managed to get to their plush padded door a familiar voice called Canary’s name. She summoned to her lips the prettiest smile she had, turned and waved.

Princess Neon waved back and beckoned her to come.

Canary nodded in response.

“Madam, this is your box.” she tapped Kurapika on the shoulder, her hand extended to indicate the door. She made sure they looked her in the eyes so she could guide their gaze towards her fan. Above it nen letters hung, spelling: nothing is wrong, but I need to go, will explain later.

“Why thank you miss, it was very kind of you to show me the way.” They replied and created their own letters saying: okay, see you later.

Canary did a little dance not to bump into the people rushing towards their boxes. She knew there was no hurry, if the princess was present, yet not seated, no theatre director in their right mind would dare commence with show.

She properly greeted the princess with a curtsy, once she got in front of her. Neon, however, wanted more than that, since she proceeded to kiss the air near Canary’s ear. A gesture Canary reciprocated with thinly veiled disgust.

Neon’s attire was something to behold, as usual, yet not to marvel at. She had a long yellow dress with a train and a standing collar. The fabric was richly draped adding to the fashionable volume. Feathers were all the rage as part of the headdress, Canary herself sported two rich white plumes in her hair. Neon took it a step further though, she had a taxidermied swallow hunting a silver firefly, both attached to a large, richly bedazzled turban.

On her neck a pendant dangled, it was a vial with a red liquid. Canary’s stomach turned as the implication hit her. She could not take her eyes off it. Neon followed her gaze and lit up.

“You’ve noticed my necklace,” she said eagerly.

“It’s lovely.” Canary offered an insincere compliment.

“It is, as beautiful as it is painful.” The princess’ voice had a hint of true concern in it. “It’s poor Eliza’s blood. She fell from a horse while we were taking a ride a few weeks ago, she hit her head and died before help could reach us. And so soon after my Baise was struck down by an assassin, she was wearing my old dress, you see, when she went on a stroll. Alone... Poor girl, she shouldn’t have done that.” Neon raised her hand and showed Canary a thick bracelet made of chestnut hair. “I miss my ladies so much...” Her voice was sad.

Canary finally understood who the mentioned women were. Despite having been at a loss for the past few minutes she dutifully acted as sympathetic as possible, without touching the gross mementos.

“My condolences, princess.”

“Of course, her majesty has been very gracious and understanding, she has given me some of her ladies in waiting, but it’s not the same.” Neon took Canary’s elbow and was leading her to the Imperial loge. This was not just an exchange of pleasantries, she wanted company for the whole evening. “Eliza and Baise were with me ever since I was little, they knew me so well.”

“I feel your pain.”

The two women following Neon around were indeed part of Kikyo’s entourage. Canary recognised them from the palace. There was never any doubt that the princess was a hostage, but the fact the empress went so far as to kill the previous ladies and assign proper prison guards only testified to her hatred towards her daughter-in-law. Canary had not even a sliver of doubt that the deaths had been orchestrated.

When they settled in the luxurious box, the ladies in waiting kept the mood tense. The women sent disdainful and predatory looks towards the princess from time to time. Whenever they asked whether Neon needed something their voices were laced with mockery.

Thankfully the atmosphere was diffused a little then the actors came on stage. The story was gripping and the dialogue witty enough to keep Canary and Neon entertained. The conversation became lighter with quick jokes about the plot or the performers.

Canary was enjoying herself well enough but she suspected Kurapika would have offered even sharper wit, she missed them and tried to catch a glimpse of them through the first act.

Refreshments were brought to the Imperial box during intermission and Neon waved at the people in other loges and those in the floor seats. They were cheering back at her. The attention was getting her spirits up, even though Kikyo’s harpies were snickering behind her back. Canary glared at them and mouthed: unprofessional. They shrugged, upset by the callout.

The second act was more sombre than the first, the protagonist was being separated from his wife and children. This turn of events on stage rendered Neon silent, pensive. Only slightly did she acknowledge Canary’s light joke about one of the actors.

“My princess?” Canary whispered when music was louder, hoping the ladies behind would not catch her words. When she had Neon’s attention she used her fan to indicate: Is everything alright?

“No” and “Can’t speak about it.” Were hesitant fan gestures Neon allowed herself.

It could be something meaningless, Canary thought uncertain if she should pressure.

Neon glanced at Canary. Then she went for Canary’s hand and squeezed it.

They kept holding hands until the end of the second act.

Somehow it did not feel like something trivial. Canary felt it would be good to talk to the princess in private, but that was impossible with Kikyo’s ladies breathing down their necks. She needed to get rid of them.

The third act flew by very fast, Canary was holding back her excitement and anticipation, pretending to just watch the show. She was hatching a plan and discreetly analysing the aura of the women behind her. She tried to recall if she knew anything of their powers.

After the curtain went down the last time, the audience started to slowly leave. Canary and the princess waited a few minutes before going for the back staircase which was not open to the public. The Imperial lodge was situated centrally opposite the stage, so to provide them with privacy upon their departure the theatre staff quickly ushered the people from the neighbouring boxes towards the main staircases leading to the foyer.

The lavishly decorated first floor hall was almost empty when they finally stepped out of their loge. Canary walked closely to Neon, signalling: follow me, with her fan. The princes gestured in agreement, she was excited, but containing it very well.

The two women kept a few feet behind. They seemed relaxed, bored even. Then Canary activated her hatsu, subtly, not like during a fight. A stray shadow here and there, just out of the corner of the eye. The women became focused all of a sudden, and began scanning their surroundings. Canary activated her en to pretend to be on edge as well.

When they got to the door to the back staircase Canary stopped and turned around.

“I think someone is following us.” She said in a dramatic whisper. “I’ll escort the princess to the carriage, you take care of them here.” She ordered and pushed Neon into a narrow, unassuming corridor, full of all sorts of furniture and stage props. Canary followed suit, but she did not let the women pass, instead she unceremoniously closed the door in their faces and used a chair to block it.

Neon was standing there giggling and cheering.

Canary grabbed her hand and started running. They needed to get to the carriage and drive away before the ladies caught up with them. It all hinged upon whether the women would do a proper sweep of the first floor hall. Canary hoped they believed in the presence of a threat enough to actually do their jobs properly. She also remembered picking up a tiny hint of Kurapika. Was the spy curious enough to hang back and check out for whom Canary ditched them so inelegantly? If they were there would they get in trouble with the ladies in waiting or just keep up their act as a provincial lady. It was hard to tell with them.

[ ](https://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/post/175755241648/yet-another-illustration-for-fairytale-kingdom)

_(Art by[Joolita](https://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/), my dear super talented friend and enabler.)_

They rushed down the steps. Canary kicked down the door what opened onto the street. Neon let out a cheerful squee. They practically hopped into the street, hardly touching the few crooked steps with their toes. The carriage was parked outside in the back alley. The coachman and footmen jumped to their feet from their game of card on the crates by the wall.

“Possible assassin!” Canary hissed at them. “Move!” She helped Neon get into the carriage before the men could reach them to do their job. The two of them were already inside when they heard the men get on outside. A snap of the reins prompted the horses to move.

Neon was breathing heavily, her face pink from the exertion. At some point she reached for Canary’s hand again and was holding onto it.

“Thank you for this.” Her voice was a little strained, as she was still catching her breath.

“No problem, now we can talk openly.” Canary squeezed Neon’s fingers reassuringly. “I’ve noticed something has been bothering you.”

“Yes, I made a prediction for my husband. He will go on a journey soon, it seems it will be a long one.” She looked at Canary with despair.

The news was shocking, Canary did her best to keep a straight face.

“He was angry, I think, when he read it. Then he talked to his friend about it.”

At the word friend Canary failed to stop her brow from rising. Illumi had no friends, as far as she knew, and never tried to make any. He had voluntary allies and people he simply forced into submission in one way or the other. The only person who could have been mistaken for a friend was Hisoka, because he was genuinely unafraid of the oldest prince. On top of that his casual and overly familiar manner could be mistaken for kindness and caring. The princess was most probably talking about trash treasure.

“I’m so worried, Canary.” Neon continued. “With my ladies gone… Will is stay here alone? With strangers? The Empress’ ladies are no fun… I wish I could chose new ones on my own, but the rules at court are so strict. My husband said he’ll look into it, but now that he’ll be leaving soon, he might not have the time.”

“Yes, planning a journey is very absorbing, but are you sure you’re not going with him?”

“The prophecy was rather clear there, that he will go alone. He suspects it’s a military mission.”

“That sounds dangerous indeed, I’m glad you’re not going.” Canary faked concern.

Alone, Canary’s thoughts were racing, trying to fully comprehend the implications. A military mission, means most likely the push for the mines, nothing else is in the oven nowadays. I thought I’d be sent there, with my storm boy… but Illumi is being sent instead, how curious. Of course he won’t take his wife with him, it would be too outlandish. But would he leave her alone? With his mother’s servants? He did not choose to kill the previous ladies, he’d have just put needles in them to control them. The killing is probably an original idea of the Empress. She resents the princess. She’s angry he dared defy her choice of bride for him. He knows that, so he won’t leave her alone, she will have proper protection. He’ll leave Hisoka on guard duty.

“But I suspect brigadier Morow will stay with you.” Canary said in an reassuring voice.

“Wouldn’t he go on the military mission?”

“It depends what kind of mission it would be. That’s one thing, another is... I heard gossip from my friends from the academy, he was badly injured during the riots after the funeral.”

“How awful.”

“Indeed, but he’s hardly in the shape to travel to some faraway place. Just please, don’t tell this to anyone. Him being weakened puts both you and your husband in danger.”

“Oh, of course. I won’t say a word.” The princess said eagerly with a blush on her face.

Now we share a secret, Canary thought with satisfaction, sort of.

“Regardless, if the brave general won’t be there to entertain you, I shall come and visit as often as my duties will allow. I promise.” She took a gamble and embraced the princess. Neon gladly accepted the hug, she rested her head on Canary’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

 

*

 

The birthday was a very sad affair when Kurapika thought about it. There were only six of them, this meant that for twenty years the prince spent his unofficial, yet far more important, birthday party with maximum three people, his sisters and one friend. They realised it was probably true of all four of them. Kurapika was shocked by this revelation, suddenly their own life seemed so lively and rich by comparison. So many people were present in their life, ready to celebrate them and show support. Their own birthdays for at last several years had been organised by Melody, or at one point the previous infernal woman in their life.

A wave of nostalgia hit Kurapika, when the memory of their previous relationship sprang to their mind. They managed to forget what this kind of companionship felt like. It was nice to have someone who cared like that in their life. A few years had passed, though, since she had got married to some rich merchant and moved away from Kujira.

The prince’s birthday celebrations were actually a picnic organised by the princesses. It took place on a meadow by a small murky lake. There were no servants there, both the picnic set and the food was brought there by the Zoldycks and Canary. Gon led Kurapika to the spot, he had been there before, a titbit neither he or the infernal woman cared to mention.

Kurapika stayed with the ladies to prepare the blankets and the food, while the prince ventured with Gon into the woods. His presents were hidden there and he had to play a treasure hunt game prepared by his sisters to find them.

The atmosphere by the lake was a little tense. The princess was eyeing Kurapika suspiciously, even though the girl tried to keep their features neutral to hide that. There was clearly some trust issue there, Gon seemed to be excluded from suspicion, though.

Whenever Kurapika put the china or the cutlery somewhere the princess corrected the placement, even if ever so slightly. She was doing her best to pretend there was no forethought behind her actions. Kurapika was observing her keenly. Not only due to her passive aggressive behaviour or the very pretty dress she was wearing.

The Zoldyck court, apart from Killua, had always called Alluka the ill-stricken prince. As long as the Kurta could remember she had officially been referred to as a boy. That was not the curious part about her, the concept of somebody disagreeing with the gender others tried to impose on them, was by no means alien to Kurapika. They had done a similar thing after all, redefined that aspect of themself and ignored what other people wanted them to be. The thing about Alluka was that she looked a little weird. Kurapika had met other girls like her before and there were certain remnants of their birth gender that those girls were always skilfully concealing. With Alluka there was no hiding. Her long smooth neck was exposed, not covered with jewellery or shawls, there was no indication she shaved, her shoulders had a rather soft slope to them, and her voice was quite high. Was it because she was still very young, yet to be nineteen in autumn? Kurapika took a peek at her aura. She had a lot of it, but it was mingled, had two colours a deep purple one mixed with weaker lighter pink one. It was hard to tell where one began and the other one ended. Clearly both inhabitants of the body had their own nen. Had Alluka changed her body with the help of her own nen, or did the mysterious entity that was the second sister help her with that? The Kurta was in no position to ask, especially with how far they were from being the princesses’ favourite person.

Then Kurapika noticed one more thing. How close to Canary the princess was trying to kneel. They were touching hands all the time while laying out the food.

Canary’s reactions were quite telling, she was smiling softly and blushing at the closeness. There was something between them. Two pretty girls, close in age, who had been friends practically forever. That was the sort of competition Kurapika was not expecting.

At least this time they noticed early on that there might be a problem. Their previous relationship went to hell because they were not mindful enough, they did not notice their partner was in a dire financial state until it was too late. She was too proud to ask Kurapika to marry her and they did not consider such a move because they were afraid to define the nature of their feelings. They had not liked the depth of their attachment back then, as it seemed immature to desire someone so much. The truth was they had behaved childishly and got punished for it.

“How did you enjoy the play?” they asked Canary to start a conversation they could easily partake in, one not revolving around Alluka’s very specific inclinations when it came to setting a picnic blanket.

From the moment when Canary had to part with them in the theatre they did not have a chance to talk properly. Both her and the prince were tied-up with the preparations to the official palace birthday. She just dropped by to quickly explain what had happened with princess Neon and to thank Kurapika for playing decoy and killing one of the harpies.

The truth was it happened by chance, they were not planning on killing the women. Just one of them had caught a glimpse of Kurapika, who had come to investigate the spikes in aura coming from the first floor. She did not buy Kurapika’s act of being a spooked bystander, and starter to trail them as they got out of the building, fortunately the other one followed somebody else, so there was no witness to the murder. It was decent practice, too, she was a sneaky fighter even if her nen was not that strong.

“It was quite amusing, the dialogue was sharp, especially in the first and third act,” Canary said with a smile.

“I found the fourth act most gripping, though.” Kurapika smiled back.

She giggled in reply and the princess frowned.

“I thought the play had only three parts.” The princess seemed confused.

“Oh, they mean, what happened after the play, with princess Nasty, I told you how I tricked the empress’ ladies.”

“I see.” There was a hint of pout on her lips. “Kurapika, you sure know how to be in the right place, at a right time.”

“That’s my job, princess.” They bowed as much as their position on the blanket allowed.

“I thought it was watching over Gon, who’s out of sight at the moment, and I’m not sure how following Kukurooean officers would fit into that anyway.” Alluka was trying to hit the sweet spot between hinting that Kurapika should be elsewhere right now and feigning confusion.

“I was assured that as long as Gon is with your Highness’ brother, he is perfectly safe,” they answered, even though they were not absolutely sure if that was indeed the case. “And the prince was quite clear that he does not desire my supervision.”

The princess snorted. “He’s probably not naive enough to trust you.”

“If my loyalty or allegiance is in question, how come I was even invited here, or allowed to know that this place exists?”

“Isn’t there a proverb, to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?”

“In this case I and not captain Paitin should be the one seated next to you. Your Highness can keep an eye on me all afternoon.” They shooed Canary away, who was rolling her eyes at them, and settled beside the princess.

“Fortunately I have two sides, so I can both supervise you and enjoy Canary’s company.” Alluka smiled sweetly and patted the blanked on the other side. The infernal woman went to sit there.

Now Kurapika could not see her clearly, let alone maintain eye contact. They played themself. This round went to the princess, they had to concede for the time being.

Alluka proceeded to interrogate Kurapika on their work history, on Kujira and before, keeping up the charade that her hostility towards them was based in something else than pure jealousy.

They had to indulge her for quite a while before the boys came back. The state of their collars and the goofy grins plastered to their faces suggested that searching for presents was not their sole activity when they were gone.

The prince and Gon were carrying two colourful boxes each. Four presents in total, one from each sister, one from Canary and one Kurapika. Instead of buying some trinket Gon had planned an evening for his lover, which was supposed to start after the picnic.

After they sat down Canary poured some wine for everyone. Killua started to unpack the boxes, fancy ribbons piling up around him. The princesses did not spare any effort to make it look as festive as possible, Kurapika could not help a pang of pity.

To the Kurta’s shock, and slight disappointment, their present turned out to be the tamest of them all. They bought a cornflower and violet silk neckcloth, which was a somewhat extravagant departure from the more typical pure white or black ones. While admitting that it was daring, Killua instantly changed into it, complimenting the pattern choice.

The prince also received: a shirt that was barely long enough to be borderline decent for Gon, a set of beautifully carved silver shaving utensils and sizeable basket with cosmetics, containing butters and oils Kurapika distinctly remembered seeing Canary use on her hair. The way that Killua’s face reached a shade of deep crimson while the girls and Gon could not keep up an upright position from giggling, cued Kurapika in that the other gifts had subtext, and it was not hard to guess what kind.

“How could you?” The prince whispered. “One of these is from Nanika…”

“The shaving utensils, she finds it endearing that you taught Gon how to shave.” Canary made her best effort to speak clearly, it came out more or less understandable, interspersed with muffled laughs.

At this point even Kurapika had a hard time keeping a straight face. They suspected that all these items would end up in Gon’s bedroom in their apartment.

The prince was mortified and struggled to find his composure for a moment. Then he cleared his throat.

“These are all very nice, thank you all,” he said in a slightly official tone.

The merriment died down slowly as they helped themselves to the refreshments.

“Before the palace birthday party two days ago, it was announced that my brother will be sent on a mission to secure the diamond mines in the Farray desert. He will be gone for at least half a year. This is in line with the prediction you discovered during your adventure with the princess.” Killua addressed Canary.

“That’s good news, right?” Gon asked cheerfully.

“It might be.” The prince was cautious and Kurapika respected that. “I think this is punishment for him, for killing our grandfather. And a present for me, because the emperor thinks I handled myself well while reporting to him after the mission.”

“He should have Illumi executed, aren’t those the rules?” Canary snorted.

“Rules’ve never applied to him,” Killua said, frustration creasing his brow. “We must be always mindful that whatever he does my father will probably forgive him, while this does not apply to me, so we must be very careful.”

Kurapika nodded in agreement.

“Especially that I’ll be going against Illumi. That’s the goal here, to become safe by eliminating him from the succession,” the prince said with zero enthusiasm. Kurapika could clearly see he did not desire the throne, but power was the only thing that offered him some kind of security.

“While he’s away his two sources of power will remain here and I think I should try to get rid of them, at least of the fortune-telling wife. This is what my grandfather suggested in his will, and this is what he was trying to do before he died.” The prince took out a piece of paper he was keeping in his jacket. He placed it in the middle of the blanket, but no one move to take it. “I think he was right, the circus freak is out of my reach, I’m not sure any one of us could kill him.” He glanced at Kurapika, a question in his eyes. “Definitely not without risking their own life.”

“A trap maybe?” Alluka suggested. “If you and Canary and Gon cooperate I’m sure you can best the creep.”

Smooth, Kurapika thought, leaving me out.

“Yeah.” Gon got instantly excited by the prospect of attacking someone potentially very strong.

“It could work if the princess wasn’t telling his future all the time.” Canary’s voice had a strange ring to it as she quickly dismissed the idea. “But I think I have an idea how to kill two birds with one stone, maybe even literally?”

“It sounds like you have a plan.” Killua looked at her curiously.

“I talked to the princess and she is very lonely, the empress has isolated her, killed her companions. After Illumi leaves, brigadier Morow will be the only person she knows. They will spend a lot of time together.”

Killua chuckled. “Oh, that’s pure evil. But would she be lonely enough to romance him? And since Illumi will be away, why would it bother him? He seems hardly interested in his wife as it is.”

“I’m not sure if he would notice even if he was here.” Canary admitted. “But it’s not him who has to find out. It’s not him, after all, who finds princess Nasty to be a subpar wife for a Zoldyck.”

“My mother... she would be furious if she found out that Illumi’s wife is sleeping around behind his back, especially since she has yet to provide him with any offspring. Would she even be inclined, though?” Killua said, a hint of disgust in his voice.

How curious that she used the man’s name, while the prince called him a creep, Kurapika noticed.

“I know your opinion on him, but objectively he can be considered handsome, and he can be charming, Gon can attest to that.” Canary was trying to keep her arguments objective-sounding.

She has history with that man, it suddenly became clear to Kurapika, and the prince does not approve at all! They even mentioned it on the ship, they remembered. Was she still involved, though? Unlikely, they decided, she was ready to set the man up in a palace plot, and the result could turn deadly for him. Were these not three birds with one stone from her perspective then? Neutralising potentially even two of her prince’s enemies and diverting the attention of an unwanted lover. Unwanted, because it was the one who murdered the ex emperor, of course. It all made sense now.

Then a detail struck them, why was she mentioning Gon?

“I mean... sure... as anyone.” Gon said defensively. “Have you told her?” He looked at the prince, confusion and betrayal in his eyes. “I thought we sorted it out.”

“We did, it’s okay. She just knows how I feel all the time... she asked... always assume I tell her everything.” He blushed and embraced Gon to placate him. “Or that she figures it out, the same goes for Alluka… they are both like that.”

Kurapika was growing angry, because they had found out that once again they were left out of some information. Gon clearly had met the Morow creep guy.

“So this means we won’t fight him?” Gon asked.

“Not if we can.” The prince admitted. “But this plan is more focused on getting rid of that fortune telling girl than him, so maybe you’ll still get your chance with him later.”

“This actually sounds like a perfect plan to me,” Kurapika weighed in. “One that does not involve you fighting any scary opponent, actually that keeps everyone here away from any fights, if it goes well. Because another implication, I think is, that prince Illumi’s wrath upon losing one or both of his assets would be most likely directed at his mother. Am I wrong?”

“No, that’s correct,” Killua said.

“Ugh, it’s turning into a breakfast meeting.” Gon pouted a little and dropped into Killua’s lap.

Kurapika burst into uncontrolled laughter. The Kukurooeans were all taken aback.

“The young duke is not fond of politics, he always runs away from it, somehow he imagined that the best way to avoid it is jumping head first into a succession war in one of the largest countries in the world.” Kurapika did not even attempt to hide the snark.

“As much as I’m not looking forward to it, I doubt we’ll be able to avoid all fighting.” The prince started to run his fingers through Gon’s hair.

“Who are ‘we’, anyway.” The princess said suddenly. They all looked at her. “I mean, is it me, my brother and Canary...is Gon a part of this too? What about you?” She looked at the Kurta, challenging them. “What role would you like to play, if any? Isn’t your job just looking after Gon’s safety?”

“Gon is safest, when you are safe…” They started. She was right though, what was their role? How much were they willing to get involved? The problem was, Gon was already deeply entangled in the intrigue and showed no inclination towards getting out of this mess. They still had Melody’s warning at the back of their mind. If they tried to force Gon into something his resolve to do the opposite would probably triple. “More than that. The safety of my kingdom is directly dependant on the stability in the region, that includes the stability of the empire. Your brother Illumi does not sound like a safe option, he seems too militaristic in his aspirations.”

“Does this mean you want to be included in our plans? Not only informed?” Killua asked for clarification.

“Yes, I think, I can actively help, maybe not in the most exposed way, but still. I’d rather it was me on the front line than him.” Kurapika indicated Gon.

“Good. Now we all know what the situation is.” The prince’s voice was soft, he seemed to be concentrating on Gon. As if Kurapika’s cooperation was not a variable he was really concerned with. Maybe he would have been fine with whatever answer he got as long as Kurapika had not declared open opposition.

Killua continued calmly “I think Canary’s plan makes sense. We have very limited resources, my grandfather’s will mentioned only one person in the government whose limited favour I could count on, the minister of internal affairs, Gotoh. I talked to the man yesterday during the party. He confirmed his loyalty towards my grandfather and then to me. He won’t actively support me, but will help with cover ups and running interference. Which is a lot, I suspect my brother has been successful so far because he has minions in high places who’ve helped him in his plots.”

“I can’t believe anyone would want to help him,” Alluka said with disgust.

“In most cases it’s probably not voluntary,” Canary said. “He uses his manipulation skills or money. People are willing to overlook a lot of stuff out of greed.” She paused and looked at Alluka pointedly. “On a manipulation-related note, I was actually thinking if it wouldn’t be possible for you to help me with princess Nasty.”

“What?” Killua was suddenly more alert. “You want to use Nanika to manipulate her emotions?”

“No, calm down. I was thinking if it could not be arranged for Alluka to paint princess Nasty. Your parents have been are more willing now to make concessions recently. If this idea of romance came from two sources not one, it might be more compelling.”

The princess looked hopefully at her brother, it was clear that prospect of any new company, even for the purpose of intrigue, was exciting for her.

“I’ll think on it, how it could be arranged, everyone knows how persuasive my dear sister is.” He flashed a mean grin at Alluka, she reciprocated with a self-satisfied smile.

Canary giggled, she looked so pretty when she did that, Kurapika allowed themself a shameless stare now that the princess was distracted. For a second Canary looked them in the eye before she averted her gaze. A small win.

“We have the initial plan sorted, I think,” the prince said. “With the assets I inherited from my grandfather we have more freedom financially. And we’ll reassess the situation after Canary talks to the princess again, and we’ll try to get her and Alluka together, too. Maybe we could play...”

“I have one more issue, I’d like to discuss before we move on,” Kurapika said, drawing a grunt from Gon who was about to sit up. “As I said, political stability is important for the safety of my kingdom. How serious is this?” They produced a leaflet which they picked up after the funeral. Everyone leaned in to look at it.

“What are the ants?” Alluka asked, she was shocked by the contents of the leaflet.

“The anti system fighters.” Canary explained. “They want to overthrow the monarchy.”

“Yes.” The prince agreed. “They’ve been around for a few years now, they would like to see Kukuroo change into something akin to the Ryodan Federation. They’ve caused a few riots and they are spreading their propaganda. This here is an example of that.” He picked up the paper and a spark jumped between his fingers. The leaflet lit up, turning into ashes in a matter of seconds.

“That’s a slight overreaction,” Kurapika said.

“Is it? The penalty for spreading their propaganda is death.” Canary backed her prince. “Where did you get it?”

“During the funeral, some people were circulating these.”

“They are becoming brazen, didn’t you see the ants attack the army, Gon?” Killua’s face was marked by a frown.

“You did what?” Kurapika felt their eyes turn red. “That’s it, Gon you can’t keep me out of the loop, it’s too dangerous!”

“At least I don’t do things that are punishable by death, like associating with rebels or assassination in the theatre.” Gon rolled on Killua’s lap to face away from everyone.

“Brat.”

The prince, of course indulged him by using both hands to pet him now. Kurapika snorted.

“I’ll ask Gotoh about it, I haven’t been on that many council meetings after my return. I’m not that up to date on the current affairs.”

“I’d appreciate that.” Kurapika nodded.

They spent the rest of the picnic playing games and talking about lighter subjects. The younger princess, Nanika, came out for that. She was very curious about Kurapika and wanted them to tell her legends and fairy tales from the Kurta clan. Kurapika had not felt this nostalgic in years, they were surprised how many they could recall.

Thus yet another unexpected development the afternoon brought, was Kurapika finding out that they actually had a favourite Zoldyck princess, especially that before the picnic they had no idea any existed.

 

*

 

For the first time ever Killua was doing something else for his birthday than the insufferable party at the palace or playing with his sisters and Canary. Gon planned an evening out on the town. Killua had no idea what to expect.

Gon was leading him to a part of the city he had never visited before, or at least he had no recollection of being there. It was not the worst neighbourhood he had seen, but definitely not on the rich side. They entered a street with various pubs and small theatres offering what was perceived as lowbrow entertainment by Killua’s regular crowd. He wondered if Gon wanted to show him some curios. His friend was not paying any attention to those establishments, though. He was carefully studying the signs. Suddenly his face lit up and he pulled Killua towards a door.

The place was very unassuming on the outside. Unlike the other taverns it had no drunks hanging about. It was called “The Serpent’s Tongue” and had people painted on both sides of the writing. On the right a scene with one man holding another’s hand and showing him something outside the picture, on the left two women smelling one bouquet of flowers that they were holding in joined hands. They were not all that well rendered but Killua had a feeling he had seen very similar pictures before. On murals and paintings in the palace and other aristocratic residencies. These were mythical motifs, connected to certain legends of gods and heroes. The people depicted were lovers in those stories. The symbolism turned out to be more of a description of the establishment’s clientele than some vague allusion. There were both men and women inside, and people whose gender Killua was not ready to assume based on their looks, but the only couples in sight were same-sex, and very open about it, touching, embracing, kissing. He could not help but stare.

“What is this place? How did you know it’s here?” He whispered to Gon, who was firmly holding his hand while trying to push through towards the bar. The place was packed and very lively.

“It’s a pub, for people like us.” Gon answered and kissed Killua on the cheek. No one paid attention to that. It was as if they entered a different reality.

They finally managed to hail the barmaid and get some wine. With glasses in hand they explored further, past the front parlour with just the bar and a few horizontal boards by the walls which were used as tables to put the drinks away, there was a room with proper seating, people swarming around tables, eating, playing games and chatting loudly. When they left it they entered a courtyard with a dance floor and a band. The music was loud and fast, people were dancing in pairs. That was even more scandalous than the fact that hardly any of these couples was of mixed gender.

“Will you do me the honour?” Gon asked with a wide smile.

“Always.”

They left their glasses and mingled with the crowd. Killua let Gon lead, he was the one familiar with the steps and tunes, after all. There was a lot of changing direction and jumping, done while holding hands all the time and sometimes even pressing against one another.

Killua heard himself laughing and cheering. He was incredibly happy. His family would die of mortification if they knew he was engaging in this. That only magnified the pleasure.

When the music slowed down they just cuddled and swayed to the rhythm. That turned into kissing with total abandon.

The whole evening was a cycle of drinking and dancing, with just two stops to eat something, because the alcohol was getting to Gon a little. Killua had a built up immunity to the stuff, he had no idea how much he’d have to drink for it to affect him in any serious way.

As the night progressed more people came and even in the courtyard the heat was becoming unbearable. On top of that Gon was having trouble to keep upright. Killua led him out.

“I don’t want to go home yet.” Gon pouted a little when the fresher air hit his face.

“Neither do I, and we aren’t. But you need to clear your head.” Killua took his hand and directed their steps towards a back alley. Then he grabbed Gon into his arms and jumped to the roof. Gon laughed excited as he dug his fingers into Killua’s shirt.

Killua carried him to the river bank, to a place which was just outside the port area. It was not exactly a tavern, but it served refreshments, only of the more exotic kind. Various potent infusions that either helped to keep people awake, or to the contrary awarded them with deep relaxation.

He put Gon down before they entered. The place was rather big, it had a shop area and a dining hall. The people inside were mostly foreigners, which was evident by their unusual attires and the languages they spoke. They were tourists, traders or residents looking for products from their home countries.

Killua led Gon to an elegant box, in the corner of the room. When the server came he ordered a pot of coffee and some sweets.

“I know this smell.” Gon said when the trey was brought to their table. “Leorio and my aunt drink this sometimes, but it’s very expensive to import.”

“Here it’s popular enough to be relatively cheap.” Killua put five spoonfuls of sugar in his cup.

“Hmmm.” Gon looked at the dark liquid. “I sort of remember that it tastes bad.”

“It’s medicine, it’s supposed to taste bad. But you can sweeten in it.”

“I thought it’s a delicacy.”

“One does not exclude the other, now drink up, so we can continue the evening.”

There was a some pouting and cringing but finally Gon finished his coffee.

“Where do you want to go next?” Killua asked when they were on the street again.

“It’s your birthday…”

“But you planned this evening... Unless you want to go back to that pub.”

“No, I think that was enough for today. I actually wanted to go to the beach with you.” He was much more coherent than an hour before.

“There isn’t much of a beach here, the cliffs start not so far outside the city.”

“True, but now the tide is low, so there is this rocky strip… I saw it when we went on a walk with Kurapika one day.”

“Really? I’ve never been there by night.”

“I’ll show you.” He started running towards the cliffs and Killua followed. “Is that how you found that pub?” He asked when they evened their pace. It came so naturally to them, adjusting to each other. “Just by walking around town?”

“Sort of, but I was actually looking for a place like that. I met some people from the Empire, when I was looking for dates on Kujira, and they told me about places like this. I wasn’t sure whether they weren’t pulling my leg... it was so amazing and outlandish. They told me how to find them, I had to look for the pictures of two mythical couples. I found a few, but liked that one the most.”

“I had no idea such places even existed.”

“Did you like it?”

“Are you kidding? It was great. Thank you for taking me there, it’s the best birthday of my life!”

Gon turned around and kissed him. “I’m glad.”

They were already on the thin rocky stretch of land, on their left side there was a huge grey wall of stone, they could hardly see where it ended. And to their right the black water rolled, infinite, seamlessly blending with the dark sky A few splashes here and there sent salty droplets their way. Only the half-moon and the stars were lighting the world around them.

“This place is amazing.” Killua said looking around.

“Yeah, and it exists only for short moments in time.”

They stood there next to each other, looking at the endless glistening ocean before them. Killua let his hand slide along Gon’s lower back and pulled him closer.

“You’re incredible.” He whispered leaning in, his lips touched the spiked up hair.

“Don’t steal my lines.” Gon huffed playfully.

“But it’s true, I’ve lived here all my life and yet you show me such wonderful places I’ve never seen before...” he trailed off.

The tide is going to return eventually, Killua thought, as he was looking at the waves, expecting them to start to lick his boots at any moment.

The whole beauty of the place was in its ephemeral nature. Gon was the only constant thing about it. Gon was the most important person, the one Killua needed to be in his life forever.

Gon snuggled to his side. “I want to give you all wonderful things in the world, I love you, Killua.”

There it was again, the words that always left Killua speechless. That made his throat contract and his heart run faster. He never knew how to react to them until now.

“Will you marry me?”

It felt a little silly to ask like this, without a ring or any proper preparation. In the darkness under the stars.

Gon was silent for a moment. It was unusual for him. Was he offended for the lack of form?

He turned to face Killua, his eyes were shining.

“Yes, of course I will!”

He pulled Killua into a long slow kiss. One that lasted until the first licks of the returning tide reached their feet, which prompted them to run back home.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First a little reward for your patience in reading this monstrosity. [A cute extra scene](https://pre00.deviantart.net/ab72/th/pre/f/2018/160/c/3/thoughts_about_tea_smol_by_joolita-dcdy8cv.jpg) by [my super talented enabler and friend](https://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I hoped I could give you a schedule now when I'll update, but at this point I can't. Everything is a mess irl rn. And I've become very slow in general. I'll finish this fic and that's a given, but the updates may be on a messy schedule, it may again take a few months for me to come up with a chapter. So generally I understand that the most of you, if not all of you, don't have this kind of time or patience. 
> 
> Hmm I dislike most of this chapter tbh, there is no one scene that i think is any good. They are all too long, too out of focus. Nothing really happens in them. But it's finished and well it took 4 months so it's better than nothing. 
> 
> And the thing I did with Palm. When i was trying to figure out the arena sequence I wanted a strong opponent for Hisoka, but someone else not to repeat his fight from canon. And I also knew I won't include Palm otherwise in this story, because I don't see a place for her. But i think she is an interesting character. And I like her power a lot. So I made this: human-looks Palm with ant Palm's power. I think she is actually quite evenly matched strength wise with Hisoka, but lacks his creepy cunning. I hope it's fun, not just stupid. 
> 
> This might be a good place to explain what I'll do with the ants. I won't have the chimera ants per se, I mean everyone will have a human form and be human, some will retain their powers but toned down. They will be more normal characters, not overpowered baddies. I don't think they'd suit the story in their canon from. I hope you'll be able to accept that. 
> 
> Also a few words about Neon's theatre attire. I know it's not very in line with the 1800-1830 period which this fic is going for aesthetically-wise. But I felt it would be more Neon if I go towards the creepiness of the Victorian era, with its fascination with everything dead and gross. 
> 
> Generally I'm sorry, for the low quality and for no solid info on the schedule.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alluka comes to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been five and a half months since I published the previous chapter. This pace is abysmal and I'm not going to make excuses. I hope you'll still be able to follow this story.
> 
> The length of this chapter is ridiculous, about 22.5K. I'm sorry. The good news is that there are three chapters left tops, hopefully just two. 
> 
> There are two flashbacks in this chapter - back to my old habits, timejumps in the even chapters XD. Again they are marked with three stars (***). 
> 
> So one star (*) marks a scene end, three (***) mark a timejump, and two (**) - sic! there are two stars now XD - mark a citation? Sort of, you'll see. It'll be in the notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
>  **Warnings:**  
>  \- violence, blood and gore  
> \- a sex scene  
> (the two things are not connected in any way)  
> \- some Hisoka happens in this chapter
> 
> One other thing that may warrant a warning is that I'm doing weird things with the chimera ant arc characters.. my only excuse is that this is what the plot demands... sigh. I'm sorry. Anyway the ants have toned down powers and well normal human forms. They are still pretty strong... just comparable to other characters, not completely out there power-level-wise.
> 
> At this point the chapter had one edit by me, so the quality is questionable, my friend will edit it eventually. Sorry.
> 
> My lovely talented friend made some art for the previous chapters, and she'll probably make some for this one eventually, so make sure to check the back chapters and scroll through them. Please support her, she's so kind and talented.

* * *

The clock was showing quarter past two when Gon finally appeared in the sitting room, having said goodbye to his imperial lover.

“A second day without practice?” Kurapika raised their eyebrow questioningly, as they put down their book.

“A good day to you too. And, to answer your question, there’s still time today.” Gon sat down and poured himself some tea. Then he helped himself to biscuits and fruit.

“Aren’t you too tired? That’s been quite the workout this morning. And last night.”

“Aren’t you just snarky because Canary stayed in the countryside with the lovely princess Alluka?”

Kurapika rolled their eyes feigning indifference. “Please.” They corrected their position on an armchair they were sprawling on.

A knowing smile appeared on Gon’s lips and it was rather infuriating.

“Since you have the strength, it would be wise to leave the city and practice the hatsu, it’s still weak, and you’ve got nowhere with the emission or transmutation training.”

“We will, but I want to share important news with you first.”

He was even more excited and energetic than usual, his smile wide and eyes eagerly fixed on Kurapika’s. They were sure they were not going to be happy about what was coming.

“We got engaged,” Gon almost shouted.

Harsh cracking sounds came from the armchair. Then a double tear could be heard as Kurapika ripped off the armrests. Gon was at their side instantly trying to pry their fingers away from the ruined upholstery. Success turned against him, because Kurapika grabbed his shirt, violently pulling him towards their face; their foreheads almost bumped.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” It was practically a screech.

Gon tried to force himself free as spit landed all over him. Kurapika was not having that. They needed to vent, because this was just too much. Somehow this little adventure of theirs was getting from bad to worse at a terrifying pace. And they had somehow fooled themself into thinking that they had managed to get it under control.

“Kurapika, let go.” Gon looked at them, his eyes had coldness to them.

A challenge, determination Kurapika had only seen once before, and they ended up with a broken jaw back then, because they had been stupid enough back then to find it amusing. This time they could take it, they were ready.

“And let you run off and get into deeper shit yet?”

“I’m not in any shit. I’m getting married.” He was speaking frighteningly calmly. His hands locked around Kurapika's wrists.

“Fucking repeat that.” They matched his calm tone, even though their eyes were burning. “Repeat that and explain to me what that means.”

“I thought you knew what marriage is. Don’t the Kurta get married?” It sounded sincere enough for Kurapika not to kick him in the stomach. They were sure that if he was trying to be smart, they would have done just that.

“Kurta culture has nothing to do with this. I want you to say it and then explain to me what this means to you, so that I know you understand what you’re saying.”

Gon’s face relaxed and Kurapika could predict that his answer was not going to satisfy them.

“It means that I can be forever with the man I love. And who loves me. No one will take him away from me.”

“Marriages can be annulled.”

“We would need to want that.”

Kurapika felt like wailing and sobbing.

“I have no words.” They let go of the shirt, now slightly torn at the seams. “It’s over, my life is over, my career. You, clueless idiot, ruined it…” They could feel an onset of a migraine.  

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t know what this means, do you?”

“Your career?”

“Time out.” They got up. “I’ll be back so stay here, or at least in the flat.”

“Sure…”

The dark corridor leading to the kitchen seemed to extend forever. It felt like a hole Kurapika could not crawl out of. Only for a minute though, because they reached the kitchen and the pantry. It was their first time there after they had checked it for potential external access points before they rented the place - it had none, the vents were too tiny . It took them a moment to find the alcohol among all the jars and other things. They uncorked a brandy and started to drink it from the bottle on their way back. They did not even care what flavour it was, the important thing was that it burned as it flowed down their throat.

Gon was by the window looking out. Kurapika chose the sofa, they sprawled and continued drinking. Finally they put the cold bottle to their forehead and started talking.

“Do you have any idea how much value your hand in marriage has?”

“I guess.”

“Gon, this is no joke. By marrying you he gains a claim over your lands, the Empire gets that claim.”

“I have no lands, they are Mito’s.”

“Gon.”

“Fine, I know seven of the islands are already mine.”

“And all will be yours after her death.”

“She’s still young, talking about her dying makes me uncomfortable.” He finally looked at Kurapika.

‘That’s the reality of things, the reality of your position.”

“I don’t want this position.”

“But you have it!” Kurapika drank some more. “You know who are you acting like, don’t you.”

“That’s a low blow.”

“Because it’s true?”

“Maybe…” Gon came up and took the brandy from Kurapika. There was already a quarter missing. He gaffled a generous amount.  “Maybe, I am as bad.”

“Well, now you know.  And you can’t go through with it, so it’s settled.”

Gon threw the bottle in their face, but Kurapika caught it before it connected.

“Killua’s not doing this for the land, it’ll be a secret wedding. He’s parents wouldn’t approve of it.”

“Doesn’t that scare you one bit?”

“No, I just want to secure what we have. He can’t get married twice.”

Kurapika sighed. “So when will this joyous event take place?”

“I’m not sure yet, Killua needs to find a priest first, only a temple can make it legally binding.”

The law, Kurapika thought and suddenly perked up. “Good luck with that, then.”

“Yeah, thanks…” Gon started cheerfully, but his eyes narrowed and he shot them an accusatory stare. “You… what are you thinking about right now?”

“How low I have fallen, getting drunk in the early afternoon.”

“Bullshit.”

“Fine.” They smirked. “No temple will marry you. You are a foreigner, and you have no document or anything else that would testify to your identity. No one, apart from your fiance, to confirm who you are. And since he’s a party to this legal deal, his word means nothing, despite him being a prince.”

“You could do it.”

“I will not move a finger to facilitate this travesty.”

“Asshole.”

“I’m sorry, but I won’t contribute to my professional ruin for your summer romance.” Kurapika adjusted their position on the sofa, finally finding some comfort. Contentment was washing over them with the heat of each sip of the brandy. At last Gon’s recklessness ran him into a dead end.

The man was pacing. A disarming sight, they had to admit, yet it gave them tremendous satisfaction. They grinned.

“I’ll need to use your soap mail.” Gon came to a halt and locked his gaze on Kurapika.

“What for?” Their self-satisfied voice seeped like molasses.

“I’ll write to Mito, she must have the appropriate documents.”

A spray of spit mixed with brandy traveled across the room, hitting Gon, but mostly landing on Kurapika’s dress. Gross. Distasteful. Their downfall illustrated. They did not even mind that much, they were laughing so hard. Their stomach and lungs began to ache as they failed to breathe properly.

“Sure, I’ll send your message,” they said when they calmed down. She’ll surely be delighted to get it, they thought maliciously.

“Thanks. Let’s go training now, I’ll write it after dinner.” Gon radiated determination, but he did not seem taken aback by Kurapika’s outburst and ridicule. Actually, now that he had a plan, however nonsensical it was, he seemed happy and excited again, like he had been when he entered the room.

Sometimes he is impressive like that, Kurapika thought.

 

*

 

Everything in the royal palace was huge. The ceilings were so far away that it was sometimes hard to see what scenes were depicted on them. The corridors were populated by statues, three times the size of normal humans. Alluka was marvelling at the fine details, the meticulously rendered anatomy and folds of fabric which revealed more than they covered.

She was holding Killua’s hand as they walked. Partially because she did not want to get lost, but mostly she was anxious for what was to come. They were doing a serious gamble and she hoped their assessment was right, that a show of strength was going to let them win their case.

They entered an enormous office. Its walls were rich yellow, decorated with intricate floral designs of white and gold painted molding. The far wall was almost completely covered by a tapestry of the Kukuroo mountain and an army marching down it to the cheers of commoners, a call back to their legend - the Zoldycks as saviours of the people, bringing peace and security during wartime.

The room had hardly any furniture, only a heavy desk with a tall chair, now occupied by the Emperor, and two small sofas between the windows. Her mother was sitting on one of them, poised upright, tense like a finely tuned string. No place to sit was prepared for those who seeked an audience with her father. They were supposed to stand on the milk white marble floor, cold even in the peak of summer.  

Alluka had not seen her father in four years, her mother even longer. Not that she missed them much, but she had been curious whether they still looked like she remembered them. She was not surprised that nothing about them had changed. They were still cold, distant, and disapproving.

The Emperor rose from his seat, while Kikyo just glared at them, unmoving.

“What’s the meaning of this, Killua?” he said threateningly. “You asked to see us both, and bring your brother…”

“Sister.” Killua corrected impassively.

“Sister,” The Emperor hissed. “You know it’s against the rules. They are both not to leave their house. They are far too dangerous!”

“That’s what Alluka came here to discuss.” Killua was reassuringly squeezing her hand.

“So it is you who wants to speak to me?” For the first time Silva’s eyes were focused on her.

Alluka swallowed. Killua nudged her to speak.

“Yes, father,” she said, raising her chin and looking back at him.

“I see.” He paused. “Then get out, Killua, you’re unnecessary here.”

On their way to the capital they discussed this as a probability. From the start it was pretty likely that she would have to face them alone.

Her brother bowed and retreated promptly. She knew he was going to be just outside, listening in, ready to run to her at any moment. And yet she started sweating. She straightened out her dress and checked if her hair was in place.

“Well, what is it, Alluka?”

“I’m an adult now, and I’d like to be able to come to court,” she started the rehearsed lines. She hoped that the preparation she had put into it was not going to be in vein. “I find it deeply unfair that I was not invited to my brother’s wedding. Or grandfather’s funeral.”

“You say you’re an adult, yet come to me with such childish requests. And do it while blatantly breaking the rules I set.” Her father’s eyes were stern, there was no emotion in his voice. “What is the point of even asking me, if you don’t find my decisions binding?”

“That’s hardly fair.” She challenged him. “I have obeyed all the rules you set for me for almost nineteen years. I’m tired of living on my own, only sporadically visited by my brother.”

“But you do not live alone, do you?”

“Nanika has grown as well, she does not come out to strangers. But she would also like to see the world outside our forest prison. She was so excited on the ride here. She loves all the new places she has seen so far, including this room.”

“That’s nice, honey,” the Empress spoke for the first time. “But for this whole time the public has known you as a prince. How will we explain this?” She gestured towards Alluka.

Another thing they prepared for.

“You’ve always said that I was ill. It’ll be easy to say that this was a side effect of some healer’s magic. People know that miracles come with consequences.”

Her mother looked at Silva, there was confusion and distress in her face. Change was not something she liked, especially when it came unexpectedly and was not her decision.

“That is an angle we could work.” The Emperor admitted, causing his wife to let out a quiet sob. “If you want to be at court, however, you’ll need to work more. Not just healing or curse breaking from time to time.”

Alluka did not flinch or lower her eyes, and it took all her strength and determination. Nanika stirred within her, listening keenly. It all hinged on that, on what he was going to ask for in return. They both knew more freedom was not going to come without a cost, not in their nightmare family.

Greedy wishes took a toll on Nanika, they made her mature. The murderous ones particularly quickly. On the one hand, that meant she was capable of understanding and expressing more. On the other, it was unclear what her growth really meant. Nanika herself did not know, but it made her anxious. That could not be a good sign by any means, so the sisters kept it a secret.

“Due to a little tariff misunderstanding, we’re running low on ship mast suitable trees,” the Emperor said and Alluka relaxed a bit.

It was a selfish wish, and a large one, but no one had to be killed to fulfil it.

“Are you really going forward with this, dear?” Kikyo got up and ran to her husband.

“I think every deal with the daemon which benefits us is the right one to make.” He took his wife’s hand in a surprisingly reassuring way, despite the sternness of his voice. “So calm down.”

“Very well, but I too have a condition.” Kikyo let go of Silva’s hand and went up to Alluka. She circled her daughter. “You grew up very pretty,” she said suddenly, as if surprised.

A blush bloomed on Alluka’s cheeks, she did not expect a comment like that.

“Baby,” the Empress cried dramatically and launched herself to embrace Alluka, who was significantly taller that her mother.

The embrace was tight and a moment passed before Kikyo let go. To her shock, Alluka realised that her mother was crying. The situation was truly bizarre. After she untangled herself, the Empress took Alluka by the elbow and led her seemingly to the side. It made no sense, the princess was absolutely certain that her father’s sharp assassin senses would let him hear them wherever they went in the room.

“Honey, you are close with your brother, right? With Killua?” She sniffed.

“Yees...” Alluka said carefully.

“Please talk to him, I tried, but he won’t listen.” Her voice was so close to a sob it felt comical.

Alluka was doing her best not to laugh, which was made extra hard by Nanika, who was openly giggling.

“This horrible mongrel girl...” Kikyo continued. “The one he brought from the orphanage. He shouldn’t, no, he mustn't flaunt their improper trysts!”

“Is that what he’s been doing?” Alluka asked a little too coldly. In her mind the word “mongrel”, used in reference to Canary, took the first position when it came to improper things.

“Oh, it’s so unseemly, they walk around together, and sit together and dance, and she spreads the most scandalous rumours.”

“I had no idea.” She wanted to laugh as she said that, because she did not expect that everyone was buying that pretence. It's not Killua you should be worried about, dear mother of mine, she thought, not when it comes to trysts with Canary.

“Please, please convince him to stop. I’ve been looking for wife candidates for him, but the rumours make it difficult to negotiate good terms.”

“I see, I’ll do my absolute best to convince him to end his affair with Canary. You have my word.” She promised. Also I’ll  do everything to convince Canary to have an affair with me.

“Good, I’ve always known you are a good girl.” Kikyo hugged her again.

After that the Emperor asked her about the state of Nanika’s requests and arranged for a criminal to take the toll of the ones that would come after the wish. Next, he laid out the rules for Alluka’s court privileges. For now she was only allowed two days a week and was supposed to sleep at her house. They obviously did not trust her when she told them Nanika would not bother strangers with her requests. Thus they imposed this trial period, which was limited only to the palace and its premisses.

That was enough, though. A start that could be built upon. They needed time to prepare the propaganda machine to reintroduce her to the public.

 

*

In the wake of Illumi’s departure Killua found himself spending more time at council meetings and sitting in on audiences. The activities themselves were not too horrible, he was always happy to indulge in analysis, but it took away from the time he could spend with Gon. The complaint was petty, he knew it very well. Gon had his training and arena fights, he was not bored by any chance. It would just be nice to accompany him. Sparr with him, instead of Kalluto.

The need to plan their strategy in the succession war was further taking away from their time together.

One thing was becoming apparent from all those palace meetings, the emperor’s eyes were directed outside, towards the expansion of the empire. Killua would have dismissed it as coincidental, if he did not remember a similar disproportion from all those previous instances when he had been allowed to attend as a teenager. The proportion seemed seriously skewed, and that indicated a pattern. Killua recalled reading about long-gone empires which fell in part due to not being able to manage their own size. Was he fighting to become a captain of a sinking ship? The decline did not worry him as a matter of pride, he had no ambitions of conquest or world domination, but the plan was to assume power to gain safety and stability. A fall of an empire usually came with unrest and Killua was not looking forward to escaping an angry mob.

After the meeting was over Killua left quickly and snuck into Gotoh’s office. He did not want to be seen with the man in public, not to tip off Illumi’s spies, or whoever else might be watching.

The minister came after a half an hour which Killua used to inspect the documents on the desk.

“I did not expect a visit from your highness,” the man said once he noticed Killua. His voice betrayed a hint of fear. It was understandable, finding a person fully concealed by zetsu in one’s office was a stressful event for obvious reasons. “Especially since we saw each other merely minutes ago.”

“I want to discuss certain matters, but I feel that, for your safety and mine, no one should know with whom I associate myself.”

“That seems prudent.” Gotoh sat down behind his desk and corrected his glasses. “How may I assist you, your highness?”

“I heard that my grandfather’s funeral was disrespected by protests. Is it typical for state events to be attacked like that?” Killua asked cautiously.

“It does happen.”

“Has it always happened? Was my brother’s wedding also attacked?”

“It was indeed.” Gotoh observed him curiously. “Many of the protesters were captured by the army and executed. Both now and then. So the slight was punished appropriately.”

“Rounding up the canon fodder is considered enough?”

“They were the ones causing the disturbance.”

“Not even one word on this subject from my father,” Killua pushed, hoping for a less evasive answer. Was he wrong and the man was not going to be helpful after all?

“Ah.” Gotoh corrected his glasses. “So you’ve noticed.”

“Why is this not a topic at council?”

“The ants are considered a minor nuisance.”

“So have their leaders been caught?”

“Not yet.”

“Identified?”

“Not exactly.”

“They’ve been around of years, I’ve first heard about them before I ran away. It’s a little long for a group like this to persist, especially that I don’t think they used to be this brazen in the past.”

“Why are you interested in this, your highness?”

“Because no one else is! And it’s domestic terrorism. It’s a group that’s started to clash with the army. I’ve just arranged for my non nen-wielding sister to be taken out of hiding.” That was not entirely true. Ever since they had decided to try to get Alluka out of her prison they had been preparing. Waking up her nen, teaching her the basics so that she would not be defenceless. None of that was Gotoh’s business, of course. “And no more than a week ago there was an attempt to do something to my brother’s wife when she was in the theatre.” The lie just flew out of his mouth to keep the first one company, so he doubled down on it. “A lady trained by my mother was killed.”

“It could have been the Ryodan finally taking action, the princess was targeted before.”

“By my mother, to gain more control over her. I’m not a fool. It were probably your people who took out the original ladies-in-waiting.”

“Fair enough.” Gotoh was shameless enough to look at Killua with patronising admiration, as if he was glad to be discovered.

They all think I’m a brat, good, it only makes my position better, he thought.

“The federation can’t be dismissed altogether, my investigation has turned up nothing so far.” Gotoh argued.

“I’m not advocating for that. But at the meeting only this angle was discussed, because my father seems obsessed with the intercontinental politics and something which I’m coming to identify as his personal rivalry with the Directorate. All internal matters get dismissed. Am I correct to assume you’re in charge of running that?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

Killua shifted in his chair, satisfied. He identified a weakness and confirmed his suspicions. The leaflet Kurapika brought to the picnic had been eating at him. The Kurta was a professional when it came to maintaining internal order in a country, even if on a much smaller scale. If the ants caught their eye, it warranted further investigation.

“I want the reports you have on the ants. Their known operatives, spy reports, incident reports, everything dating back as far as you have them.”

“That’s quite a lot of documentation.”

“I do hope there will be more than just one folder.”

“Should I deliver them to your rooms?”

“What for? I practically don’t sleep there.” Killua snorted and shot Gotoh a patronising look, as if he expected more from the minister.

“To countess Paitin’s house then?”

“Obviously.” Killua did his best to sound exasperated that this was even a question at this point. “And…”

“Keep it secret, I’ve gathered.”

“Great, we’re on the same page then.”

*

Every day they tried to go out with Gon and do some training. Unless they were training things like gyo or in they had to leave the city and go far into the cliffs, to avoid curious onlookers. That gave them a good run as a warmup. Kurapika called it Gon’s training even though they were working on their own form with equal dedication. They just preferred not to announce it. For the past three or four years on Kujira they had got too comfortable, too complacent. They had limited their daily routine to one hour. There were no nen related challenges on the island. The skills they utilised and developed were connected to organisation, intimidation and plotting. Occasionally they caught a thief, pirate or some foreigner running from the law. Few of them were nen users, even fewer were any good at it. The appearance of the Kukurooean crew made it pitifully clear how out of practice they were. First the infernal woman escaped them in the cave, which they tried to explain with her hatsu at the time. They knew all too well it was an excuse to spare themself the humiliation. She was just faster, she had not used her hatsu before she was well out of their sight. They used to be at least as fast as she was, but that had been when they actively pursued people. Then Gon broke their jaw. Again their lack of training came to bite them in the arse. The fact that the Zoldyck brat and the infernal woman were cautious of them was only due to their fame, if the two of them really had nefarious intentions towards the queen and Gon, Kurapika might have been too weak to stop them. It might have been hard even with Melody and Leorio there to help.

Thus they were pushing themself as hard as they were pushing Gon, they just hoped he did not notice how much effort they put into it. It infuriated them how observant the boy was and how much he was able to figure out. Before he just did not use to share it, he upheld an image of a scatter-brained child. Another thing Kurapika blamed themself for. Gon managed to fool them all with his casual indifference. He played the part of an endearing eternal child all too well, Kurapika fell for it and it was deeply embarrassing.

Now Gon was making progress in great strides, which in turn inspired jealousy, it had been years since Kurapika could learn as fast. Fortunately they did not need to equal Gon’s pace. They had been far ahead of him in the past, they just needed to get back to that place.

The heathfields on top of the cliffs had always been Kurapika’s favourite place when it came to the Imperial capital area. The colours were soothing almost all year round. An incredible array of pinks, purples and white mixing with dark green. The plants looked like an inviting fluffy carpet. The winds, that blew there constantly, kept many away. While the smell of the ocean gave a much needed reprieve from the stench of the city and its million inhabitants. It offered the most striking solitude. And on days like these, when Gon was at the arena, Kurapika had a rare chance to truly enjoy it. Tiny stalks brushed against their calves as they walked aimlessly, it was almost like wading in water.   

They were taking a break after doing conjuring training all morning, followed by building up their ren and ten. They were not that tired, but they felt indulgent, having the opportunity to enjoy their surroundings.

It was worrying how much indulgence they were allowing themself these days. This whole excursion to the empire was becoming less professional by the minute. It was hard to even call it damage control at this point. Any connection to Kujira affairs, their official job, was disappearing with every day Kurapika let this continue. The proper course of action was hiring a manipulator and dragging Gon’s ass home. Instead they were burning through Melody's money and their own savings by renting a flat and buying clothes, getting all cosy. Fine, they had to admit that Gon started to bring in decent winnings from the arena. Overall, however, it was still an expense, they were far from breaking even. And the damn Zoldyck brat always made these faces as if he was at the brink of offering them money.  

They hated that they were allowing this to go on. They hated why they were doing this. It was stupid and detrimental to their career. At least in Kujira. Then there was a consideration for working hard now to get hired later, if the prince managed to win the succession war. A huge if. A flimsy prospect at best. But the things Kurapika was doing here seemed like what they were born to do. There was real danger to protect Gon from, and a real opposition to track down. Both power and smarts needed, the full extent of their skill to be utilised. Something that was very unlikely to happen in Kujira.

Melody had thought that moving to the paradise island was going to help Kurapika's soul recover. She was right. But did they need more recovery? Were they not cured, perhaps?  Maybe this was the change they needed now.

There was something alluring about that. It reeked of a trap though, of slipping into some old bad habits. Regardless, disloyalty like this would stain their character foreven. There was something irredeemable about it.

They reached the edge of the cliff, the wall of stone cut straight down to foaming water crashing into it. There were a few spiky rocks protruding from between the waves like crusty claws of some slumbering monster. Wind was tugging at Kurapika mercilessly, pushing them towards the drop and then back. Their too long, and now slightly damp, hair was swatting their face.

Kurapika was using their aura to stay put. They knew they would likely survive, were they to fall. That by no means meant that it would a pleasurable experience.

This was where they were at, on the verge of making a choice that quite possible could not be undone. Down there, among the swirling fury of the uncertain future, not only their career was on the line. She was also there. Tempting. Worldly, clever and beautiful. She was a chance of a personal life beyond the duties. Of warm companionship and tangled sheets. And of emotions, those elusive things that Kurapika was not particularly fond of. Mostly due to having experienced them, some were very nice, others far from it. All were overwhelming, clouding one’s judgement. There was no denying though, not anymore, that some feelings were sprouting in their soul. Should they let them take root?

The wind swished past them, they rocked.

Was she even serious? There was an argument to be made that she had already achieved what she wanted… Her summer romance, culminated in sex, was that not the end of such casual things? It was very good sex, she was limber and decisive…

They snorted and shook their head, that resonated throughout their body, further exacerbated by the breeze. They had to put some effort to stay on the cliff.

The sex issue was irrelevant, Kurapika, like everyone else, could manage well by themself if they needed.

She was fun to spend time with. Kurapika had found themself more and more keen on her doing things with them. But they could have that as friends. A romantic relationship would make things different. Was it even on the table? Canary had some feelings for the pretty princess, and likewise. Alluka did identify Kurapika as a rival... was that a proof of anything? And would it be wise to try to upstage a Zoldyck? Would that not be fun though? The bratty princess read a few novels and now thinks she can woo a classy lady? Would she be able to hold a witty conversation about intellectual topics?

Kurapika snorted again. Maybe they should have limited themself to rolling their eyes, that did not affect their balance that much. But their shook their head instead. Once more their body was set off-balance by the wind, tipped towards the drop. They did not stabilise themself. They knew they would survive. And they did come here to train. To push themself to their limits. They also knew they could compete with a snotty princes.

Violent air pushed the laughter back into their lungs, as the white foam and ink water grew closer before their eyes.

 

*

 

“What is this exercise supposed to do?” Alluka whined. Her face was red, while her chest moved rapidly and  ununeven under a sweated through tunic. She was trying to cool off and calm down before she picked up a jug of water.

Gon was drinking so he could not answer right away.

Suddenly a smile crept onto her face.

“Oh no you don't, Nanika!” she protested loudly. “You don't get to laugh while I'm suffering. You don't feel the body's discomfort like I do!” She sulked, when Gon chuckled in reaction to that.

“As my torturer you don't get to laugh either.” Alluka came up and flicked his forehead.

“Auch.” He rubbed it. “And the exercise is for balance and concentration.”

“Is that so, then why am I sweating?” She pouted.

“Because you need your muscles to keep balance.”

She snorted and finally started to drink.

“And you're getting better at it. In the beginning you couldn't last more than ten heartbeats. Now I counted till one hundred before you gave in. Your stamina is improving.” He was very proud of her progress.

“I sure hope it is. Nanika’s been chasing the dogs every day like you told her. My thighs and calves are killing me after that.”

“She's a very good student.” Gon grinned. “You're too. Your ten is very smooth already. We can try zetsu and ren. We'll be ready for your debut with that.”

“Yeah, at least with zetsu we need to get there, I need to be able to conceal the aura from my family.”

“There's no question you will be, in my opinion.” He got up and gave her a soft pat on the shoulder.

When he offered to co-tutor Alluka it was just something spontaneous he blabbered out. Canary and Killua were trying to come up with a schedule to train the princess. They were seriously concerned about her safety, but between Canary's security and espionage duties and Killua's involvement at court, their time to go to the countryside regularly was limited. Neither could do it more than once a week. Gon on the other hand had the time. He fought at the arena twice a week, otherwise he devoted every free minute to training. Either with Kurapika or Ikalgo. He could spare one day to run to Alluka's secret house and help everyone out. This was enough, she had guided tuition three times a week, and trained on her own in the meantime.

Teaching proved rewarding and useful to him in ways he had not expected. Explaining things to another person gave him much deeper and profound understanding. That translated to improvements in his own form.

“I’m just not sure about all of this, you said I already had an aura, when you met me the first time, so doesn’t it mean I can use it already? Without the exercise?”

“I’m not sure you’re using it… And if you are… wouldn’t it be good to know how?”

“How come you observed my aura and Canary or my brother didn’t?”

“I think they both did, they just didn’t want to address it. I suspect they were afraid that you having proper nen powers, on top of Nanika’s powers would make your parents more interested in you. I can understand their fear.”

“Yes, my parents have horrible ideas. With every day, as my debut is drawing near, I have more and more doubts. What if they ask Nanika to do despicable things again? What if I get hurt at court? Or embarrass myself?” She sat down on the grass and Gon joined her.

“Something bad can happen to you here too. I mean your parents’ve never needed an excuse to ask unspeakable things of you. I think you should always try to carve as much for yourself as possible from any situation.”

“Aren’t you afraid of them? Marrying Killua… that’s so bold.”

“It was his idea,” Gon laughed and winked at her. “But it’s great and I wish I’d come up with it. In the past when I thought about marriage it made me sad, because it was going to be to some girl I would hardly know. A political act. I’ve never thought I could have true love, like in the books. You know, the whole package, friendship, trust, sex. And now the prospect of it being serious, it being forever, it fills me with so much joy.”

“I’m so envious right now.” Alluka sighed.

“I don’t blame you. I’d also be envious if it wasn't happening to me.” He grinned.

She shook her head, but she was smiling.

“My brother may have had this idea, but he doesn’t know how to go about it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Canary is looking for the right priest. But I’ll be arranging the ceremony. I can’t leave it to Killua, he can’t organise a party. Canary always organises my birthdays, and I do hers. He’s completely useless at that.”

“I can imagine. So what are you planning?”

“Nothing yet. I need know know where it will take place first.”

“I see.”

“When I have a plan I’ll tell you.”

“I’m looking forward to that. But since you have nothing to divulge we can resume the training. Break’s over.”

“Wait, I have some ideas!”

“Nope, too late my princess.”

“Ugh.”

 

*

The double door between the drawing room and the small library were wide open. All tables and some of the chairs were commandeered by files. Killua, Canary and Kurapika were combing through the documents the prince got from Gotoh. They were trying to create a timeline and a visual map of known operatives and connections between them.

The problem was that the Imperial spies did not manage to get too far up the chain in the organisation. Thus all information about the leadership of the ants was purely speculative.

“How are we even going to get close to them?” Killua whispered exhausted and got up. He left the drawing room quickly, just in case Canary or Kurapika would be willing to take up the subject. He was not asking, just whining. He needed a break from the documents.

Gon was curled up by the window on a cushioned sill at the far end of the library. Killua sat up next to him, leaning on Gon’s folded legs. He was met with a bright smile, as Gon let the letter he was reading drift to the floor.

“How’s it going?” Killua asked.

“Fine, Bisky’s letters are very informative.” Gon leaned in to mess up Killua’s hair. His other hand rested on the window, helping him keep balance.

There was a ring on his finger, glimmering in the candle light. A gold ring with a large oval sapphire. Killua used a gem he inherited from his grandfather to have it made. A late engagement ring. Gon only wore it when they were at home or at Canary’s, it was so over the top, something only fit for court. The worst thing was that when he put it on Gon’s finger, the man instantly said: it reminds me of your eyes. He sounded enthusiastic about it. Gave Killua one of his beautiful toothy smiles. Of course Gon saw nothing wrong with the ring, but as soon as the Kurta laid eyes on it they snorted and made a face. Killua knew exactly what they thought about and felt foolish for not realising it sooner, before he ordered the wretched thing. There was something deeply possessive about it, pathetic in how ostentatious and territorial it was. He could not take it back now, or exchange it for something less obnoxious. He turned away from the gem to look Gon in the eye. It should have been amber, rich, sunny and loving.  

“I can plan a solid training regime based on them,” Gon continued.

“I’m glad this worked out. I’m sorry I didn’t get you a teacher.”

“It’s not your obligation.” Gon was curling the white strands around his finger. “You always feel responsible for everything, and for me especially.”

“I’m sorry, I know you’re capable.” Killua felt like a patronising asshole.

“It wasn’t meant to be reproach.” Gon’s voice was soothing. “I just want you to relax. I get that it’s not going great with the resistance.”

“Not really…” He sighed. “So far we have a suspicion that there was a change in leadership a few years ago.”

“Why do you think that?”

“The ants have become more brazen.. More open in their agitation, more confrontational. Despite that we have no idea who leads the whole things. The spies report that it’s almost impossible to move up the ranks when you start as a footsoldier.”

“They sound like a clique. It was part of why Kujira always seemed so lonely, when I was trying to make friends in the hotels, among the polite society. Not only were they there for a limited time. They always came in groups, knew each other from home. And had some connections and got introduced to other groups quickly. I had no one to introduce me, being incognito and all. It’s hard to get in with people who are tight.”

“If they embraced you, we wouldn’t have met,” Killua said absentmindedly. There was an idea slowly taking shape in his mind, yet he could not fully see it just yet. “I should probably go back to the documents.”

“No, stay a little. Kurapika is staring. They are envious for sure, because their game is so poor.”

Killua snorted. The Kurta was indeed glancing in their way, their face unnaturally calm.

“Why not?”

He was gently pushed away as Gon changed his position on the window sill, to be then immediately pulled back in. He was now also lying on the cushions and Gon’s chest in a comfy cuddling set-up.

“And yeah, those people, the rich tourists, were never worth my time,” Gon finished his thought while stroking and rubbing Killua’s shoulders and chest. “But when I was younger I didn’t know any better.”

Killua nuzzled to him, but was only half listening.

Elements were drifting in is thoughts, slowly coming closer, linking. An outside clique. Brazen tactics, but full secrecy. Pretentious language...

Canary read out a fragment of a pamphlet the Interior Ministry had in evidence.

 _“Outside the wall, children starve to death. Inside, the idle dregs of mankind feast on excess. It is sheer madness. Rise to destroy all walls. We can give you, if not perfect equality, a world without unjust want.”_ **

She employed theatrical emphasis while she read, and it was fully warranted for the pompous drivel that the words comprised. The three of them laughed. There was more elated language and unrealistic promises in the pamphlet. Propaganda was always funny when you could look at it from a distance and knew what the trick was.

The words were not only funny though, they were familiar.

He thought of asking Canary… But no, asking her made no sense she was not in the room with them. Canary found the young count insufferable, so she had done everything not to be in the same room as he was. Killua allowed her, Komugi was his third cousin after all, so it made sense that he stayed in her chambers to guard her.  

 

***

 

“I wish the fighting was over,” princess Komugi once said. “So much death.”

Killua wanted to agree with her, but he was not allowed. Getting a word in had become impossible, ever since count Meruem and his mother took refuge from the rebels in the princes’ household. He appointed himself as a companion to the princess and her gaming partner, even though both Killua and Canary, who were guarding her already played with her.  

“Sometimes death is preferable to life,” Meruem said. He acted like he was the smartest person in the room and took himself way too seriously. He brought such unpleasant intensity to everything that first Canary, then Killua just took a step back.  

Luckily Komugi did not seem to mind Meruem’s impudence, probably because regardless of  how much he tried, he could not beat her. It would have been even amusing to observe, had the eighteen-year-old not spewed his boring wisdom in between considering his moves on the board.

Canary had said: he still wants to have an upper hand in something, even though he is perpetually losing. Killua felt she hit the nail on the head with that. Sometimes he could not stop himself from rolling his eyes. Canary used every excuse to go patrol the house and its premisses, just not to sit there with them, the prince allowed her this by staying in the room.

“Why would it be?” she asked while making a move. Killua assessed the board, she was a few moves from dominating it again.

“Because it’s not really a choice between death and a pleasant life, but between quick honourable death and prolonged suffering leading to painful death.”

“How come?” She raised her head and it seemed as though she was looking at him.

“People are suffering in the country, my lady,” he said. “The rule since your father passed away has been poor.”

He had no respect for Killua at all. When Illumi was around he still kept some pretence, but in Killua’s presence he allowed himself all kinds of comments.

“The aristocracy has become very rich from their various business ventures which they had struck in the Empire.” Killua threw a casual wrench in his tirade. Don’t absolve yourself, asshole. Your mother profited greatly after her treason quashed the previous uprising, you’re just bitter because you’re temporarily inconvenienced by it.

“The common people are a suffering. Outside the palace walls the children are starving. While the greedy dregs mindlessly line their pockets. It’s madness, utter madness.”**

“That’s awful, my father taught me that the ruler is responsible for all his people,” the princess said. “He was not afraid to stand up for his principles.”

She knows the Zoldycks killed him, Killua thought, his respect for her growing by the minute.

“He was right, only the wise should have power, only the worthy.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but the uprising has almost no following among the peasants or poor city folk. It seems more like the snubbed aristocracy and merchants want to use the disgruntled army officers to regain power.” Killua was not giving up.

“As a foreigner you don’t understand the intricacies of the local politics, of course the unrest comes from the impoverished masses.”

“I see,” Killua did not want to get into an argument. There was no point. Meruem’s father had started it all ten years earlier, so the teen clearly wanted to maintain some kind of mythologised image of the situation. In his head it was about merit, not the powerful fighting amongst themselves for who gets the biggest chunk of the pie. The rebellion took place only in the bigger cities and spread through manifestos. The downtrodden masses could not read.

 

***

The two men cuddling by the window made Canary smile. They looked so sweet together, so right. It was casual happiness and tenderness that was completely new for her prince and she was so glad he could experience it. She envied him a little, that he had this little escape from their fruitless wade through the sea of paper. Her own relationship with Kurapika was confusing. Many times she wondered what they were actually doing.

The lovely scene ended when Killua untangled himself and came back to the drawing room. Though for some reason he brought Gon with him.  

“I know whom we’re dealing with,” he said as he stopped by the side table to pour himself and Gon some tea.

“Really? Is it the ants?” Kurapika allowed themself some sarcasm.

“Ugh,” Canary shot them a murderous stare, they were so unhelpful sometimes.   

“Oh shit, you knew that already?” Killua graced Kurapika with a patronising look. “So you also know who the leader is? Well then this is settled. Come Gon, we can go fuck upstairs.” He said and took a sip of his tea.

“Tell them already, so we can actually go?” Gon nudged Killua playfully.

“You know?” Canary looked at Killua curiously and spoke before Kurapika could. “There is so little to go on here.”

“Indeed, and I wouldn’t use the word know, but I have a strong suspicion.”

“How?” As Kurapika seemed genuinely interested now, their dismissive demeanour subsided. “Canary is right, there is nothing here.”

“Yes, and that’s a clue actually. Gon compared the leadership to a clique and we know they came into power recently. So they are a foreign element. And I think they are literally foreign, as in foreigners.”

“You think it’s a Ryodan plot?” Kurapika rolled their eyes, ready to ridicule the notion.

“Am I not my father’s son? Isn’t everything a part of his dick measuring contest with the Directorate?” Killua smiled sweetly. “But no, absolutely not. At least nothing would suggest that. The other clue is the writing, it has rang familiar to me from the start, and I’ve just remembered where I heard some of this stuff before. It’s not even about the content, although that too, but about the style, the phrasing.” Killua finished his tea and put away the cup, then helped himself to some pastries.

“You haven’t been sitting there with us, so it’s not so obvious to you,” he addressed Canary. “But these pamphlets and manifestos sound awfully like Meruem.”

“But Meruem is…”

“Count Meruem Arioo? From East Goratou?” Kurapika did not let her finish.

“Yes.”

“He’s dead. He was killed together with his mother in the second East Goratou uprising. His father was the leader of the first rebellion, but the mother betrayed him for privileges. So the rebels enacted revenge when it became clear that the second uprising was going to fail, as a last act of resistance. Or whatever. It’s a story from about four years ago, irrelevant now,” Kurapika stated strongly, as if ending the discussion.

“Aren’t you well informed.” Killua smiled.

“That’s my job, of course I am.”

“We were there,” Canary whispered. The memory was not something she liked to go back to.

“In East Goratou? During the rebellion?” Kurapika looked at her surprised.

“Yes, we went with Illumi, to assist him with the military action,” she said with a nod.

“We were relegated to guard duty,” Killua explained. “You know what the situation there was.”

“I do, but I bet Gon doesn’t.”

Gon looked a little bashful, this was clearly mostly news to him. “I know there was an uprising, but not much of the details,” he admitted.

“East Goratou is far away from Kujira.” Canary smiled at Gon.

“Exactly.” Killua backed her up. “We, as in the Zoldyck empire, and I’d venture a guess Illumi personally, killed the King of East Goratou fourteen years ago, because he was not responding to our bullying. The aristocracy split into factions trying make deals and to grab as much power as they could. Some fared worse, so under the leadership of count Arioo they started a civil war and called it an uprising against the Zoldyck usurpers.”

“Yes, I suspected as much.” Kurapika was nodding their head. “Although the official story for the kings death is different. Regardless. The first rebellion failed because countess Arioo chose to cooperate against her husband. She got rich of it, as far as I recall.”

“Indeed. Ten years later another rebellion took place, everyone assumed that the dead count’s allies regrouped and had another go at reshaping the political landscape.”

“So far it’s common knowledge. The second uprising failed as well, princess Komugi was abducted and assumed killed, countess Arioo and her son were brutally murdered. After the country lost the last of its dynasty, the Zoldycks were the next in line to the throne there. Your father took the title and now it’s a province of the empire. Run of the mill Zoldyck conquest.”

“I guess… but...” Killua looked tired of Kurapika’s tyrade.

“But what? Are you telling me that count Meruem is alive?”

“Killua…” Canary started softly. “We were there when he died.”

“We were in the building, we’ve seen nothing.”

She felt her hands tremble so she turned her back to everyone. She looked around desperately for some purpose to her action that would disguise her unease. There was a carafe with brandy on the chest of drawers. A splendid excuse and a welcome remedy for her nerves. She poured herself a generous glass. Thinking of that day, possibly the most terrifying one in her life yet, was the last thing she wanted to do.

Canary faced everyone again. The tension in the room was palpable.

“True. We were otherwise occupied,” she admitted. She took a large sip.

 

***

The wide marble steps divided under the painting depicting the now passed king of East Goratou and his then about ten year old daughter. They looked quite happy together. The king’s face expressed care. It was such a stark contrast to how the young woman was treated now. Her safety depending solely on not speaking out and playing her role.

Canary had to go back to change Killua, who was guarding princess Komugi in her chambers. Doing that meant she would have to endure the princes’ self-appointed new friend. Canary sighed and turned right to climb a few remaining steps to get to the first floor.

Suddenly she felt a tremendous aura discharge from deep within the eastern wing, where Meruem and his mother where temporarily accomodated.

Canary instantly moved in that direction, flaring up her own aura. Behind her she heard the footsteps. Meruem was also running in that direction, he caught up with Canary when she entered the corridor leading to his rooms, and overtook her. A female voice could be heard yelling even though the door was at the far end.

Fear and stress hit Canary almost like a hammer to the back of her head. Two potent auras suddenly appeared back in the west wing. One of them Canary knew all too well. Killua was in danger. Instantly whatever horror was playing out behind the door in front of her became meaningless to her. When she dove through the darkness to get to her storm boy as quickly as possible, she could see Meruem’s back rushing towards the screams.   

Canary landed in a corridor, which was almost a mirror image of the one she had just left. Parts of it were scorched and on fire. The doors to Komugi’s room were shattered and made eerie sounds as they swang on the warped hinges. The princess herself was squatting behind an overturned table, Canary could feel her with her en.

Killua was a blur of electricity, ferociously attacking a huge dark skinned man, who seemed to have a few too many arms and was moving them chaotically about with terrifying speed. Canary charged at him, but was pushed violently away by a random swing. Killua was faring a little better, able to ran faster then the flailing limbs, but despite connecting his punches did little to the much larger and older man. And her storm boy was burning through his aura like crazy.

It did not take long before her Killua got hit a couple of times and flew backwards. She ran to him, to help him up.

“I’ll break you in half, Zoldyck invader,” the man roared. The noise was not even half as terrifying as the ruthless smile twisting the man’s face.

“We need to run,” Canary whispered.

“He’ll kill the princess if we do,” Killua protested. When he was standing up Canary noticed he was shielding his leg with aura.

“You were running like that with a broken leg?” she hissed horrified.

“Not like I had a choice.” He was breathing heavily and wiping the sweat that stuck his messy hair to his forehead.

“Then let’s grab the girl and run, I’ll distract him,” Canary offered, already trying to come up with an idea how to drag the brute away from the doorway he was currently blocking.  

“I don’t have enough aura left to run fast enough, definitely not with a load. And even if I did I’m not leaving you alone with that.”

Another aura appeared in the room and Komugi screamed.

“Let go of me!”

“Shut it, princess,” a playful, possibly female voice spoke. “Youpi, are you done there?”

“Almost, take the girl Pitou, I’ll catch up. I have a Zoldyck here and I’d like to turn him into a red stain on this fancy carpet.”

“Have fun.” The other aura disappeared quickly, together with Komugi.

They failed, and there was no guaranty they would make it out alive themselves. Even if they ran the man would follow. He had a grudge against the Zoldycks. He may have initially come to kidnap the princess, but it was all about killing Killua now.

His attack separated them. He went after Killua, who was avoiding the attacks as best as he could. Which meant he was hit quite a few times and was almost kneeling on the floor.

Canary grabbed an old, ornamental mace off the wall and swang it at the man. He did nothing to avoid it. The hit did rock him off balance, but the metal bent and the head broke off dropping to the floor with a loud bang. The man grabbed her and kicked her in the stomach with full force, she hardly managed to transfer enough aura to shield herself enough not to be lying on the floor with her entrails spewing out.

This gave Killua a moment to charge up and hit the man with lighting.

The huge body froze.

They picked themselves up with difficulty and started to move towards the stairs.

They were only half way there when the man shook off his paralysis and was at their heels again. He grabbed Killua by the hair and slammed him into the wall.

“No!” she heard herself yell. “Please no!” She was sobbing. Help me! She beseeched the darkness in her head. He can’t die! Help me!

The darkness moved and concentrated on the wall beside the man, like a pitch black hole in reality. He was ignoring it, redying himself to torture Killua some more.

Canary gathered all her aura and launched to slam herself into him. The impact pushed him towards the darkness. To her shock, and his as well, his body entered the black void just a little. She had never been able to take inside anything that was alive. She had tried with animals and it had never worked, from the critters’ perspective the darkness was just a shadow. They stayed outside once she entered. Inanimate objects could be taken inside but they dissolved after a short time, so she had to pull them back out promptly.  

But the man was slowly being engulfed.

He did not like it one bit. Not only did he bodily resist her.  He let go of Killua’s hair and wanted to grab her.

There was no point trying to push him in whole, she realised. And no time. She pulled the darkness away instead.

Blood exploded on the wall. The man’s the left ear, arms, part of his left hip and side, and a good chunk of his left leg were cleanly cut off. Simply gone.

He was screaming and staring at it in shock. When he tried to move the altered body balance caused him to topple over.

They did not stay to see what happened next. They just ran. Not too fast, their injuries did not allow for that, but somehow they managed to get to castle in the city centre where Illumi was.

 

***

 

“I had no idea your nen could do that.” Gon actually looked impressed by the story.

“It happened once, and I was desperate then. I haven’t been able to reproduce it since.” Canary was nervously twisting her fingers.

“Because it probably has a condition,” Kurapika said dismissively, as if it was obvious.

“Huh?” Canary frowned.

“Don’t you know about nen contracts?”

“No..” Canary looked around the room, only Kurapika seemed to know what they were talking about. Everyone else wore a puzzled expression.

“I keep forgetting how young and inexperienced you all are,” they scrunched their nose.

“I keep forgetting what an awful conversationalist you are,” Killua snorted. “But please, continue being completely unhelpful and waste everyone’s time.” He snuggled up to Gon and nuzzled his hair to drive the point home.

A mean look crossed Kurapika’s face and their muscles tensed. To stop them from storming out, or worse picking some idiotic fight with Killua, Canary took their hand gently and rubbed it with her finger.

“Kurapika, what is a nen contract?” She put on her most attentive expression on.

They rolled their eyes. “You’re being over the top,” they said, but their voice betrayed amusement, not irritation. They gave her a quick smile, but then their face became serious. “A nen contract is something you do to squeeze more power out of your abilities. You either sacrifice something to achieve that, for instance your health, or the conditions under which this power can be used are very narrow and specific. If I had to guess yours is connected to his well-being.” They indicated Killua with a snap of their head. “Your power worked like that because you were trying to save him, not yourself.”

“That makes sense,” Canary admitted. “I did plead with the darkness.”

“See, that explains this.”

It sort of did. There were still things Canary needed to think through.

“Now let’s get back to his highness’ theory about the leadership of the ants. So far everything you said works against that theory,” Kurapika said dryly. They did not, however, let go of Canary’s hand. They actually pulled her towards the loveseat, so that they could sit together.

She noticed how Killua winced when his title was invoked. Kurapika was making it so hard for her to keep the atmosphere amicable.

“We did see the bodies.. We went to the funeral,” Canary said after she settled next to the Kurta.

“We saw something, but they were massacred, especially his body. Did you try to take a closer look? I know, I didn’t. I disliked the guy and frankly didn’t care much for his death. I was much more concerned with almost dying there with you, and the fact I failed to protect my cousin.”

“I didn’t think of checking the body.. There was no reason to at the time.”

“Exactly, he played us.. Not just us, everyone. The points made in the manifestos, I heard him say very similar things.. Even use the same phrases sometimes. I had it all wrong at the time, because I thought he was trying to justify his father’s actions, to keep face. But he was being sincere. In fact, now I’m convinced that he believed his father’s cause and probably resented his mother for her betrayal. He campaigned for a few weeks before Illumi let him stay in princes Komugi’s palace. He wanted to be there and supervise her kidnapping, probably lure her out himself while his mother was being killed and the fake corpse brought by.”

“But he had not accounted for you chaperoning them all the time,” Canary nodded.

“Yes, though I don’t think he minded in the end. His lackey seemed more than eager to kill me.”

“So you base this on the phrasing…” Kurapika made a pondering face. “It’s not impossible that count Meruem just picked it up from his father, that it was phraseology common in their movement.”

“Even if we consider the option that he was not involved then and is indeed dead… it’d still be the same people, since they are using their established ideology and vernacular,” Canary backed Killua up, it seemed a reasonable option to entertain.

“The only certain rebel you two saw is dead. Unless you know how other members of that uprising look like.”

“They’d probably have the princess here,” Gon spoke not letting Kurapika’s doubt be discussed. “They wouldn’t have kidnapped her for nothing. I mean that’s an odd thing in this whole story. Why would they want her if she had no real power in the country?”

“Her kidnapping has always puzzled me,” Killua admitted. “It seemed opportunistic, a side note to their revenge. Now I think there is more to it than meets the eye.”

“Well, at least we know what she looks like. And even if Meruem is not the leader. If it’s them the leadership would speak with an accent,” Canary said.

“This is actually something I could work with.” Kurapika shifted into a more lounging position. Their face became gentler now that they were pondering the options. “I wonder what their true agenda is… the propaganda must be bollocks they sell to attract cannon fodder.”

“I’d love to know too.” Killua’s voice was tinted by irritation. “The more I think about all this the more it disturbs me. I didn’t expect I’d have to worry about anything else besides my brother.”

He was instantly pulled close by Gon into a tender embrace.

“Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it. Now what we have some leads,” he whispered into Killua’s ear. He was gently stroking Killua’s side in an reassuring fashion.

Her prince sighed and buried his face in the crook of Gon’s neck.

“This seems done for now, we need to think this over and make plans,” Killua said.

Let’s go upstairs, then,” Gon whispered seductively.

Killua untangled himself and they left with a quiet goodbye.

Canary was still on the loveseat with Kurapika. She leaned on their shoulder.

“You’ve snorted just now. Is it because you’re jealous of them? Or do you think you’re the only one who should be making plans because you’re determined to tackle this alone,” she said.

“I have connections in the underworld, I have means to follow up on leads.” They did not take the bait.

“From over ten years ago.”

“I’ve been revisiting and rebuilding my various contacts ever since we’ve arrived.”

“How prudent.”

“I’m glad you approve.” They winked at her. Absolutely obnoxious.

She decided to ghasp and make an outraged face.

They both burst into laughter. Kurapika wrapped their arm around Canary’s shoulder. She reached up and put her hand on theirs. A cosy silence enveloped the room. They both had a lot to think about.

 

*

The room was larger than anything she had seen before. Huge flower arrangements spread along the walls, and in between them fabric and paper decorations were hung. The effect was magnificent and dreamlike.  

The amount of people inside exceeded all of her expectations. All were wearing dazzling fashions and hairdos. All sprinkled with expensive perfume which mixed with the heavy scent of the flowers. Vibrant music could be heard among their chatter.

In such a crowd she could have been invisible, but alas that was not going to happen. She was the main attraction. Everyone’s eyes were on her. They were all curious.

She had practiced this with Killua. How she should walk entering the room, where her hands should be, what should she look at, how should she smile. Now she was desperately trying to control all these things.

“Don’t look at them, imagine they’re not here,” Killua whispered.

Solid advice, but hard to implement. He had years of experience when it came to ostentatiously ignoring the polite society when it suited him. For her it was a debut,  formally, as an adult princess, and practically, as it was the very first ball she had been allowed to attend. Making it all about her, was quite possibly a show of cruelty by her parents. They could not hurt her physically, lest they would forsake Nanika’s good will forever. They were not above this type of more elaborate emotional torture, however.

If she was not holding Killua’s arm she would have probably just stopped in the doorway after the butler announced her. Or worse even, ran away back to her little house in the forest. Suddenly it gained so much in appeal. Its secluded nature, she usually abhorred, was tempting her with the promise of quiet and privacy.

Thankfully Killua was leading her towards the throne where her parents and two other brothers sat, so no public embarrassment happened. Not yet. But the dread loomed over her.  

 _We’ll be fine_ , Nanika was trying to reassure her.   

 _Really?_ Alluka thought. _I’m not sure I remember the protocol._

She was on the verge of panic.

 _I’m sure you do_ , Nanika said calmly. _First a long deep curtsy for your father. Then one for your mother and shorter ones for you brothers._

_But what if I don’t go deep enough… or try to bow too deeply and fall over. Or rip my dress._

_Then I’ll laugh!_ Her sister giggled.

Well it was settled then, Alluka was not going to be the laughing stock of some impish brat who still liked playing with toys. Her resolve added spring to her step. Her dress may have been far more delicate than any of her outfits to date, but she had practiced walking in it. There had been no issue with that, why was she expecting one now? Laughable, really.

She concentrated on the onlookers, observed them back after all she was curious as well. Canary warned her that as a debutant she was going to be dressed differently than everyone else. It turned out to be true, every other young woman wore pastel colours and gems that glimmered in candlelight. Alluka’s dress was pure white, made of silk cloth and gauze, with a wide, deep cut and short sleeves. No train, because she was expected to dance. She wore no jewellry either, only fresh lilies in her hair. Her only other adornment were white opera gloves.

When she reached the podium, where her family sat, she was calm. Adhering to the protocol turned out simple, once she stopped thinking about it. Her family acknowledged her and her father got up to lead her into the first dance.

His frame towered over her, cold eyes scrutinizing her, though not constantly. Such an uncanny feeling, she thought. The eyes were of similar shape to Killua’s, yet far colder and more cruel. She stiffened again under them, the dance now appeared a test.

Behind them, in the second pair was mother with Killua. She intercepted him when he was trying to get to Canary. His displeasure was visible from under a thin mask of indifference, as mother proceeded to grill him on his daily activities. He hissed curt replies at her, but whatever lies he was telling her clearly worked, because she chirped exalted praise at him.

The pause between the dances was brief. Only enough to change partners. Killua was lucky to escape mother’s grip, and pair up with Canary. Kikyo was white with fury, clutching her fan so aggressively it snapped with a pitiful sound. Her ladies handed her a replacement. Their reaction was so quick, that Alluka suspected they had a couple spares ready for situations like this.

Alluka's next dance partner was Milluki, and here she had to take charge. He had hardly any idea what to do. At one point he even mistook steps with those from another dance, almost causing a collision with their parents, whose superior reflexes let them sail past undisturbed. Milluki was gruff and crass, but at least he attempted conversation, even asked about Nanika. A significant improvement over the silent judgement her father subjected her to. Even if he was gross for allowing himself glances down her cleavage, and commenting on his shock that he actually saw proper breasts there. After that she made a point of not dignifying him with a look.

The third dance was finally her reprieve. Killua had been her partner plenty of times, that was how she learned to dance in the first place. She had never seen her brother dressed so elegantly in dark blue and white before. His pristine satin cravat was tied in an elaborate way, a true classic, perfectly formal. It would not have been her brother though, if he had not donned something at least a smidget shocking. His stockings had a pattern, granted it was mere white embroidery on the white fabric, but it still warranted comments from the more conservative guests.

“They want to be scandalised by something, pay them no heed.” Killua smiled and winked. “Gossip and outrage are what these parties are all about, that’s why these people flock here so desperately.”

 _We can also talk about their attires_ , Nanika said. _Some of these hairstyles are so ugly_.  

 _Well, true, but you shouldn’t say that_ , Alluka thought.

_So is it like a game where you’re only allowed to stare and make faces?_

_Sort of._ Alluka suppressed a giggle.

Killua gave her a curious look.

“We’ll tell you later.”

Her last obligatory dance, although Kikyo had heavily implied that she expected more, was with her younger brother. Alluka had previously seen Kalluto when he was maybe four years old. It had been the last time her mother visited her, and she brought him with. Alluka did not remember speaking to him then. After she was given some palace privileges he again appeared as if he was their mother’s shadow, but he merely acknowledged Alluka with restrained nods. While perfectly proper on the dancefloor, again he did not say anything. He just glared at her with unsettling intensity. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin. She had no idea what he was thinking and was too creeped out to try and start a conversation.

Only when she was back at Killua’s arm, walking towards the table where Canary sat, did she manage to shake off the eerie feeling from that last dance.

She did not have time to feel upset or disturbed, because one look at her friend and Alluka’s heart was racing. Canary wore a light turquoise dress with a lace skirt and a plain satin bodice. Her hair was done up with ribbons, and on her neck opals were shining with their mysterious light.  She was breathtaking.

Alluka sat between her and Killua, to pretend to honour her deal with the empress. She was to act as a chaperone between the two of them, to keep them acting decent. They had had a great laugh about it, but decided to play into this charade. Kikyo needed to feel that her stupid plot was working, so she would remain positive to Alluka’s presence at court.

Being flanked by them kept Alluka comfortable. She was shielded from all the people at the ball. They had no easy access to her, separated by the table and her loved ones. Constant presence of people was making her dizzy and antsy. All her life she had desired to be among people, but this was too much. She suspected that her parents were testing her, or even punishing, by throwing her into the deep end as her first public appearance. Nanika had none of these concerns. She was observing everyone with her child-like curiosity, constantly pointing out the more interesting outfits and characters to Alluka. That only added to the confusion.

Canary took Alluka’s had under the table and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Everything is fine, you’re doing great,” she whispered into Alluka’s ear and smiled sweetly.

The princess blushed, her beautiful friend’s lips so close to her ear, it made her shiver.

Soon a parade of colourful and nosy guests descended upon them, all looking to get introduced, build a valuable connection. But more importantly to stare, to examine. Alluka felt like she was a heroine in an adventure novel, sold by pirates at a slave market. Everyone felt entitled to come up and unabashedly assess her. The only reason why each group moved along quickly was because Killua was there greeting them with a contemptuous, high and mighty look, while Canary’s demeanor was sarcastic and almost openly hostile if anyone dared to linger or be too pushy.

“She’s coming,” Killua whispered to Alluka, after the latest batch of guests vacated their table.

Alluka looked up and saw the woman in question. Her dark green velvet dress was adorned with heavy cherry red bows and yellow lace. The garment itself made her stand out, with how rich it seemed, even compared to the splendid attires of everyone else was wearing. As if that was not enough, however, she sported the most outlandish headdress Alluka had not only seen, but even read about. Around her temple a stuffed crane’s neck and head were draped, behind her left ear a full spread wing was mounted, while the other one lay covering the hair.  The bottle of blood and a braid were there, as Canary described them. It was hard to take eyes off her. When Alluka finally did she spotted another bizarre character behind princess Neon. The man was wearing a military uniform with various distinctions which suggested high rank. But while other officers present had very short simple hair, the man’s was longish, unnaturally coloured and fancifully styled. He also wore makeup and earrings. Somehow he looked more like a pirate in a stolen uniform than a real military man.

“It’s so wonderful to finally meet you, Alluka,” princess Neon started, once she sat down. The man remained standing behind her, gracing everyone at the table with long thorough looks. He made Alluka uneasy, especially with how hostile Killua suddenly became.

“It’s an honour, princess,” Alluka replied with a slight bow.

“I’d prefer Neon, we’re practically sisters.” She smiled. If anything her gaze was even more scrutinizing than everyone else's.  

Alluka knew what they were all trying to see. According the the official story she was hidden for so long, because the healing magic had turned her into a girl when she was a child, and her parents wanted to protect her back then. Every guest at the ball, who could get even slightly close to her, wanted to know how thorough the change was. Guess if it was total. Princess Neon, with her clear preference for the gruesome was, for very obvious reasons, all over this salacious backstory Alluka had now.

“I’d love that,” Alluka smiled back at her. However uncomfortable the curiosity made her, it was probably going to be an asset in striking up a friendship with Neon.

“This is brigadier Morow,” the princess introduced the odd looking man. He bowed theatrically, which made Killua snort, and shot everyone a smile that was in equal part very alluring and bloodcurdling. “He’s protecting me from assassins, while my husband is travelling, you see.”

“Assassins? Really?” Even though she had been told the details of the theatre event, Alluka played ignorance. She was a sheltered child, how could she have knowledge of such things.

“Indeed, they’ve been hunting me,” Neon said in a conversational tone. She sounded casual, eager to tell the story.

Alluka indulged her feigning as much interest as she could, and it seemed to work. Canary chimed in on the theatre part. The conversation was lively and punctuated by a lot of giggling. Neon behaved with significant familiarity towards Canary, so much so that she did not refrain from touching.

 _Why are you so angry?_ Nanika asked innocently. _Don’t you like this story? It’s very fun!_

 _I don’t mind the story_ , Alluka thought, _but don’t you see how she behaves towards Canary? Why does she feel entitled to touch Canary? First the obnoxious Kurapika and now this!_

_Kurapika also told good stories._

_They did, but that’s not the point,_ Alluka thought, _they want to be Canary’s lover. Who’s to say that this woman is any different!_

_Canary dislikes this woman, she’s funny but creepy._

_True, still, she likes Kurapika._

_Kurapika is not here._

It was hard to argue with Nanika’s logic, besides Alluka herself insisted that she could be helpful in dealing with Neon.

“How salacious,” the princess exclaimed suddenly, and that brought Alluka back to the present. “A waltz so early in the evening? Who’d order such a thing?”

“Who indeed?,” brigadier Morow spoke, his voice surprisingly lewd. Alluka would have not been surprised to learn he ordered the tune himself, had he not been with them all this time.  

“Would you care for another dance, princess?” he addressed Neon.

“Not yet, I’m exhausted,” she said earnestly. “Maybe later.”

“Hmm, shame.” He did not look disappointed in the slightest. For a moment Alluka was afraid that he was going to ask her next, as the unusual yellowish eyes turned to her. But Killua’s aura spiked, an obvious signal to the man that he should not even try. “And you captain? Maybe you are feeling salacious?” He turned his attention to Canary.

It was the second time that Alluka heard anyone invoke Canary’s rank. It stood to reason though, he probably knew Canary from the military circles. It still sounded off to the princess, that someone used that to refer to her friend.

“Why not.” Canary mirrored his smile. It was a face Alluka had never seen before.  Then Canary accompanied him to the dancefloor.

Alluka followed them with her gaze. Their expressions and body language suggested familiarity. The man was a very skilled dancer, so together with Canary they made a flawless pair, all moves precise and studied. Especially his hands exploring her back shamelessly, everything about that looked calculated.

The princess could not take her eyes off. How dared he? Next to her Killua was exceptionally tense, she could sense it even though she was not looking at him. She turned her attention to him. He was also observing the dancing couple. His arms, from shoulders to fingertips were shaking. There was actually something unusual about his fingertips. He was hiding his hands under the table, but she could see them from where she was seated. He had something akin to claws protruding from his fingers instead for normal nails.

 _It looks like a dragon claw_ , Nanika said.

 _A little, yes…_ Alluka thought. _Maybe it’s his nen power, apart from lightning._ She mused so her sister could hear.

 _It doesn’t look like an aura-based change_ , Nanika said. She was aware of nen in ways Alluka could not exactly fathom.

 _So odd._ Alluka decided to ask him later about it.

Her brother was seething, which was as odd as his hands. Why did it affect him so much that Canary danced slightly scandalously with some officer. Killua’s tryst with her was pure deception, he was not in love with Canary, unlike Alluka. Should he not be indifferent to such occurrences? He was too intense to just be playing a role for their mother’s benefit.

Killua was opening and closing his hand, stretching it nervously. She put her hand on his wrist. He looked at her surprised. The claws retracted and her brother’s normal fingers reappeared.

 _Neon is saying something_ , Nanika alerted Alluka.

She turned to her sister-in-law. Neon was discreetly pointing at something with her fan and whispering a little theatrically.

“I think that young man ordered the waltz,” she was saying. “He is bracing himself to ask you to dance, Alluka.”

A blond youth, not older than Killua, was standing close to their table, staring intently at Alluka. He came up, after Alluka looked at him. This was probably the acknowledgement he was waiting for.

It was his unlucky day. As he neared the table Killua took notice of him and gave him a glare that could freeze blood in one’s veins. The youth halted immediately,  his eyes darted in all direction, probably instinctively looking for cover. Killua was clearly very angry with the world at large, and the unsuspecting potential dance partner took the brunt of this fury. At first Alluka wanted to mitigate the situation, but she quickly reconsidered. She was in no mood to dance with strangers, after the grueling experience that was dancing with her family. Not yet anyway. Maybe later in the evening. Besides she had Neon at her table. It was Alluka’s idea, after all, that she could befriend Illumi’s wife.

“Maybe later,” Alluka said with a cute smile. “Besides, the waltz as a first dance? Before we were even introduced?”

“Some men consider boldness to be the peak of seduction,” Neon noted.

Killua barely withheld a snort, but said nothing. He was again concentrating on Canary and brigadier Morow.

“I’m sure they do,” Alluka said. “I’ve read about it. I’m ready for it though.” she smiled shily. “You must have a lot of experience with male attention Neon, being such a beauty.”

Neon blushed, but perked up. “Some, not that much since I got married. For obvious reasons. Which is a little depressing, since my dear Illumi went overseas.”

“You must be lonely,” Alluka feigned concern.

“At times, my new ladies are a little dull.”

“I’ll be coming to the palace more often. You could show me around.”

“Oh, Alluka that’s a splendid idea. I could show you my collection.”

“I’d love that,” Alluka lied knowing all too well what kind of pieces the collection would most likely feature. “Please send me a note, when you have time.”

“Oh, definitely, later this week, I think.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it. On a slightly different topic, if you don't mind. Your headdress, is there a meaning behind the stork?” She purposefully misidentified the bird. Alluka had read that people liked to have an opportunity to teach others something new. She thought it intriguing to test this theory.

“It’s actually a crane. And there is a meaning,” Neon started excited.

 

*

Hisoka practically dragged her off her chair and onto the dancefloor. He did not refrain from sending a slightly condescending glare towards Killua, when he pulled Canary very close.

From then on it was full eye contact all the time, and Hisoka’s hands were doing their own separate dance on her back. It earned them outraged or jealous looks from other couples.

“I’ve missed you feral brat,” he whispered.

“Likewise,” she said. She wanted it to be a lie, but it was all to true. How pathetic, she thought. “I heard you’ve been abandoned by fish eyes. All forgotten,  Only capable of guarding his lovely wife.”

“He trusts me with that. Clearly the ladies of his mother are not competent enough. Since it was you who saved her from assassination. I feel you haven't been properly thanked for the effort.”

“Her highness Neon did not spare praise.”

“I could praise you some more, if you’d like.” He flashed her a lewd smile. “We could slip out to the second floor.” He indicated the location he had in mind with his eyebrows.

“You’d abandon your post this eagerly? Leave a poor defenseless woman to all these thirsty men?”

“She’s with prince lightning hands and his cute sister, he’s not the strongest, but competent.”

“His priority will be his sister, so would be mine.” She looked at him nonchalantly.

His offer did tickle a desire in her, a very dark one of rougher sex without any strings attached. Which was not even entirely true when it came to Hisoka. She was attached to him on some level. She did miss him back, because he entertained her and the danger he posed gave her an incredible rush.

On the other hand she received more than enough attention from Kurapika and Alluka. They both considered each other competition, which motivated them to try their best at wooing. It was actually a little intimidating, how much interest was directed at her.

Alluka had the advantage of being simply beautiful, and she used it ruthlessly by looking stunning every time they met. She had also Canary engage in platonic intimacy of dress picking and hair styling. Then there was dance practice. They did that a lot, mostly the waltz. They would also hold hands for no reason. Canary felt she was leading Alluka on, but it was so nice. So ridiculously romantic. And Canary did turn her down once, was that not enough?

Kurapika was making her laugh with how they were trying to mask their efforts behind borrowing her books. They visited her in secret to pick up and then bring back some. Of course they always expected her to offer them to stay for tea or dinner. She did that, because they were eager to discuss the books and their commentary was always wonderfully snarky. They would also go for hand holding and smooches. Although they were not trying to push for sex and Canary felt unsure whether they wanted more of it. They indulged in sex only once more, when Canary visited their flat and overnighted there.

Hisoka pulled her very close on a turn, so much so that his groin brushed against her belly. She sensed a hint of an erection.

With this one she could always count on straightforwardness of intention. It was enticing, a vision of finding an empty room just above the ball room. Fucking above everyone’s heads. With how loud Hisoka could get maybe people would even hear it down here, and do everything to pretend they did not.

What if Alluka heard it. That would have been awful. The last thing Canary wanted was for her princess to know about her sordid affair with the creep.  Killua already knew, and Canary was not proud of that, her storm boy did not deserve the stress of it.

The dance ended and Hisoka made them strike a pose. He was looking at her expectantly.

“Care to dance some more?” she asked.

He frowned but straightened up and remained on the dance floor awaiting the music to resume. Canary took out her fan.

“I cannot abandon the princess today. I promised her as much. It’s her first major event, ” she whispered fanning herself a little.

“Disappointing.”

“I did appreciate the rub though, I’ll be thinking about it throughout the evening.” She made sure her lips were hidden behind the fan while she made this compliment.

“Always glad to please.” He perked up and shot her a very indecent smile. It made her rub her thighs a little under her dress.

Curses he’s good, she thought amused.

They continued for two more dances until they returned to the table.

 

*

Kurapika’s surveillance of printing houses proved rather futile so far. The leaflets were the only solid lead they had. Gon’s encounter with the ant inspired mob suggested they did not use proper weaponry, just appropriated whatever tools they had at hand. The interior ministry's reports corroborated that. Rendering Kurapika's initial idea to follow the guns and money flows useless. Not knowing who exactly the higher echelons of the ant organization were meant that Kurapika could very likely uncover many illegal dealings in munitions which had nothing to do with the resistance. Parties to such deals were usually pirates or other forms of organised crime. These were the kinds of bears they would rather not poke unless they had to.  

The leaflets were printed on rather cheap paper, but the ink itself looked high quality, so did the shape of the font. It was easily readable and even. With no mistakes. Not a rushed job. Thus from the numerous printing houses in town they could dismiss the low end ones, at least initially. Staking out numerous establishments was very tedious without a team to help. They tried it for a week and only found one printer dabbling in pornography and heresy at night. Not really the type of subversive activity they were looking for.

They could not be everywhere at once, so it was hard to tell if they just observed the places on a wrong night, or whether the business they were looking for was not among them. The imperial secret police tried the printers angle. They went about in a very crude way, however, due to the low priority of the case. The reports said they had just done a few raids to intimidate the printers. Scaring the ants into submission seemed the only tactic the emperor approved of.

Not constrained by anyone else’s wishes Kurapika could try out something more subtle. They identified the bars where the printer’ staff usually hang out. These were not places a spinster could frequent for any inconspicuous reason. The bulk of the women who hung out there were prostitutes. The last thing Kurapika needed was this kind of attention while they were eavesdropping.

There was a huge relief in simply dropping their constraining disguise. They could wear just some shabby trousers and a shirt, to be less identifiable. They let their longish hair loose, amplifying a very unkempt look. A little blush on their cheeks and forehead and a bit of coal under the eyes completed an illusion of someone who started drinking without much invitation, and probably quite early in the day. This and Kurapika's generally standoffish demeanor made it so that people generally kept their distance. They could hang out around the bars largely undisturbed.

Printing turned out to be an activity not shying away from shady enterprises, from the simple examples of cheating the customers on the production materials, through obscene and forbidden texts, to downright forgery.  

Kurapika followed up on some of those leads, and finally got lucky. One guy had a second gig, in the evening. Not even an after hours thing at an otherwise legitimate printing house. The man went to a relatively fine neighborhood and worked in the basement of an unassuming town house. The amount of discreet security guards and a wide en spread around it suggested that something lurked under the surface.

Kurapika did not hang out too long around the house on the first day. Their bar scum attire stood out like a sore thumb in the upper middle class neighborhood. Besides they wanted come round in irregular intervals and in varying disguises, so as not to make it easy for the guards to spot them.  

After three days Kurapika noticed that they were not the only one spying on the house. A man wearing a hooded cape was rather conspicuously hanging around the corner. Kurapika's first thought was that he was a member of the the secret police, but the house was not in any of their reports. Unless they were observing it for other reasons the government angle seemed unlikely. Besides, they somehow did not want to believe that the empire would employ such clueless operatives.

Instead of observing the residence they focused on the man, they had to interrogate him. He left after a few hours and Kurapika followed. It turned out he had a rented room in one of the poorest districts.

Kurapika considered their lines of approach. Sneaking into the shabby tenement was not going to be a challenge, but would accosting the man there yield any results? What their relationships with Melody and the infernal woman taught them was that extracting information was easier done in a pleasant atmosphere. Or at least a non hostile one. The other thing they had learned was that they were not particularly great at it, as they favoured threats and blackmail. Melody could not be summoned to aid them. Canary could prove problematic, even in the Imperial capital. Despite the capital having quite a few diverse residents and visitors, she still stood out. Kurapika suspected that the dark skinned people made up less than a percent of the population. Most of them were business people or political liaisons, so they kept to the better districts, far away from the slum where the suspicious man took his residence.

Another reason why they were reluctant to enlist Canary’s help was that they wanted to keep in check the business side of their relationship. She was receptive to their flirting and allowed small displays of intimacy. Kurapika did not want the espionage issues to overshadow the budding romance. They devoted enough time to those discussions when the boys were present.

Kurapika considered their other options.

The truth was Gon could be more suited to build a rapport with the stranger than Kurapika. Realising this resulted in a pang of embarrassment instantly followed by annoyance. They were not going to ask Gon. It felt too close to conceding.

There was also the Zoldyck brat. He seemed decent at interrogation. There was a consideration to start building a professional relationship with him, in case Kurapika got fired by queen Mito. Thus far Killua showed mostly indifference when it came to Kurapika’s involvement. He neither minded it, not put much trust into it. If he was to assume the throne one day and become a potential employer, more trust and enthusiasm would prove helpful. The thing was Kurapika had no chance of getting those if they proved incompetent, by running to him for help, especially considering how much of the prince’s attention was required by the court. The other thing with Killua was his affection for Gon, he was not fond of Kurapika’s attitude.

They sighed heavily, when the realisation hit them. It had to be Gon. They were making a wise strategic decision to enlist the duke’s help, to earn the favour of the prince. It made perfect sense.

They clicked their tongue, something did not taste quite right on it.

 

*

The room was shabby, Gon had thought he had known what poverty looked like but looking at the place proved him wrong. In the past he had rented rooms in the cheapest taverns in Kujira to have sex with men. Those rooms seemed decent by comparison, the sparse furniture in them was not on the brink of falling apart.

The mysterious man Kurapika wanted questioned lived in squalor. There was dirt on the floor, clay  was peeling off the walls. The air was filled with the distinct stench of rot and mold.

The Kurta was rummaging through the man's few possessions to establish his identity. Gon had his en up , keeping watch to signal Kurapika to hide, before their mark entered.

They found some letters and a picture of a girl, maybe twelve years old, but it was dated ten years earlier, so whoever was depicted there would now be an adult.

The man's name was probably Colt, if the letters were addressed to him. Most were from a mother to her son, asking about his well-being and a search for his sister, Reina.

“I bet this is Reina,” Gon said turning the drawing of a freckled girl with pouty lips in his hand.

“I'd assume the same.” Kurapika folded the letters and put them back into the drawer where they had found them. “This chair is in such a bad condition, tying him to it might prove useless, if he can break of the back.” They pointed to the piece of furniture.

Gon agreed that it looked like it could fall apart at any second.  He would not risk sitting on it.

“I have no plan of tying him up.” He smiled at Kurapika.

“And if he tries to attack you? Or escape? We don't know if he's a nen user, and in case he is one what could he do. Bold of you to assume you can subdue him.”

“If he bolts I hope you'll have my back,” Gon flashed his teeth at Kurapika again, who rolled their eyes annoyed in response. “But the point is for him to just talk to me. Without any fuss or running.”

“Why would he tell you anything?”

“Yup, you do need my superior expertise, I'm glad you turned to me.” Gon was nodding his head.

Kurapika snorted and huffed.

“I have found that people are generally forthcoming if you let them.”

“Sounds like bullshit.”

“If my method doesn't work there's still yours.” Gon shrugged, but his tone was slightly patronising. Kurapika was amusing. Even though they seeked out Gons help they were doing everything to pretend they did not.

A few quarters passed as they hung out in the room waiting. Gon was doing push ups and handstands, while Kurapika was meditating.

Gon took this time to also refine his lie. He learned that from his time flirting in the port. He needed an offhand, simple backstory, that would work as an in. A point of connection with the person he wanted to befriend. Just in case they asked what Gon did for a living, or if a moment came up when volunteering this information would sound natural and be expected. On Kujira he usually said he worked as a masseur at a spa. The guys he was picking up back then were too poor to even go to a spa, so his pretend identity was safe from discovery. He had basic knowledge of massage and access to expensive oils at home so he could always deliver on the the enticing promise his lie hid.

Here he was not going after sex though, but information. He needed to seem relatable to the man on a different level. It seemed reasonable to assume that the search for the sister and the interest in the potential ants was connected somehow. Probably the man's attitude towards them was not friendly. It could be something to build the rapport on.

Gon sensed the man at the edge of his en.

“We need to go out now,” he informed Kurapika.

“Go out? He’s coming here.”

“Yes, I’ll meet him in the hall. You hide somewhere, but not in the room. And lock the door after me.”

Kurapika just shook their head, they clearly condemned this choice, but they chose to respect Gon’s wishes.

Gon left the room and sat down next to the door on the floor. He assumed a bored position, as if he was dozing off. Soon steps could be heard on the cracking old floorboards.

The man entered the corridor, he slowed down when he noticed Gon, but did not stop. Just circled around him to get to the door. Gon moved and the man froze.

“Ah, you’re here,” Gon looked up and grinned. He jumped up which caused the man to awkwardly take a few steps back.

“I’m here?” he said confused, when he finally bumped into a wall and that brought his senses back.

“Yes, I’ve been waiting here, I don’t know for an hour maybe?” Gon noded and rocked on his feet, playing into the behaviours that often worked with aunt Mito.

“For me?” his voice was a little panicked. “Why? Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Gon,” he said confidently, as if it explained something.

The man’s pupils dilated in response.

“Can we talk inside?” Gon indicated the door with his head.

“I guess…” The man let them in, puzzlement written all over his face. His movements also betrayed lack of confidence.

Good, Gon thought, the conversation is on my terms already.

“Do I know you?” the man asked, as he stood in the middle of the room, fidgeting with his cloak.

“No, but I’ve noticed you observing the house on Partridge Road.”

“You’re one of them!” A knife flashed.

“Of whom?” Gon took a step back and raised his hands defensively. He did not feel threatened, a weapon like this suggested no nen, at least not any usable in battle. “The people in the house?”

“Yeah…”

“I was right, you do know about them!”

“What?”

“I noticed you observing the house, while I was doing the same. I had this inkling that you might tell me something about them.”

“You’re interested in them… why?” The man put away his knife, he shot a quizzical look at Gon.

“First tell me what’s your name, I gave you mine.”

“Ah, sure, Colt, my name is Colt.”

So he is the guy from the letters, at least that’s confirmed.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You said, you were observing the house… why?”

“Oh, I’m not sure I should tell you…” Gon hesitated. “Because it’s a serious accusation.” He paused dramatically, and studied the man’s face. He found curiosity there, not fear. “But maybe… these people, I think they might have killed my cousin.”

“That’s serious indeed.”

“I’m not sure yet, I have no proof, but my cousin was an apprentice at a printer’s and he disappeared. I talked to other printers and one mentioned this address. I’ve been observing it for some time, there’s something off about it. And then I noticed you.”

“Damn… they must have noticed me too…”

“That’s bad… isn’t it? They’re bad people?”

“Depends whom you ask, I guess.”

“I’m asking you.”

“Then, yes, I think they are. And your suspicion that they killed your cousin doesn’t surprise me. If he had dealings with them… they’ll kill anyone, if they feel this person could interfere in their plans… that’s why I advise you to drop it. Mourn your loved on, and move on, or someone else will be mourning you.”

“Is that why you’re watching them? Did they kill somebody close to you?”

“They did, my mistress, but I’m not foolish enough to seek revenge for that… It would futile to do that… I’m not strong enough to challenge any of them. But they kidnapped my sister.”

“Kidnapped?”

“Or tricked her to go with them, I’m not sure. I’ve seen Reina through the windows a few times and she goes out too, but I can’t meet with her and talk to her. That monster Pitou is always around. I think she’s taking care of the blind girl.”

“The blind girl?”

Gon’s heart rose, that was too specific to be a coincidence, Killua’s cousin was blind. He felt a pang of sympathy for the man before him. His face looked pained, desperate and lost. It was clear he had no idea how to save his sister.

“Yes, she's a prisoner too.”

“In the house?”, Gon knew he had to play dumb here, not to reveal that he knew what kind of shady business the ants ran. “They keep kidnapped girls in the house? Are they slave traders? That's illegal! We should go to the authorities.”

“They aren't selling slaves, not as far as I know. Although they're probably involved in something illegal. No, the blind girl they kidnapped...  I'm not even sure why they took her, maybe Meruem just likes her. My sister... they needed her to help them. The thing is we can't just go to the authorities, they could kill Reina, if they realise it was me. And they might be onto me. This is bad. ”

“So you're watching them to save your sister. I get it now.”

“That was the idea, now it doesn't seem realistic.” Colt hid his face in his hands. He was crying.  

Gon stepped closer and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

“I’m sure it’ll be hard… but I wouldn’t give up just yet.”

“What’s the point… they’ll kill me if they detect me, I was being foolish. Your cousin.. That’s what happens to people who mess with them.” He wailed a little.

Gon’s throat constricted, the man’s pain was obvious.

“It’s hopeless,” Colt whispered, then wiped the tears off his cheeks. He collected himself. “I need to go to work now…” He sighed deeply.

“I understand,” Gon nodded. “Can we meet again and talk more?”

“Why?”

“Because there is nothing I can do for my cousin, not anymore, and I can’t go to the authorities like I planned. But I can’t bare the thought of leaving your sister there, with those monstrous people. The guilt would eat me alive.” Gon looked Colt in the eyes.

“I see.. I think I get it.. I wouldn’t want to stand idly by, in your position.” He gave Gon a weak smile. “Although I don’t know what you could do.”

“I’m not sure myself, but that’s why we need to talk more, to figure out what can we do.”

“Yeah.”

They made an appointment in a couple of days and Gon waved goodbye to Colt by the entrance to the building. As soon as the man was out of sight Gon ran into a back alley and climbed up to the roofs. There he found Kurapika sitting by the chimneys.

“You let him walk away.”

“He needed to go to work.” Gon shrugged.

“You learned little.”

“I got confirmation, those people are from East Goratou, and are holding Killua’s cousin captive.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, we need proof they are the rebel element and help organise a secret police raid.”

“I don’t think so, not until we get Reina out.”

“What?”

“I promised Colt to help him, we can’t let them kill the hostages.”

“I knew getting you to participate…”

“Asking for my help.”

“Whatever, that it’s going to be nuisance.”

Gon just shook his head.

“Come on, I’ll get you home.” Kurapika got up and brushed the dust off their tunic.

“Will you cut it out already? You’ll get me home? I can get home on my own just fine.”

“My duties to your aunt..”

“Drop the pretence, will you?” Gon had enough of their act. “You’re far more invested in running around and spying for Killua, especially that it scores you points with Canary, than fulfilling any duties to aunt Mito.”

“Preposterous.”

“The only preposterous thing is this act you’re trying to keep. Just let it go already. Stop pretending that I need babysitting. And admit that you like this ant business, it’s challenging and dangerous and that excites you. I get that, it’s exciting for me as well.”

“Maybe,” Kurapika said looking to the side. “You’re suddenly invested in plotting. Getting your ass kicked on the arena is not enough of a thrill any more?”

“There are many hours in a day, I can divide my time.”

“Why would you want to?”

“Because this matters to Killua. It’s connected to his safety, and I want him to be safe. I know he’s in a dire position.”

“I’m shocked you understand this much, since you’ve never been invested in politics.”

“Well you explained his situation to me many times, I don’t know why would you assume I don’t listen to you.”

“Because you always seem disinterested. And never get involved.”

“I chose not to get involved, Kurapika. I Kujira I chose not to, because that let me have some freedom. Besides, the politics here are more my speed.”

“Well, true, they might require beating someone to a pulp.”

“I’ll meet with Colt again and get more solid information from him, first of all on who’s who in the house. Then we can try to think of a plan.” Gon decided not to poke fun at Kurapika anymore, or try to challenge them. There was no point, they would just be obnoxious about it. The important thing was that they seemed to have dropped the act and were not trying to drag him back to Kujira, to prove to themself that they still prioritised that job. Besides, even if they tried, that would have just been a nice opportunity to test Gon’s skills.

 

*

Sweat dripped from Gon’s face hitting the dirt of the ring. Fine grains formed a clear imprint where his shoulder had just been. It was rather detailed, down to the thick seams of his tunic. It was strange how much attention his brain was paying to it, instead of his opponent. Where was the loud man anyway? A quick extension of his en gave Gon a more satisfying answer than he expected.

While their last clash threw them both rather violently, his opponent was faring far worse than him. The man was picking himself up from where he crashed into the audience. Gon jumped up to observe the angry onlookers, who got injured when his opponent landed on them. Now they were hitting him with what was left of the benches they had sat on. The referee was stepping in to stop the situation from breaking out into a full brawl.

Gon had a moment to asses his own condition.  Nothing seemed broken, although some of his fingers were dislocated. A crack that should have been loud, had the cacophony of the audience not been there, and all the digits were reset to their normal positions. The annoying nen critter at Gon’s side disappeared.

They had been at it for over a quarter now and finally Gon started to find his footing in this fight. He managed to rid himself of the other man’s hatsu, get ahead in points, by one but still, so now he could concentrate on finishing this.

Losing was not an option. He had not been aware of that when he volunteered at the last moment to fill in for someone who came out worse for wear from their previous fight. Gon had been doing well in the lower ranks, even winning at times, so when he overheard that a late evening fight opened up, he jumped at the opportunity. Ikalgo had almost broken his own skull, he slammed his palm into his forehead so hard. It turned out Gon managed to secure himself a match with a guy who could take away his nen for a month. And if Gon annoyed him that outcome was practically a given. The hatsu was complicated, to the point of making Gon dizzy just listening about it. Luckily Ikalgo managed to simplify it to one easy rule. As long as Gon hit harder and more often than Knuckle, he was going to be fine.

Easier said than done, the beginning of the fight revealed that rather swiftly. Seasoned best described his opponent. And loud, boisterous even.

Gon grinned when Knucle finally finished arguing with the referee and jumped back into the ring.

“I see you’re having fun, brat,” he man bellowed as he sprung into attack.

At this point Gon was practically oozing glee. His opponent was putting his all in his strike. The determination filled Gon with pride, he was worth the effort for an experienced fighter. The silly posturing was just a cute bonus which made their match all the more enjoyable.  It was either Gon’s superior stamina, or simply youth, but he dodged the punch and then the kick aimed at him. The speed sent Knuckle sumbling past Gon. But he regained his poise sooner than Gon expected, so Gon did not manage to counter as sneakily as he hoped.

His stone hatsu did not charge properly, Knuckle’s aura was already concentrated at the point of impact. Gon could not alter the trajectory much at that point, but a little was enough. He tried a new idea that had been growing in his brain for a while. A snap of the wrist and his hand pointed a little to the side, not aiming for the heavily shielded solar plexus anymore. Gon remembered his transmutation training with Killua and Bisky’s notes. The aura extended ever so slightly, but more importantly it hardened and sharpened. The fist slid along Knuckle’s side leaving a deep gush. The man yelled in pain and retreated. He never delivered the elbow hit he was planning, so he could not reattach the annoying chatty creature.

It was the moment to doubledown. Gon charged his attack on the way there. He did not need the full strength, just enough to topple his opponent, who was concentrating on stopping the bleeding with his aura, diverting it from other places. Gon managed to punch him hard in the jaw. Even though Knuckle noticed him coming he failed to transfer enough aura. The hit ended with a knock down and enough points to win Gon the fight.

The audience roared. The wall of sound surprised Gon, even though the whole time the hall was loud. Somehow the concerted effort of so many people to yell his name made him all tingly. He jumped up a couple of times, throwing his fists up, earning more cheers. Ikalgo run up to him to congratulate.

A strong shove followed by a pat on the back threw Gon off balance. “You earned it, brat,” unsurprisingly his opponent managed to be louder then the crowd. “I’m looking forward to a rematch.”

“Yeah, me too.” Gon grinned.

“Let’s get going, you still need to pick up your winnings.” Ikalgo steered Gon towards the backstage door. There was urgency in his movements.

“Is something wrong,” Gon asked a little confused.

“Nah, but they’ll descend upon you in a moment, and you won’t get out of here before the sunrise.”

Gon could almost smell the lie so he followed the nervous glances his agent threw towards one of the pillars supporting the rafters of the arena. There he noticed general Morow, watching and smiling. His smirk widened as soon as they made eye contact, and he mouthed something at Gon. It could have been the word “soon”, but Gon was not all that interested. He turned away to wave at his fans.

 

*

 

The room was filled with a sweet scent of flowers mixing with a hint of wine from the open bottle. But the thing he could sense most strongly was his own aftershave.  Gon checked his reflection one final time, the skin looked clean and was perfectly smooth to the touch. Fighting was not the only thing he got good at in the last couple of months. He grinned at himself, like he had always imagined heros in adventure novels do.

One smell that was still missing was Killua’s. Midnight was approaching and his fiance was yet to come. There was nothing left to do for Gon, no way to distract himself from the waiting. He had already burgled the nearby park for hydrangeas for their spectacular look and roses for the lovely scent, to decorate the room. Then he spent a serious amount of time choosing wine. Finally he remembered that Killua was not going to let them have sex unless Gon had no stubble.

Excitement kept him far too aware of everything. Of the textures, sounds and scents. Fighting was like a drug. His mood rose during it constantly, the elation lasted for hours afterwards. On top of all that winning always drove his desire up. His skin was too sensitive for the clothes he was wearing, as his mind was constantly projecting suggestive images onto his consciousness.

He could not wait anymore, he had to find Killua. He had to have Killua.

The last rational thought was grabbing a laquered box from their evening fun basket, and then he went into full hunting mode.

The night was not forthcoming for stalking prey, drizly and a tad chilly. Nevertheless he climbed onto the slippery roof and ran towards Canary’s house, retracing the route Killua usually took. The stop at Canary’s was to throw off the empress’ spies, they were still to report on Killua’s fictional affair with his friend.

Gon keenly observed the rooftops for any signs of movement, he knew Killua was going to be in zetsu. The moisture in the air dampened his sense of smell, forcing him to depend on his eyes more than he would like.

He was almost at Canary’s when a sudden shove pushed him against a tall chimney.

“What are you doing here, idiot?” Killua hissed into his ear.

This close the smell of his fiance enveloped Gon. It drove him insane with desire. He leaned back to rub against Killua.

“Looking for you obviously.”

“We were supposed to meet at your place. Has something happened?” Killua’s grip on Gon’s shoulder loosened and he let his hands drop, to wrap them around Gon’s waist.

“I won a fight today.”

“Congratulations.” Killua blew a little air on Gon’s neck, which in the current weather conditions made him shiver a little, but it also added to his arousal. Gon was already pressing himself against Killua’s chest and gently swaying to get some friction going.

“It wasn’t a normal win. I was fighting in the last match of the day.” He wiggled suggestively, trying to get Killua to start moving as well.

“Seriously?” Killua did move, only in the most disappointing way possible. He let Gon go and turned him around, so they were face to face now, just at a half a step distance. “That’s amazing! Whom did you fight? Tell me everything.” His eyes shone with adoration so there was at least that.

“I’ll tell you later, all of it.”

Gon did not wait for protest, he smashed his lips against Killua’s. There was a moment of hesitation, but his prince just snorted and reciprocated the kiss.

“You’re such a dummy,” Killua whispered rolling his eyes.

“So? Besides, I might be a dummy, but right now I’m mostly horny.”  He was already unbuttoning Killua’s trousers and pulling out his shirt, luckily it was the short one.

“Here? Now?”

Gon just hummed instead of answering properly, he was far too preoccupied trying to catch Killua’s lips. He failed to do that and his kiss landed on Killua’s chin. It was good enough. Gon’s hands were already under the annoying layers of cloth, as he was delighting in the feel of soft hairs under Killua’s navel.

“You’re impossible.” It was his giving-in voice. He cupped Gon’s ass and went in for a more proper kiss.   

Gon grinned into the kiss, while his hands worked to free himself from his own trousers.

Killua’s lips travelled along Gon’s neck making him shiver.   

“You’re undressing?” the prince whispered when Gon tried to pull down the fabric, but Killua’s hands squeezing his ass prevented it.

“Yeah, it’ll be easier this way.” He gave it a stronger pull and Killua let go. “Besides, in the rain it’s better to be nude than in cold wet clothes.”

“That’s not unreasonable,” Killua admitted. “But what if the clothes blow off the roof?”

“We’ll stash them somewhere. And who cares. We’ll be in zetsu and travelling on rooftops…”

“Oh please, you can’t be serious,” Killua snorted.

“You paraded half naked around the island.” Gon was not wasting time, his shoes and trousers were off, so was his shirt, it dropped onto the marsand roof with a thud fabric alone should not produce.

“What was that? Do you have something there?” Killua bent over, making it harder for Gon to undress him. He rummaged through the cloth until he pulled out a laquered box.  “You brought the butter… of course you did... I should have expected you’d be prepared.” The prince was laughing. He straightened his back and started to pull off his boots. Gon reached to steady him, as he swayed on one foot, unable to contain his merriness.

When they finished undressing they stashed the clothing under a chimney and weighed it down with shoes.

The rain was steady but not very intense. The evening breeze grazed the skin leaving goosebumps in its wake.

They embraced and Killua transmuted his aura to warm them both up. Ghostly steam enveloped them. Any memory of the cold vanished instantly. There were just the two of them left, warm, sleek, oversensitive, kissing and touching with reckless abandon.

Finally, Gon thought with satisfaction. He was where he wanted to be. And now he could get what he desired. He felt his muscles tense and release with anticipation. He maneuvered them both down and then pushed Killua on his back onto the gentle slope of the roof. The prince tried to pull him in for more petting, but Gon straddled his hips instead and reached to the box.

When he handed it to Killua, he was met with a knowing smile.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Killua took off the lid and dipped his fingers in the grease. “You have this look on you.” He supported himself on his left hand, and with his right reached around Gon. “One where you decide something and then pursue it relentlessly until you get it.” His fingers gently slid inside and Gon gave out a satisfied sigh. Their eyes were fixed on each other. Gon put his weight on his outstretched arms resting on Killua’s chest and slowly pushed himself down.

“Stop talking, this is not enough and you know it.”

“Do I?”

“You love this moment, don’t you?” Pouting and sighing did not go well together. It was hard to sulk when Killua’s fingers worked with a profound knowledge of Gon’s pleasure points.

“Guilty as charged.” Killua teased him not only verbally.

It was torture, as always, the best torture ever. It took everything for him not to just fuck himself on Killua’s fingers. He reached behind to find Killua’s cock. To both distract himself and strike back against the impertinence. To make his prince as much of a needy mess as he was in this moment. Killua was not even fully hard. Obnoxious and easily remedied. Gon’s hand began to slide along the shaft and the carefully studied movements inside him became a tad more erratic. Killua’s breathing became shallow and quickened. Two could play this game of chicken.

Killua licked his lips and placed his hand on Gon’s stomach, above the so invitingly dangling dick. So mean, another tease.

“Let go,” he demanded.

“Or what?” Gon did not falter in the face of the challenge.

“Or I’ll make you come right now and then you’ll still need to ride me.”

“I’m not even close.”

Killua smiled like a cat. His fingers gently stroked Gon’s abs. And then a sensation akin to a tickle spread through Gon. It was like a wave, he felt his body freeze. He let go of Killua and leaned forward, slouching his shoulders. His heart was racing while a pulse after a pulse resonated throughout him, from head to toes.

“Cheater,” he hardly managed to whisper.

“Really? This was supposed to be your reward, my conquering arena champion.”

“This feels so good.”

“I suspected as much, that you’d be into this.” To punctuate his point he traced as slow circle around Gons stomach and chest, grazing nipples on his way. It was a coordinated effort as at the same time Killua’s fingers stroked his prostate.

Gon gasped and gripped tightly to steady himself. His head was drooping and he could see precum beading at the tip of his dick. Now he was getting close.

“Fine,” Gon whispered.

“What?” Killua did not stop what he was doing.

“Please, let me ride you.”

“So I should stop?” His fingertip detached from Gon’s skin, but just barely. A trace of the current was still there.

“This, no. Don’t stop… Just let me… please, I need you inside me.”

“Is that so?”

“Come on, I’m being good.”

Killua pulled out his fingers and stopped the current. His hands gripped Gon’s sides.

“Go on.”

“But you’ll start with the lightning thing again?” Gon got his bearings back. He reached for Killua’s cock, now rock hard, and slid onto it. Greedily, quickly all the way down. He became very appreciative of the full sensation, a thing he had not expected. That was why he needed to be on top. Killua would tease a lot in foreplay, but when it came to fucking he was very kind and considerate. And on a night like this it was not enough.

He started to move rhythmically, fast, aggressively.

“I might.” Killua was smirking.

“Don’t judge me.”

“Too late.”

Gon was feeling to blissed to pout. He got himself into a perfect energetic pace, and one that he saw was also working for his prince. Killua was helping him by lifting his hips.

“Touch me again.”

“Hmm...”

“Please.”

Killua yielded and loosened his grip on Gon’s left side. The glorious sensation returned.

Gon arched his back and picked up pace. Everything was perfect, the angle, the depth, the tempo and the new pleasure flowing from Killua’s fingertips. Again, he used what little restraint he had not to come too quickly. Quite a futile effort that was. Soon he was panting and spilling cum on Killua’s stomach, as an orgasm shook his whole body.

“Finish what you’ve started.”

It was only fair. He reached for the remainder of his strength and did just that.

 

*

 

The soundproof room was both amazing and unsettling, because one felt completely isolated in it. As if the world outside did not exist. Leorio got inside. Blackness surrounded him, there was no window to even give some faint glimmer of moonlight. Finding the bed was no challenge, though, he knew the layout by heart. He slipped under the covers and snuggled up to her warm body. She laced fingers with him. He probably woke her up the moment he pushed the door handle.

The first time he joined her in bed was two nights after Gon and Kurapika left. He had finally got Mito sleep and he was drained. He came to Melody to talk a little, relax, but he did not leave till morning. Nothing happened that night, he just lay down on her bed to be more comfortable during their conversation, and eventually dozed off. She did not wake him up. He felt a little embarrassed in the morning, so he brought her flowers the next day to compensate. It naturally progressed from there. He just started coming every day, to chat, to take his mind off the depressing state Mito was in..

First they casually began to hold hands while lying next to one another, as a way to comfort one another. That did not last long. Melody laughed at them, for behaving like children. She was right of course. It was silly. Exactly as silly as not acting upon their attraction earlier. They had liked each other for years, they shared an understanding and a front on many state and palace issues. They fed off each other's opposing energies and temperaments. As long as Kurapika was there, however, it was too awkward. Without the judging red eyes they finally felt comfortable to explore their feelings and each other.  Leorio even joked that on the day following Kurapika’s departure Kujira cows produced uncurdled milk for first time in eight years.

“How is she doing?” Melody turned towards him and found his lips with hers in a light kiss.

“Stable, I feel her resignation is stable now,” he answered and kissed Melody's exposed forehead. “She still keeps his letter on top of her secretary.”

“In the china bowl?”

“Yes. I'm worried she'll turn apathetic. But so far she's been very curious of every news of Gon. And she is slowly regaining interest in day to day politics.”

“That's good, but can be also bad.”

“What do you mean? Has Kurapika sent more news?”

“Yes, this time there's a letter from Gon.” She said it too calmly and that worried Leorio, she was putting him at ease before divulging any details.

“I assume it's not good news. And you waited until now to shere it, because I have no poker face.”

She giggled beautifully, her laughs we always precious sounds.

“For our queen the news may be very troubling, but for Gon I suspect it's great.”

“Oh boy.” He braced himself and pressed his cheek to her head, seeking some comfort.

“The prince proposed to him,” she said. “Gon of course said yes.”

“Proposed? How would that even work?” Leorio was astonished. The idea was preposterous legally. Or was it? “Although, now that I think of it. No law specifically says people must be of opposing sex to marry. Not here anyway. And in the Empire… I’m not sure but it could be the same.”

“That’s the thing. I think it’s just not done often, be not illegal per se. And it shouldn’t be illegal. The tradition is just like this, and people worry about heirs.”

“So this will happen… it might just be a question of money and the prince probably has plenty of that.”

“It’s a question of one more thing,” she said seriously. “See, Gon is not only informing Mito of his engagement in his letter. He’s asking for her help.”

“Her help in what?”

“He needs documents to confirm his identity, because he has no witness.  Kurapika refused to that for him.”

“Great, I’ll have to show this letter to Mito, because Kurapika wants to cover their ass.” Leorio got angry. Keeping his friend together had been a very tough job. Mito was distraught and frightened that Gon got himself involved in Zoldyck affairs. She even had Melody procure a miniature of the third prince to know how the seducer looked like.

A development like this was going to crush her. It was her greatest fear coming true. Marriage meant Gon had left for good. It also destroyed the notion of Kujira retaining its neutrality. It was going to become an Imperial territory.

“We can also, not show it to her,” Melody said, while tracing circles on his chest with her fingers. “He won’t be able to go through with the wedding, if he has no documents. I mean he hardly knows that boy. Why the rush?”

“If Gon is determined to marry the prince he will. If we make him wait too long for an answer, he’ll go about finding another way to accomplish this.”

Melody sighed against his collarbone and it tickled.

“You’re right, of course. Why didn’t we think of this? All this time, all these attempts to keep him here. We should have been auditioning eligible bachelors.”

Leorio laughed and she joined him.

“I’m serious,” she said once she calmed down.

“I know, and I agree. We were dumb. In the past they had it figured out. He would have had a husband, and a concubine strictly for the children.”

“Yes, he’d be upstairs now, and we’d be hiding here not to hear the baby crying in the concubine’s chambers and him fucking the husband in his.”

“But we wouldn’t, would we?” Leorio said. “You’d be here alone, and I’d be in my house on the other side of the garden. You’d probably be tending to Kurapika, who’d be very pissy, because they’d have a problem with everything.”

“Kurapika is troubled, and can be difficult and times,” she admitted hesitantly.

“I’m sorry for bringing this up, I know you care for them.”

“I do, but the truth is that I can’t heal their wounded heart. Maybe the Kukurooean girl can, at least a little... Who knows... I’ve always had a soft spot for Kurapika, and that made me concentrate on them too much.”

“At least this good came from all of this,” he stroked her back gently. Being with her brought him so much happiness, he wished it was under other circumstances, so he would not feel so guilty about it.

“So you will present the letter to queen Mito.”

“Yes, she needs to know what’s coming. She has the right to make her own choice here. Even if it is to order Kurapika to bring Gon back by force.”

“I think she knows better than that, by now,” Melody said as she nuzzled to him.

“I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _** “To the right side of the border, children starve to death. To the left, the idle dregs of mankind feast on excess. It is sheer madness. I will destroy all borders. I can give you, if not perfect equality, a world without unjust want”_ \- So this is the original quote from Meruem, but I'm not sure if it's from the manga or the anime, I found it online, and I don't know which translation it comes from. I paraphrased it in the fic to suit the plot... it is what it is.
> 
> the Komugi thing.. i won't lie, i got this dumb idea from [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOfzqLjXs2s&ab_channel=GraceHD). I love it, it makes me laugh, don't judge me.
> 
> There is also a reward for the patient, my [super talented friend](https://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/) drew [an extra scene for this chapter](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d3395dc68cb1245902b2c124ac233fff/tumblr_pioc9nCDAa1xlk80vo1_1280.jpg).
> 
> So well, tell me what you think if you managed to wade through this whole chapter. I hope this is not completely confusing at this point.
> 
> As to when the next chapter will come.. I have no idea, most likely not too fast. Real life is still very unforthcoming in many ways.


End file.
